<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oneshot Collection: First kiss by HeLaDriel_O8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245216">Oneshot Collection: First kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLaDriel_O8/pseuds/HeLaDriel_O8'>HeLaDriel_O8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ocean's 8 (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Love, Romance, friends - Freeform, kiss, means they are not connected, oneshots, oneshots are mutually exclusive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:16:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLaDriel_O8/pseuds/HeLaDriel_O8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Different scenarios of Loubbie first kiss. Each oneshot is independent and not connected to other. Some are AU. Most of the canon oneshots have Debbie approaching Lou. </p>
<p>Updated more than 15 oneshots in Wattpad since last one year. Will update here too, soon.</p>
<p>1.  Jealous + possessive + Debbie =&gt;; kiss; 21st March, 2020<br/>2. Accidental kiss; 21st March, 2020<br/>3. The bet; 22nd March, 2020<br/>4. Birthday gift; 22nd March, 2020<br/>5. Sometimes, kids know the best; 22nd March, 2020<br/>6. Literally the first kiss; 22nd March, 2020<br/>7. Mr Miller/Ocean; 23nd March, 2020<br/>8. Cheating; 23rd March, 2020<br/>9. In love; 23rd March, 2020<br/>10. Little bundle of joy; 24th Mar, 2020<br/>11. Time machine; 24th Mar, 2020<br/>12. My friend's wife; 24th Mar, 2020<br/>13. Ugly Betty; 30th Mar, 2020<br/>14. Crazy stupid love; 1st April, 2020<br/>15. Not a regular fairy tale; 6th April, 2020<br/>16. I need only and only you; 9th April, 2020<br/>17. I'll keep loving you, way past sixty-five; 16th April, 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jealous + possessive + Debbie => kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you all will like this idea</p>
<p>P.S: Debbie is not at all jealous, you all</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Rose's special day. Finally, she had cleared her debt and successfully launched new collections. It was accepted well and got her huge profits margins.</p>
<p>Most of her designs were inspired by Lou's suits and so she decided to treat the eight at Lou's choice of place. Lou had selected a decent restaurant, not so fancy and not so cheap. She had been there many times and so wanted to go there.</p>
<p>Lou got the reservations immediately and all got ready. They arrived at around 7pm, made sure the paparazzi isn’t not following them. Daphne wanted but the others strictly opposed.</p>
<p>As they entered the restaurant, the hostess recognised Lou and with a wide smile she welcomed her, took Lou's coat. Debbie saw the way Lou was interacting with her. At one-point Lou even slid her hand around the hostess's waist and hugged her.</p>
<p>
  <em>How dare she?</em>
</p>
<p>They were guided to their table, Julia the hostess still holding Lou's hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's on her duty. How can she behave like that with my Lou? Also, why should Lou hold her?</em>
</p>
<p>Julia called one of the waitresses to attend them, the waitress too being overly friendly with Lou. It was clear to Debbie that Lou had been here many times and she won't be surprised if Lou had any kind of relationship with these ladies.</p>
<p>In reality, Lou was only being nice to them. They treat her as a special customer because she is kind to them and also, they can’t resist her hypnotic charm. She flirts with them like she does with everyone else. But that doesn't mean she wants to fuck them.</p>
<p>The waitress gave them the menu and stood next to Lou's chair. Debbie and Lou were sitting opposite to each other.</p>
<p>"Lou, it's your day today so you order the food"</p>
<p>"Thanks Rosie. But I guess it's better they order themselves. Or you order. I'm fine with any"</p>
<p>"Mom's right. Uh… I want something really tasty. What's there?", Constance started flipping the menu.</p>
<p>"Ma'am, we have all kinds of cuisines. Mexican, Italian, Continental, Chinese, Indian, Thai..."</p>
<p>"I want sushi, burrito, uh… also, I need pesto pasta, chicken parmesan, uhm…"</p>
<p>"Are you serious?", Amita asked looking at Constance, amused.</p>
<p>"I'll eat what I like"</p>
<p>Everyone shook their head, then they started discussing the orders. Lou was speaking to the waitress, her hand occasionally touching the other girl's hand. Debbie was now fuming. She's not able to digest the fact that her once in a lifetime, love of her life Lou (according to Debbie) is flirting with some girl.</p>
<p>"Debbie. Order something"</p>
<p>Debbie is in deep thoughts; she didn't hear what Lou said.</p>
<p>"Earth to Ocean", Lou waved her hand in front Debbie.</p>
<p>"Huh what?"</p>
<p>"Deb, honey… You fine? You were lost in your thoughts"</p>
<p>"I'm… I'm... What did you order?"</p>
<p>"She knows my order", Lou pointed towards the waitress who smiled.</p>
<p>"Oh",</p>
<p><em>Okay so now this bitch knows what my Lou wants</em>.</p>
<p>"Hmm I'm fine with Caesar salad and red wine"</p>
<p>"Salad? Debbie you need to stop following Daphne's ridiculous diet plan"</p>
<p>
  <em>And You need to stop flirting with others</em>
</p>
<p>"Nah. I really want salad. Can't I get it here? Your waitress isn't capable of serving me salad?", Debbie spoke bit sharply. Lou recognised the agitation.</p>
<p>Lou turned to face the waitress who was taken aback by Debbie's words.</p>
<p>"Honey. Get my usual, and Salad for Debbie"</p>
<p>"Anything else Lou? Any dessert?"</p>
<p>"Hmm tell me… besides your voice, what else is sweet and divine?", Lou asked with the smile. The waitress blushed, six pair eyes looking at her amused, and one pair of eyes staring at her angrily. Lou just winked or attempted to wink. Debbie was angry and looked outside the window.</p>
<p>"Do one thing. Get me sizzling brownie with ice cream. Hot like you and cool like me"</p>
<p>Debbie is now burning with anger. The waitress noted down others order too and then left them.</p>
<p>"Lou, you really know how to make a girl happy", Tammy spoke immediately, with excitement.</p>
<p>"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet honey. I can make you happy too in more than one way... If you are ready", Lou winked poorly, again. Her wink... That cannot be exactly called as wink but it definitely makes the other person go gaga over her.</p>
<p>Tammy shook her head, blushing heavily. Others too were smiling and howling a bit.</p>
<p>"They probably have a crush on you, that's why she ignored me and was talking to you", Daphne spoke, somewhat doubting Lou's abilities.</p>
<p>Daphne was sitting next to Lou. Lou just turned her head, tilted a bit, made an eye contact with her. It was impossible for anyone to ignore that ocean blue eyes. It's like a drug. Daphne wasn't any different. She immediately got captured by those eyes</p>
<p>With her ever so sexy husky voice, Lou spoke, "Darling, you're that precious star whom, people like us fantasise, and when seen face to face, we get lost in you…  those bambi eyes, those luscious lips... Everything looks so magical and ethereal"</p>
<p>Daphne is completely hypnotized by Lou's words. Adding to it, the eye contact and Lou’s hand on Daphne’s made it easier for Lou to mesmerise Daphne. Others clearly saw that the actress is being Lou's latest victim of charm. Tammy raised her eyebrows with a smirk and Lou just grinned at her. However, Debbie wasn't happy with the way things are going. She is trying her best to control. She was holding a spoon. Her grip around it tightened more and more.</p>
<p>"You think I'm ethereal? Do you fantasise me?", Daphne asked, her voice sounded desperate and slow.</p>
<p>"You have any doubt?", Lou smirked.</p>
<p>"ENOUGH", Debbie yelled at Lou, throwing the spoon at her. It fell on the floor, the sound echoing.</p>
<p>"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH LOU. I'M DONE WITH YOUR PHILANDERING WAYS"</p>
<p>"What? What the hell are you speaking? And philandering? Are you fucking out of your mind? And why are you bothered about what I'm doing?", Lou spoke, voice low. She already is embarrassed by the attention they are getting because of Debbie.</p>
<p>Daphne was about to speak too in Lou’s defence but Tammy immediately stopped her. It's dangerous to get between these two con artists' fight. There will be no coming back if involved.</p>
<p>"I'M SPEAKING THE TRUTH. YOU ARE FLIRTING WITH EVERY POSSIBLE PERSON HERE. FIRST THE HOSTESS, WAITRESS, THEN TAMMY AND NOW DAPHNE. HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU DO THAT?"</p>
<p>"Debbie shut your mouth. Stop yelling. And what I do in my personal life is none of your business. You need not..."</p>
<p>"IT IS MY BUSINESS. WHATEVER YOU ARE INVOLVED IN, IT IS MY BUSINESS. I WON’T TOLERATE YOUR FLIRTING WAYS ANYMORE. I DON'T WANT YOU TO SLEEP WITH EVERY OTHER PERSON YOU MEET"</p>
<p>"For fuck's sake, shut your mouth Debbie. And you aren't my controller. I can sleep with whoever I want to. You have no right to..."</p>
<p>Before Lou could finish her sentence, Debbie stood and leaned forward towards Lou, pulled her up holding her necktie and kissed her hard. All were shocked. Not just their friends, but also other people in the restaurant.</p>
<p>Debbie kissed her harder and then pushed her back. Lou abruptly landed on her chair almost falling, totally unexpected whatever just happened. She was shocked.</p>
<p>"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO DECIDE. YOU ARE MINE LOU. YOU ARE MINE. AND I AM NOT ALLOWING ANY FUCKING BITCH TO EVEN LOOK AT YOU. YOU-ARE-MINE. ONLY MINE"</p>
<p>Saying so, Debbie walked out. While walking out she glared at the hostess and the waitress as if warning them.</p>
<p>"What the hell just happened?", Amita blurted out.</p>
<p>"And why the hell you're still sitting here Lou?", Tammy walked towards Lou and shook her.</p>
<p>Lou was still in shock. She'd never thought Debbie would kiss her. She longed for it since the day they met, but never acted on it. She didn't want to lose her friendship. But she also didn't settle down in life. She had decided, if she's going to marry and settle down ever, then that would be Debbie.</p>
<p>"Ah what? I... What just... happened?"</p>
<p>"Lou! Debbie kissed you! She was jealous! She likes you and wants you to be only hers"</p>
<p>"Ugh!"</p>
<p>"Jus’ go, get your gal Lou", Nine yelled.</p>
<p>"And do not meet us without any hickeys and marks on your body", Constance yelled from behind, quickly followed by a light smack on her mouth by Amita. Lou hurriedly walked outside.</p>
<p>"I must admit, I did see that coming. But didn't expect to be this intense", Tammy said, sipping her wine.</p>
<p>"Well they're getting their shit together. So, it's time for us to celebrate. Come on let's order some more drinks", Amita spoke.</p>
<p>"Good that I allowed Lou to choose place. None of these would happen otherwise"</p>
<p>"I'm so happy for them. But damn! Because of Debbie, now I'll never have a chance with Lou", Daphne said. All others laughed loudly.</p>
<p>-*-*-*-</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Lou followed Debbie to the parking lot. Debbie was trying to open their car door but she didn't have the key. And because it is Lou’s car, picking the lock wouldn’t work.</p>
<p>"Need some help?", Lou asked, and threw the key towards Debbie.</p>
<p>Debbie just ignored. Lou walked closer to her and picked up the keys.</p>
<p>"You know you're fucking irritating", Lou again tried to speak. She wasn't giving any clue to Debbie about her intentions though. Her straight face was making Debbie a bit anxious.</p>
<p>"Fuck off! Go screw those bitches there"</p>
<p>"You think after your Broadway drama inside; anyone will accept me?"</p>
<p>"Drama? You fucking made me do that! You were doing drama"</p>
<p>"You really are a bitch"</p>
<p>"You know what... I really shouldn't bother about you. Go. Do whatever you fucking want to do"</p>
<p>"You're right. I should do whatever I feel like doing"</p>
<p>Saying so, Lou immediately bent Debbie backwards onto the car bonnet, her hands gripping Debbie's waist and head, and kissed her. Kissed her passionately. Debbie took a second or two for realisation and then responded with equal passion, smiling into the kiss, hands looped around Lou. They both tried for the domination and finally Debbie gave in. When they parted for air, Debbie smirked at her, and pulled her back for another kiss. They kissed for a while, hugging each other tightly.</p>
<p>"I waited for this moment for so long. Finally, it happened", Lou said, her face nuzzling Debbie's neck and hair.</p>
<p>"It'll happen. Again, and again. Forever. You are mine. I'm yours. Forever"</p>
<p>"That means I don't have any chance of escaping your terrible cooking?"</p>
<p>"Shut up", Debbie pat on Lou's head lightly. Lou helped her stand upright.</p>
<p>"Take me home, Lou"</p>
<p>"By all means"</p>
<p>Lou opened the car door. Texted Tammy to get a cab for themselves. Debbie was sitting in the passenger seat, a smile in her face. The moment Lou sat; she pulled her closer for another kiss. Lou then ignited the engine.</p>
<p>Lou was driving, occasionally looking at Debbie who was looking at her with all love.                                                </p>
<p>"By the way... I am yours… I've been for half my life now", Lou said.</p>
<p>-----------------********************-----------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Accidental first kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Debbie accidentally kisses Lou back 20 years. What are they, now?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Debbie, Lou and Tammy share an apartment. Lou and Tammy are in college while Debbie is already into her con business.</p>
<p><em>‘Family business has to be taken care of, right?</em>’, She had told them.</p>
<p>Debbie is in relationship with Tammy for years now. They are childhood friends. Though with an age difference of 5 years, they never acted as sisters. Always had some kind of affinity towards each other. When Tammy decided to go to college, Debbie made sure she gets admission in New York where she is currently staying.</p>
<p>In college, Tammy met Lou, the young enthusiastic, wild teenage <em>child</em> from Australia. Yup she was a child from heart with all the mischief and innocence which she successfully hid behind her stern look. She is studying through scholarship; her parents still living in Sydney.</p>
<p>Lou met Debbie one day when she came to pick Tammy. Lou and Tammy were having a joint each. Debbie, for a second couldn't believe Tammy's smoking. She thought Lou was a bad influence and confronted her. Later she got to know it was Tammy who made Lou get a joint and Lou somehow managed to get it even though she never had any contacts. Seeing her potential, Debbie offered her to join them. Lou was tired of keeping up with the little money she gets every month, so, took the offer immediately.</p>
<p>Soon after, Lou moved into their apartment. The two-bedroom apartment was sufficient for them as Debbie and Tammy shared the room. Their life was going smoothly.</p>
<p>One night, Lou was getting ready for her date. Debbie thought Lou won't return tonight and so started planning a romantic night for Tammy. Tammy was yet to return; she had some project work to complete at college.</p>
<p>Lou went out after half an hour, and then Debbie started her preparations. She thought of having a small show for Tammy. So, she wore a skin tight, very short black faux leather dress, ordered some food and decorated the table. She got some flowers, spread rose petals on the table, a bottle of wine, then switched off the light. She would kiss Tammy, the moment she enters the apartment. That was her plan. Now she only has to wait for Tammy.</p>
<p>The door clicked open; Debbie could see the silhouette in the dark. She immediately went to her, wrapped her arms tightly and kissed her passionately and quite hardly. Tammy, instead of giving in, started opposing which seemed strange for Debbie. Tammy somehow got out of their embrace and turned on the switch. That's when Debbie saw. It wasn't Tammy, IT WAS LOU!!! SHE KISSED LOU!</p>
<p>"Oh fuck! I'm sorry. I'm sorry Lou. I didn't mean to... I thought you were Tammy. I… it was a mistake"</p>
<p>"Its fine Deb. Forget whatever happened. It was an accident. Leave it"</p>
<p>Lou wasn't enthusiastic at all. That was strange. She would normally make fun of Debbie if anything slips from her control.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it was a mistake. Also, you weren't supposed to be back. Why you're here?"</p>
<p>"The date didn't go well"</p>
<p>"Oh okay"</p>
<p>There was an awkward silence between them. Lou then saw the decorations and Debbie's effort in making everything look better.</p>
<p>"Tammy is lucky. Just don't mention whatever happened here and act cool"</p>
<p>"I… yeah, I'll act normal"</p>
<p>Again, a silent phase. Lou thought it would be the best if she stays out tonight. She told Debbie she's going out, didn't say where.</p>
<p>When Tammy did return, Debbie couldn't keep up with her surprise. She didn't try any <em>kissing in the dark</em>. She had kept the lights on. Tammy however was surprised and happy with the arrangements.</p>
<p>-*-*-*-</p>
<p>Nothing changed between Lou and Debbie the next day. They both were normal. But some days later when Lou saw Debbie and Tammy kissing in the kitchen, something stung her. At that moment, she got an unsettling feeling in her tummy. She got a new feeling towards Debbie. But she decided to not acknowledge it. Though she recalled again and again the night when Debbie kissed her, she didn't show any changes in her behaviour, for it would make Debbie uncomfortable. She definitely wasn't ready to be <em>‘the other lady’</em>. Specially not between her close friends.</p>
<p>Two years later Tammy and Debbie broke up because of Debbie’s lack of commitment. Lou thought it was because of her, but Debbie assured that it's because of difference between her and Tammy, and Tammy is not aware of what happened that night.</p>
<p>-*-*-*-</p>
<p>Cut to chase, Debbie and Lou kissed again on Tammy's wedding. It was because of Debbie's vulnerability. The ceremony was filled with the groom’s conservative family, all sophisticated and judgemental. Lou and Debbie were bridesmaids, so couldn't miss the wedding; at least for Tammy they had to attend. When Tammy walked down the aisle, Debbie couldn't control herself. For the first time, she realised what she had lost. Her eyes filled with tears. She had not cried when they broke up. Lou noticed. She held Debbie's hand. When Tammy and Tom kissed, Debbie squeezed Lou's hand so tightly, Lou felt her blood stopped flowing. Soon after, Lou took Debbie away from the crowd. She told her to cry once and for all. It will take some pain away. Debbie did. She cried. Hugged Lou tightly and cried for some minutes. Then her cry turned into sobs. Lou held her tight, made sure none are looking at them. Debbie slowly lifted her head, looked into Lou's suit. It had tear stains. She looked up into Lou's baby blues.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Lou. I..."</p>
<p>Lou placed her index finger on Debbie's lips.</p>
<p>"Shh you needed that", and lightly kissed on her forehead.</p>
<p>Debbie stared at Tammy and Tom for a minute and then turned towards Lou, leaned forward, kissed her slowly. Lou did return the kiss but then suddenly stopped. This kiss was a moment's weakness and nothing else. Debbie is just trying to come out of her misery. This means nothing. She didn't want to take advantage of Debbie's weakness. She withdrew, and hugged her softly. Debbie looked at her, confused.</p>
<p>"You don't want this, Deb", she said softly and lightly kissed Debbie’s head. Debbie nodded. But this kiss made Debbie change her view on Lou. Still both didn't acknowledge for they were unaware of each other's feelings.</p>
<p>-*-*-*-</p>
<p>Their meaningful kiss happened after so many years, when Debbie successfully pulled off the heist in Met with Lou’s help. Debbie now was in love with Lou, the feelings increased after Lou came to help her when none did during her imprisonment. In prison, she realised how much she loves Lou.</p>
<p>On the heist day, seeing Lou in her sparkling jumpsuit made Debbie's heart fly high. It's now or never, she decided. As soon as they entered the loft, others going to their respective rooms, Debbie pulled Lou to her and started kissing. Lou wasn't sure. She broke the kiss.</p>
<p>"Deb… this… You…"</p>
<p>"This is what I want Lou. This is what I want, forever. Do you want the same?"</p>
<p>It was unbelievable. Lou was surprised. But she nodded her head to say <em>yes</em>.</p>
<p>Debbie smiled and kissed her again, and Lou kissed her back with full of love and passion. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are most welcome</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lou is not daring enough to confess. How will Debbie and Lou get together?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Lou, have you ever tried kissing Debbie?", Daphne asked. Lou was busy sorting out her clothes. She suddenly looked up. Daphne, Amita, Constance and Rose standing near the door.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I asked, have you..."</p>
<p>"Yeah I heard what you asked. But why do you need this information?"</p>
<p>"We're a team now"</p>
<p>"Hmm I don't think I'm obliged to answer such questions", Lou turned her face away from them and resumed her work. She heard them muttering.</p>
<p>"I told you guys, Tammy was right. Lou isn't daring enough to kiss Debbie", Amita spoke softly but Lou could hear it.</p>
<p>"What? What did Tammy say?", Lou suddenly stood up.</p>
<p>"Nothing. Nothing", they all hurried out.</p>
<p>"Wait. What did Tammy say?"</p>
<p>"Tammysaidyouaren'tdaringenoughtokissDebbie"</p>
<p>Constance blurted out in single breath.</p>
<p>Lou caught Constance by her jacket and pulled her. Then caught Rose. It's easy to catch Rose. The poor blonde isn't that strong enough to escape. Others stood a foot away from Lou.</p>
<p>"Say again, what Tammy said?"</p>
<p>Tammy walked out from her room and Nine ball joined her midway. It was clear all six had some kind of round table conference.</p>
<p>"I said you aren't daring enough to kiss Debbie"</p>
<p>"Really Tim-Tams. You doubt my ability?"</p>
<p>"Well looking at your rapport with Debbie, I am sure you haven't. You are scared of her"</p>
<p>"I'm not scared of her"</p>
<p>"Well I don't think so"</p>
<p>"Hey, mom isn't scared. I know mom can kiss Debbie. Mom might have kissed her many times", Constance spoke. She is still wiggling to get out of Lou's strong hold.</p>
<p>"And how much did you bet, Constance?"</p>
<p>"500 bucks. Daphne, me and Nine bet 500 each against Tammy and Amita"</p>
<p>"And you Rose?"</p>
<p>"I haven't bet anything. But I believe, you can kiss Debbie"</p>
<p>"Well, I wasn't planning to kiss her, but just to prove Tammy wrong, I'll kiss"</p>
<p>"Are you sure Lou? Did you forget what happened to Jim?"</p>
<p>Jim was Danny's friend and was also close to Debbie. When Debbie broke up with her boyfriend, she was low and Jim tried to cheer her up. And one day he kissed her on cheeks playfully. Debbie was furious. She had beaten him blue and black. The fighting skills she learnt from Lou was used against Jim that day. Lou, who actually wanted to ask Debbie out had cancelled her plan and since then she never thought of asking Debbie. She didn't want to be another Jim.</p>
<p>"I will, Tammy. I will prove you wrong. You are questioning my ability", Lou raised her brow, smirking a little.</p>
<p>She isn't angry on Tammy. She can never be angry on her. Tammy was her close friend who cares for her a lot but also the one to pull her leg whenever possible.</p>
<p>"Well, good luck then, soon to be Jim"</p>
<p>"I'm gonna kill you for sure, one day"</p>
<p>"Well that will happen only if you manage to be alive after this challenge"</p>
<p>"Lou. What happens after you kiss her?", Amita asked curiously.</p>
<p>"They'll fuck", Daphne said, filing her nails.</p>
<p>"Daph! You guys need not dream about any such things. There are only two outcomes. She'll either push me away and punch me or she'll just kill me"</p>
<p>Tammy now was laughing. "And you still want to kiss her?"</p>
<p>"To prove you wrong? Definitely"</p>
<p>They all walked downstairs. Debbie was near book rack on the stage, holding some of Lou's books.</p>
<p>Lou stood next to her. Her heart's beating faster and faster. Others were standing in kitchen; they could see Lou and Debbie clearly from there. Lou eyed at them. They all made hand gestures of encouragement. She thought of somehow fixing this situation by informing Debbie prior to the kiss and save her ass. Lou didn't want to get hit by Debbie. It's one thing to get hit by your partner, but more shameful is being hit by the moves which you yourself taught her.</p>
<p>"Did you know elephants cannot jump?", Debbie asked her.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Elephants. They cannot jump"</p>
<p>"And why you saying that to me?"</p>
<p>"Because it's from your book I read. Seriously Lou, Animal encyclopaedia? Who will even read that?"</p>
<p>"Well, you just read"</p>
<p>"Argh! You have so many books here. None are attractive. Why do you read all these complicated, confusing and next to impossible books?"</p>
<p>"I like them. They're far better than your teenage romance novel"</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop Lou. Don't start the banter. You need to keep Debbie calm.</em>
</p>
<p>Debbie started arranging the books. Lou was standing, not able to inform Debbie about the bet. She again looked at others. While all were encouraging, Tammy was showing thumbs down with a big victorious smile.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck! Let me face the consequences. Anyhow Debbie owes me. So, she can't kill me. But I cannot let Tammy win.</em>
</p>
<p>Lou caught Debbie's hand, slowly pushed her backwards to the book rack, Debbie is having zero expression. Lou then held Debbie's face with both her hands and kissed her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Any time now, Debbie's gonna kick me. Anytime now...</em>
</p>
<p>Nothing happened. Instead Debbie deepened the kiss, turned them around. Now Lou's back pressed against the book rack.</p>
<p>Debbie kissed Lou as if her life depended on it, one hand slowly sliding up from Lou's stomach to her breast. All six started howling and whistling. Finally, they parted. Lou looked at Debbie who was grinning at her. She then turned towards the rest of the team who were jumping with howling. Literally, Tammy was jumping with joy. They were clapping too.</p>
<p>"Finally, it happened", Tammy said loudly.</p>
<p>Lou was confused. <em>How come Tammy is happy after losing the bet? And what the hell did just happen?</em></p>
<p>They all walked towards the pair and started congratulating Debbie and Lou. Lou was still clueless.</p>
<p>"Now girls, get out of here. I have something to take care of", Debbie said smilingly.</p>
<p>"Okay. But don't forget our vacation you promised. Also, we'll be at the bar. Join us once you're done here"</p>
<p>They walked out. Tammy playfully slapped Lou’s cheeks and kissed it softly, "Congrats Dumbo. And you can thank me later", she said softly.</p>
<p>Lou was just blinking at her. Once the team was out, Debbie looked at Lou.</p>
<p>"What are you thinking, Lou?"</p>
<p>"What just happened?"</p>
<p>"You kissed me"</p>
<p>"You kissed me back"</p>
<p>"Yeah"</p>
<p>"But..."</p>
<p>"But what?"</p>
<p>"I didn't hint about the bet they had. How did you know?"</p>
<p>Debbie started laughing.</p>
<p>"My little idiot. You still didn't get it?"</p>
<p>"Get what?"</p>
<p>Debbie again laughed, pulled Lou closer and kissed her. Once satisfied, she looked into Lou's eyes.</p>
<p>"Baby just rewind what happened in last 15 minutes. You'll get it"</p>
<p>"Ugh?"</p>
<p>"If you weren't looking this cute while being clueless, I would have definitely punched your face by now"</p>
<p>"Means?"</p>
<p>"Damn. One kiss turned my intelligent blonde to dumb blonde"</p>
<p>"Will you explain?"</p>
<p>"Uff! I need to spend rest of my life with this glamorous dumbo. Jesus give me strength. Lou, there wasn't any bet"</p>
<p>"Wasn't any bet? But...”</p>
<p>Lou looked at Debbie for a minute or two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait! This was your plan! You knew in prior that I'm going to kiss you! You tricked me to kiss you!"</p>
<p>"Finally, my blonde is back"</p>
<p>"Why would you do that?"</p>
<p>"You didn't like it?"</p>
<p>"I… I mean to say, why all this drama"</p>
<p>"Well you know my pride. Also, I've given you enough pain. Didn't have courage to approach you. But if I wait for you to make a move, then I am sure I would wait and wait till my death"</p>
<p>Lou glared. Debbie shrugged and continued.</p>
<p>"So, I planned with others and told them to instigate you. I know you and Tammy are crazy. She's the best one to make you do things without thinking further. You did. You kissed me. This will make it look like you were the one who approached me and not the other way around. I'll still maintain my '<em>tough one'</em> image"</p>
<p>"I hate you"</p>
<p>"Nope, you love me. And that's why you kissed me"</p>
<p>"I kissed so as to win the bet. To show Tammy that I'm not..."</p>
<p>Debbie kissed her again, "What do you say now? Why did you return the kiss? You love me now?", she whispered against her lips.</p>
<p>"No. I don't..."</p>
<p>Another kiss. And this time, Debbie's hands started roaming Lou's body, finally settling on shirt button.</p>
<p>"This might sound perverted but I cannot wait any longer to throw you on my bed and have my way with you"</p>
<p>With that she started unbuttoning Lou's shirt. Lou caught Debbie's hand.</p>
<p>"Why now?"</p>
<p>Debbie was serious now. She took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Because I was an asshole back then. Now I realised your love for me which I never gave a thought earlier. I realised my own feelings for you"</p>
<p>"Deb?"</p>
<p>"I didn't think anyone would love me ever. I was never given the love and affection which Danny used to get. I never got treated well in school, no friends at all. Tammy was the one who understood me little bit. But then, she too had to take other direction in her life. It was only you who understood me, who took care of me. You loved me for who I was. You thought of me as some superior being while every other person saw me as a trash. Even after going straight, you were ready to risk your life to rescue me from that art scam. I took you for granted back then. But you know, prison shows you the real picture of one's life"</p>
<p>Lou looked at her, eyes clearly filled with tears.</p>
<p>"My first day in prison, I cried. Not because I ended up there. It was all my fault and I deserved it. I cried for not acknowledging your affection towards me. For never understanding your love. Every day, it was your thoughts that made me sleep peacefully. And of course, your combat training helped a lot to save my ass there. And not to forget your smuggled goods that kept me alive. You fucking smuggled vitamin tablets inside! Prison time gave me the much-needed enlightenment regarding you. Day by Day, I fell in love with you. Also, I realised that every gesture by you was filled with love. The way you looked at me when you visited me in the jail, was similar to the look I had when I saw myself in the mirror which you smuggled, while thinking about you. When I was out, I thought you would finally confess and have me, but you didn't. You know how difficult it was to control myself when I saw you in that stupid glittery jumpsuit? I couldn't wait anymore. So, had to man up."</p>
<p>"I was scared of losing you. So, I never made the first move", Lou said, a tear rolling down her cheek. Debbie immediately ceased it by kissing it away.</p>
<p>Debbie slowly cupped Lou's cheeks. She needed to lighten the situation.</p>
<p>"And yet you kissed me when your playboy ability was questioned"</p>
<p>"Yeah well, I had a reputation to maintain"</p>
<p>"Maintain all your reputation. But only with me. Not any other women or men"</p>
<p>Saying that, Debbie reached out for Lou's Shirt buttons. But Lou stopped again.</p>
<p>"Not now baby. I need to retaliate with Tammy. Need to celebrate my victory", Lou said smilingly.</p>
<p>"You can do that later", Debbie whined.</p>
<p>"Hmm I have important work later", Lou tapped Debbie's nose tip.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I am about to explore every inch of my world"</p>
<p>"What? You’re going for another trip? Just when I confessed my love?"</p>
<p>"You're my world Debbie... And also, you haven't said the three words yet", Lou smirked and Debbie pulled her for a mindblowing kiss.</p>
<p>-----------------------**************---------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Birthday gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Debbie birthday and she wants a special gift</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's Debbie's birthday eve. Lou made sure alcohol flooded inside their loft and also prepared yummy food, Debbie's favourites.</p>
<p>They were waiting for the clock to hit 12am, bit drunk, but steady enough to play party games.</p>
<p>They decided to arm wrestle. Constance Vs Nine, Daphne Vs Amita, Rose Vs Tammy and Debbie Vs Lou. Losers are supposed to give treat to winners.</p>
<p>"Can I change my opponent? I wanna win on my birthday"</p>
<p>"Oh no. No changing partners", none were ready. Because whoever will wrestle against the Aussie would defeat.</p>
<p>"C’mon, it's my birthday", Debbie whined.</p>
<p>"Get ready for the defeat, Ocean"</p>
<p>"You're so bad"</p>
<p>"That I am", Lou smirked.</p>
<p>Constance and Nine wrestled first, it was a fair match, both were equally strong. Finally, Nine won.</p>
<p>The next match was between Daphne and Amita. While Daphne don't like to lose, Amita is strong enough to easily defeat the diva.</p>
<p>Rose and Tammy's match was over within a blink of eye. Poor designer gave up in seconds.</p>
<p>Last game was between Debbie and Lou.</p>
<p>"Ready, Ocean?"</p>
<p>"I'm gonna win"</p>
<p>"Let's see. Before that, I have some extra rules. We'll wear black sunglasses. Both should have their legs close to themselves. Not to extend it towards the opponent"</p>
<p>"Why is that?", Daphne asked curiously.</p>
<p>"Because the lady over there tried so many different tricks to win", Lou said, pointing at Debbie.</p>
<p>"Wow how?"</p>
<p>"Tried to distract me by winking. Didn't work. Placed her foot on my thighs and started moving it higher but no use. I still won"</p>
<p>"You won, right? Then why are you bothered if I do it now", Debbie asked, raising her eyebrow but Lou sensed whining in that voice.</p>
<p>
  <em>Because now I'm in love with you. Any gesture will make me lose my control</em>
</p>
<p>"Because I don't want to delay my victory by giving you more options"</p>
<p>"Sometimes I really feel like killing you"</p>
<p>"The feeling is mutual"</p>
<p>"Argh fine. Let's go by your rules"</p>
<p>They sat on their chairs, held each other’s arm. When Tammy whistled, they started their battle of the history.</p>
<p>Debbie always knew Lou was strong. But now, Lou was stronger than before. She was sure she cannot hold any longer. Though she had exercised inside jail, Lou was stronger.</p>
<p>"Fuck, I'm gonna use two hands", saying so Debbie wrapped her another hand and started tilting Lou's hand other side.</p>
<p>"You're disqualified Deb", Tammy said.</p>
<p>"I don't care. I wanna defeat this blondie. Constance, Daph help me"</p>
<p>Daphne supported from Debbie side but her delicate hands won't do any help. Lou's one arm Vs Debbie and Daphne's two each. Lou was feeling weak though. She cannot keep any longer. But was not ready to use two hands.</p>
<p>"Constance?", Debbie asked.</p>
<p>"Nah I'm on mom's side", Constance wrapped both her hands from Lou's side.</p>
<p>"I didn't do any mistake accepting you as my daughter" Lou laughed.</p>
<p>Amita and Nine joined Debbie's side, while Rose joined Lou. They're all struggling, but no results.</p>
<p>"Tammy, whose side are you on?", Debbie asked.</p>
<p>"I'm neutral"</p>
<p>"Pick a side"</p>
<p>"Nope. You cheated, Deb"</p>
<p>"Is it a new information?"</p>
<p>"Come on guys. Leave them to wrestle by themselves. NOW", Tammy used her mom-voice.</p>
<p>Others released their arms. It was again Debbie Vs Lou. Debbie still was using both her arms.</p>
<p>"Don't tempt me to use both the hands, Deb"</p>
<p>"I am gonna win this. No matter what"</p>
<p>"In your dreams"</p>
<p>Debbie started thinking of all possible tricks. That's when she remembered how Lou was taken by surprise when she kissed on her shoulders the other day. That's it. She knew what to do. It'll also help her test Lou of her feelings towards her; something she wanted to do for long time.</p>
<p>Debbie adjusted herself, leaned forward, her elbow no longer on table, which again broke the rule, kissed Lou on her lips. Lou was completely taken aback and this slight distraction was enough for Debbie to tilt Lou's hand and she won.</p>
<p>"There you go Miller. I won"</p>
<p>Debbie gave a wide smile. Lou was still replaying the kiss in her mind. All started howling and laughing.</p>
<p>"You cheated. You kissed her and she got distracted", Tammy said.</p>
<p>"Oh, don't say that. She didn't get distracted when I placed my foot on her thigh. This kiss distracted her? Bullshit"</p>
<p>"You used both arms"</p>
<p>"She was free to use hers. If her stupid ego stopped, it's not my fault"</p>
<p>"Lou is the true winner in all sense"</p>
<p>"Your words are invalid today as it's my birthday. What say, guys? Who won?"</p>
<p>"Debbie won. Lou, you weren't attentive", Daphne sided Debbie.</p>
<p>"Well Lou, you always let Debbie take all credits. Why differ now? Do the same", Tammy said, taunting Debbie.</p>
<p>"Whatever you say Tammy, I am the winner"</p>
<p>Debbie and others started their celebration.</p>
<p>Lou was silent. She wasn't bothered about the match. She was thinking about the kiss. The kiss that made her lose control. The kiss Debbie gave her <em>only to win the match</em> and nothing else. It was just an emotionless kiss. Lou was hurt. She knew she shouldn't expect more but her heart doesn't always listen to her. Thanks to the sunglasses, her tear-filled eyes were not visible to others.</p>
<p>"Leave it Tams. Let her enjoy. It's her birthday", Lou forced a smile on her face.</p>
<p>"You'll never change Lou", Tammy shook her head. "But I love you for that. You always keep Debbie as your first preference. I wish I had someone like you as my best friend"</p>
<p>"Tams I am your friend. Very close for that matter"</p>
<p>"But not as much as you are to Deb"</p>
<p>"Yeah well... That's true", Lou smiled genuinely. Tammy ruffled Lou's hair a bit, as if she was a kid and kissed her head. “I hope she realises it"</p>
<p>Tammy walked to others and got herself red wine.</p>
<p>"Baby you still in this world? Or are you wandering in some other universe?", Debbie asked Lou.</p>
<p>"Ah? I'm here, wait"</p>
<p>Lou joined others; took her special bottle of vodka. She drank a quiet good amount. Debbie took the sunglasses away from Lou's eyes. She stared at those baby blues.</p>
<p>"Your eyes are red"</p>
<p>"Hmm Vodka is strong"</p>
<p>"But it never..."</p>
<p>The clock hit 12am. All started singing <em>Happy birthday to you...</em></p>
<p>Debbie couldn't enquire more. Lou also sang. She was smiling but it wasn't reflecting in her eyes.</p>
<p>Debbie cut the cake and offered it to Lou. Lou was about to eat, when Debbie suddenly withdrew and ate by herself and started laughing. All were laughing too.</p>
<p>"Sorry baby, but until you give me my gift, I'll not allow you to eat this cake"</p>
<p>"Gift? Oh yeah, wait here", Lou went inside her room.</p>
<p>"Hey we can have the cake. Give us"</p>
<p>"Nope. Not until I get my gifts"</p>
<p>"Oh, come on...", They all gave her their gifts.</p>
<p>"Open the gifts"</p>
<p>"Not until Lou returns. Her gift will be the first one I'll open"</p>
<p>Lou returned with a small golden gift-wrapped box.</p>
<p>"What's this?"</p>
<p>"Open"</p>
<p>Debbie unwrapped the gift, a small box came to their vision.</p>
<p>"Is it a ring?", Daphne asked.</p>
<p>"It's me who is supposed to give a ring, not Lou. We have a pact. But I haven't got any diamonds even after Toussaint"</p>
<p>Lou didn't say anything. She cannot pretend like nothing happened. Every time they flirt, somewhere Lou expects it to come true but it never did.</p>
<p>"Just open it"</p>
<p>Debbie opened the box. It was a car key. It's of new Ferrari 812. Others were surprised and happy.</p>
<p>"Wow Lou. That's a great gift", Tammy said appreciatively.</p>
<p>"Thanks"</p>
<p>"You've got a precious thing in your life Debbie. Never lose it", Tammy said. She was looking at Lou while saying <em>precious thing</em>.</p>
<p>Others attacked the cake, one by one fed Debbie and then took a piece for themselves. Tammy made sure they didn't drop on the floor.</p>
<p>Debbie was holding the key, and looked at Lou.</p>
<p>"I'm not allowed to drive anytime soon. My license is not ready"</p>
<p>"I'll drive"</p>
<p>"You paid real money"</p>
<p>"Doesn't matter"</p>
<p>"It's expensive"</p>
<p>"All good things are expensive and you deserve everything good"</p>
<p>Debbie stared at her; Lou tried to ignore.</p>
<p>"Now let's see the car. Where's it, Lou?", Amita asked.</p>
<p>"Garage"</p>
<p>They took the key and went to garage. They were unaware till then. Lou had managed to keep them away from garage.</p>
<p>Lou and Debbie were still standing in the living room with an awkward silence. To reduce the tension, Lou cut a piece of cake and was about to eat when Debbie stopped her.</p>
<p>"You haven't given me my gift, Miller"</p>
<p>"What? I just gave you that fucking hot car... signature red"</p>
<p>"I want something hotter. Something precious, priceless. I want what Tammy said"</p>
<p>"What? What did Tammy say? A new heist? Are we stealing something today? Please tell me we aren’t. I need rest for at least two years"</p>
<p>"Yup. I am going to steal today. Been eyeing for long time now. It's the best gift I can ever get. I'm gonna steal right now"</p>
<p>Saying so Debbie wrapped her one arm around Lou's waist, other one gripping her head, fingers gently curled around blonde hair, and kissed Lou. Lou dropped the cake on the floor. Debbie kissed softly till Lou was out of initial shock and responded back.</p>
<p>"Now you can eat the cake", Debbie said and fed her fresh piece. Lou was happy. She felt like she won the entire world. Debbie kissed off the chocolate ganache from Lou's lips. They stood there, close to each other. Lou had a wide dreamy smile.</p>
<p>"You thought I kissed you earlier just to win the match, right?"</p>
<p>"Hmm"</p>
<p>"I wanted to see your reaction. You went silent. Couldn't figure out exactly what you were feeling. So, tried again now"</p>
<p>"And did you figure it out, now?"</p>
<p>"Almost. I think I'll figure out completely if I kiss you again"</p>
<p>Lou laughed and they kissed again.</p>
<p>"Lou Miller, as my birthday gift, will you be mine?"</p>
<p>"Should we have another arm-wrestling match? Or better, wrestling match? If you win then I'll be yours"</p>
<p>"And if I lose?"</p>
<p>"Then you will be mine"</p>
<p>"Actually, we'll wrestle privately in our bedroom, couch... bathroom..." Debbie said seductively and pushed Lou back on the couch. Then started kissing Lou hungrily, hands roaming all over. She was about to literally tear off Lou’s t-shirt when they got interrupted by others who came back.</p>
<p>"Wow Debbie, you got a new car and hot girlfriend on your birthday", Tammy said, smiling at them.</p>
<p>"Best birthday ever"</p>
<p>-------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sometimes, kids know the best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keri succeeded when other six failed multiple times</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tammy created a group and added everyone except Lou and Debbie.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Text chat</strong>
</p>
<p>T: Guys. I'm tired of Debbie and Lou. They need to confess their feelings for each other. If they won't, then for sure I'm gonna murder someone.</p>
<p>C: Yo momzy. U wild tdy 🤪</p>
<p>T: I'm fucking angry and fed up. What do you expect?</p>
<p>A: that's true. They're making us frustrated now.</p>
<p>T: you guys are seeing it only for few months. I've been seeing this for two decades now. If it continues for another month I'll end up in asylum.</p>
<p>C: u guyz. Stp typin cmplte wrds 🥵</p>
<p>R: what?</p>
<p>D: Ltz lock thm in a room. 🔐👩❤️💋👩</p>
<p>T: they practically shared a single room for 15 years. Nothing happened, Daph. You think anything will happen now?</p>
<p>N: Gotta get em tgthr smhw.</p>
<p>T: Right. Let's meet tomorrow at Lou's place. They both are going out. We can plan.</p>
<p>All: done 👍🤟🙌</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Next day</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"Baby fasten my dress. I can't reach"</p>
<p>"You know, this is why I wear suits", Lou said, fastening Debbie's zipper.</p>
<p>"If allowed, you'll even sleep in suits. At least once, dress up feminine"</p>
<p>"You think this suit is not feminine?", Lou wrapped her hands around Debbie from behind, hands crossed just above her chest. Her chin resting on Debbie’s shoulder</p>
<p>"You wear androgynous suits. Not exactly feminine"</p>
<p>"You don't like them?", Lou asked, locking her eyes with Debbie’s through the mirror.</p>
<p><br/>Time froze...</p>
<p>Few seconds later...</p>
<p>"I love them. <em>I love... you</em>... wearing those suits"</p>
<p>"And <em>I love you</em> wearing these gowns and dresses"</p>
<p>They stood there for a while, silently admiring each other. They're idiots in love, who aren't able to realise each other's feelings. Their silent admiration came to an end when they heard a loud thud and Constance's whining.</p>
<p>"Team's here"</p>
<p>"Let's see what they've done now"</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Lou and Debbie went out and rest of the six started their discussion. They decided a series of plans, and first plan was to make the two watch some romantic movie. They went through all of Julia Roberts movie to select.</p>
<p>"How about My best friend's wedding?"</p>
<p>"Nope. Julia doesn't get her love"</p>
<p>"Hmm pretty woman?"</p>
<p>"Doesn't fit our plot"</p>
<p>"Runaway bride"</p>
<p>"Lou already is commitment phobic"</p>
<p>"America's Sweetheart?"</p>
<p>"It's connected to Debbie's bad memory. So nope"</p>
<p>"What memory?"</p>
<p>"Not my place to reveal"</p>
<p>“What else?"</p>
<p>"Is there any other actor/actress's movie that might trigger them?"</p>
<p>"How about porn?"</p>
<p>"CONSTANCE"</p>
<p>"You guys wanted something to trigger them, right?"</p>
<p>"We meant trigger love"</p>
<p>"How about some heist movie? They'll definitely love it"</p>
<p>"We want a love story"</p>
<p>"You know, if they knew Hindi then I could suggest many Bollywood movies"</p>
<p>"Too colourful and has music numbers. Debbie won't watch"</p>
<p>"Carol?", Rose suggested. "It has one of the best costume designs"</p>
<p>"It's a lesbian movie"</p>
<p>"Well, I guess it's perfect. They too are women"</p>
<p>"Done, let's make them watch it. It also has steamy scenes"</p>
<p>Lou and Debbie were back, and others forced them for a movie night. Within first ten minutes Lou fell asleep, few minutes later Debbie too slept. Plan failed.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Plan B was making any one of them jealous by flirting with the other, so that there will be a dramatic confession.</p>
<p>"Tammy, you flirt with Lou, Debbie will be jealous"</p>
<p>"Oh no. I already tried once, back in our days on Debbie's insistence. It's really dangerous to flirt with Lou. You in turn get hypnotised by her and forget your aim. I almost slept with her while I was still in relationship with Debbie. Before I could kiss her, she laughed and said <em>'Tams, next time if you wanna test me, then try without Debbie's provocation' </em>(Tammy did the worst Australian accent) and walked away.  It's better not to try her. I don't wanna cheat my husband. Though I trust Lou, I can't trust myself here"</p>
<p>"Oh Wow. That's power"</p>
<p>"Then, you flirt with Debbie. Since you already dated her, it'll be easier"</p>
<p>"Nope. It's the reason I shouldn't flirt"</p>
<p>"Then, who'll do it?"</p>
<p>All looked at Daphne.</p>
<p>"Fine. But can I try Lou once?"</p>
<p>“Nope. Focus, Daphne. Debbie is easier in this matter”</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Debbie was sitting on the couch reading some crime novel. Lou was busy with her motorcycle maintenance. Daphne approached Debbie. Others were upstairs, hiding behind the rails (not really. They can be seen easily)</p>
<p>"Hey Gorgeous"</p>
<p>"Uh"</p>
<p>"Wanna go out, shopping?"</p>
<p>"Nope"</p>
<p>"Please. For my sake"</p>
<p>"Going out with you means I should wear that blonde wig. Not gonna do that. I hate blonde hair"</p>
<p>"Did you say something about blonde hair?", Lou raised her head from behind the bike.</p>
<p>Tammy facepalmed.</p>
<p>"Plan failed. That's it"</p>
<p>"But Daphne hasn't yet started flirting"</p>
<p>"Well now, she'll not even get a chance to flirt. Lou and Debbie are gonna have their stupid banter"</p>
<p>Tammy's words came true. Debbie and Lou did indulge in meaningless banter. Both just wanted to spend time talking to each other. This became the reason. Daphne came back to others.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Plan C, make any one of them read gay adult magazine or erotic novels. They knew Debbie was in a mission of reading all crime novels from Lou's collection. They just have to insert these books in that section. They did it.</p>
<p>Sometimes later…</p>
<p>"LOU?"</p>
<p>"What?", Lou went to Debbie.</p>
<p>"I didn't know you had a thing for gay men sex"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>(Tammy and others who were again behind the railings, stared at Constance. They had asked her to get lesbian erotic.</p>
<p>“What? I asked gay. They gave me those books"</p>
<p>Others sighed.)</p>
<p>“Since when did you get into these?", Debbie smirked.</p>
<p>"What are you speaking about?"</p>
<p>"These books", Debbie held them in front of Lou. Lou immediately closed her eyes.</p>
<p>"Ocean, take them away from me", she said squinting her eyes.</p>
<p>"Stop acting, Lou. Your secret is busted"</p>
<p>"What? Are you out of your mind? Those aren't my books. I don't even subscribe to any such magazines. I only read fashion and bike magazines"</p>
<p>"Whose is this, then?"</p>
<p>"Check for the seal. Is there any bookstores name? We can enquire"</p>
<p>(Other six were worried. They'll get caught now. So, they sent Constance to own her mistakes)</p>
<p>"Hey moms. Did you see my books? It's a birthday gift for... uhm Amita"</p>
<p>Poor Amita had to go through all leg-pulling by Debbie and Lou for next few days.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Plan D was immediate failure. They hacked Debbie's phone, sent a message to Lou with gif of two girls kissing and making love. Lou immediately confronted Nine for the prank. It's because Lou was the only one aware of the fact that Debbie knows to type but doesn't know how to send gif, links and other datatypes.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>After 4 failures they decided to take a break. That night, Tammy's husband Tom arrived there with Keri. He had an immediate business trip and so, dropped Keri there. Derek was on his school trip. Tammy's plan of enjoying the weekend for herself was gone.</p>
<p>Lou and Debbie were sitting with Keri, on either side, playing with her. They were having Lou's different masks on. It was pulled back on top of their head. Others were in the living room, busy in their own world.</p>
<p>"Aunt Lou, take me for a ride"</p>
<p>"Nope. She'll not take you for a ride. Honey motorcycle is dangerous"</p>
<p>"Oh, stop Deborah. You're making the kid weak by scaring"</p>
<p>"Really, Lou? It's dangerous"</p>
<p>"You know, in most of the Asian countries, people ride motorcycle on daily basis. The kids too ride in some places"</p>
<p>"They aren't riding sports bike. Those are domestic. And have you ever taken a note on your speed, Lou?"</p>
<p>"It's your country's ignorance to metric system that makes me ride faster. Everything's in miles and I feel the numerical value very small when in miles"</p>
<p>"You've been living here for 20 years, Lou"</p>
<p>"But I'm still Australian"</p>
<p>"Aunt Lou, take me to Australia"</p>
<p>"Oh sure. When you want to go?"</p>
<p>"Now"</p>
<p>"Now? Now it's late honey. How about next week?"</p>
<p>"Next week Derek will be back. I don't want him to join us"</p>
<p>"Aww he's your brother. He should also join us. What'll he do here, alone? Don't you think he'll be scared? You want your brother to be scared?"</p>
<p>"No but he sometimes troubles me. He says h i's older and so he should get more icecream than me"</p>
<p>"It's so true. Big brothers are troublesome", Debbie said.</p>
<p>"Debbie"</p>
<p>"What? Danny used to trouble me a lot. Still he's troubling by hiding somewhere"</p>
<p>“Aunt Lou. Do we get to see sharks there?"</p>
<p>“Yes. You get to see sharks, dolphins, kangaroos, wallabies, whatever you name, you'll find there"</p>
<p>"Polar bears?", Debbie asked mockingly.</p>
<p>Lou pinched her. Keri started laughing.</p>
<p>"Baby, you are happy that aunt Lou pinched me? I'm hurt", Debbie started fake crying.</p>
<p>Keri tried to wipe the tears, though there were none. The touch of tiny hands on her cheeks made Debbie feel so good, she hugged Keri and started kissing her and tickling her. Lou too joined. Laughter echoed the entire loft.</p>
<p>"You guys stop pampering her so much. She is already behaving like you two and not listening to my words"</p>
<p>"Not like us. She's turning to be Mini-Tammy. Forgot your days, mommy?"</p>
<p>"Oh, shut up Ocean. I was a good kid unlike you"</p>
<p>"The good kid? Tams..."</p>
<p>"A word Debbie and I'm gonna..."</p>
<p>"Shh, Keri is here Tams", Lou shut both of them.</p>
<p>"It's late. Keri, go to sleep. I'll be there in few minutes"</p>
<p>"No, I wanna be with aunt Lou and Debbie"</p>
<p>"Yeah. We want to be with Keri", both Lou and Debbie spoke in childish voice.</p>
<p>"You guys. Act mature"</p>
<p>"Did we ever?"</p>
<p>"Uh... Keri baby. Say goodnight to all and go to sleep. Your aunts will be grumpy tomorrow morning if they don't sleep"</p>
<p>"Hey Tammy, I'm not grumpy. It's Debbie"</p>
<p>"Miller, you aren't the best person early in the morning"</p>
<p>"Keri baby, Before your aunts fight, say good night"</p>
<p>Keri hugged both of them, and Lou whispered in her ears</p>
<p>"I'll take you out for a ride tomorrow and next week we'll go to Australia. Our secret"</p>
<p>"Secret", Keri whispered.</p>
<p>"What did you say?"</p>
<p>"Nothing", both Keri and Lou said in unison.</p>
<p>"Aunt Deb, aunt Lou, give me good night kissy"</p>
<p>Debbie was about to kiss</p>
<p>"Not like that. You both, kiss together. You on right cheek and you on left cheek", Keri pointed her cheeks.</p>
<p>They smiled at the child's demand.</p>
<p>"Also, you both should close your eyes. I saw in a movie"</p>
<p>"Movie?"</p>
<p>They closed their eyes. Keri adjusted herself by kneeling on the couch so as to match their height. Doing so, her minion stuff toy fell down on floor. She bent to pick it at the same time when Debbie and Lou leaned forward to kiss her. Their lips touched. They suddenly opened their eyes. Still connected, they looked at each other. Pin drop silence by six audience. They parted only when Keri's mask on her head bumped their chins while getting up.</p>
<p>Others were surprised, shocked and happy. A child did it when they failed four times. Debbie and Lou were still shy, embarrassed.  They were looking at every direction except each other.</p>
<p>"Now kiss me", Keri said.</p>
<p>"Uh what?"</p>
<p>"You both were supposed to kiss me"</p>
<p>"Uh oh yeah. You don't move from your place"</p>
<p>Both ladies kissed the child, this time Lou made sure that she was on her seat.</p>
<p>Keri went to her room. All were looking at Debbie and Lou. They expected something to happen. Well nothing happened.</p>
<p>"I'm going for a walk", Debbie said and walked out.</p>
<p>Lou went to kitchen and started drying the dishes.</p>
<p>Tammy and others quickly went to her room, started their discussion</p>
<p>"That was one hell of a move"</p>
<p>"But nothing happened later"</p>
<p>"They're acting as if it was just an accident"</p>
<p>"Nope. They aren't considering it as any accident. That was Debbie's <em>preparation-before-a-talk face.</em> She'll talk about it soon. And Lou... She knows all of Debbie's faces. She's getting ready to hear it out"</p>
<p>"Wow Tammy. You really are a face reader"</p>
<p>"Nope, I just know them too well"</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Debbie was back from her walk. She straight away went to Lou's room. Lou was getting ready for sleep, wearing her black tank top and grey boxer shorts with tiny kangaroos all over it.</p>
<p>"Geez, where do you even find such shorts?"</p>
<p>"C’mon, kangaroos are cute"</p>
<p>"Your Aussie heart is beating for kangaroos"</p>
<p>"It's our national animal Deb. Respect it"</p>
<p>"Yeah whatever"</p>
<p>"Do you even know what's America's national animal?"</p>
<p>"Eagle?"</p>
<p>"Gosh! I asked animal, not the bird. What happened to my proud American?"</p>
<p>"Lost every bit of her mind after her Aussie friend kissed her"</p>
<p>"I... I didn't kiss, it was an accident"</p>
<p>"Well then, let's kiss for real"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Who are we kidding, Lou. We both wanted it. Both liked it. And both want it more. Why to act oblivious?"</p>
<p>"I thought you don't like me that way. So, I never approached"</p>
<p>"Well I thought the same till this minute. Now your statement made me realise you want me"</p>
<p>"What? You just told that we both know blah blah blah"</p>
<p>"Was a bait. You fell for it and spoke"</p>
<p>"I hate you"</p>
<p>"Well if you hate me, then return my kiss back. It's mine", Debbie's smirking</p>
<p>Lou threw a pillow at her.</p>
<p>"Oh, you're already inviting me to your bed. I thought we'll wait till our 3rd date"</p>
<p>"What? No..."</p>
<p>"Oh, you don't wanna wait? It's fine by me. I've not had anyone for past 6 years now"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Prison didn't give me my hot blondie"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Jesus. Your record's stuck"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"One more time you say <em>what,</em> and I'll kiss you; whether you are ready or not"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"That's it", Debbie covered the distance in two strides, held Lou's face and kissed her. Lou hugged her back, they slowly deepened their kiss. Lou surrendered. Debbie pushed her on to the bed and started kissing more.</p>
<p>In between the kisses Debbie spoke</p>
<p>"You know I planned the entire conversation during my short walk, but I couldn't execute it at all. First time, I'm succeeding without any plan"</p>
<p>"Oh, why?"</p>
<p>"Your kangaroo shorts deviated our talk and my whole plan was thrown out"</p>
<p>"Well see, I told you kangaroos are cute and lucky"</p>
<p>"You only told cute"</p>
<p>"Well, don't you think it's lucky?"</p>
<p>"How many women you got by wearing this?"</p>
<p>"Including you?"</p>
<p>"Ah, yeah"</p>
<p>Debbie somewhat felt not to know the answer. She knew this particular shorts was at least two year old. And Lou being a player, definitely had two to four one-night-stands a week.</p>
<p>"One"</p>
<p>"Oh what? Only one? Me?", Debbie was surprised. She didn’t think Lou would be celibate, waiting for her to break that. The love just doubled.</p>
<p>"Yup"</p>
<p>"Then I'm gonna keep this shorts for myself"</p>
<p>Debbie tugged the shorts.</p>
<p>"I thought you wanted to wait till 3rd date"</p>
<p>"Have waited 6 years. No more patience left in me"</p>
<p>*-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Literally first kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What if Debbie actually turned out to be Lou's first ever kiss and both were unaware of the fact until now?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All eight women and Tammy's kids were on vacation in Australia, Lou's country of birth. After almost 21 years, Lou was back to her homeland. She bought her house back just few months ago, which she had sold while shifting to US. It was a beach house; her father who was a military commander turned lifeguard, had built it with all his hard-earned money. After his death, Lou decided for higher studies in States and fulfil his dreams. There she met Debbie and rest is the history.</p>
<p>As soon as they landed there, Lou sent others home while she visited her parents' grave. Her mother died while giving birth and her father took voluntary retirement from army and looked after her since then. But he too died while rescuing a drowning child. Lou was only 18.</p>
<p>The house was spacious with three bedrooms, they'll have to adjust. Lou was back from her visit, she felt nostalgic. Many things changed in that house. The previous owner painted it with bright colours in contrast to their white. Furniture changed; the floor too was new. The only thing that remained the same was the structure and foundation. The one her dad himself designed.  She went outside to see a coconut tree. It was the one she and her dad planted. It's now grown tall enough. She hugged it tightly.</p>
<p>"Are you molesting that tree?", Debbie asked walking out.</p>
<p>"Not funny Deborah", Lou said in a serious tone, almost threatening.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry", Debbie walked back into the house.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit. Debbie, I didn't mean to</em>
</p>
<p>Lou stood there for a while. Then walked inside. She saw all jetlagged and are resting.  Debbie too was on couch, sleeping. Lou isn't immune to jet lag. She went to her room, or the room that was once hers, felt some emotions rushing into her heart. She slept there, not on the bed but on floor, near to the wall just to feel the connection.</p>
<p>She woke up hours later to the sounds. The sounds she was used to, after their heist. There was life in living room. Her friends are awake. It's her who slept the longest. She's not able to say whether its morning or night. She checked her watch which was inside her jacket. It was her dad's watch and she always kept with respect to Australian time zone. It showed night around 8pm, Tuesday. She got up and took shower.</p>
<p>Once done, she went to living room. Others were trying to order food. They were checking for the ratings online. Lou just went out, drove the rented car with right side steering. She missed it a lot; driving right steering car on left side of the road. She never forgot. In fact, the earlier days in US was hell for her. She had taken long time to adjust. And Debbie was there to guide her.</p>
<p>She went to restaurant which was there back then too, ordered the take outs. It was still run by Mr. Hayden, now with grey hair. Once she got all the ordered food, she returned home. For some reasons, she had grown silent since landed. She didn't attempt to speak to her lover, who eyed at her time to time. Debbie knew something was going on in Lou's mind. But didn't ask.</p>
<p>
  <em>She'll say if it's important.</em>
</p>
<p>Once done with dinner, they started going through all the maps and travel guides. They were all excited. Even with the jetlag they were all active. Constance even liked the dizzy confused state of being jetlagged.</p>
<p><em>It's like you're high and hungover without any stuff</em>, she had described.</p>
<p>Lou didn't feel the necessity of travel guide. She and her father had roamed maximum of the continent. He was adventurous and same genes were present in her. But it's 20 years now; so many things changed. The city was more crowded, hundreds of new buildings, new neighbourhood, new everything.</p>
<p>She silently walked outside; before going out, she signalled Debbie to follow. Debbie was 10 feet behind her. Lou walked to the shores, sat there, the waves ending just near her toes. Debbie sat next to her.</p>
<p>"Sorry"</p>
<p>“For what?"</p>
<p>“I snapped"</p>
<p>“I shouldn't have said that way"</p>
<p>"Uhm"</p>
<p>“So?”, Debbie placed her hand on Lou's knee.</p>
<p>“So many things changed. I know this place and still I'm a stranger to this place. I feel I made a mistake not visiting time to time"</p>
<p>“You couldn't afford it"</p>
<p>“I could've if I tried"</p>
<p>"You wanna go back?"</p>
<p>"Nope. I want to live my next two weeks relearning everything about my homeland. My roots"</p>
<p>"Teach me too. Now that I'm the <em>soon to be daughter-in-law</em> of this country"</p>
<p>"You won't be able to learn honey. You need to be cool, dashing and crazy for that"</p>
<p>"Fuck you. I'm cooler than you"</p>
<p>"I'll agree if Constance or Nine say that on your behalf"</p>
<p>"Those two are your minions"</p>
<p>"Well, that explains why I'm cooler than you"</p>
<p>"Let's not speak about this. Tell me your memories here. The one you cherish a lot. The one you haven't shared with me yet"</p>
<p>"What makes you feel that I haven't shared everything with you?"</p>
<p>"Got you. So, there are things you haven't shared"</p>
<p>"I might've missed some"</p>
<p>"Tell me"</p>
<p>"Uh, look there… you see that star? My father used to always tell me that it's my mum who became the star so as to always look after me and take care of me", unbeknownst to Lou, tears started flowing. Debbie wiped them ever so softly.</p>
<p>"Never saw her?"</p>
<p>"Only the photos"</p>
<p>"Your dad never married again?"</p>
<p>"He didn't want me to be the next Cinderella"</p>
<p>"I don't think you would've been. You're too stubborn, headstrong to take orders from others"</p>
<p>"May be. But he didn't marry for my sake. As far as I remember, he didn't get any woman into this house. Whenever he had a date, he used to tell he's going for a meeting and will be late, as if I was a kid. *<em>chuckles</em>* He worried about me a lot; what would I think, whether I start hostility inside myself. I was his first priority. I miss him. He was my hero"</p>
<p>Debbie saw Lou getting all emotional. Lou hardly put down her guard. As much she loved the tough, headstrong, daredevil Lou, she also loves this side of Lou who is vulnerable only in front of her. She trusted her to let go her armour.</p>
<p>"He loved you too. Did he ever threaten your boyfriend or beaten any guys?", Debbie wanted to lighten the situation. Lou's love life is the best to have a zestful night.</p>
<p>"He did warn my boyfriend. When Andy tried asking permission for our two-day trekking, he warned him. He told to stay a meter away from me, to have separate tents, and not to touch me", Lou was now smiling thinking about it.</p>
<p>"And did you guys follow his order?"</p>
<p>"Somewhat"</p>
<p>"Yes or no?"</p>
<p>"Yes <em>and</em> no", Lou grinned.</p>
<p>"Ever got caught by your dad? He comes home to find you both banging against his walls? Or here rolling on this shore?"</p>
<p>"What do you think?"</p>
<p>"I think you definitely have"</p>
<p>"I definitely did. But not on my house walls, but in Andy's house. My dad caught us there"</p>
<p>"Then?", Debbie was now getting excited.</p>
<p>"Nothing. He just walked back home"</p>
<p>"That's it?"</p>
<p>"I was grounded for 2 weeks"</p>
<p>"Served you right. How old were you?"</p>
<p>"Seventeen"</p>
<p>"Oh, your dad did the right thing"</p>
<p>"At least I wasn't cleaning the bathrooms like you did when your mom grounded you"</p>
<p>"My mom wasn't the easy one. Better not to talk about her. If she gets to know I'm gonna marry you, then she'll kill me, and then kill you. She thinks you're a bad influence on me and that Tammy is better for me than you"</p>
<p>"Well the truth is other way round. You're the bad influence on me and Tammy", Lou grinned.</p>
<p>"So ever had sex in this beach?", Debbie asked, mischief visible in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Repeat again. I'll record and send it to Mrs Ocean"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't think of my mother when I am turned on. So, tell me, did you?"</p>
<p>"You think I'll do that stupidity, when my house is right there?"</p>
<p>"How boring, Lou. You had a perfect location and still didn't utilise?"</p>
<p>"I didn't do anything nasty here. You know it's not a happy feeling to have sand in your body. But I did kiss here"</p>
<p>"Kissed? Wow, that's a story to listen. So, when was this? Was it Andy? Or wait, what was his name? Glen?"</p>
<p>"Not Glen. Dad hated him so much, he had threatened him to stay away from me. But I had many kisses here with Andy. All were special. On our birthdays, on our first successful music band performance. After our first fight when he came here and knelt down asking sorry though I was equally at fault, when I won the match. Our last kiss before I departed to States... <em>*she wiped her tears*, “</em>I should meet him tomorrow"</p>
<p>Debbie raised her eyebrow.</p>
<p>"What? He's my first love"</p>
<p>"I didn't say anything"</p>
<p>"But you..."</p>
<p>"You can meet him tomorrow. Tell me more about the kisses"<br/><br/>"There was one particular kiss. Not by Andy. It was the most special one. Well I'll say it's the most special kiss in my entire life"</p>
<p>"Special than my kisses too?"</p>
<p>"Yup, special than your kisses too"</p>
<p>Debbie frowned.</p>
<p>"Don't be disheartened. It was long back. It wasn't any romantic kiss or anything. It was a goodbye kiss, more like a quick peck. From a friend whom I had met just that day itself"</p>
<p>"Wow that's interesting. When was it?"</p>
<p>"I was 3"</p>
<p>"3!!! 3-year-old?"</p>
<p>"Yup. I was here playing alone. Dad was busy with his work. And soon he returned. Along with him there was a family of 4 who visited the beach. Husband, wife and two kids. They had some work and wanted their daughter to be somewhere safe. So, they had approached my dad when he was on duty. My dad told the man that his daughter can play with me while the others can go do their work.  She was older to me. Probably 6. Her name was Gracie. She had this braces and pigtails. She was cute in her own way. I don't remember others face. They were all tall and I didn't even see them. I was busy playing. Only her, I can remember. We played here whole day. It was the best day of my life as far as I remember. Till that day I didn't have any friends. Was always alone mostly because there were no kids of my age around here. I didn't know how it was to play with others. She was my first friend. She was awesome. I never got that close to anyone after her. She was a brunette just like you. And had brown eyes. She was the reason I accepted your friendship back then without giving second thought. For some reason, I felt you were like her. We played, had fun, even fought in between… you know silly fight which was immediately forgotten and we had continued playing. Evening, when her family returned, she said goodbye and kissed me on my lips. And gave me her ring as a token of our friendship to remember. I didn't have anything to give. So, gave her the rare shell from my collection"</p>
<p>Lou sighed and then continued</p>
<p>"She lied to her parents that she lost the ring in water. Then she went. I never saw her again. Dad got to know about the ring, insisted on returning or donating it. But I wanted that. I spent time with her for only one day and I totally was mesmerised by her. The ring was the only thing I had that was hers. So, I refused. Finally, he gave up. I tried to wear it but was too big for my little fingers. So, he slid it into a chain and I started wearing that chain. Like Frodo Baggins. Once in US, I had to remove that chain for I couldn't trust your streets. Kept it safely inside my jewellery box. I never forgot her because of that ring"</p>
<p>Lou looked at Debbie. Debbie was amused, shocked, happy and was having a big smile on her face.</p>
<p>"What? You find this story funny?"</p>
<p>"Nope. It just brought back some of my memories, <em>Cate</em>"</p>
<p>"What mem.... Wait what did you call? I told you not to call me by my first name. It sounds too innocent. I left that name the moment I left this place and got into our business. I never should have revealed my first name"</p>
<p>"And I should've introduced with my real name back then. Shouldn't have gone with Gracie"</p>
<p>"When did you ever... Wait, what? Gracie?"</p>
<p>"It was me, Lou. I told you, I had been to this country when I was a kid. That was the time. I had been here"</p>
<p>"Debbie... Deb don't play with me. You're just..."</p>
<p>"Lou, I swear I'm Gracie. My parents told me to use fake identity because they were here for some <em>job.</em> I'm that girl with the braces and pigtails though I hate to use those terms to define me. You don't believe me?"</p>
<p>"Where's the shell? You never showed me that shell while you proudly displayed your overseas treasures"</p>
<p>"Danny stole it from me and lost it. I cried for days. Believe me, Lou"</p>
<p>Lou stared at her, not believing her words.</p>
<p>"You never spoke about it"</p>
<p>"I almost forgot. But now, when you told the story, I remembered"</p>
<p>Lou looked at her in disbelief. Debbie understood her doubts.</p>
<p>"I was wearing a pink and white overall, while you were only wearing red shorts. No top or t-shirt. I first thought you were a boy.  Only when your dad said '<em>daughter</em>', I realised. You were so cute. Your hair untied, falling on your eyes just the way it does now too. And while playing, you fell and cried like a baby. I mean you were a baby. You cried so loud I had to carry you on my back and run around to make you stop crying. You were..."</p>
<p>Lou immediately grabbed her face and kissed her. Kissed her with all the love. "It was you", she told in between the kiss. They hugged each other tight.</p>
<p>"Why you never told this story to me?", Debbie asked</p>
<p>"Actually, last twenty years, our conversations and everything revolved only around Oceans. Millers weren't given equal rights and equal opportunities", Lou said smirking.</p>
<p>"That's because you were always avoiding"</p>
<p>Lou started tracing patterns on sand.</p>
<p>"It's funny how we think we know everything about each other and yet we discover something new", Lou spoke, now leaning over Debbie. Her legs were stretched and the waves washing her feet up to her knees.</p>
<p>"Wanna recreate the memory?", Debbie said, eyes sparkling with mischief.</p>
<p>"Me crying and you carrying me on your back?"</p>
<p>"I'm not strong enough to carry a baby giraffe"</p>
<p>Lou slightly hit her on her back.</p>
<p>"I meant you wearing just the shorts and nothing else. Or slight improvisation, you wearing nothing", Debbie's straddling Lou, and whispering in her ears, slowly lifting Lou's t-shirt.</p>
<p>"You sure you want to do it on beach?"</p>
<p>"We only have three bedrooms. So, we'll be favouring others by sleeping here"</p>
<p>"Don't blame me tomorrow when you fail to get rid of sand particles. It gets everywhere Debs. <em>Everywhere</em>"</p>
<p>"We can shower together"</p>
<p>"But..."</p>
<p>"Lou, shut up and fuck me"</p>
<p>"Nope"</p>
<p>"What? Why not?"</p>
<p>"Because I wanna make love to you. Not just fucking", saying so Lou started kissing Debbie's neck.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>They were lying there after their extraordinary love making session.</p>
<p>"So, I gave you a ring almost 37 years back"</p>
<p>"You did"</p>
<p>"We're engaged?"</p>
<p>"If this is your excuse of not getting me a diamond ring, then nope"</p>
<p>"Wait a second"</p>
<p>Debbie started searching something in her jacket which was discarded on the shore. She pulled out a small box. She knelt in front of Lou’s sleeping form, which was not necessary and opened the box to reveal a beautiful white gold ring with a single diamond. A subtle design but expensive piece. Lou's heart started beating faster with happiness.</p>
<p>"Catherine Louise Miller, As I always say, you were there with me... Every step of my way, watching my back, well, both literally and figuratively. You've been putting up with all my mood shifts, plans and tantrums. I want you to be there for me, forever, Also, I don't have much patience to find someone new and train them to this precision. So, will you - cherry on the top - marry me and spend rest of your life conning the world and fucking me?"</p>
<p>"Making love"</p>
<p>"Yeah, making love to me?"</p>
<p>"Only if you promise you never say fuck me"</p>
<p>"Not even as a curse?"</p>
<p>"Fine as a curse. But not in our bed. Now we make love, not just fuck senselessly"</p>
<p>"Not even when I'm angry and horny?", Debbie asked seductively, slowly tracing her fingers on Lou's waist.</p>
<p>"Aaahh", Lou was distracted.</p>
<p>"Yes or no?", Debbie lightly pinched Lou's waist and it was a distraction and also a major turn on for Lou.</p>
<p>"...ahh...no… you cannot use it when... when you're horny and angry"</p>
<p>"Not even during role plays?", Debbie sucked and bit hard on Lou's lower lips.</p>
<p>"Role plays? We never..."</p>
<p>"We'll do soon. I wanna have you in all possible ways. You'll look great in cowboy attire", Debbie was now tracing Lou's sternum with open mouth kisses. One hand still holding the ring.</p>
<p>"Aah… I... I... you can use it... during role plays... Whenever you wish...", Lou was getting more and more turned on, thanks to Debbie.</p>
<p>"So, you'll marry me?"</p>
<p>"Yes Deborah Ocean. I'll marry you and be yours for the rest of my life. And even in afterlife. Now stop talking and continue what you started"</p>
<p>Debbie laughingly slid the ring on Lou's finger and continued pleasuring Lou.</p>
<p>---------------------***************---------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys like it. Comments are welcome</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mr Miller/Ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A cat helped Lou and Debbie to confess. How?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Debbie was having her errands. She was bored as hell. Her partner-in-crime was yet to return from her one-month Cali road trip.</p>
<p><em>Why Lou? Why you had to go there? I came back after six years and you ran away? Wait... Did I come back or she got me back? She was the only one to receive my call when I was arrested. She made sure I was safe inside, though she was angry on me. She fucking slipped in vitamins, protein bars, and tampons</em>.</p>
<p>Debbie was deep in her thoughts, she failed to notice a box and kicked it. A small meowing voice came from it. She bent and opened it. There was a cat, or was more of a kitten. A ragdoll. Blue eyed, pale- almost white coloured fur, with brown patches near the eyes and between the ears. Those blue eyes reminded Debbie of her partner. She lightly touched its forehead, the kitten immediately purred and felt comfortable. She didn't know the breed. She never was into cats. But this blue eyed pale coloured kitten stole her heart just like her blue eyed pale skinned partner.</p>
<p>"Hey little one. Are you alone?" She asked with a sweet childish voice. The kitten just leaned to her palms and slightly licked her little finger.</p>
<p>"Come on. Let me take you home. A beauty like you deserve a better home and love", she lifted the box and took the kitten home, the loft she and Lou called home. She searched for something kitten friendly to eat. She got some chicken curry that was her previous day's dinner. She put two pieces and some leftover rice in a small bowl and kept in front of kitten. It immediately started eating. Debbie watched it for a while smiling a little. Then she knelt down and started combing it's back lightly. It purred again.</p>
<p>"So, what do I call you? Kitty? That's a common name. Tom? I think Tammy will be angry. Though it's not our fault that her husband's name is Tom. Also, he stole the name from an internationally famous cat. You know it even got Oscars. Daphne will feel jealous if we speak about Oscars. What else? You remind me of my sweetheart. I'll name after her. Wait are you a boy or a girl?"</p>
<p>Debbie lifted the cat and checked. It's a boy.</p>
<p>"So Mr. Kitty, you're a boy. How about Lewis? Luis? My sweetheart's name is Louise. So, I'm trying to name you close to her. What you like?"</p>
<p>The kitten just looked at her.</p>
<p>"Didn't like any? You are like my darling. My Miller too doesn't easily accept anything", the moment she told Miller, something lit in her brain.</p>
<p>"Yes! Miller. I'll call you Mr. Miller. You are Mr. Miller. How's the name?"</p>
<p>The cat meowed.</p>
<p>"You like it, I see. That's your name then, Mr Miller. Now let's go out, get you some toys and your bed"</p>
<p>
  <em>-*-</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Two days later</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Lou was riding back to New York. She hadn't informed Debbie. She wanted to surprise her. She had missed Debbie a lot but had to leave. She wasn't sure Debbie would stay after the heist and definitely couldn't see Debbie walking away again. So, the only plan she had was the road trip, so that she won't have to see Debbie walking out with all her luggage <em>again</em>. She could cry alone in Cali instead. But soon after she left, she got a call.</p>
<p>
  <em>Come back soon. I miss you. I'll be waiting</em>
</p>
<p>That was enough confirmation for Lou. She cut short her trip, visited few important places in her bucket list and rode back home, to her Debbie.</p>
<p>She entered the loft. It was silent. She saw Debbie sleeping on couch. She noticed a white bundle of fur on Debbie's belly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, she got a kitten.</em>
</p>
<p>Lou slowly knelt down in front of the couch and bent to kiss Debbie on her forehead. But immediately Debbie woke up and her palms wrapped tightly around Lou's neck. Lou couldn't breathe. Mr Miller jumped away.</p>
<p>Debbie realised it was Lou. <em>Oh shit</em>! She released her. Lou started taking heavy deep breaths.</p>
<p>"I'm... I'm... Sorry baby. I thought... I... You know prison..."</p>
<p>"It's fine. It's fine Deb. I shouldn't have sneaked anyways"</p>
<p>"Are you angry?"</p>
<p>"Why? Oh no. I understand, baby"</p>
<p>Debbie hugged her tightly. Lou hugged her back.</p>
<p>"I missed you. Missed you a lot. You stupid bitch. You had to go for that fucking trip when I just got back? I hate you"</p>
<p>"I love when you say <em>I hate you</em> with full of love"</p>
<p>Debbie tightened her hold.</p>
<p>They stood there for a while.</p>
<p>"So, who's this new guy in our family"</p>
<p>"Oh, he's the man of this house"</p>
<p>"Oh", Lou picked up the kitten. The ragdoll immediately made itself comfortable in Lou's hands.</p>
<p>"A ragdoll. He's cute"</p>
<p>"Rag what?"</p>
<p>"You got a cat and you don't know the breed? That's so Debbie of you"</p>
<p>"I'm not a cat person"</p>
<p>"Neither am I"</p>
<p>"So, can we keep him?"</p>
<p>"Deb's I'm not sure. This place isn't any normal kind of house. Look around. He may not like it. May leave us. And you'll be sad if it happens"</p>
<p>"He'll not leave"</p>
<p>"How you know"</p>
<p>"Because he's Mr Miller... Not Ocean", she told the last bit sadly and with full of guilty.</p>
<p>Lou felt bad. She had forgiven Debbie when she apologised just before they lost the trial. She didn't want Debbie to dwell in guilt anymore.</p>
<p>"Oceans always return home no matter what, unlike Millers who never returned back or made an effort to visit"</p>
<p>Lou was referring her departure from Australia. She never was able to visit, returning was not at all an option. Debbie took the kitten from Lou's hand, placed him on the couch.</p>
<p>"He's still Miller. Blue eyes and white skin. Trademark Miller qualities"</p>
<p>"He might be Miller for you but for me he's Ocean because he has brown patch on his head just like you. I mean your brunette hair. Also, he's..." *<em>Lou covered Miller's ears</em> <em>and whispered to Debbie</em>*, "He's bit fat. Not the Miller's trait"</p>
<p>"He's not fat. He's adorable and stop troubling him. Remove your hands", Debbie caught Lou's hands and placed on her shoulders, and in-turn placed her own hands on Lou's waist.</p>
<p>"So can Mr. Miller stay?"</p>
<p>"Mr. Ocean can stay"</p>
<p>"Come on. He's your family. Look at those blue eyes, pale fur. It's your Cat twin... gender changed though"</p>
<p>"But he's your baby. So, Ocean is perfect"</p>
<p>"My baby cannot be yours?"</p>
<p>"Uhm", Lou didn't reply. This wasn't a simple question for her. It was deep. It's not just about the kitten.</p>
<p>"Lou?"</p>
<p>"Can be. But this will lead to others pulling our legs even more. They already are teasing us as couple when there's nothing between us. Now we'll be stereotyped as lesbians with a cat"</p>
<p>"I don't mind. Do you?"</p>
<p>"What? Stereotyping?"</p>
<p>"You mind us being called couple?"</p>
<p>"Hmm... it's strange"</p>
<p>Before Debbie could say anything further, Lou picked the cat again and started pep talks. Mr Miller/Ocean purred and started pressing its head on Lou's palms.</p>
<p>"You need to freshen up and take rest, baby. Miller will be here when you're awake"</p>
<p>"I want to spend some more time with <em>my Ocean</em>", she said looking straight into Debbie's eyes. She then lowered herself on the couch, with the cat sitting on her thighs.</p>
<p>"Come on. I need <em>my Miller</em>" Debbie whined, looking at the cat. It seemed like she was saying the cat she needs Lou Miller. She sat next to Lou.</p>
<p>"Miller isn't easy to get"</p>
<p>"So, you agree he's Miller"</p>
<p>"Nope. I told Miller as in me, hard to get"</p>
<p>"I wasn't speaking about you"</p>
<p>
  <em>A lie.</em>
</p>
<p>"You said <em>my Miller</em>. Not Mr Miller"</p>
<p>"Don't think so high of yourself baby. Now, give back the cat", Debbie took the cat and placed on the table in front.</p>
<p>"Mr Miller, beware of her She's not as good as I am", Debbie spoke in childish voice.</p>
<p>"Mr Ocean, I'm better than this grumpy old con lady"</p>
<p>"I'm not grumpy. Also, Miller, she's not the one for pets"</p>
<p>"Ocean, she's not the one who cooks here"</p>
<p>"Miller, she'll not feed you breakfast. This lazy bitch doesn't wake up early."</p>
<p>The cat was not interested and it just jumped out and walked to its bed. They didn't notice for they were busy with their banter, eyes locked on each other.</p>
<p>"Ocean, she's not going to buy you food. She'll steal"</p>
<p>"Cats steal, isn't it, Miller? And so, Miller you should love me more"</p>
<p>"Ocean, you're more loved by me"      </p>
<p>"Miller, I love you the most"</p>
<p>"I love you too Ocean", saying so Lou immediately pulled her closer and kissed her. Debbie easily shifted and sat on Lou's lap without breaking the kiss.</p>
<p>"So?", Debbie asked raising one eyebrow.</p>
<p>"We kissed"</p>
<p>"And?"</p>
<p>"And we just confessed"</p>
<p>"You confessed. I was speaking about Mr Miller"</p>
<p>"So, you mean to say you don't love me? Fine. Get up. I'm going to take shower and search for a girl in my club"</p>
<p>Debbie immediately caught Lou's neck, tightening the grip.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare"</p>
<p>"I... Can't... Breath..."</p>
<p>Debbie loosened the grip. Lou took a deep breath.</p>
<p>Debbie leaned forward, and started nipping Lou's ear lightly. Lou moaned a little.</p>
<p>"If I ever see you flirting with others, then I'll definitely kill that person, and then kill you"</p>
<p>Debbie kissed and sucked her hard just below the ears, sure will be a bruise on her pale skin soon. "Mine", she said looking at Lou.</p>
<p>"Why is that? You love me? Jealous of my dates?", Lou asked somewhat breathlessly.</p>
<p>"Because... ugh... I don't like it"</p>
<p>
  <em>*kiss on Lou’s cheeks*</em>
</p>
<p>"And why don't you like?"</p>
<p>"Because... those girls are young"</p>
<p>*<em>kiss on Lou’s nose*</em></p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>"So, it's not right to flirt with girls half your age"</p>
<p>*<em>kiss on Lou’s chin</em>*</p>
<p>"And why's that?"</p>
<p>"Because... It's not right"</p>
<p>
  <em>*bit Lou’s lower lip*</em>
</p>
<p>"And why is... it not right?", Lou asked trying to kiss Debbie back. But Debbie pulled away.</p>
<p>"Because... Argh... You're impossible"</p>
<p>"I can go on and on and on. Till you say you love me"</p>
<p>"Make me"</p>
<p>"Oh, I'll surely make you", Lou immediately pushed Debbie down on the couch and started kissing her, hands roaming all over her body.</p>
<p>"Lou... Our... Our first time... I expected to be in bed"</p>
<p>"Then bed it is"</p>
<p>They both stood.</p>
<p>"Come"</p>
<p>"That you will", Lou winked or at least tried to wink.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Lou was showering after their first-time, Debbie was still in bed. The bathroom door was open and they can hear each other's words.</p>
<p>"So, what do you think?"</p>
<p>"Seeing your leather jackets, bikes and attitude I thought you will be rough and arrogant in bed who likes kinky stuffs... you know... 50 shades of Lou. but you turned out to be sweet, soft and classy. Like vanilla."</p>
<p>"Vanilla? I wouldn't call myself that. But yup, I am anything but arrogant, Also, with you... It's making love. It includes emotions, passion and all my mind and heart. I can be aggressive and creative if needed but never arrogant"</p>
<p>"What did I do that I got you?"</p>
<p>"You asking this in good sense or?</p>
<p>"Good sense"</p>
<p>"Then probably you saved a kitty"</p>
<p>"Well, that I did. Mr Miller is cute. Just like my Miller"</p>
<p>"And you only love Mr Ocean and not me", Lou showed mock disappointment.</p>
<p>Debbie went inside bathroom, joined Lou under the shower. She lightly pushed Lou back against the tiled wall. She spoke in between the kisses.</p>
<p>"You have no idea how much I love you. *<em>kiss</em>*, I fell for you long back *<em>kiss</em>*, realised it in prison *<em>kiss</em>*, wanted to confess immediately when I was out *<em>kiss</em>*, but was scared of losing you"</p>
<p>"You'll never lose me. Even if you try hard to lose me, I'll still be clinging to you... like a Koala"</p>
<p>"I'll never ever think of losing you. Your heart is the most precious thing I stole and I am not gonna lose it"</p>
<p>"What took us so long, Deb?"</p>
<p>"We were assholes. That's the only reason I can think of"</p>
<p>The cat entered the bathroom and meowed.</p>
<p>"Look, Mr Miller is agreeing"</p>
<p>------------------******************-------------------<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cheating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How Lou and Debbie got together? Slightly negative negative characterisation of Debbie and Lou regarding their union.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was the most difficult one to write. In all my stories(yet to upload here, but Wattpad readers know which stories I am refering to) I showed Lou and Debbie as lovers, post-heist and Debbie and Tammy when they were young. And every story said Tammy walked away. When I read my stories, I felt I am showing her in bad light. It was injustice to Tammy. I felt the stories made it look like Tammy was the one to break up. I wanted to set it right. So here, in this story I tried to give some justice. Tried to show Lou and Debbie's mistakes and Tammy's reasons for leaving. The story's bit lengthy. So, forgive me😁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Lou and Debbie's engagement party. They were all tipsy. Finally, after all these years of love with ups and downs, they decided to further their relationship.</p>
<p>"So, who proposed?", Amita asked the couple.</p>
<p>"I think Debbie. Might have stolen some expensive, hideous looking ring", Daphne voiced.</p>
<p>"I think mom might have proposed while giving Debbie an orgasm", Constance spoke.</p>
<p>"You call me mom and you speak about my sex life? That's not what a daughter is supposed to speak Conz"</p>
<p>"Shh. It's neither me, nor Lou. We didn't propose at all. We just decided together to exchange rings"</p>
<p>"What! Just like that?! That's really boring. No one got down on one knee? No candle-light dinner date?"</p>
<p>"Well one of them was surely on their knees...",</p>
<p>Debbie immediately shut Lou's mouth</p>
<p>"I don't think they need that information, baby"</p>
<p>"Mom, this isn't the conversation you're supposed to do in front of your daughter, though I don't mind"</p>
<p>"Tell how you both got together? The first time you realised your feelings for each other. I mean, we suspected there was something more between you two during the heist but when exactly all began?" Rose asked; her accent a pleasant distraction from all the R rated talks.</p>
<p>"Ugh… We were always together. Don't exactly remember when...", Debbie said, lightly nodding at Lou. They both didn't want to say their early-life romance stories.</p>
<p>"Oh, come on you two. Always together? At least don't brush me off with this excuse. I'm.... I'm... getting ready for my speech on your wedding day already. I need all details...", Tammy said. Her whiskey affecting and she has raised her voice a bit. Side effects of giving a wine girl whiskey.</p>
<p>"Tams, You're drunk"</p>
<p>"I know. But I can keep all the info in my mind", she pointed towards her breast instead of her head.</p>
<p>"Who gave her whiskey?"</p>
<p>"She wanted something strong after losing in PTA"</p>
<p>"PTA... That bitch, Janice... She got all other moms on her side..."</p>
<p>"Oh no. Here we go again"</p>
<p>"Tammy, forget about Janice. Speak about Debbie and Lou. We need the story. You were all a team back then right. You should know when they got together"</p>
<p>"I... I don't know. We met Lou twenty years back. In my college. That time Debbie and I were dating"</p>
<p>*<em>Face palm by Debbie and nervous lip bite by Lou</em>*</p>
<p>“We then dated for four more years. Then... I left. They both were mostly single till my marriage. Then Claude entered the picture. And in six months, Debbie was behind the bars. I don't know when was this <em>long time</em> they are speaking about. I wanna know. Deb, Lou tell us"</p>
<p>"Tams... We... uh..."</p>
<p>"You weren't single after breaking up with Tammy, right?", Daphne said. She is not a freaking idiot afterall.</p>
<p>"Somewhat like that"</p>
<p>"I don't think our origin of love and relationship is to be analysed so deeply. Come on. It's celebration. Let's drink and enjoy. Chugging contest, anyone?", Lou started diverting the topic.</p>
<p>"Or you guys were together when Debbie... you were still in relationship with me", Tammy said, sadness visible. Others got silent immediately. Lou and Debbie, well they didn't meet anyone's eyes.</p>
<p>"Isn't it, Deb?", Tammy asked, her hand gripping on the couch arm.</p>
<p>"Tams... It's... It's not like that"</p>
<p>"You cheated on me and yet made me feel guilty about ending the relationship. And Lou... I didn't expect this from you. You of all people. I…"</p>
<p>"Tammy it's not like what you think. We... We were helpless at that moment. We..."</p>
<p>"You both..."</p>
<p>"Tammy please. Whatever happened between me and Debbie was..."</p>
<p>"Shh... Don't... Don't you try to explain, Lou. I'm happy for you guys now, but I can't forget the way Debbie made me feel bad about our break up. Blamed on me… and you were in her support. Also, I was unaware of this for so long. Since... when exactly you..."</p>
<p>"You really wanna know?", Debbie asked.</p>
<p>"I want to"</p>
<p>Others thought it was not the best to stay here between these three. They were about to go out but Tammy stopped them.</p>
<p>"Stay here. I want you guys to listen too. At least that time, you both will know how it feels... guilt... Embarrassment..."</p>
<p>"Tams, please...", Lou was about to say something but Debbie stopped.</p>
<p>"Lou, if this will make her feel better then I guess we should"</p>
<p>Lou looked at her. She nodded for a <em>yes</em>. They both really needed to apologise. They too had felt bad these many years whenever Tammy would help them in tough situations unaware of their cheating.</p>
<p>"It... it all started a month after Lou shifted to our apartment"</p>
<p>"That's like hardly two months of you knowing her!", Tammy gasped in bewilderment.</p>
<p>"Yeah... We... We got together that soon"</p>
<p>"Full story. I'm getting to know a lot about you guys", Tammy said. Tears still flowing. So, they began the story.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Almost twenty years back</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Debbie was waiting outside the college in her car. She was there to pick Tammy and take her for a long drive. It's Friday afterall. She saw a girl with bike, standing just outside the gate, a cigarette in her hand. She was wearing black jeans, black shirt and brown leather jacket. The helmet in one hand. Debbie got attracted to her figure. The tall slender figure, pale skin from what little was exposed, mirrored-sunglasses and platinum blonde hair with red streaks lightly applied on the bangs. The girl too looked at her, a smirk visible. Debbie was clear that the girl was looking at her behind the glasses. They stared at each other and then she walked towards Debbie. Before Debbie could open the door and get down, the blonde stood against the door, back facing Debbie.</p>
<p>"So, you always eye on college girls?"</p>
<p>"Only if the girl is attractive and you are way beyond attractive. You are… divine, hot, sexy…"</p>
<p>Debbie further lowered the window glass; the girl shifted a little and Debbie immediately got her hand out and around the girl's waist.</p>
<p>"I don't think this is a good girl's behaviour", Lou said, a hint of flirting clearly figured out by Debbie.</p>
<p>"Who told I'm good girl?"</p>
<p>"So, come here often?"</p>
<p>"If you insist, I will, from now"</p>
<p>"Lou”</p>
<p>"What? What Lou?"</p>
<p>"My name. Lou Miller. And you?"</p>
<p>"Oh Debbie... Debbie Ocean"</p>
<p>"You an Ocean? As in..."</p>
<p>"Yup. You guessed right"</p>
<p>"If you wrapped your hand to steal from my pocket, then your bad. I don't keep anything in my pocket"</p>
<p>"Where else you keep", Debbie slowly got her hands up, almost touching her breasts.</p>
<p>"I don't keep there either, but I like your guess"</p>
<p>"So, where do you keep?"</p>
<p>"Everyone else's pockets", she said drawing Debbie's hand back to her waist.</p>
<p>"Join me"</p>
<p>"For?"</p>
<p>"Let’s have our money together in others pocket"</p>
<p>"You want me to join you just like that? Don't want to know about me?"</p>
<p>"You’re still in college that means you haven't got caught yet. Though your face says you're young, your athletic figure is misleading. I assume final year?"</p>
<p>"First year"</p>
<p>"British?"</p>
<p>"Aussie"</p>
<p>"Turn around", Debbie held her on both sides and Lou turned.</p>
<p>"Bend down. I wanna see your face though the current view is tempting", Debbie said lightly tracing her finger on Lou's cleavage.</p>
<p>Lou bent down, her chains now dangling. She was never out of control and submitting to others but something about Debbie was making her obey.</p>
<p>"These are nice", Debbie said, holding one of the pendants.</p>
<p>"Trying to steal it?"</p>
<p>"Thinking of adding something new here", saying so Debbie removed her own chain and fastened it on Lou's neck.</p>
<p>"Don't you think this is too early? Why you..."</p>
<p>"I'm getting a whole new positive energy from you towards me which I never felt before with anyone. And something tells me that you too like my company"</p>
<p>"I like your confidence. So, what can I do for you?"</p>
<p>"For starters, how about meeting me tonight? Will discuss over dinner"</p>
<p>"Done", Lou leaned forward to kiss and Debbie too leaned, one hand holding Lou's collar but stopped immediately. She saw the reflection of Tammy approaching the car through Lou's glasses. Debbie sat back in her seat. Lou was confused.</p>
<p>"What the..."</p>
<p>"Sorry baby I'm late. Oh, hey Lou", Tammy said getting into passenger seat and kissing Debbie's lips.</p>
<p>Lou looked at Debbie in disbelief. She was a little hurt and ashamed.</p>
<p>
  <em>I just hit on my friend's girlfriend.</em>
</p>
<p>"Hey Tammy... I was just..."</p>
<p>"She's our new member, Tams. We don't need to take help from my brother's friends hereafter"</p>
<p>"Oh, but Lou isn't..."</p>
<p>"You never gonna make it if you fail to read a person, Tams"</p>
<p>"I guess I should leave now", Lou was uncomfortable and wanted to leave as soon as possible. Debbie immediately held Lou's hand and pulled her back.</p>
<p>"Don't forget our meeting tonight. And whatever I told earlier, believe me"</p>
<p>Debbie looked straight in her eyes, something flashed and Lou couldn't say no.</p>
<p>"Here's my address"</p>
<p>Lou took the address written on a piece of paper and walked to her bike, straddled it and rode at high speed, more than regular.</p>
<p>"Aren't we going for a long drive?", Tammy asked.</p>
<p>"Plan changed, baby. We'll have dinner with Lou. I've a job in my mind"</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Debbie opened the door to welcome Lou.</p>
<p>"Hey. So, welcome to my house"</p>
<p>Lou walked in. Tammy greeted Lou with big smile.</p>
<p>"I assume you're in. So, let's plan"</p>
<p>"She means to say, let's hear her already perfected plan", Tammy said and Debbie rolled her eyes. Lou just nodded to say yes.</p>
<p>Debbie explained the plan of stealing an antique piece. All agreed. Tammy got call from her mother and she took the cordless to her room.</p>
<p>"Are you gonna spill whatever you wanna say?", Debbie asked, without any delay.</p>
<p>"It's wrong. I… we... She's my friend... And you're her girlfriend. I hit on you"</p>
<p>"Don't take all credits. I too was showing interest in you"</p>
<p>"Aren't you ashamed? You're in a relationship and trying on others?"</p>
<p>"I am not in any relationship. Whatever between Tammy and me, it's just a fling. Nothing more"</p>
<p>"It doesn't look like that. She is totally into you"</p>
<p>"Nah. I don't think so"</p>
<p>"How can you not be guilty of what you did? You cheat on her always? Are you always selfish?"</p>
<p>"I'm guilty. But I haven't cheated on her. I saw you and I got attracted that's it. Human nature. Also, if you were offended, you wouldn't be here. You would've informed Tammy about what happened"</p>
<p>"I couldn't say. She is my friend. I don't want to hurt her and lose her"</p>
<p>"You too are playing with her by hiding it. And you're hiding it for your selfishness"</p>
<p>"I... It's not the same"</p>
<p>"Listen, I too am feeling bad. But it already happened. We can't undo. So, let's just forget it. Let’s start from the beginning. I'm Debbie Ocean", Debbie extended her hand.</p>
<p>"It's that easy for you?"</p>
<p>"You wanna be with us or not?"</p>
<p>Lou shook her hand, looking straight into Debbie’s eyes, stirring some unknown feeling in Debbie’s heart. Something more than mere lust. Lou too had the same feeling.</p>
<p>_*_</p>
<p>Lou moved into their apartment. She was tired of staying with her Aunt. The life was good. Debbie and Lou flirted but kept their hands off each other. Until one day.</p>
<p>Tammy had gone to visit her parents for weekend. There was a storm outside. It was raining heavily and most of the shops were closed. Lou, who had been out, somehow returned home, fully drenched and shivering.</p>
<p>"You're completely drenched. Here, take this", Debbie offered her the towel and went to her side, helped her remove the jacket.</p>
<p>"I... Its... Cold", Lou said, her teeth chattering.</p>
<p>" Remove these clothes. You need to warm your body”</p>
<p>Debbie unbuttoned Lou's shirt while simultaneously dabbing the towel. She took Lou inside her room, helped her change into warm clothes and then took the wet clothes out. When she returned, she saw Lou shivering in bed even after covering herself with two blankets. Debbie went to her side. Started rubbing Lou's hands.</p>
<p>"You can't bear cold"</p>
<p>"I never experienced cold"</p>
<p>Debbie wrapped her hands around Lou, adjusted the blankets so that no cold air got inside.</p>
<p>"If you wanna survive here then you need to bear cold"</p>
<p>"Okay, I will try"</p>
<p>Lou adjusted, shifted closer to Debbie seeking warmth Their faces just inches apart. They looked at each other. She could feel tension in the air. Debbie slowly got her hand on Lou's cheeks and then they kissed. Lou felt like the whole world just stopped. They kissed hard. Their first kiss, at this stormy night, while Debbie was already in a relationship.</p>
<p>One led to other. Their desire for each other took control of their mind. The walls witnessed their sexual act.</p>
<p>Next day, when Lou woke up naked, she recalled last night's incident. She was angry, sad, guilty, all at once. She woke Debbie.</p>
<p>"Two more minutes, Tam", Debbie groaned in her sleep.</p>
<p>"Debbie, wake up", Lou shook Debbie vigorously.</p>
<p>"What?", Debbie was awake now.</p>
<p>"We made a mistake"</p>
<p>"Ugh?"</p>
<p>"We...", Lou pointed at them, and their naked state. Debbie looked around and recalled the night’s deed.</p>
<p>"Fuck. This wasn't supposed to happen", Debbie said.</p>
<p>"You... Why you're reacting this way? Aren't you happy?", Lou asked sarcastically.</p>
<p>"Lou, I didn't want this to happen. I moved on from what happened earlier. This is wrong. SHIT! What do we do?"</p>
<p>“I don't know. Tammy... What'll Tammy think?"</p>
<p>"Tammy? Oh shit. She'll be back today. Fuck!"</p>
<p>"Let's confess to her. I think saying truth is the better option"</p>
<p>"Nope. She's too sensitive. She'll not tolerate. I can't see her sad. It's the reason I didn't say about me being not serious in relationship"</p>
<p>"But I can't… this guilt will kill me"</p>
<p>"We'll say her. But at the right time. Now isn't that time"</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>They didn't speak about it for next few days. Tammy was unaware. Lou’s one-night-stands became more frequent than regular. She stayed out whole night with random girls. Debbie didn't like it. Debbie was jealous. Though she was supposed to be worrying about Tammy, she was thinking more and more about Lou. She was not able to remove her from her mind. <em>To remove the picture of Lou's naked body against her...</em> She wanted Lou. Again, and again. She wanted Lou for only herself.</p>
<p>W<em>hat the hell I'm not supposed to have these feelings. I'm, for now, with Tammy. I should be with her. Shouldn't think about Lou.</em></p>
<p>Lou on the other hand, had fallen for Debbie since the first day. She had controlled herself when she found out Debbie and Tammy's relationship. But that night changed everything. She now wanted Debbie. She knew it was wrong to yearn for her friend's girlfriend. But she was not able to control. She thought going out with other girls will subdue her feelings for Debbie but it didn't. Instead she started comparing every other girl with Debbie, and only Debbie's thought would make her feel good, both mentally and physically. But she didn't want to hurt Tammy. So, she stopped herself from approaching Debbie.</p>
<p>Once Lou was out for whole night and came back around afternoon, the next day. Tammy was in college.</p>
<p>"You can't just walk in and out here whenever you wish", Debbie said, reading some magazine.</p>
<p>"I don't think I need to ask anyone's permission. I too am paying the rent"</p>
<p><em>"</em>You aren't living alone here. You are obliged to answer your friends"</p>
<p>"What friends? Which friends? The one with whom I slept or the one whose girlfriend I slept with?"</p>
<p>"Lou just stop it. It happened. It's the past. Can't you just leave it and move on?"</p>
<p>"Leave it and move on? Are you human? You expect me to just move on? I fucking betrayed my friend. I betrayed my own self. I…  I fucking disrespected Tammy's friendship"</p>
<p>"I am guilty too, Lou. I am feeling the same what you're feeling. But I'm not acting like an asshole. Can't you just be normal? If it's bothering you so much, just go to church. Confess. But don't do this. Stop sleeping with some random people out there"</p>
<p>"Are you fucking out of mind? How can I be normal? It's killing me, Debbie. And confessing will undo our mistake? Everything will be again the same?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. I don't know whether it'll or not. I just don't want you to be with other girls. I won't tolerate it. I can't..."</p>
<p>"You think I'm happy with what I'm doing? I am fucking dying every day. I'm not able to meet Tammy's eyes. I've been avoiding her for past two weeks. She still thinks high of me."</p>
<p>"Then why the hell are you going behind those girls. Can't you just forget what happened?"</p>
<p>"Because I fucking love you, okay? I am in love with you and not able to forget you. I'm trying to forget you by going out with others. But it's not working. Also, I can't see you here with Tammy. I love Tammy as my friend but I'm jealous of her. I'm a shit person. I can't see you being with her, to be frank, I can’t see you with anyone other than me. But I also don't want you to leave her. It's wrong. I don't want to do this to Tammy. We've already done one mistake. I don't want to do another. I can't break you two for my selfishness. You may not be feeling anything, but I do. I have feelings for both of you. Not the same way though; she's my friend. And you... are more than that. I love you Debbie, I love you", Lou said, tears flowing, her breathing abnormal. She was not able to stand anymore and collapsed.</p>
<p>"Lou", Debbie immediately held her.</p>
<p>"You think I don't have any feelings? I'm guilty too. Every day, I feel like choking myself to death. I'm not able to speak to Tammy. And you going out with others is making my blood boil. I'm in love with you too Lou. I can't see you with others. I never felt this way for Tammy but I'm feeling that for you. I can't leave Tammy. I don't wanna hurt Tammy. I can't do that to her. But I also can't tell her the truth. She'll hate me forever and I can't lose her. She's my only childhood friend who stayed with me and accepted me the way I am. I can't leave her. I can't make her sad. But I also can't see her the way I see you. I never felt that way. I always thought it as a physical relationship. Nothing more. And Tammy's feelings, I thought it's just a crush and she'll start feeling bored soon. But she hasn't. She has considered this as a serious relationship"</p>
<p>"So, you want to be with her?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. Till the day she needs me, I'll be with her"</p>
<p>"How can you be in a relationship hiding this big secret? This isn't right Debbie"</p>
<p>"And what? I should lose her forever?"</p>
<p>"I didn't say that. I want Tammy to be happy. I want her to have a good life. But you... You aren't the person for her. I should've told her the first day we met. But my fucking self just stopped me. I hate myself"</p>
<p>"I know I'm not the right person for her. But she's stuck with me for now"</p>
<p>"And you? Will you be faithful to her from now on?"</p>
<p>"I don't know"</p>
<p>"It's better I leave this place. It's all because of me"</p>
<p>"No! Stop. Please don't leave me. I can't live without you. Please"</p>
<p>"Are you even listening to what you're saying?"</p>
<p>"I love you, Lou"</p>
<p>"As much as I'm happy that you love me, I can't stay here. I can't break you guys. And I can't see you fucking her. I'll die"</p>
<p>"You think I'll be alive without you?"</p>
<p>"I can't, Debbie"</p>
<p>"Please Lou... Please"</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Almost two years went by. Lou somehow managed to stay normal in front of Tammy. She however was dying inside. For two reasons. One, for seeing Debbie with Tammy. Other reason was for betraying Tammy. Debbie too was having almost same guilt. She didn't like Lou's dates. She wanted Lou badly but decided not to slip again. But fate didn't work the way they wanted. They ended up sleeping together again when they were high on vodka. And of course, Tammy wasn't at home.</p>
<p>"Fuck Debbie! Not again. I can't... I.."</p>
<p>"Listen, listen. I know we slipped again but please... Please let's not speak about it now. Tammy might be back anytime soon"</p>
<p>"DEBBIE... WE DID IT AGAIN. WE ARE FUCKING BETRAYING TAMMY AGAIN AND AGAIN"</p>
<p>"Shh I know. Please slowly... Please... And we did it because we were drunk"</p>
<p>"That isn't an excuse. I... Hate... Myself... At least, now we should say Tammy. Also, you shouldn't be with her. You don't deserve her"</p>
<p>"I know I don't deserve her. But I can't leave her. I'm not gonna hurt her in any manner"</p>
<p>"And by sleeping with me you aren't hurting her? Betraying her? Think what she'll go through when she gets to know from some other sources? Ever thought about that? She'll be devastated, Deb"</p>
<p>"None knows except us and we won't tell her. I know I'm not for her. But no, I'll not hurt her. It's better to hide the bitter truth"</p>
<p>Debbie told the same things about Tammy that she told last time, how important she is and what she means to her.</p>
<p>"Also, if you hadn't been drinking so much, we wouldn't end up like this", Debbie added.</p>
<p>"Now you blame me? I was drunk but you weren't. Why Debbie? Why?"</p>
<p>"I WANT YOU. I FUCKING WANT YOU. I CAN'T SEE YOU WITH OTHERS. YOU ARE MINE AND MINE ONLY. I love you. The day I saw you... I got this special attraction towards you. Not the one which I get for other men and women. It was different. Something that says you're the only one I need. I love you. Can't live without you. But I can't leave Tammy too. I... I can't. But all these days, I'm betraying her. I think of you in her. I get intimate with her thinking of you. But... As I said earlier, as long as she needs me, I'll not leave her"</p>
<p>"You're disgusting"</p>
<p>"And what are you? Aren't you in love with me? I've seen the way you look at me. Last time we fucked, you said you loved me. Please Lou, try to understand. Whatever we did, it's because of our fucking feelings for each other. It's not like we wanted to betray Tammy"</p>
<p>"Don't blame love for our mistakes. I loved you. and I love you. always will... But I can't do this to Tammy. I... I'm going tell her, today itself. I can't anymore. I... I'll leave you guys. I can't... Because I'm here, you're losing your mind. If I'm gone, then there will be no problem at all. You both can live happily"</p>
<p>"No, you can't leave me. I'll die Lou. I can't live without you"</p>
<p>"Tell her the truth"</p>
<p>"I can't"</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>They managed to not tell the truth. However, this time they were not that bothered like the first time. Once you do the same mistake again, you'll not bother. Though it's wrong, you'll still do it. Because the grey heart always does what's wrong. They fucked again and again, blaming each other and alcohol. Day by day the betraying became easy for them. They didn't confront each other; instead they started looking forward to it. Lou didn't go with other ladies. She was only with Debbie. Also, Tammy's change in behaviour encouraged them to do so. Tammy was extremely hostile and was having constant fights with Debbie for silly reasons. She then started forcing Debbie to reveal their relationship to their parents. She started demanding a normal life. To quit this criminal life. Debbie refused. She can't give Tammy a normal life. The fights increased. All this time, Lou tried to mend their fights, most of the time siding Debbie and sometimes in support of Tammy. But one day, after two years of constant fights Tammy snapped. She couldn't hear any more of Debbie's criminal plans. She broke all the relationship and walked away.</p>
<p>Debbie was hurt. Though she wasn't keen in the relationship, she still was hurt. Lou and Debbie then decided to be for each other but didn't reveal their relationship to others. They were feeling ashamed of themselves for betraying Tammy. They didn't dare to confess to Tammy. Later Tammy got married. They attended it. Tammy had forgiven and asked them to attend. They wanted to tell the truth on her wedding day, but they couldn’t.</p>
<p>Lou and Debbie continued rigging bingo and cheap cons. Then Claude entered. Debbie wanted something more, professionally. So, approached Claude. Lou didn't want that. She continued rigging bingo. Being with Claude wasn't easy. To get higher cuts, she had to give herself to Claude. And maybe she also got some crush on him. Lou got to know this and she was devastated. But she didn't confront Debbie. She only said one thing.</p>
<p><em>I should've known.</em> <em>If you can cheat Tammy with me, then you can definitely cheat me with Claude.</em></p>
<p>Lou got out of criminal life, started own club. She couldn't forget Debbie though. She loved her. She still loves her. She wants her. She did see love in Debbie's eyes when they had a closure. Later she got a call from Debbie. She had been arrested. Lou immediately went to see her.</p>
<p>"You got your karma when I left you for Claude, and I got mine when he betrayed me and sent me here. And, I deserved this. After what I did to you and Tammy... I deserve this"</p>
<p>"We got our karma. I guess it's time we ask for forgiveness from Tammy"</p>
<p>"We will. Once I'm out"</p>
<p>"Be safe"</p>
<p>"I... I'll try... Will you... uhm... I... It's not possible. Leave it"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Nothing"</p>
<p>"Deb"</p>
<p>"I... Will you wait for me?", Debbie asked tear eyed.</p>
<p>"I always have. I haven't been with anyone since you. And I will wait for you. I will. I love you. and I want you. I want us to be forever together"</p>
<p>"I love you too. And I only want you. No more playing. I want us"</p>
<p>"What do you need inside? I don't have much in my savings but I promise I'll provide all that you need"</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Debbie and Lou finished their story. All were silent. Others didn't dare to speak. All eyes on Tammy. She was having tears. So was Debbie and Lou.</p>
<p>"We... wanted to explain all this to you soon after the heist but we couldn't. We didn't know how to say. And also, we realised that what we did was unforgivable. We won't ask for forgiveness Tams, because we don't deserve that. We... we're ashamed of what we did. It was wrong. We..."</p>
<p>"I knew everything prior"</p>
<p>"WHAT?", Lou and Debbie said in unison.</p>
<p>"I knew this. Just wanted you both to confess. I knew you guys were guilty but ashamed to say. I wanted you two to get rid of it by confessing at least now. Also, I'm not drunk. And... maybe my evil side wanted you guys to be embarrassed a little"</p>
<p>"What? But... This... How?"</p>
<p>"The second time you guys... fucked, I walked into the room, saw you guys sleeping naked. I couldn't control myself. Felt like... Felt like killing you both. I couldn't stand there. I walked out and was in living room, crying. That's when I heard your conversation. I always knew you weren't that into our relationship, Deb. I was trying to have you get committed. But that day it was clear. Whatever I do, I won't be able to get you serious about us. Because you were in love with Lou. I saw the love I expected in your eyes, but they weren't for me. Your love was for Lou. You both loved each other. And... It's pointless of me being with you. I can't bind you in an unwanted relationship. You are the one I loved the most. But I realised it was one sided. And Lou, I always wanted a sister like you. And I loved you that way; still love you the same way. You're the only person who understood me. Even more than Debbie, you were my saviour many times. I wanted you to be happy. I knew Debbie was a little chilled about what happened but I saw guilt in your eyes. That's when I traced back three years. The guilt was always present in your eyes. I lived for Debbie's happiness. And Debbie's happiness was and is you, Lou. I then and there decided not to be the barrier between you two. But I knew, you both won't tell me. Your stubborn ass has this weird way of dealing situations. You guys cheated me again and again and blamed each other, hid it from me so as to not hurt me. You weren't ready to leave me, Debs. So, I decided to leave you. I started acting different. I purposely started fights, so that one fine day we both will be fed up and you won't be worried much about me. And I finally succeeded and was able to break up with you. I wanted you guys to be happy. So, I broke up and moved out. Broke all the contacts. I missed you guys a lot during that time. Then I met Tom, and our relationship grew and I got all from him that I expected from you, Debbie. My wedding was a big thing for me. And I wanted you both there. I couldn't have my big day without you both. You are two precious people in my life whom I love so much. I thought you guys will at least confess on my wedding. It would also mean that you both will be free from hide your relationship. But you guys, hopeless is the only thing I can use to describe you two. You didn't name your relationship. And I don't know how the hell Claude happened. But probably, all this ups and downs helped you strengthen your love"</p>
<p>Debbie and Lou were dumbstruck. They didn't know what to speak. This sweet little blonde whom they thought ignorant to their cheating, knew everything and <em>still was</em> with them, supported them when needed, always backed them. Lou collapsed into the nearby chair, took her vodka and drank half the bottle.</p>
<p>"It took so long for you both to finally get your shit together"</p>
<p>"Tams... I... I... We betrayed you..."</p>
<p>"Yup you guys did. I hope it's the first and last time"</p>
<p>"And you still helped us whenever we needed?"</p>
<p>"I told you, I love you guys the most"</p>
<p>Lou now completely drunk, thanks to her earlier drinks before revelation and the bottle of vodka, decided to empty it, but Tammy stopped halfway.</p>
<p>"You getting drunk has always ended up in some or the other trouble. So, don't"</p>
<p>"But... but… I neeeeeedd...", Lou fell flat on floor.</p>
<p>"Debbie, take your fiancé inside. And... don't go behind any other ladies here while Lou is asleep"</p>
<p>Debbie hugged Tammy tightly.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry... I... I.."</p>
<p>"I forgave you long back, dumbo. I just wanted you guys to know it. But that doesn't mean cheating is acceptable. It is always wrong. But I guess you already learnt your lesson in prison"</p>
<p>"Yess... Tam…mmyy... I'm surrrrryyy toooo...”</p>
<p><em>Lou was on floor and held Tammy's legs tightly.</em> “I..I... Sorry...” <em>*hiccups*</em> “I... Debbie wasss wrong... She... She's bad... She's a bitch. She...."</p>
<p>
  <em>Lou somehow stood up and held Tammy's shoulder to balance. Tammy facepalmed</em>
</p>
<p><em>“</em>I... I wanted to confessss.... Ask... Surrrry.... But that bitch didn't yelllowww"</p>
<p>"Yellow?", Rose whispered.</p>
<p>"She means allow"</p>
<p>"She...” *<em>hiccup</em>*, “she... She's a bad influence... But she was served right. That...” *<em>hiccups</em>*, “that motherfucker Claude Becker... He cheated on her. Hey... it's a rhyme. Motherfucker Claude Becker. He... he... Sent her to jail. She got what” <em>*hiccups</em>*, “she deserved... I... I... She made me shut my mouth... Tammy... Tammy... I… sssurrrryy...” </p>
<p>
  <em>*Lou tried holding Tammy's cheeks. Tammy held Lou so that she won't fall again*</em>
</p>
<p>"I... Sorrrryyyy... Surrryyyy... I am...” *<em>Lou hugged Tammy</em>* “I am bad... I... I betrayed you... I'm a bad friend.... I... you are a good friend... I...am bad... You allowed me to stay with you guys when I was…” *<em>hiccup*,</em> “fed up of my aunt. My aunt...” *<em>hiccups*,</em> “Yeah... My aunt. She hates me. She hates me so muchhh she... She gave away my dog to someone else...” *<em>hiccups</em>*, “My dog... My Rocky. Rocky... He was this big... and he...", Lou lost her balance, Tammy and Lou both fell on the couch.</p>
<p>"Debbie, take her. I can't listen to Rocky's love story again"</p>
<p>Debbie smiled. She was relieved that Tammy wasn't angry.</p>
<p>"She's all yours, dear. She's trying to apologise. In her own way"</p>
<p>"Rocky... Rocky was brown and white... He... He was handsome... He... "</p>
<p>"Lou, I know who's Rocky. And you've apologised and I've forgiven you. Now stop this drunk talk. I can't hear Rocky and Jennie again"</p>
<p>"Jennie... yeah... Jennie. She was so… cute” *<em>hiccups</em>*, “she..."</p>
<p>"Oh fuck. Not about Jennie. Debbie take her"</p>
<p>Debbie smiled. Others were in awe. They never saw Lou drinking much. Now they are seeing her drunk talking. They are entertained.</p>
<p>Debbie just took the half empty vodka bottle and made Lou drink it all. Others tried to stop her. Tammy almost took the bottle but Debbie didn't listen.</p>
<p>"If she doesn't drink and pass out, we won't be able to sleep tonight. Her drunk talk never ends. And don't worry. She'll be fine. She won't die. Alcohol never troubles her"</p>
<p>"But"</p>
<p>"Tams you can't hear Rocky and Jennie. You definitely don't wanna here about Thunder and Phoenix. It's better if she passes out"</p>
<p>"Who is Thunder and Phoenix?? How many dogs did mom own?", Constance asked. They all are now in lighter mood.</p>
<p>"Thunder was her dad's bike. And Phoenix was her first bike while she was in Australia"</p>
<p>"She named her bikes?"</p>
<p>"Well the two standing there in living room, they are Devil and Slayer.<br/>-*-</p>
<p>Lou woke up next day evening. She immediately went downstairs. She saw Tammy teaching Amita how to operate the new model of vacuum cleaner. She went to her and hugged her tight. Well, it was bit too tight.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Tams. I'm sorry. I... I don't know what to say I... I should've come clean. I... I hate myself for this. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me"</p>
<p>"I... I've... Already forgiven you both but I'll never forgive you for holding me this tight. Release. I'm squeezed to death"</p>
<p>"Oh sorry", Lou released her.</p>
<p>"Jesus Lou, your drunk talk is one level, but this! How the hell Debbie is not dead yet"</p>
<p>"I will, soon", Debbie walked to them and she too hugged Tammy. Lou joined too. Tammy was barely balancing, as the two taller women put all their weight on her.</p>
<p>"We both don't deserve you Tams. You're great. And we... We fucking morons didn't realise your greatness. We are sorry. We love you. You're the best friend a person can ever get. And you're still stuck with us, bastards"</p>
<p>"And I'm sorry too for stopping Lou from confessing"</p>
<p>"You both, stop. Stop apologising. I'm sick of hearing it. And I love you guys, too. And Debbie, stay with Lou. You won't get someone who'll be with you while cheating others and still be with you after getting herself cheated by you"</p>
<p>"I love how you're insulting us so lovingly"</p>
<p>"Wait for the speech on your wedding, you two"</p>
<p>"I'll love to hear it. Just make sure you defame Debbie more than me"</p>
<p>"Well that I will. But I'm definitely gonna speak about your Rocky, Jennie, Thunder, Phoenix and Devil and... what was the other?"</p>
<p>"Slayer"</p>
<p>"Yeah Slayer, and how you tortured us to death every time you were drunk. All will be in that speech"</p>
<p>"Probably you need to add <em>Hunk</em>. He's on his way "</p>
<p>"What? You're not getting another death machine", both Debbie and Tammy said in unison.</p>
<p>"Death machine? That's a cool name too. It'll be my next to next"</p>
<p>"LOU"</p>
<p>Lou just tightened their embrace</p>
<p>"Love you Tams. We love you. And owe you a lot. And we promise, in next life we'll not betray you"</p>
<p>"In next life, I hope I'll be your mother or daughter. Or you both be my pet dogs. Can't go through romantic angles again. And Lou, you're holding us too tight again"</p>
<p>--------------------**************------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Never cheat on your partner. It hurts a lot to be in receiving end. And all are not Tammy to forgive and think for your happiness.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AU where Debbie is FBI agent, Lou is the CEO is her dad's company and Tammy is Lou's employee &amp; Debbie's best friend.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That bitch always roam around my Marc and flashes. She's gonna steal him from me", Tammy was drunk and was speaking about a co-worker who was trying hard to get in between her and Marc.</p>
<p>"Just say a word and I'm gonna flash pictures of hell to that bitch. If she doesn't get it, then this badge *<em>pointing at her FBI badge</em>* can make worst of worst criminals lose their shit. After all, she's just a skinny bitch. Skinny, right?", Debbie asked.</p>
<p>"Yup. Skinny, blonde bitch. She's really tall and acts as if she owns everything. If only I got a chance to punch on her face"</p>
<p>"I'll do that for you"</p>
<p>"Will you?"</p>
<p>"Oh 100%. But first tell me who's this Marc", Debbie asked raising her eyebrow and giving mischievous grin.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Two days later in Tammy's office</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Debbie entered the office without any fuzz. The company chairman owed Debbie when she investigated a fraudulent activity and proved him innocent by catching the real culprits. She was allowed to visit anytime off duty, without providing her identity. Tammy had already told where that skinny blonde sits, and so Debbie went straight to her table. They had chosen the day when Marc was on leave. They didn't want to make him uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"Snatching other's boyfriend is a hobby for you?", Debbie asked, banging her hand against the blonde’s desk.</p>
<p>The blonde turned towards the source of voice. Along with her, the other staff too turned their attention towards Debbie.</p>
<p>Debbie was dumbstruck to see the beauty sitting there. The girl was so radiant and hot and sexy. She wasn't able to speak. She stared at her. The blonde was wearing a maroon three-piece suit, well without a shirt, tie tucked inside the vest coat. Eyes so blue it was hypnotic. Those pink lips, the bangs almost covering her eyes, the alabaster skin and athletic physic made Debbie lose her mind. But she had come here to teach this blonde a lesson. So, she once again got back to her tough FBI officer mode.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tammy you owe me one for making me do this to such a beauty.</em>
</p>
<p>"Excuse me? What the hell are you speaking?", One of the staff spoke.</p>
<p>Most of them knew who Debbie was. She was there few months ago for investigation. And also, they knew her as Tammy's friend too.</p>
<p>"It's none of your business. And you bitch. You always hit on other's boyfriends? Don't you have a bit of shame?"</p>
<p>Others started discussing with hushed voice.</p>
<p>"You, is it a kind of game girls like you play?"</p>
<p>Tammy entered the scene as planned and looked at the drama going on. She facepalmed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh fuck. I'm gonna be fired.</em>
</p>
<p>"You. Bitches like you always try to steal other's partners. Show off your perfectly manicured fingers and spend all your money on that shitty make up. And then using all your enhanced features you hit on men. Can't you just find someone who's not taken already?"</p>
<p>"Debs... Uhm", Tammy came to Debbie's side and tried to pull her away.</p>
<p>"Wait Tams. I'm gonna make this bitch set her brain right. Well, if she has any"</p>
<p>All others gasped. Tammy looked at that girl in apologetic way.</p>
<p>"Debbie, stop. You're…"</p>
<p>"Look bitch. This is the first and last warning. Don't you dare hit on any men in this office. Or else I'm gonna make sure you'll be out of this place"</p>
<p>The blonde now was smirking. She looked at Tammy who was completely ashamed and had shut her eyes.</p>
<p>"Deb... Listen..."</p>
<p>"Shh Tammy, silent. And you evil witch, I know the chairman. He listens to me. And do any of your '<em>man snatching experiments' </em>here and you're fired. And you will have a bad reference from this company"</p>
<p>"Deb, Listen. Stop... "</p>
<p>"Why Tams? She's..."</p>
<p>"She's my boss"</p>
<p>"So? What if she's your... Wait, did you just say boss?"</p>
<p>Tammy nodded. The blonde was now grinning, others curious as to what happens next.</p>
<p>Debbie pulled Tammy aside and started whispering.</p>
<p>"You told the blonde lady who sits in that chair"</p>
<p>"Yup. I did. And that blonde bitch is there, standing next to my boss"</p>
<p>"Oh fuck. Did I?"</p>
<p>"You just cost me my job. I'm getting fired now"</p>
<p>"Lemme fix it"</p>
<p>Debbie walked back to the crowd. Tammy followed. She went straight to the actual blonde whom they were supposed to confront.</p>
<p>"I hope you understood my words. If I ever see you eyeing on mine, hers or anyone's boyfriend, then you'll face severe consequences", she snapped her finger for the dramatic effect.</p>
<p>Debbie told <em>mine</em> because they didn't want others to know it's Tammy who got her there.</p>
<p>"And you, boss lady. Have a good day", saying so Debbie started walking hurriedly.</p>
<p>"Fuck you Debbie", Tammy muttered.</p>
<p>"Wait", Tammy's boss spoke for the first time. Just one word and that had an effect on Debbie. Debbie was mesmerised by just one word. She stood there.</p>
<p>"Tammy meet me in the office. And also get her with you", she pointed at Debbie.</p>
<p>"Yes boss"</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Debbie and Tammy were sitting in her boss's office and the blonde was pacing back and forth, casually speaking to her stylist in phone.</p>
<p>"I never saw her before. Since when did she become your boss?", Debbie whispered.</p>
<p>"You mentioned our chairman Mr Miller, right? She's his daughter. Didn't you investigate his family during the case?"</p>
<p>"For that case, it wasn't required. Also, his children weren't connected to the company at that time. So, when did she take charge?"</p>
<p>"She just finished her management studies in her homeland. And then joined her father's company. Her parents are divorced.  She stayed with her mom, now that she's no more, Mr Miller wanted her to be in US with him and share the responsibility. He has decided to hand over his business to her. And all these are the aftermath of that case"</p>
<p>"Oh. So, how's she? Bossy? Is your job in danger?"</p>
<p>"I won't use the word bossy but yeah, she wants her staff to give their 100% and also enjoy their life simultaneously. And with me? She has become my friend already"</p>
<p>"So, chances of you getting fired is less?"</p>
<p>"She doesn't mix business and friendship"</p>
<p>The blonde was done with her phone call and now sat in her chair. The way she sat; Debbie was again going gaga over her.</p>
<p>"So, Tammy I assume you know why I called you. I..."</p>
<p>"She's not at fault. It's my mistake", Debbie cut her.</p>
<p>"I don't think I'm speaking to you"</p>
<p>Debbie was shocked. None spoke to her that way. She's supposed to be angry but she's not. Instead she's admiring this blonde for retorting her.</p>
<p>"Tammy"</p>
<p>"Yes boss, I mean Lou"</p>
<p>"Lou?", Debbie is being impatient, sitting there.</p>
<p>"Shh", Tammy shushed her.</p>
<p>Lou smirked. "So, I expect you to get the file done by today evening. I trust your talent the most; after mine of course. So whatever feedback you'll give regarding the project, it is accepted"</p>
<p>"Oh file? Oh yeah sure. I'll do it"</p>
<p>Tammy was still having uncertainty on her face</p>
<p>"Tammy, you gonna complete that file in my office or yours?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You're still here"</p>
<p>"I... I thought there was something more you needed to speak"</p>
<p>"About?"</p>
<p>"I'm interrupting you guys but, what accent is that?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck you Debbie, shut your mouth for once</em>
</p>
<p>Lou just raised her eyebrow and then looked at Tammy with a smirk that made Tammy hypnotised too. Well, Tammy always had an innocent crush on her.</p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up Debbie. I'll tell you later", she muttered.</p>
<p>"Okay", Debbie huffed. She was not able to sit idle. She wanted to speak more with Lou. Every minute passing by, she was observing Lou more and more, memorising the way her jawline moves while she speaks, the way she played with her rings, the way she tilted her head.</p>
<p>"Lou, I thought you'd speak about what happened outside"</p>
<p>"Why will I speak about it to you if some crazy girl walks in..."</p>
<p>"Hey I'm not crazy"</p>
<p>"...and warns me to stay away from her boyfriend. Unless she's here on behalf of someone else", Lou was now grinning. She knew.</p>
<p>"I... She was..."</p>
<p>"Tammy, you've no involvement here. That's my verdict”, <em>*A poor rated wink by Lou*</em>, “Now get back to work else I'm going to trouble you whole night", she said smilingly.</p>
<p>"Whole night? What does that mean?", Debbie asked with a hint of jealousy.</p>
<p>"She meant she'll make me work here whole night", Tammy replied.</p>
<p>"Oh"</p>
<p>"See you later Lou. Bye Debs", Tammy went to her own cabin.</p>
<p>Now it was only Lou and Debbie.</p>
<p>"So, you're FBI agent"</p>
<p>"That I am"</p>
<p>"And still missed your mark?"</p>
<p>"Well, you were sitting there"</p>
<p>"So tomorrow if I sit in your seat in your office, will I be the one and only Debbie messy Ocean, the FBI agent?"</p>
<p>"I'm not messy. It was just..."</p>
<p>"Just?"</p>
<p>"You know what, I'm sorry for what happened there. Good day, bye"</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>It was night. Around 11:30pm. Finally, Debbie got time to sleep. After her lunch hour spent in Lou's office, she couldn't concentrate on her work. This led to her staying back and completing today's investigation files late night. She got home tired, had instant food. Her house was messy. The clothes spread everywhere and her neighbour's cat again had broken another vase. It looked like some college guy's room.</p>
<p>She was in her bed trying to sleep but was not able to. Even after all those hectic hours she was still unable to. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw Lou Miller, in her suit. That voice echoing in her ears. That stylish walk, the blue eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck, what's happening to me?</em>
</p>
<p>Her phone beeped. A new message, from some anonymous number.</p>
<p>AN: hey 😉</p>
<p>DO: who's this?</p>
<p>AN: hvn't u got my nmbr on surveillance yt? 😏</p>
<p>DO: What?</p>
<p>AN: aren't FBI agents meant to b smart. U dsn't seem to b.</p>
<p>DO: cut the crap. Who the hell are you or I'll fucking trace you down and show you the way to hell</p>
<p>AN: ohh I'm scared😱😱</p>
<p>DO: fuck you. You gonna pay for it</p>
<p>AN: I'm ready to pay for coffee☕</p>
<p>DO: excuse me?</p>
<p>AN: call me</p>
<p>Debbie thought this is some prankster and so decided to not call. She'll trace the number tomorrow. She kept the phone aside and tried sleeping. But the phone rang after ten minutes.</p>
<p>"Argh... Why the hell people have phones", she woke up. Again, the same number. She received.</p>
<p>"Listen fucker, don't you dare mess..."</p>
<p>"Hey messy Ocean"</p>
<p>"What the... Oh"</p>
<p>"Mystery solved?"</p>
<p>"What do you need? And who gave you my personal number?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Great. This is what you had to say after thinking about Lou.</em>
</p>
<p>"My special FBI agent gave me your number"</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck you Tammy. You're dead</em>
</p>
<p>"What you need?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Again, why do you do this Debbie. Just speak to her.</em>
</p>
<p>"A cup of coffee"</p>
<p>"Are you asking me out?"</p>
<p>"Don't think so high of yourself. I want a cup of coffee and a heartfelt apology"</p>
<p>"I already apologised"</p>
<p>"It didn't sound like"</p>
<p>"Listen, it was a slight mistake. You need not be so worried"</p>
<p>"Oh, I definitely have to be worried. You called me a bitch, boyfriend snatcher, questioned my brain, and most importantly you lusted over me for good one minute before creating the drama and for almost 10 minutes when I was speaking to Tammy"</p>
<p>"What? No, I didn't"</p>
<p>
  <em>A lie.</em>
</p>
<p>"You mean to say you always look at other person's lips, jawline and cleavage?"</p>
<p>"Nope. I don't. I'm an FBI agent. I look for criminals. I examine people"</p>
<p>"You never accept your deeds, I see?"</p>
<p>"Are you always this blunt?"</p>
<p>"Depends"</p>
<p>"So, what you want?"</p>
<p>"Coffee and good time"</p>
<p>"Good time?"</p>
<p>"Ever been to theatre? Or museum?"</p>
<p>"That's your good time?"</p>
<p>"Every individual is different, Ocean"</p>
<p>"Fine. What time?"</p>
<p>"You decide. I'm just a bitch"</p>
<p>"You don't have to..."</p>
<p>"So, I see you're allergic to jest, sarcasm and jokes?"</p>
<p>"Oh, baby I invented sarcasm"</p>
<p>"Baby? Nick names so soon?"</p>
<p>"What no... I ..."</p>
<p>"Hmm honey... I'll call you honey"</p>
<p>
  <em>Honey</em>
</p>
<p>It sounded so nice to her ears.</p>
<p>"Whatever. Just... Tomorrow... Coffee?"</p>
<p>"Okay"</p>
<p>"Okay"</p>
<p>"....."</p>
<p>"...."</p>
<p>"Lou?"</p>
<p>"Uh?"</p>
<p>"I... good night baby", Debbie said without filter.</p>
<p>A smile formed on both ladies' lips.</p>
<p>"Good night honey"</p>
<p>They cut the call. Debbie saved her number as Baby.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Next day</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Debbie had some free time, so she decided to surprise Lou by getting coffee to her office itself. She quickly got two Starbucks cups and got to Lou's office. Lou was in some meeting. So, she was waiting in her office.</p>
<p>She had been waiting for 30 minutes now. She felt a hand on her shoulder. And a sweet voice</p>
<p>"Sorry. I was caught up in meeting. I rushed here the moment it ended"</p>
<p>Debbie slightly turned her head to look at Lou, who was wearing a white three-piece suit, again without shirt.</p>
<p>"I being an FBI agent, I'm waiting for you and you..."</p>
<p>"Well you guys are supposed to be patient, aren't you?", Lou said while taking her seat.</p>
<p>"But I don't like waiting"</p>
<p>"Next time I'll not make you wait"</p>
<p>"There's a next time?"</p>
<p>"I wasn't sure before. But after seeing you determined to have a next time, I'm sure now"</p>
<p>"What? I'm determined? I didn't say about that?"</p>
<p>"Well, you couldn't wait for our coffee meet planned for today evening and you already are showing signs of a girlfriend by scolding me for being late"</p>
<p>"I didn't. I got some break time and so thought of meeting you now itself instead of evening"</p>
<p>"I love when you argue"</p>
<p>"I don't think it's what you want to see on regular basis"</p>
<p>"So, you agree there's next time and regular basis"</p>
<p>"You are impossible"</p>
<p>"That I am", Lou smirked. Debbie just shook her head in disbelief.</p>
<p>"It wasn't a compliment"</p>
<p>"But I'll take as one"</p>
<p>"Leave it. Here's your coffee"</p>
<p>"Oh, you got me espresso. How did you know I like espresso?"</p>
<p>"Well, intuition"</p>
<p>"And that intuition is named Tammy?"</p>
<p>Debbie bit her lips.</p>
<p>"So, no shirt again?"</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"Shirt. You don't wear shirts with your suit"</p>
<p>"Don't you like the view you're seeing", Lou winked or attempted to wink. Debbie felt like melting then and there itself.</p>
<p>"I do like what I'm seeing, but you're a big failure when it comes to winking"</p>
<p>"Well, can't be a master in all"</p>
<p>"Always wear suits?"</p>
<p>"This is our second meet and you came to a conclusion?"</p>
<p>"I… uh..."</p>
<p>"Well mostly yes. Dresses aren't my thing. I like to wear suits, jeans or leather, tank tops, t-shirts, tracky Daks..."</p>
<p>"A track what?"</p>
<p>"Tracky Daks.,. Hmm trackpants, sweat pants. In short, any pants. I like wearing them, with no worries about how I look. You know, a t-shirt, track pant with thongs... Best combo"</p>
<p>"With what? " Debbie suddenly looked at Lou.</p>
<p>"Oh sorry, Aussie. Thongs means flip-flops"</p>
<p>"Oh", Debbie blushed a little. "You're tomboyish I presume"</p>
<p>"Again, conclusions on your own. But yup you're right"</p>
<p>"I always am"</p>
<p>"Really? Wasn't I your boyfriend snatcher?"</p>
<p>"One time. One time I slipped"</p>
<p>"Well, that yielded you a nick name Messy Ocean"</p>
<p>"Just drink your coffee"</p>
<p>Lou smiled and sipped her coffee. Debbie had taken Cappuccino and Removed the cap while drinking. The foam now gave her a moustache. Lou looked at her</p>
<p>
  <em>Adorable. If I kiss it off, will she...</em>
</p>
<p>"You got some...", Lou pointed at her lips.</p>
<p>"You want a kiss?"</p>
<p>
  <em>What the fuck Debbie. Control your mind</em>
</p>
<p>"What? No. I mean... Yes. But not now. Not here. You have… You got a moustache"</p>
<p>"Uh what?"</p>
<p>Lou just leaned forward, and traced and wiped the foam with her index finger ever so gently, ever so slowly. Debbie felt like the whole world stopped. She was getting too many different feelings inside her. She almost moaned. Lou then wiped her finger on a tissue paper.</p>
<p>There was awkward silence between them. They were just staring at each other. Debbie decided to break the silence.</p>
<p>"So, you want me to kiss you?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Great. Can't you leave that topic?</em>
</p>
<p>"I… uh... I mean... Well if you will, then I'll be happy"</p>
<p>"So, your happiness lies in just a kiss?"</p>
<p>"For starters, yeah", Lou grinned shamelessly.</p>
<p>"You're such a flirt"</p>
<p>"Thanks"</p>
<p>"Again, not a compliment"</p>
<p>"But I'll take it as one. Flirting with an FBI agent is worth complimenting, don't you think?"</p>
<p>"I think it's risky"</p>
<p>"And why is that?"</p>
<p>"We have handcuffs"</p>
<p>"I'm getting mixed signal", Lou smirked.</p>
<p>"What? Oh no! I didn't mean that!"</p>
<p>"I won't mind if you meant that", Lou was having her a signature grin.</p>
<p>"Shut up and have your drink", Debbie spoke trying her best to control the smile forming.</p>
<p>"So, who was Tammy's love interest that you wanted Lucy to stay away from?"</p>
<p>"Oh, Some guy called Marc"</p>
<p>"Oh Marc? But... Wait a second"</p>
<p>Lou typed something in her desktop. After few minutes, she turned the monitor towards Debbie.</p>
<p>"He's married, Deb"</p>
<p>"Oh no! Tammy fell for some married guy? But she doesn't know that. How come?"</p>
<p>"I think he didn't reveal. I took charge just two months ago, so was going through staff profile. But now that you know, I can be assured you'll inform her"</p>
<p>"I'll inform. Thank you so much"</p>
<p>"No need to thank. She's my friend too"</p>
<p>"I like it. You considering your employee as your friend"</p>
<p>"Well can you blame me? Look at her. Hardworking, always cheerful, happy-go-lucky girl..."</p>
<p>"Okay, you need not praise more"</p>
<p>"Jealous?"</p>
<p>"What? No"</p>
<p>"To add more, let me reveal it to you. She has a crush on me?"</p>
<p>"What? Don't lie"</p>
<p>"I'm not. In fact, half of my staff have crush on me"</p>
<p>"You're so proud of that"</p>
<p>"Well I am"</p>
<p>Debbie rolled her eyes. "What's with you calling me Deb?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Don't think I didn't notice you calling me Deb"</p>
<p>"Well it sounds cute. isn't it"</p>
<p>"Debbie itself is a short-form"</p>
<p>"Oh, so what's your full name?"</p>
<p>"Not so soon"</p>
<p>"Catherine Louise Miller"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"It's my name"</p>
<p>"Catherine?"</p>
<p>"Cate, Lou, Miller... Anything's fine. But I prefer Lou"</p>
<p>"Then it's Lou for me too"</p>
<p>"From you, I expect you to call me baby"</p>
<p>"Make me"</p>
<p>"Oh, I definitely will"</p>
<p>"Stop flirting"</p>
<p>"I'm serious about this. About us"</p>
<p>"You better be"</p>
<p>Debbie looked at Lou. There was a feeling of pure form in her eyes.</p>
<p>"I guess I should go now", Debbie said somewhat sadly.</p>
<p>"But I like spending time with you"</p>
<p>"Same here. But work calls, baby"</p>
<p>"Are you free, tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"Well I'm out of town on some mission. Will take a week probably"</p>
<p>"Oh", Lou was sad and it was clearly visible.</p>
<p>"But as soon as I return, I'll be in front of you", Debbie told holding Lou's hand from across the table.</p>
<p>"Take care. and call me. Else I'll be upset"</p>
<p>"I assume you'll turn all red when you're angry and upset"</p>
<p>"I do. And I don't want that to happen. So, call me every day. And get back to me the moment you're here"</p>
<p>"I will. Bye baby", Debbie kissed her hand.</p>
<p>Debbie stood and walked towards the door. Lou followed. Before Debbie could leave the office, she called Tammy.</p>
<p>"Tammy, go along with Debbie. You have some work with her"</p>
<p>Debbie looked at Lou and then nodded.</p>
<p>"Now? It's office hours"</p>
<p>"And I'm your boss and friend. So, go", Lou said holding Tammy by her side. Debbie was jealous again.</p>
<p>"Fine. I'll get my phone. Wait her Deb"</p>
<p>"You can't hide your jealousy", Lou said, as they started walking.</p>
<p>Debbie just nodded and held Lou's hand; fingers entwined. They were standing among the staff now. Tammy walked to them.</p>
<p>"Let's go?"</p>
<p>"Yeah sure"</p>
<p>Lou didn't leave her hand soon.</p>
<p>“See you then... Bye", Debbie said, not so happily.</p>
<p>"Bye", just a whisper from Lou.</p>
<p>Debbie and Tammy walked but before going out Debbie stopped and walked back to Lou, hugged her and kissed her on lips. The staff were somewhat shocked and surprised. Lou kissed her back. Tammy was having the funniest reaction.</p>
<p>She is happy that her friend finally found someone, but never thought she'd be so bold about it.</p>
<p>Debbie and Lou parted, still holding each other.</p>
<p>"I guess your staff got the message"</p>
<p>"I guess. But mostly, I got you"</p>
<p>"I'll see you soon. bye.", Debbie kissed her again, a short one.</p>
<p>Debbie walked out of the office; Tammy joined. Lou saw them until they disappeared. Her staff watching her.</p>
<p>"I think the show's over for today, guys. Get back to work"</p>
<p>They resumed their work.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Debbie and Tammy were now in some restaurant. Tammy took the news with patience but was also sad. Debbie consoled. Tammy was happy for one thing though. She hadn't taken her relationship further with Marc except for some make out sessions.</p>
<p>"So, you got my boss"</p>
<p>"Well I did"</p>
<p>"Finally, you're getting someone. that's a relief for me"</p>
<p>"I am", Debbie smiled.</p>
<p>"She's bit flirty but too good at heart. You've got a very beautiful and sweet person Deb", Tammy said.</p>
<p>"Not bit flirty. She's a big flirt. And you having a crush on her… she knows it. It's visible dear."</p>
<p>"SHE KNOWS? "</p>
<p>"You aren't hiding it very well. Am I to be worried?"</p>
<p>"It's just a crush Deb. I don't wanna fuck her", Tammy said, blushing.</p>
<p>"And don't you dare to", Debbie laughed.</p>
<p>"Boundaries. I get it"</p>
<p>Both laughed.</p>
<p>Debbie's phone beeped. It was from Baby, well, Lou.</p>
<p><em>Baby:</em> <em>Meet me before going... I need to give you something</em></p>
<p>Debbie: sure. But what?</p>
<p><em>Baby:</em> <em>Your lipstick. It's on my lips</em></p>
<p>----------------------****************-------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Little bundle of joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Debbie's plan of confessing her feelings for Lou gets cancelled because of an unexpected pregnancy. What will happen?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Debbie was staring at the pregnancy test. It's positive. She always dreamt of a family when she was in her teens. But then, Ocean’s genes dominated. She became a con, and that dream was locked somewhere deep inside her brain labelled '<em>never to open again</em>'.</p>
<p>But here she was., now through 45 days of pregnancy. She was sure of the days because she only had one guy after the heist. A tall Australian blond with blue eyes who looked like the male version of Lou. That was also the reason she hooked up with him. She developed feelings for Lou while in jail, but was scared she might lose her if revealed. Lou was her best friend, her partner-in-crime.</p>
<p>Debbie thought she could induce same feelings in Lou's heart and they'll be together, someday. But now, it'll never happen, not with a child on her way. Who wants a baggage with girl? Also, Lou isn’t the one looking for any family. And Debbie cannot get rid of this child. She wants it. She didn't want to abort.</p>
<p>She decided to speak to Lou. Lou was asleep. Just two days back she returned from her road trip and now, was tired and taking rest.</p>
<p>Lou was sleeping like a starfish. Debbie found it adorable. Lou always slept that way. Only when Debbie slept next to her, she would keep her arms and legs to herself and made sure of enough space between them. Lou was also a heavy sleeper. Once she's asleep, she'll not wake up unless there's an explosion right next to her ears or if she hears Debbie's voice. Debbie always found it strange and mysterious.</p>
<p>She lightly brushed Lou's hair with her fingers.</p>
<p>"Baby... Wake up"</p>
<p>After the 3<sup>rd</sup> attempt, Lou stirred</p>
<p>"Five more minutes honey", she mumbled against the pillow.</p>
<p>"Okay. I'll sleep too. Move"</p>
<p>Lou rolled to her side. It always happened that way. When Debbie was in bed Lou, just kept herself on one edge. Lou never hesitated to hug, kiss and pamper Debbie while awake but in bed she was completely different. No contact at all.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>"Hey", Lou walked downstairs. Debbie was on couch, preparing herself for <em>the talk</em>.</p>
<p>"Good noon baby"</p>
<p>"So, you woke me up earlier. What's up, Ocean?"</p>
<p>"I… come here"</p>
<p>Lou sat on one end of the couch and turned towards Debbie; her feet resting on Debbie's lap. Debbie started massaging her legs and it felt so good, Lou hummed in contentment.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna say something, but I want you to not freak out"</p>
<p>"Another heist? I need a break for at least a year"</p>
<p>"Nope. It's more than that"</p>
<p>"Ugh?"</p>
<p>"Lou, I..."</p>
<p>
  <em>Debbie if you say <strong>I love you</strong>, then I'll faint in happiness right here...</em>
</p>
<p>"You?"</p>
<p>"I... I am... I..."</p>
<p>"Tell me baby", Lou was expecting something positive from Debbie’s side.</p>
<p>"Lou, I was with a guy. And, now I'm pregnant", Debbie covered her face with both her hands.</p>
<p>Lou's heart shattered. She didn't see this coming. She expected positive regarding their relationship moving forward, not a positive pregnancy news. But she didn't show her hurt and sadness.</p>
<p>
  <em>Who's that guy? And Debbie's soon to have a baby with him?</em>
</p>
<p>"This talk is about you moving out to stay with him?" Lou tried her best to mask her sadness.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh. I never thought of this! Of course, Lou won't want me here when I have a child in on its way</em>
</p>
<p>"No, I don't even know him. it was a one-night thing. And, about moving out, I haven't found any place yet to stay"</p>
<p>"How long will it take for me to baby proof this place?"</p>
<p>Debbie looked at her in disbelief. She couldn’t speak a word. Lou looked at her, calm or at least faked calm and cool behaviour.</p>
<p>"What? I can't risk mini Ocean's life. We need baby proofing. That too twice the regular one. Also, you think I'll allow you as such to go away from me?"</p>
<p>Debbie hugged Lou's feet, crying. Lou pulled her legs back and, in an instant, sat next to her, hugging.</p>
<p>"Baby don't cry. Don't. It's not good for you and the little bastard in here", Lou pointed towards Debbie's belly and then wiped the tears. Debbie looked at her.</p>
<p>
  <em>What did I do to get her in my life?</em>
</p>
<p>"You're not angry on me?"</p>
<p>"Baby, why should I be angry? You're pregnant. It's good news. I know you want to keep this child, so it means we're getting a bundle of joy soon in few months. We should be happy"</p>
<p>"How did you know I wanted to..."</p>
<p>"If you weren't, then you'd have aborted it by now"</p>
<p>"You aren't angry on my irresponsibility?"</p>
<p>"Well you clearly are unaware of a thing called condom. And your guy too is unaware I suppose. I blame your sex education teacher"</p>
<p>"Lou"</p>
<p>"Just joking. I'm not angry on you at all. Whatever happened it just happened. I'm only surprised. Debbie Ocean is pregnant! Never expected to hear that, as you always stay a kilometre away from Tammy’s kids "</p>
<p>"Lou...", Debbie didn’t know what to speak. Lou was right. Once she became a con, she didn’t think of family or kids. She tried to stay away from such things, whether hers, or others.</p>
<p>"Let me get doctor's appointment. I'll see for the best gynaecologist. Mini Ocean and mama Ocean need to have best care and treatment", Lou said kissing Debbie's forehead.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>They were back from hospital and Lou was on her mission to take extra care of Debbie. Because Debbie's age wasn't something favourable for healthy pregnancy, chances of miscarriage was high.</p>
<p>Lou already called the agency for baby proofing the entire loft. She also had bought fruits and other healthy supplements needed during pregnancy.</p>
<p>"Don't you think it's too early for baby-proofing?"</p>
<p>"It's not just for the baby. It's mama proofing too. Look at this place, all sharp edges. You too need extra care. Also, I am enrolling you for pregnant ladies fitness centre. And also, the baby care training. You will go. No skipping"</p>
<p>Debbie didn't know what to say. She just gave her a smile.</p>
<p>That night Lou told her to sleep with her and for the first time, Lou hugged her in bed, and cuddled. It was something new. Debbie didn't know the reason but felt good and protected. She can do this. She has Lou with her.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Next day, after her morning sickness routine, Debbie walked downstairs to see Lou setting up the table for breakfast. That was new. Lou never woke up early or had breakfast. But now, she's changing everything.</p>
<p>"Hey mama"</p>
<p>"Hey baby"</p>
<p>"Well that's interesting. Mama and baby"</p>
<p>"Shut up"</p>
<p>Lou made the gesture of zipping her lips.</p>
<p>"So, what's special, today?"</p>
<p>Lou started hand gestures as if playing charades.</p>
<p>"What the hell is that?"</p>
<p>Lou scribbled something on tissue paper and passed to Debbie.</p>
<p>
  <em>You told me to shut up</em>
</p>
<p>A smile formed on Debbie's lips.</p>
<p>"For the first time in 20 years, you're taking my words seriously. Something good happened because of this pregnancy. Now be a good girl and... serve me breakfast"</p>
<p>Lou bowed, served food and sat next to her.</p>
<p>"You're eating too"</p>
<p>Lou shook her head to say No.</p>
<p>"No excuses baby. I'm pregnant so, it's your duty to fulfil my wishes"</p>
<p>Lou rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"Here", Debbie held forkful of apple pancakes to Lou. Lou refused at first, but ate it anyways.</p>
<p>"Okay I'm feeling bored without you blabbering. So, speak"</p>
<p>"Uff! You're the most irritating person I've ever met"</p>
<p>"Wow I feel special", Debbie said, sarcastically.</p>
<p>"That you are", Lou said genuinely.</p>
<p>"So, how come the lone sleeper cuddled me yesterday?"</p>
<p>"You were uncertain, scared about this pregnancy. I had to make you feel safe", Lou said, eating pancakes as if it was not a big deal.</p>
<p>Debbie again fell for Lou. Everything Lou does makes her fall in love with her again and again.</p>
<p>
  <em>-*-</em>
</p>
<p>Their team arrived that evening. Debbie and Lou revealed the news.</p>
<p>"Wow! I knew Lou excelled in bed. But she got you pregnant? That's… superpowers"</p>
<p>
  <em>How come Daphne knows Lou excels in bed? Are they...? no... Lou won't do Daphne</em>
</p>
<p>"Yup, and now I'm in search of all those women I slept with. I might have populated half of your city. But no worries here after. As a precautionary measure, I got vasectomy the minute I got Debbie pregnant", Lou said sarcastically and others laughed.</p>
<p>"Shut up you two", Tammy warned.</p>
<p>"Wow mom, you're gonna get me lil sis or brother?", Constance asked, already filming the entire conversation,</p>
<p>"I guess"</p>
<p>"So, who's the guy?", Daphne asked.</p>
<p>"Daphne!", Tammy warned.</p>
<p>"It's fine Tams. I hooked up with a guy in Lou's club. And this happened"</p>
<p>"Was he good looking? We need to see how much the kid resembles him later", Amita asked.</p>
<p>Lou didn't want to hear this. So, she began checking her phone.</p>
<p>"He was tall, blond, blue eyed and had pale skin. And by his accent, I'm sure he's Aussie. Didn't speak much though. We were quite busy with other thing"</p>
<p>"I WAS RIGHT! LOU GOT YOU PREGNANT!"</p>
<p>Lou looked up suddenly. <em>What did I miss?</em></p>
<p>"DEBBIE, YOU HOOKED UP WITH MALE LOU"</p>
<p>"So, she can be the father if the child ever asks in future", Nine added.</p>
<p>Lou looked at Debbie and she looked away. They both felt awkward. Tammy just shook her head. She could see something between them that they themselves failed to see.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Debbie again slept in Lou's room. But this time Lou was distant. Debbie was hurt but didn't voice it.</p>
<p>In reality, Lou was madly in love with Debbie. She always feared Debbie might leave her if she did anything in bed with her, by mistake. She can successfully avoid other girls, but Debbie... she's not able to. Also, Debbie in night gown was too much of a temptation. She doubted herself of losing control even with the slightest physical contact. So, she stayed at one end of the bed for all these years.</p>
<p>Yesterday, she cuddled to make her feel safe. But today she won't be able to. Not after hearing others call her father.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Lou was taking care of Debbie like a husband would do to his wife. She started reading pregnancy related books, prepared appropriate diets, quit smoking and drinking because Debbie can't do. Pregnancy didn't just change Debbie's life, but also Lou's.</p>
<p>Every night, Lou would give her massage till she was asleep. Then one day, Lou fell from stairs. Thankfully, nothing happened. She immediately decided to clean the room downstairs and give it to Debbie. Debbie need not climb those steps. Debbie agreed only after Lou promised to sleep in her room downstairs and <em>cuddle.</em></p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Lou put up with all of Debbie's hormonal drives; she even went to get ice-creams at 2am. She had to go again and again on same night because Debbie didn’t like the flavour. Debbie would like it one day, and next day, she would resent it. So, Lou stocked all flavours in the new smart refrigerator along with fruits and other food.</p>
<p>The visits to doctor’s was never missed by Lou. She always accompanied her. Would discuss with doctor about everything related to Debbie’s condition. When doctor revealed the gender as girl, Lou was in cloud nine.</p>
<p>"She'll be beautiful, just like her momma. Well even more"</p>
<p>Lou, like always, leaned and placed her ears on Debbie's stomach</p>
<p>"Sweety come out soon. I can't wait to see you"</p>
<p>"I'm jealous of my own baby now"</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"You're supposed to pamper me more"</p>
<p>Lou laughed.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Tammy gave pregnancy related tips. Daphne, Constance and Nine started video dairy since the day they got to know about pregnancy. Rose and Amita were designing accessories already. They were all happy that their leader was about to have a baby girl.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>"You know what, I'm jealous of you. My husband took care of me during my pregnancy, both the time. But when compared to Lou, he's nothing"</p>
<p>Debbie smiled. She was looking at Lou building crib along with Constance and Nine.</p>
<p>"You love her, don't you?"</p>
<p>"What? Nope"</p>
<p>"Don't lie to me Deb. I can read you"</p>
<p>Debbie pulled Tammy inside her room and locked. She hugged Tammy and started crying.</p>
<p>"I love her a lot. I... I fell for her the day she came to hear the trials and stood by me when none bothered. When she went to Cali, I couldn't take that separation. Got drunk. And got this baby. And Daphne is right. I did sleep with male Lou. I took his offer only because he resembled Lou"</p>
<p>"Why don't you tell her?"</p>
<p>"I can't. I had planned to confess. But now, with this baby, I can't do that to her. People might think I'm just trying to safeguard mine and the kid's future by trapping her"</p>
<p>"But it's not..."</p>
<p>"No Tammy. I can't. I can't do that to her. I want her to love me. Not be with me because of some obligations. And I know, if I ask her, even though she will not be having any such feelings, she will accept just to keep me happy. I don’t want that, Tammy. I don’t want to trap her"</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>"Lou, I need your help. I need you to get that Nutella jar. Daphne kept it on top shelf", Rose asked Lou, who was reading another pregnancy related book.</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah sure", Lou smiled. She placed the bookmark and went to kitchen with Rose.</p>
<p>Lou took the jar. She also found a plate of fruits cut in different shapes. Debbie was supposed to eat those an hour ago but she was stubborn and hid it.</p>
<p>"Debbie, if you don't eat these fruits, then you'll not get any ice-creams", she yelled from kitchen</p>
<p>"I don't like fruits", Debbie yelled back.</p>
<p>"You need to eat. The baby needs it. I'm not joking; I'll throw all the ice creams"</p>
<p>"Well you'll be getting more immediately"</p>
<p>"I won't"</p>
<p>"You aren't capable of saying no to my requests, Lou", Debbie yelled back.</p>
<p>Lou just nodded her head in defeat and kept the plate inside the refrigerator. Rose was looking at her all this time.</p>
<p>"Hey Lou, can I... Ask you something?"</p>
<p>"Sure"</p>
<p>"Why don't you confess to her?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I might be ignorant to many things and also not quite good at conversations, but I can see, you have feelings for her. You love her. I'm seeing this since I first met you both. Why don’t you tell her?"</p>
<p>"I don't have any feelings, Rosie"</p>
<p>"Love, you know, it's not easy to spend time, without having someone in life. I know what it is to be lonely. You wanna spend your life being alone?"</p>
<p>"I'm not alone. I have all of you guys"</p>
<p>"I meant as a life partner. And you and Debbie... you guys are meant for each other"</p>
<p>"I can't Rosie. I love her. I loved since I first met her. But I can't. She thinks of me as her friend. And now, if I try, then she might think I'm taking advantage of her condition and I can't have her think like that. I can't take advantage of her. I'll just stay as her friend. Please Rosie, don't tell this to anyone"</p>
<p>Rose nodded. Lou hugged her.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Months passed. They had a grand baby shower party. Debbie cried after seeing her girls being so cooperative and loving. Debbie was confused regards godparents' selection. Lou suggested Tammy and Tom as Godparents. She didn't want to break Tammy and Debbie's pre-teen oaths.</p>
<p>Debbie's room upstairs was changed into nursery. They even started decorating it.</p>
<p>It's nine months now. Lou was out for some club related purchases. She got a call from Constance.</p>
<p>"Hey mom, Debbie had an accident. We're on our way to hospital. Get there soon. She's in pain. Tammy is on her way too"</p>
<p>Lou rushed to hospital.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Lou saw Tammy, Constance, and Nine standing outside ICU.</p>
<p>"What happened? How come she's..."</p>
<p>"She fell from stairs"</p>
<p>"What? But I told her not to go upstairs"</p>
<p>"She wanted to see the nursery. We refused. But don't know when she climbed it; while getting down she fell. We got to know when we heard her cries"</p>
<p>"Fuck. I should've built the nursery downstairs"</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Debbie's condition was critical, normal delivery wasn't an option. Even with C-section, chances of saving both the life was less than 50%. Lou, for the first time in her life, prayed sincerely.</p>
<p>Debbie delivered. The baby was healthy. Lou was in tears looking at the baby. The baby had blue eyes, just like her.</p>
<p>Debbie was weak. And because of her fall, she sprained her ankle. Lou sat next to her. Others were busy with the baby.</p>
<p>"You always know how to give me a heart attack"</p>
<p>"The nursery is beautiful"</p>
<p>"Never put your life in danger. If you really want to hurt yourself, then tell me. I'll be happy to punch you"</p>
<p>"But those posters, bikes and cars are too much. Too early. And no pink walls at all? We are having a baby girl, Lou. We need something pink at least to make Tammy happy"</p>
<p>Lou hugged her. Debbie wiped her tears.</p>
<p>“Hey, I am fine. Don’t cry”</p>
<p>"Thought of any name?", Tammy asked.</p>
<p>"Catherine"</p>
<p>Lou looked at Debbie in disbelief. She had warned not to name after her.</p>
<p>"Wow that's a beautiful name"</p>
<p>"It starts with C like me. We're gonna be super sisters. Conz and Cate"</p>
<p>"I hate you", Lou whispered.</p>
<p>"She'll still be called Catherine"</p>
<p>"You're insufferable"</p>
<p>"I learnt from the best"</p>
<p>"Whatever, I'm gonna call her Angel"</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>"You can hold her. She won't bite"</p>
<p>They were back home and Lou still had not held the baby in her arms.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm seeing this for 3rd time. She was scared to hold Derek and Keri too when they were just new-borns"</p>
<p>"Lou Miller, the daredevil, scared of a baby?"</p>
<p>"I'm not scared. Worried I might drop her"</p>
<p>"You won't"</p>
<p>"Seriously Tammy? I almost dropped Derek"</p>
<p>"Yeah but he was 3, and was on your shoulders and you both were jumping on the trampoline. Cate is just a baby. And is sleeping. You can hold her in her arms"</p>
<p>"She is sleeping. So, we shouldn't disturb her", Lou tried to avoid.</p>
<p>"Hold her. Now. Or I will never speak to you", Debbie said sternly.</p>
<p>Lou can't say no to Debbie. She held the baby. Tammy helped her balance. Lou felt as if she won whole universe when Cate curled her palm on her index finger.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Lou and Debbie still slept downstairs with Cate in her baby sleeping bag between the two. Lou would also wake up whenever Cate decided to wake up the entire city. While Debbie was consoling or feeding, Lou would be admiring the baby, Debbie and her life with them. She felt too domestic and loved every bit of it.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Almost eight months passed. Debbie, after reading some cosmopolitan magazines and watching talk shows regarding aftermath of pregnancy, started feeling insecure of her body. She didn't show in front of others but daily she would look at the mirror, pitying and crying. She started her diet and exercises, skipping meals which was bit too much because she was perfecting fine. She still had the same hot and sexy figure, toned legs and killer guns, like she had before getting pregnant. No one could imagine she delivered a baby few months back.</p>
<p>While Debbie was self-loathing because of her body, Lou was worried about Debbie's love life. Few days back, when they were at Tammy’s suburbs, some of suburb women asked Debbie regarding future. Lou had heard them speaking. Debbie had dodged the question but those women spoke behind her back. They said Debbie might soon find someone and get out of Lou’s loft. They also said that Lou’s place is not ideal for the baby, and a club owner who spends time drinking isn’t someone Debbie can rely on. That hurt Lou. Their words were hurting but had truth in it. Now that Debbie was done with pregnancy, her dating life is open. So, she will look for some partner. And because she has a child, she will not play around, instead will try to find a stable relationship. For past 1-year, Lou was slowly getting a feel of domesticity and Debbie as her wife. But she can't expect that anymore. So, she started distancing herself, again. She spent time with baby Cate, and then in her club, avoiding Debbie for most of the time. She no more slept with Debbie and Cate, instead she went back sleeping in her room.</p>
<p>Debbie thought this is the consequence of her losing shape- Lou is not finding her attractive and so not spending time with her.</p>
<p>
  <em>But again, why should she find me attractive? She never did in last 20 years. But what can be her reason to avoid me other than that?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-*-</em>
</p>
<p>Debbie was trying her old outfits just to see whether it still fits or not. She tried a red mini dress which perfectly fit her, her long toned legs enhancing the sex appeal. The door was half open and Lou, who was passing by, saw her. She couldn't take her eyes off. She was struck by the beauty in red dress. She couldn’t think straight. Completely aroused, her mind started giving her all kinds of ideas.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just push her to the nearest wall and...</em>
</p>
<p>But suddenly she got another thought.</p>
<p><em>She might be having a date. Probably getting ready for that</em>.</p>
<p>This made her sad and devastated. She walked away in disappointment, went to her club, spent whole night drinking.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Even though her dresses fit her perfectly, Debbie wasn't satisfied. Her mind had made up that she's out of shape.</p>
<p>Next day when Lou returned home around noon, she again saw Debbie in her room, tearing Lou's favourite black pants with scissors, in frustration.</p>
<p>
  <em>What did I do? Why's she doing this? Does she hate me? But why?</em>
</p>
<p>She just went to her room, locked and cried herself to sleep.</p>
<p>In reality, Debbie thought it was her own pant and tried it. But it didn't fit. It was tighter and uncomfortable. In anger, she took the scissors and cut it into pieces.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Lou walked downstairs. She was hungry, so prepared toast for herself. Debbie stepped inside.</p>
<p>"You need to eat something heavy"</p>
<p>"I'm not hungry much"</p>
<p>"You were out last night"</p>
<p>"I'm not a child. I can do anything"</p>
<p>"Why are you behaving like this?"</p>
<p>"I can ask you the same"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Don't act innocent Debbie. I'm not a fool"</p>
<p>Lou took her plate inside her room, locked. Debbie was sad and heartbroken.</p>
<p>
  <em>She doesn't like me. Not even as a friend. She's not looking at me like she would earlier. All because of my body. If she doesn't like me, I better leave her alone.</em>
</p>
<p>For some reason, Debbie was blaming her physical appearance for everything.</p>
<p>Baby Cate cried from nursery; Debbie hurriedly climbed the stairs, but Lou was already upstairs, and attended Cate. Debbie didn't realise her own behaviour, just went and took Cate from Lou's hands and walked inside the room. Debbie was clueless about how it looked.</p>
<p>Lou didn't see that coming. She couldn't believe. She collapsed there in the middle of their upstairs hallway.</p>
<p>Once Cate was silent and sleeping, Debbie walked out of the room to find Lou on floor, crying. Her heart wrenched.</p>
<p>"Lou, what happened?"</p>
<p>Lou didn't look up. She was crying her heart out. Her mascara smudged and was flowing down along with her tears. Debbie quickly sat by her side, put her hands around her friend, hugging tightly.</p>
<p>"Baby, Don't... Don't cry. Tell me what happened?"</p>
<p>Debbie began wiping the tears. But Lou turned away and tried to get up. Debbie pulled her back, wrapped her arms and legs around Lou in such a manner that she won't be able to get up.</p>
<p>"You can't go without answering. Tell me hon, what is bothering you?"</p>
<p>"YOU! YOU ARE BOTHERING ME"</p>
<p>Debbie in shock and hurt, lost her grip and at this instant Lou untangled and got up, walked downstairs. But Debbie wasn't ready to let her go. She started following Lou, but couldn't balance and fell hard from stairs. Stairs and Debbie never went well. Lou immediately got back to Debbie.</p>
<p>"Debbie, are you alright? Debbie..."</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Debbie was in her room downstairs, on her bed while Lou was massaging her leg. Just a sprain but it hurt a lot.</p>
<p>"Lou, please tell me, are we good?"</p>
<p>"Debbie let's not speak about it now. I'll get you pain killers, wait"</p>
<p>"No stop Lou. I want to. Why are you angry on me? What did I do?"</p>
<p>"You haven't done anything. It's all me. And that's why you hate me. It's fine. I… I..."</p>
<p>"What the... Why will I hate you? Are you...?"</p>
<p>"Don't act innocent, Deb. I saw you. Saw you tearing my pants in anger. Why would...?"</p>
<p>"What? That was your pants? I... I thought it's mine. I… Lou I didn't know. This was a misunderstanding. I don't hate you, Lou. Why would I? You're my everything. Why would I hate you? And how on earth you thought like that?"</p>
<p>"I... I... You don't hate me?", Lou whispered, a small glint in her eyes.</p>
<p>"No Lou. I don't. In fact, you're the only one in this world whom I want to be with. Well, also Cate. I want to be with you and baby Cate"</p>
<p>Lou hugged her tightly. Debbie hugged her back, both had tears.</p>
<p>"But... Why did you tear my pants?"</p>
<p>" I... It's nothing. Not important"</p>
<p>"Debbie"</p>
<p>"I... It didn't fit me. All my clothes, they don't fit me anymore. I lost my shape. My body is no longer attractive. It's..."</p>
<p>"What the fuck! Are you kidding me? Who the hell told you that? You are attractive as always. Actually, you're more attractive than before. C’mon, people spend thousands to have your figure and you're loathing it?"</p>
<p>"No Lou. I'm not attractive. After a baby, no one will remain the same. I've lost my figure. I..."</p>
<p>Lou got up and insisted Debbie to stand. She helped her walk towards the full-length mirror. Lou stood behind her, unknowingly pressing against her.</p>
<p>"Baby just look at you. You are perfect. You have the body that's sexy, beautiful... breath-taking..."</p>
<p>Lou was getting lost in Debbie's brown eyes that she was directly looking at, through the mirror. Lou's hands started tracing Debbie’s slender figure, from her waist to her ribs. Debbie's feelings were getting evoked too.</p>
<p><em>She's your friend. You're crossing your limit, Lou</em>.</p>
<p>"Your physique is as amazing as ever. Anyone who looks at you will go head over heels for you. You..."</p>
<p>Lou lightly traced her finger from Debbie's neck to her shoulders. She was getting completely out of control, not able to filter her own words</p>
<p>"Your body is to worship for. I haven't seen anyone like you. You... I always, always was fascinated by your body. I always will be. Always dreamt of claiming your body. Worshipping your body, having it as mine alone. You're an art, Debbie. You are that seductive art…", Lou spoke in a husky voice that clearly showed she had drifted to some other land.</p>
<p>Debbie was shocked. She never heard Lou speaking that way with her. Yes, they flirt. But this was not flirting. And never in her dreams she expected Lou to have such feelings for her. She was extremely happy but also too shocked to express her happiness.</p>
<p>"You make me go crazy. Your face, lips, hips, waist, abs, those toned legs… It makes me lose all my sense. I… I get madly drawn to you... like the moth towards the fire. You…"</p>
<p>Lou pressed her lips on Debbie's neck. Debbie's every nerve felt the electric sensation. She got goosebumps. Lou started kissing Debbie's neck, slowly moving to shoulders, sliding off her sleeves. Her hands on Debbie’s hips, body pressed against such there was no gap in between. Debbie closed her eyes. This felt like a dream. Lou’s right hand moved from her hips to thighs and then slowly up, riding the skirt up along with her. Debbie bit her lips to stop moaning.</p>
<p>Then all of the sudden Lou pulled herself back. Debbie saw that Lou's face was terrified, scared and eyes already filled with water.</p>
<p>"Shit! I'm... I'm sorry Debbie. I didn't mean to. I... I didn't. I..."</p>
<p>Lou hurriedly walked out. Debbie followed, not fast enough because of the sprain. She was not supposed to walk at first place. When she was outside her room, she saw Lou near the front door.</p>
<p>"Lou, wait. I need to..."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I..."</p>
<p>Lou opened the door, helmet in her hand. Then she heard Debbie's low voice. More like a painful groan. She turned back to see Debbie lying on floor. As usual, Lou rushed to her side.</p>
<p>"If you gonna stay, only then help me stand up. Else I'll wait here on floor till you return", Debbie said, angrily.</p>
<p>"Don't act crazy. Here, hold my hand"</p>
<p>Lou helped her stand. Debbie hugged her tightly.</p>
<p>"Whatever happened, was that your feelings for me or just the lust you always have for others?"</p>
<p>"I... It's nothing. Leave it"</p>
<p>But Lou's eyes were betraying her words.</p>
<p>"You do know I have this inbuilt lie detector that detects your lies, right? So, tell me the truth"</p>
<p>"Debbie, we need to look at your leg. The sprain might have worsened"</p>
<p>"Lou. Answer me or leave me alone"</p>
<p>"I..."</p>
<p>"You?"</p>
<p>"It was my... Feelings. I fell in love with you the day we met. But never dared to act upon it. I was scared of losing you. You're the only person in my life I ever loved but I know, it's never going to happen. Every day I would fall more and more for you. When you were imprisoned, it was the worst time of my life. I broke completely. But then your trials were on schedule. I couldn’t cry and discourage you. So, pretended to be strong”</p>
<p>Debbie was having tears. Lou lightly wiped them.</p>
<p>"When the heist was done, I thought you'd leave me. But you stayed. Though I won't be able to have you as my lover or life partner, I was happy to be just by your side. Then the baby happened. Last one year, it felt so good. I almost felt like we are married. I got used to that domesticity. But then it struck me, I'm dreaming for something that's impossible to happen You... I can never have you. And... And... Now that you're done with pregnancy, you'll sure look for someone. Someone who is better than me, who is ready to take responsibility. And I shouldn't... I..."</p>
<p>"You forgot my first lesson, Lou. Nothing is impossible. And I definitely am looking for someone who is responsible, and loving and keeps me as the first priority"</p>
<p>Lou frowned.</p>
<p>"See, I... I shouldn't have..."</p>
<p>"Will you allow me to complete my sentence?"</p>
<p>"Okay"</p>
<p>"I definitely am looking for someone, and I want only you as that someone. I want you, Lou. I have the same feelings for you. I am in love with you Lou. I... In prison I realised that all the time I had my love close to me and I never realised. I love you Lou, I love you and I want us to happen. I want to be with you, forever as your lover. I want your love. I want to express all my love for you. I want a life with you. I want Cate to have her mama along with her mom"</p>
<p>Lou was surprised. Completely taken aback by this.</p>
<p>"You love me? "</p>
<p>"Yes Lou. I love you. I'm madly in love with you. The way you always treat me, the way you behave, the way you go crazy like you're now, everything. I love everything about you. And I love you more than as my friend. I love you, with all my heart"</p>
<p>"Why didn't you say anything?"</p>
<p>"Why didn't you?"</p>
<p>"I had my reasons. I wasn't ready to lose you. And when you conceived Cate, I felt approaching you will be like taking advantage of your situation"</p>
<p>"Same here. I thought of confessing long back. But pregnancy stopped me. It would look selfish from my side if I compelled you into a relationship. I knew you would say yes if I asked, but I thought, that would be mostly to make me feel good and not because you want to"</p>
<p>"So, you are not going to leave me"</p>
<p>"Never. I only wanna be with you. Forever"</p>
<p>"I want to be with you Debbie. I love you"</p>
<p>"I love you too"</p>
<p>They both leaned at same time, their lips met and they completely lost the sense of the surrounding. They kissed softly, taking all their time in the world. Debbie’s hand was caressing Lou’s cheek, while Lou held her against her. But Cate cried again and they pulled back.</p>
<p>"Well I guess we've got someone to deal with, now", Debbie said, looking upstairs.</p>
<p>"I'm sure we won't get our private time for next 18 years"</p>
<p>------------------------************-----------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are most welcome</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Time machine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Debbie is about to prove that Lou was with someone. What will be the outcome of this?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's around 12:10am. Debbie's in her bed, trying to come up with a plan. A plan to make Lou love her the way she does. To have a future with her. She's in love. She tried her best to not show that to Lou and freak her out. But day by day, her feelings were intensifying. Thanks to Lou's loving gestures, mischiefs and selflessness, it was impossible for Debbie to not love her.</p>
<p>While she was planning, she heard some kind of noise from Lou's room.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lou's back home? I didn't hear the front door opening</em>
</p>
<p>She then heard a thud on the wall that separates their room. Then she heard a woman moaning and saying Lou's name. The voices got stronger and stronger and she could hear Lou's compliments to that woman too. The woman's voice was familiar but Debbie was not able to recognise who it was.</p>
<p>Debbie could no longer control this. Her Lou is having some other woman in her bedroom. Lou didn't have any woman for past few years now. Debbie knew that, though unaware of the reason. Also, Lou never got any woman to her bedroom. She always said she'll get a woman to her room only if she's in love with her and is planning to settle down. This made Debbie even more worried. But more than that she was sad, devastated and broken. She cannot hear the moans and compliments any longer. So, she walked out of her room and downstairs, sat on the kitchen floor, started crying. She could still hear Lou and the other lady moaning, cursing and also appreciating each other, though not clearly. Neither did she get the woman’s name. She couldn’t take it. She cried and cried till she fell asleep on floor.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>Lou was banging the front door for 5 minutes now but no one opened. So, she used her key to open. She was tired from her whole day's club maintenance. She also had a drunk customer who, instead of paying money, gave her a watch. It looked like some toy; the kind of watch kids wear. But he was telling it was a time machine. She thought he was drunk and so blabbering nonsense. She took the watch though, because she will get attracted to anything that's weird and cute. Also, the man looked like her father's age and so she let him go without taking any money. Now she was back home. She saw Debbie on kitchen floor. She immediately rushed towards her.</p>
<p>"Hey baby, wake up. Are you fine? What happened?"</p>
<p>Lou sprinkled water on Debbie's face. She woke up.</p>
<p>"Honey, are you fine? Why are you here? Did you faint? Should I take you to doctor's?"</p>
<p><em>"</em>GO AWAY. DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU FILTHY SCUM"</p>
<p>Lou was hurt. Debbie never spoke that way. She thought maybe Debbie was having panic attack because of bad memories of jail and was mistaking her as some other prisoner.</p>
<p>"Baby, baby it's me Lou. your Lou. You're safe here. You're not in jail"</p>
<p>"My Lou? Fuck you! And if I am to see you banging others, then I prefer jail over this punishment"</p>
<p>"What? Debbie what you speaking? Baby I don't understand"</p>
<p>"Stop acting, Lou. You were fucking some woman in your room. I heard you loud and clear. I couldn't bear it. I couldn't sit any longer in my room. You… you... you were fucking someone there, in your bed! You cheater... you bloody..."</p>
<p>"What are you speaking about? I was with some woman? That too in my room? Are you dreaming? Fuck! I just came home, now. I already had a hectic day. Don't blame me falsely and mess with me, Debbie. I might lose my last bit of control, and trust me, I'm not the same old Lou. I've hardened myself. I can even physically hurt you"</p>
<p>"You've already hurt me. You've already... You bloody bitch. You… you... How can you do this to me? Who is she? Who the hell is she?"</p>
<p>"You gone nuts? I wasn't here at all. Did you dream? Also, I can be with anyone. Who the hell are you to interfere in my personal life?"</p>
<p>"Who am I? Really? I never... never expected this. You... You..."</p>
<p>Debbie started hitting Lou, and Lou was trying to stop her. At one-point Debbie's hand pressed hard on Lou's watch which was given by the customer. The display changed from analogue clock to digital and started beeping. A robotic voice spoke</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Input the time you want to visit"</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Lou was shocked. She didn't expect that watch to be anything more than simple analogue clock. Debbie was looking at that too.</p>
<p>"Oh! I didn't think that man was speaking truth"</p>
<p>
  <em>Man? Who's this new man now?</em>
</p>
<p>"So, there was a man too? You... You had a girl and a man! You Slut!"</p>
<p>Lou slapped Debbie. She can hear anything but not those words that'll degrade her character. They both were fighting now.</p>
<p>"YOU! WHOM ARE YOU CALLING A SLUT? HOW DARE YOU! YOU FUCKING OCEAN! YOU SLEEP WITH MORE PEOPLE THAN I DO. FUCKER! YOU... HOW DARE YOU CALL ME...", Lou wrapped her palms tightly around Debbie's neck. Debbie was suffocating and tried to push her.</p>
<p>"You... I haven't... slept with any. Unlike you, who, in one day slept... with a woman and a man. AN HOUR AGO!"</p>
<p>The watch that was so close to Debbie's mouth took "<strong>an hour ago</strong>", as the command using its Pattern recognition technology. It got displayed in the monitor.</p>
<p>Debbie was trying hard to get herself free. She started pushing Lou's hands away. While doing so, she accidentally pressed the red button on display. Immediately they both were covered by some random colourful pattern, they felt like they were flying through it. And after few minutes, the colour around them vanished. They looked at the surrounding. It was still the same loft, same place.</p>
<p>The watch again announced "<strong>you have reached your Destination: an hour ago</strong>"</p>
<p>They both looked at each other.</p>
<p>"Doesn't look like anything changed. Maybe this is a toy"</p>
<p>"Don't try to deviate the topic, Lou. We're still not done"</p>
<p>"Fuck off Deborah. I am not..."</p>
<p>Lou's wall clock started ringing. Lou suddenly was shocked. It rang for 12 times. If was not wrong, she was at club at 12. So, technically, now the clock should ring only once, marking 1 am. Lou left Debbie and immediately walked towards the clock. It was showing 12am.</p>
<p>
  <em>How is this possible? I was in club at 12!</em>
</p>
<p>"GET BACK HERE YOU SCUM. I WASN'T FINISHED. YOU CANNOT RUN AWAY WITHOUT ANY EXPLANATIONS"</p>
<p>"We're back in time. An hour back. This watch is a time machine!"</p>
<p>"What? Are you nuts? Stop diverting..."</p>
<p>Lou pulled Debbie to her side and showed the clock.</p>
<p>"What the... I was in my room at around 12"</p>
<p>Lou started looking at the watch, bemused and curious. But Debbie didn't bother much about it. Instead she started dragging Lou upstairs.</p>
<p>"Good that we've time travelled. Now I can prove that you were here banging some chic in your room. Come on"</p>
<p>"Debbie, you still..."</p>
<p>"What? Scared of getting caught?"</p>
<p>"You fucking piece of shit. Okay. Show me. Show me who I'm fucking in my room. Once your accusation turns out to be false, I'm going to show you real hell"</p>
<p>They both went inside Lou's room. And waited for 5 minutes.</p>
<p>"Well, where am I and some girl you were speaking about?"</p>
<p>"I swear I heard you and her. Right here. You were with her"</p>
<p>"Oh really? Stop your drama, Debbie. I'm sick of your accusation now. I'm going back"</p>
<p>She was about to press something in her watch when Debbie stopped her.</p>
<p>"Nope. We won't go until I see you and that bitch. I'm going to prove myself right. I am hurt and I'm not allowing you to have a gala time"</p>
<p>"Are you even listening to what you're saying? And why the fuck you are bothered about me being with any other girls? I won't keep check on your hook ups. Why the..."</p>
<p>"I am not sleeping with any. And I have every right to check on you"</p>
<p>"Stop being my mother, Debbie. You are my friend. Be in your limit. Don't you dare to cross...."</p>
<p>Debbie immediately slapped her and started speaking in low, warning tone.</p>
<p>"I fucking love you and I have every right to know what you do and with whom you spend time. You are mine. I want you to be only mine. I don't want you being with any..."</p>
<p>Lou cut her off by kissing her hard. Debbie took few seconds to realise and kissed her back. They started kissing each other roughly while taking off each other's clothes. And then, Lou pushed her hard against the wall, pressed herself on Debbie and started kissing and biting her lips. Debbie moaned loudly. Their hands roaming on each other’s body. Lou kissed her just below the ears and sucked hard. Debbie moaned Lou's name. Debbie then pushed Lou back and down on the mattress, straddled her. But Lou immediately rolled and now she was on top.</p>
<p>"I told you of showing you hell. Plan’s changed. You'll be seeing heaven"</p>
<p>Saying so, Lou attacked Debbie’s neck with kisses. They didn’t stop expressing their feelings for each other.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>After their fierce love making, trying to excel each other in pleasuring, finally they settled down. Debbie was lightly tracing her fingers on Lou's lower belly. Lou was smiling contently, one hand on Debbie's waist.</p>
<p>"Why you smiling?"</p>
<p>"I guess our life will be adventurous"</p>
<p>"And why is that?"</p>
<p>"Because we both are too aggressive. And I love it. You are really good"</p>
<p>"I guess our life will be fun. But you know what, you probably need to hide your marks. Your pale skin isn't favouring in hiding them. I am sure it won’t vanish and we have our friends coming for weekend fun in the morning"</p>
<p>"I won't. Let everyone know Debbie Ocean got jealous of some chic lady and confessed her love to Lou miller"</p>
<p>"I wasn't jealous. I was... I wanted you for myself. I can't see you bang some bitch when I'm trying to come up with a plan to propose you. Wait, where is that bitch? She should have been here by now? I can’t see your present time version and that girl you were... Wait! What the... fuck! I WAS THAT GIRL!"</p>
<p>Lou started laughing loudly. She got the clear picture of what happened.</p>
<p>"So, you were the bitch I just banged"</p>
<p>"Shut up. I just... I was jealous of myself?"</p>
<p>"You were jealous of your future version who visited this current time. But one thing is bothering me. You can't recognise your own voice? That's a shame"</p>
<p>"I never had this much fun before. Never was this loud with anyone before. How could I?"</p>
<p>Lou kissed her again. She was proud that she was the one with whom Debbie had the most fun.</p>
<p>"I am so much in love with you, Debbie Ocean"</p>
<p>"I love you too, Lou Miller", saying so, Debbie pulled Lou for a kiss.</p>
<p>"C’mon, let's go out and see what Debbie Ocean of present time is up to"</p>
<p>They dressed, walked out and saw present-time Debbie and Lou fighting near the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>"God damnit. I look so ugly while crying and fighting"</p>
<p>"I can't see you crying. Neither can I see myself fighting. I am going down"</p>
<p>Lou was about to walk downstairs but Debbie stopped.</p>
<p>"Don't. Let's not manipulate the course. We need the confrontation so as to get together. Don't try to console her... I mean me... I mean"</p>
<p>Lou hugged her sideways and kissed on her forehead.</p>
<p>"Let's go back"</p>
<p>They clicked the return button that was displayed on the screen. Again, the coloured dimension appeared and then they were back to the time where they began, i.e., 1 am.</p>
<p>"Uff! This watch is something!"</p>
<p>"How did you get this?"</p>
<p>"Long story"</p>
<p>"We have time. C’mon, let's go to bed"</p>
<p>"I doubt we'll have any time to talk. Not with us being busy with each other"</p>
<p>Debbie smirked and dragged Lou to her room by holding her tie.</p>
<p>----------------------*************----------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. My friend's wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't know how to write summary for this. So, please read</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/n: Tried something new. Hope you all like it. It probably is boring, bad and stupid though. Also, I had varied reaction to this particular oneshot in Wattpad.<br/>Warning: major character/s death<br/>Word count: 10000+<br/>I haven't gone through the fic after writing. So, if you guys find any mistakes, please let me know in the comments so that I can edit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Lou, guess what I'm gonna say"</p>
<p>"I got you pregnant?"</p>
<p>"Do something better"</p>
<p>"I got you pregnant, <em>again</em>?"</p>
<p>"Now that's something you would say. So, listen. I'm getting married"</p>
<p>"What? Tammy is it true? When? Whom? When did he propose? Who's he?"</p>
<p>"She. It's she. Her name is Debbie Ocean and she is my business partner. We fell in love and she proposed me last week"</p>
<p>"Oh, someone's swinging both ways now"</p>
<p>"Swung a lot and finally settling down. And I want you to be here. You are going to be my bridesmaid. You can even wear suit instead of bridesmaid dress. So, get your ass back here. It's been three years since I've seen you"</p>
<p>"Oh honey, Congratulations. But I'm really sorry dear. I'm too busy here. A major project is on my shoulders. This is the chance to show my talent and my ideas and my dad already challenged his rivals that I will do it in ease. I can’t let him down"</p>
<p>"Lou, it's my wedding. C’mon, just for few days. Please"</p>
<p>"Honey I'm really sorry. I won't be able to. I promise I'll visit once this project is done. I swear"</p>
<p>"I'm angry on you now"</p>
<p>"Please Tams, I swear I'll see you once my project is done"</p>
<p>"Fine. I'm angry but still I trust you. Whenever you're done with that fucking project of yours, come here"</p>
<p>"Sure. I promise. Thanks Tammy, for understanding. And also, congratulations again. Now tell me all about your girlfriend"</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>Debbie and Tammy had a destination wedding. They enjoyed every moment of their wedding and then their honeymoon. Their life was filled with happiness and joy. They were so much in love. Their business too was going well. Both owned a software company together which was successful and highly appreciated.</p>
<p>It was almost 3 months since their wedding. Tammy was in her office, working her ass off on some project when she heard her assistant Amita speak outside her door. She was giggling. Tammy was disturbed and opened the door to stop her and the person with whom she was speaking, but when she opened the door, she had a surprise visitor.</p>
<p>"FUCK! YOU'RE HERE"</p>
<p>Tammy didn't bother to hide her excitement as she hugged the blonde standing in front of her.</p>
<p>Tammy signalled Amita to go, who went reluctantly. Lou was looking at her. Tammy now knew why Amita was giggling. Lou's already on her flirt mode. Tammy dragged Lou to her chamber.</p>
<p>"Finally, you got time to see me. How are you Miller?", Tammy said kissing hard on Lou's cheeks which left lipstick mark on her porcelain skin. Lou didn't bother to wipe.</p>
<p>"I had to see who is that vulture who swept my bunny away from me"</p>
<p>"Yeah well, you didn't look at me at all during our college days. And a vulture named Debbie scooped me easily"</p>
<p>"I was busy during college. You know, it's not easy to maintain three girls and not get caught while triple timing. If I had you too, then I would be forced to leave those three bimbos"</p>
<p>"I'm that special?"</p>
<p>"Don't flatter yourself. But yeah you are. I know how wild you are. You've disturbed me so many times during my peaceful nights, with your loud moans and God knows what you were doing with those guys. Those guys definitely might have hearing aids by now. I'm sure those were lucky bastards and girls too I suppose, now that you told me you swing both ways"</p>
<p>"Shh! And what does that have to do with you leaving your girls?"</p>
<p>"I was pretty sure you wouldn't allow me to even get out of the bed if we are together. So obviously, I would not give time to other girls and they would've left me or I would've. Also, you know I cannot cheat on you", Lou said sincerely.</p>
<p>"You guessed right. And I wouldn't have allowed you to see any other girls if you were my girlfriend"</p>
<p>"Jealous?"</p>
<p>"Possessive. But also, jealous. I was jealous when those girls would fall all over you in our couch. Felt like killing them. I even tried threatening them. Thought of telling them you were two timing, or well, triple timing. But couldn't. Also, when you leave one, you would find another. I don't think you ever were single during our college days. There was no chance of me asking you"</p>
<p>"I wasn't committed to any of them. So, according to me, I was single whole time"</p>
<p>"And now? Have anyone in your life?"</p>
<p>"Why? Are you interested in me if I said I am single?", Lou said in her sensual hypnotic voice, standing close to Tammy.</p>
<p>Tammy was never able to resist Lou's charm. Now was no different.</p>
<p>"FYI, I'm married"</p>
<p>"I'm single", Lou moved closer.</p>
<p>"I'm uncomfortable. Back off Lou. You missed your window"</p>
<p>"Well, not if I seduce you"</p>
<p>"Don't... Don't do that. I won't be able to resist"</p>
<p>Lou smirked and backed away. Tammy sighed in relief.</p>
<p>"So, where's your wife?", Lou asked, sitting on Tammy's Table and playing with the heart shaped paperweight.</p>
<p>"She's gone for some meeting. And you stop playing with my <em>heart</em>", Tammy said taking the paperweight away from Lou.</p>
<p>Lou just leaned backwards to sleep on that table, her legs dangling down the sides, hands folded and tucked under her head supporting like a pillow and her eyes looking straight into Tammy's eyes. The files were cushioning her back (not softly) but she didn't care.</p>
<p>"I would never play with your heart. If only I knew your feelings back then"</p>
<p>"Lou...", Tammy was emotional.</p>
<p>"Tell me, how is married life? Have you reached the stage of adultery? Have I missed my window there too?"</p>
<p>Tammy shook her head in disbelief. This lady in front of her, wearing white suit with black shirt got so much tension in the room, she had to use all her willpower to stop committing adultery for real. And that fucking attitude of Lou is completely different story.</p>
<p>"Not yet. Not in this life. Maybe in next life I probably might"</p>
<p>"Oh, is she that charming, you are rejecting my offer?"</p>
<p>"She definitely is. Also, I'm warning you, don't you dare eye on her"</p>
<p>"Wow Tammy! You being selfish now. I am hurt"</p>
<p>"Lou"</p>
<p>"I'm joking. I won't go for someone who is already taken. Well, except for you probably. I'm available if you ever feel like leaving your wife", Lou said while about to pull Tammy on her.</p>
<p>Tammy easily pushed her hand away.</p>
<p>"You will never behave"</p>
<p>"You want me to?"</p>
<p>"As long as you don't turn creepy or pervert, it's fine"</p>
<p>"Hmm", Lou closed her eyes for a while.</p>
<p>Tammy was looking at her face. It was really difficult to resist Lou Miller. And that damn suit. And if you were crushing on her like Tammy was/is, then definitely impossible to resist her.</p>
<p>"You know, no one behaved this way in my office. Get up and sit on the chair, Lou"</p>
<p>"It's good here. Though the files are bit prickly", Lou said pulling one leg up and bent it, her foot balancing at the edge of the table.</p>
<p>"Get up. If anyone sees you like this, they might think wrong about us"</p>
<p>"Or more likely you are not able to resist me"</p>
<p>"Fuck you"</p>
<p>"Gladly"</p>
<p>"Now you are turning a little creepy"</p>
<p>Lou laughed. Yet didn't get up from the table.</p>
<p>"C’mon Lou. Get up. I need to work"</p>
<p>"Your true love is here and you want to work? You really turned boring after marriage"</p>
<p>"Call her anything but boring", Debbie entered the room with a bouquet in her hand.</p>
<p>Lou turned to look at the source of voice. She was dumbstruck by the beauty standing in front of her. This was the first time Lou was speechless looking at a girl. For some reason, she had not asked for Debbie’s picture earlier. If she had, then she would’ve fallen for her sooner.</p>
<p>Lou stared at Debbie while Tammy kissed Debbie. Debbie gave the bouquet to Tammy, held her close and spoke again.</p>
<p>"Hi, I'm Debbie Ocean"</p>
<p>Lou was still sleeping on the table, not in a mood to get up. But was staring Debbie and mentally registering her perfect shape in her mind.</p>
<p>"Lou Miller"</p>
<p>"And you are..."</p>
<p>"Lou Miller"</p>
<p>"Yeah I heard it but who are you and why are you sleeping on my table?"</p>
<p>"Firstly, good to know that you still are able to hear. I thought by now, you'd be deaf because of Tammy"</p>
<p><em>Winks, well attempts to wink at Tammy</em> <em>and Tammy shakes her head in disbelief</em></p>
<p>"... secondly, this isn't your table. It's from..."</p>
<p>Lou started searching something on the table and while doing so, she dropped few files and pens.</p>
<p>"Here is it. It's from Madonna... Sorry, Modani furniture"</p>
<p>"I bought it", Debbie said picking up the files and pens. Lou was staring at her. Tammy didn't notice this for she was busy keeping the flowers in vase.</p>
<p>"So, it's mine too", Lou said after few seconds.</p>
<p>"Care to explain?", Debbie said, standing up and placing the files on table. While doing so, she leaned across Lou's tummy and Lou felt the heat.</p>
<p>"Well, you told it's yours. And so, it'll by default, be Tammy's because she is your <em>better one fourth</em>. And whatever is Tammy's, it's mine too"</p>
<p>"Excuse me, better one fourth?"</p>
<p>"Yup. You won't get half of her for, I am too having my right on her"</p>
<p>Debbie looked at Tammy who just shook her head again in disbelief.</p>
<p>"Miller, You gonna get me divorced just in 3 months of my marriage. Debbie she is joking"</p>
<p>"As long as it remains a joke, it's fine"</p>
<p>"And once it no longer is a joke?"</p>
<p>"Lou, fuck you", Tammy said in disbelief. She was not sure how Debbie will take Lou's jokes.</p>
<p>"I told you earlier, gladly"</p>
<p>Debbie glared at her. Tammy stood next to Lou and lightly slapped her arm.</p>
<p>"I thought you came here to congratulate me Miller"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, I forgot. Wait"</p>
<p>Lou pulled out a small box from her pant pocket. It looked like a ring box.</p>
<p>"Are you planning to propose my wife?", Debbie asked.</p>
<p>"Well, that I will, once you are out of the picture. But for now, I got these for both of you"</p>
<p>Lou opened the box. It had two custom-made rings. In one, it was written Debbie and in other it was Tammy.</p>
<p>"This is beautiful", Tammy said.</p>
<p>"I myself designed it and ordered the jeweller to get it done"</p>
<p>"Thank you. It's beautiful", Debbie said smiling.</p>
<p>"Now you both exchange the rings and get married in front of me, again. Consider me as the best man"</p>
<p>"Best <em>man</em>? What qualifies you to be one?"</p>
<p>"I'm wearing a suit. That'll qualify me. And if you need me to have more qualities, you are welcome to my room tonight. C’mon now. Exchange the ring. Debbie, you will wear the one with Tammy's name and Tammy you will wear the one with Debbie's name for now. In future you can wear the one with my name. Now hurry up. I've got reservations for special dinner for just the three of us. Hurry up"</p>
<p>Debbie and Tammy smiled and exchanged the rings. Lou clapped with a wide smile. Then hugged Tammy and Debbie. When she hugged Debbie, she took her own time to linger in that embrace and inhaled her perfume. Lou had fallen for Debbie, her friend's wife. Debbie and Tammy didn't notice this particular behaviour of Lou, for, they were busy being happy about this remarriage.</p>
<p>"Now, Hurry up. Let's go for dinner"</p>
<p>"Wait I need to complete one file. Just half an hour"</p>
<p>"Tams, you can do it later. C’mon, I'm in a mood for celebration"</p>
<p>"Half an hour hon. Please... for my sake", Tammy blinked innocently and Lou, who never said no to Tammy, agreed.</p>
<p>"You know if you had asked me back in college this way, I would've left all those girls in a fraction of second"</p>
<p>"Well, fate wanted us to be only friends. And wanted me to meet Debbie", she said kissing Debbie again which Lou didn't like but masked it with a smile.</p>
<p>"You know what Debbie; you are one lucky son of a bitch… daughter of a bitch? Whatever. Be happy always. And keep her safe. If I see a single tear in her eyes, I will show you the path of hell and..."</p>
<p>"Lou"</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Lou Miller. I will take care of my Tammy. I love her a lot and will never be the cause for her tears"</p>
<p>Lou smiled and nodded, <em>not so</em> genuinely.</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>While Tammy was working on her file, Debbie decided to introduce Lou to everyone. All workers, male and female were equally mesmerised by this suit-clad blonde lady. And Lou too wasn't subtle in her flirting ways. Daphne, Debbie's manager was completely under her spell. Lou too wanted to try this brunette.</p>
<p>Once the introduction was done, Debbie pulled Lou towards Tammy's cabin.</p>
<p>"You are hopeless"</p>
<p>"What did I do?"</p>
<p>"Why are you flirting with my staff. Also, why did you give your number to Daphne?"</p>
<p>"You introduced me to them. So, it's all on you. And regarding Daphne, she's interested in me. In fact, all your staff is interested in me"</p>
<p>"But you are Tammy's friend. And our employee getting close to you will be a problem"</p>
<p>"How come?"</p>
<p>"People might accuse of favouritism"</p>
<p>"If I go out with everyone, then you need not treat only one person as special"</p>
<p>"Behave yourself, Lou Miller"</p>
<p>"Teach me how to behave", Lou said with her husky voice and got extremely close to Debbie. She didn't mean to do anything for now. She felt Debbie isn't some other girl who will agree to whatever she says because of her looks, attitude and wealth.</p>
<p>"I am ready to learn from you on how to behave", She said almost leaning on Debbie. Debbie didn't flinch or react.</p>
<p>"Okay, that's the best you could do?"</p>
<p>"Tough nut. Hard to crack. I like it. And nope, I haven't even showed you a percent of what I can do", Lou winked poorly.</p>
<p>"I am your friend's wife"</p>
<p>"Yup I know. So, I am not trying on you"</p>
<p>"Then, what was that you did?"</p>
<p>"Flirting?"</p>
<p>"Your definition of flirting falls under perversion in others eyes"</p>
<p>"As long as the other person doesn't feel uncomfortable and is enjoying and willing to have a chance with me, I don't think it is perversion. It is mutual. Tell me one person here who was uncomfortable and was not enjoying"</p>
<p>"I was uncomfortable"</p>
<p>"Then I am sorry. I didn't mean to", Lou said turning away from Debbie and went inside Tammy's chamber.</p>
<p>"You both are back"</p>
<p>"Yup. And I already hate your wife"</p>
<p>"What? What happened?"</p>
<p>"Your staff were gaga on me except for this one. Didn't even flinch when I stood close to her. She is one grumpy ice queen and called me a pervert"</p>
<p>"You are a pervert", Debbie said.</p>
<p>Tammy laughed.</p>
<p>"She is mine, Lou. Don't try any of your tricks. She won't fall for that. And Debbie, she is not a pervert. Just a little too much flirty. And I tell you, she never ever forcefully had anyone or stalked anyone or misbehaved with anyone"</p>
<p>"Yeah whatever. And FYI, I too hate her"</p>
<p><em>You won't, once I have my way with you</em>, Lou thought while giving a fake smile.</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>"So, tell me, how did you both meet? And where were you these many years? Why didn't you attend the wedding? And what accent is that?"</p>
<p>"Tammy and I fucked each other, always. She couldn't resist me. And now too, she isn't happy with you and so called me here"</p>
<p>"Shut up Lou. Nothing happened between us, Debbie. We were roommates in college, first year. She became my friend and my saviour. Then she got an apartment and we both lived there as roommates. She was my best friend"</p>
<p>"Was? I am not, now?"</p>
<p>"I met Debbie, Miller. Now you are second best friend"</p>
<p>"I hate you, Debbie"</p>
<p>Debbie gave her a victorious smirk.</p>
<p>"So, why am I getting to know about you now? Also, you both never dated?"</p>
<p>"After our college, she went back to her country. She has a big business group there to maintain. She is the daughter of Mr. Leonard Miller, one of the richest fellows in Australia and she being the only heir, is always busy. And I was in constant touch with her but I guess I forgot to mention about her"</p>
<p>"Yeah, because I am her true love and she can't tell that to you"</p>
<p>Tammy covered Lou's mouth and continued.</p>
<p>"Also, you never were interested in my college life. When I tried to speak you would say "<em>I don't wanna hear a nerd story</em>". So, I didn't have any chance to speak about her. And obviously, I couldn't ask her to come here for a day or so just because I needed to introduce her to you..."</p>
<p>"... meaning you are not important to her to know about her true love..."</p>
<p>Lou lifted Tammy's hand and spoke. Debbie rolled her eyes. Tammy again pressed her palm on Lou's mouth.</p>
<p>"Shh. Nothing like that Debbie. And about dating, nope. We were close friends. But never dated. I did have feelings for her but I wasn't daring enough to ask her. Also, I didn't wanna be just another <em>girl of the month</em> in Lou's life. She was busy with girls and I was busy loathing those women whom she dated and I was going out with others and tried to imagine I was with her"</p>
<p>"You just had to ask. I would have been all yours and we would spend our time in Australia now, enjoying the nature instead of this concrete forest. I would kick out all those Liza, Elle, Bella, Rachal, Lauren etc. out and you and me would enjoy forever"</p>
<p>"Well, she was destined to be with someone better. Not a womanizer", Debbie said.</p>
<p>"Womanizer? I will take that as a compliment"</p>
<p>"Jesus! Are you always like this?"</p>
<p>"You know, if you weren't Tammy's wife, by now I would have made you fall for me"</p>
<p>"In your dreams"</p>
<p>"Oh, are you doubting my ability?"</p>
<p>"You do remember I didn't react to your advances earlier, right?"</p>
<p>"I didn't do anything that time. But if you want to see what I can do, I am all ready to show"</p>
<p>"Lou, you are forgetting your promise"</p>
<p>"What promise?", Debbie asked.</p>
<p>"That I won't hit on you"</p>
<p>"Oh. Else you would?"</p>
<p>"Definitely. I would be sleeping with you tonight instead of Daphne if I had not promised Tammy of staying away from you"</p>
<p>"I am not that easy"</p>
<p>"Well, I have my ways"</p>
<p>"You both, stop"</p>
<p>"Tams, don't worry. Your friend is being overconfident. But you know very well how tough I am"</p>
<p>"I know you and trust you. But I know what Lou is capable of. So, I am asking Lou again, don't you eye on Debbie"</p>
<p>"Tammy...", both Lou and Debbie whined at a same time, same tone; all three were surprised.</p>
<p>"Okay... now this is awkward"</p>
<p>"Nothing's awkward Tammy. If I have to fuck a married lady, then I will start with you; not with this ice queen"</p>
<p>Debbie glared at her again and Tammy tried to stop Lou though she was blushing a little.</p>
<p>The rest of the dinner went smoothly. Lou spoke about the project she had been working on during their marriage and how it gave her company a huge profit. When she began discussing about work and business, she was all serious and concentrated. Debbie was impressed by her attitude here and also the way she planned her business. Debbie realised Lou is very intelligent and can get anything done in her favour just by negotiating. That was the skill every businessman wishes for.</p>
<p>After dinner, Lou said she will go back to her hotel. Tammy wasn't happy with that. She wanted Lou to stay at her place.</p>
<p>"I could stay, but that will make Daphne uncomfortable. I don't think she can hook up with me in her boss's house and face you guys tomorrow"</p>
<p>"Wait! Are you serious about Daphne? Is she really...?"</p>
<p>"You underestimate me a lot, Ocean. If you have any doubt, you can come, watch us. Though I won't appreciate it. I prefer privacy"</p>
<p>"You are bothered about privacy? You look like the person who would fuck someone right on the restaurant table"</p>
<p>"Well, I am not cheap. I have class and status"</p>
<p>"Good to know you aren't completely spoilt"</p>
<p>"Yup. I have saved some goodness for you to spoil", Lou poorly winked at her and again Tammy slapped her arm.</p>
<p>"Boundaries, I agree", Lou said smiling. "Now if you ladies allow me, I have to go"</p>
<p>She hugged Tammy and then Debbie. Again, she held her for longer time.</p>
<p>"Tams, she is strong and fits perfectly in my embrace. Now I am thinking, if you ever divorce her, inform me"</p>
<p>Debbie pat her back bit hardly and it echoed in the parking lot.</p>
<p>"FUCK! That was too hard", Lou said trying to reach her hand back to sooth the pain. Tammy did it for her instead and Debbie was smirking at her with all wickedness.</p>
<p><em>Damn she is hot! I want her at any cost, </em>Lou thought to herself.</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>Debbie was in the hotel early morning, walking towards Lou's room. Tammy had asked her to get Lou along with her luggage to their house and Debbie too agreed. She knocked the door. After knocking for third time, the door was opened. She saw Lou in her boy shorts and a tank top, hair dishevelled and still half asleep.</p>
<p>"Couldn't resist me?"</p>
<p>"Fuck you. I am here to take you home"</p>
<p>"To fuck me there? I am ready", her voice hoarse and body swaying uncharacteristically. Debbie steadied her.</p>
<p>"Even when you are not in your best self, you are a pervert"</p>
<p>"Thanks for the compliment", saying so, Lou fell on her bed. Someone already in the bed was disturbed and came out of the cover. It was Daphne. She was embarrassed and shocked to see her boss Debbie Ocean there.</p>
<p>"Fuck! Daphne are you seriously with this lady? I thought you had better taste in people"</p>
<p>"She loved what I did. Enjoyed a lot. Ask the next-door people if you want. They couldn't sleep because of us", Lou said somewhat loudly.</p>
<p>"Shut up. And Daph, cover yourself"</p>
<p>"You too can't resist her body, right? Same here", saying so, Lou leaned backwards and kissed Daphne. Debbie looked away.</p>
<p>"You can turn back to us now. You are acting as if you never saw anyone kissing"</p>
<p>"Just... get ready. And you Daph... You too get ready. You are aware that its weekday, right?"</p>
<p>"Yes Debbie. I will get ready and sorry for this inconvenience"</p>
<p>Debbie just waved her hand in dismissal. She sat on the chair while the other two ladies got ready. She saw a bottle of champagne half empty and an empty bottle of vodka. Daphne doesn't drink vodka, so that means it is Lou. She was surprised that Lou emptied a bottle.</p>
<p>She saw Lou dressed and holding only one suitcase, that too medium sized.</p>
<p>"That's your luggage?"</p>
<p>"Yup. Why?"</p>
<p>"Tammy was expecting you to stay longer"</p>
<p>"I am. I am here for next three months"</p>
<p>"And that's all you got?"</p>
<p>"I have enough money to buy whatever I like. Why to get unnecessary luggage?"</p>
<p>Debbie nodded. Obviously, Lou is loaded. She can buy anything.</p>
<p>Daphne was also ready. Lou checked out. Daphne went to her apartment. She has to get ready for office anyways. Lou sat inside Debbie's car, driver's seat.</p>
<p>"Excuse me. If you are confused, this is US. The passenger seat is on the right side"</p>
<p>"Who told I am going to sit in passenger seat. I am driving"</p>
<p>"You? No, you can't..."</p>
<p>"Just give the keys", Lou didn't wait for Debbie to give. She just snatched it. Debbie was annoyed but sat on the passenger seat. Lou started the engine and drove at high speed. Debbie felt she was going to die today.</p>
<p>"Tell me the directions Ocean. Or else we will reach next state"</p>
<p>"Yeah... next exit"</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>They reached home in 15 minutes. Normally it was 30 minutes ride for Debbie but Lou did it in 15. Once the car stopped, Debbie got out immediately and rushed inside the house and inside the bathroom. She was nauseous.</p>
<p>Tammy welcomed Lou and this time Lou kissed her hard on her cheeks. Tammy was blushing.</p>
<p>"Fuck you. I almost died", Debbie said walking out of the bathroom.</p>
<p>"Don't exaggerate. You are all fine"</p>
<p>Tammy was by Debbie's side and Debbie leaned on her. Lou rolled her eyes; well internally. She was jealous that Tammy was free to touch Debbie.</p>
<p>"So, which is my room? Tell me it is at least a kilometre away from yours. I really want to have peaceful nights where I can sleep"</p>
<p>"Your bad. That's your room. You need anything, just call me", Tammy showed her the room which was next to theirs.</p>
<p>Lou went inside, showered and got ready. When she walked out of her room, she saw Tammy and Debbie feeding each other breakfast. This wasn't something she liked but she didn't show it.</p>
<p>"So, what's your plan today?", Tammy asked.</p>
<p>"Other than trying on you?"</p>
<p>"Well, yup what's your plan?"</p>
<p>"Just meeting up old friends. It has been years. Want to see if those bimbos still are crazy for me like you are"</p>
<p>"You called me bimbo?"</p>
<p>"Not you, them"</p>
<p>"Hmm"</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>Lou returned next day morning. Tammy raised one eyebrow and Lou replied "Rachel. And then Caroline"</p>
<p>Three more days went by, Lou did the same. Different girls every day.</p>
<p>"Why do you go behind every girl?", Debbie asked finally, after not able to see such behaviour.</p>
<p>"Are you jealous, Miss Ocean?"</p>
<p>"Jealous my foot"</p>
<p>"Look, I like to enjoy my life. And I enjoy it with women. Simple"</p>
<p>"You flirt with everyone, and it is not subtle"</p>
<p>"Hmm... so you don't want me to flirt with any?"</p>
<p>"Who am I to say that?"</p>
<p>"You are asking about my life so; tell me you don't want me to flirt with anyone?"</p>
<p>"I don't like such behaviour"</p>
<p>"Then fine. I'll quit flirting with others. Deal"</p>
<p>Tammy looked at Lou in amusement. Lou didn't give out anything.</p>
<p>"Debbie, she is joking. She can't live without flirting"</p>
<p>"True. But I can try"</p>
<p>Tammy raised her eyebrow, "So, you mean you won't flirt with me too?"</p>
<p>"Tammy, why you want her to flirt with you?"</p>
<p>Debbie's question went unanswered.</p>
<p>"Nope, I won't flirt with anyone. I promise"</p>
<p>Tammy wasn't exactly believing Lou's words.</p>
<p>"So, you won't go, meet anyone today?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I am going to meet them. Just won't flirt or sleep with them"</p>
<p>"Even if they try?"</p>
<p>"Yup. Even if they try"</p>
<p>"Debbie, you just destroyed my friend. She is not my Lou"</p>
<p>"Not your Lou? I seriously am scared now. Are you again falling for her?"</p>
<p>Lou was just looking at the two ladies while they were having their light talk that turned into an argument. She didn't bother to stop them.</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>Days passed. Lou stayed true to her word. She didn't flirt with their staff, didn't sleep with Daphne. She told daphne that she won't flirt or do anything but wants to be her friend. Daphne agreed.</p>
<p>She was mostly with Debbie, who took her to different places and also was discussing global issues and business issues. Lou, when speaking about business, was a completely different person and now Debbie started admiring her. Lou gave many ideas in their business and it was highly appreciated by the clients. Lou too stopped being a jerk, didn't retort Debbie's words with some witty yet borderline vulgar comment. Tammy was completely surprised by this behaviour of Lou.</p>
<p>Lou's lust for Debbie slowly changed to something else. Now she stopped looking at Debbie's body; instead she started appreciating her heart. She liked spending time with her, speaking about anything and everything. She did flirt with Debbie but Debbie didn't point it out, for it was not Lou Miller's regular flirting. It was subtle, healthy and not below the belt.</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>One day, Lou went to Tammy’s room when Tammy was alone there. Debbie was out with some of her friends.</p>
<p>"Hey, I need to talk to you"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I've decided to go back"</p>
<p>"What? Why? So fast? But you told you'll stay for three months minimum"</p>
<p>"I have to go, Tammy"</p>
<p>"But why?"</p>
<p>"I can't stay here Tammy. Understand please?"</p>
<p>"Why? Did Debbie say anything? You both got along so well. What happened now?"</p>
<p>"No Tammy, please"</p>
<p>"Lou, tell me. Or don't speak to me ever"</p>
<p>"Tammy... I... If I stay here any longer, then I will break my promise I made"</p>
<p>"What promise?"</p>
<p>"That I won't eye on Debbie"</p>
<p>"What? Lou?"</p>
<p>"I don't know Tammy what it is, but I feel more for her. So, before I do anything stupid, I want to go away from here. Somewhere far. I will go back to Australia. I will have some therapy to remove her out of my mind. I can't be here. No, I can't"</p>
<p>"How... How did this happen?", Tammy asked unbelievingly because if Lou eyed on someone, no matter what, she would have them within two days.</p>
<p>"I don't know. This is not the lust I usually have for others. This is something more. I... I don't know I... I just want to be with her. I can hear her speak about anything forever. I... I am not looking at her body, I am looking at her eyes when I speak. I want to spend my nights with her; Not having sex... I mean I wish that too... but more than that... I want to spend time with her... speaking anything random, holding her close to me... kind of... what is it... uhm... a kind of contentment... I don't know what the fuck is this. So, I want to go for therapy. I just I want to go back home. Before I do something wrong here"</p>
<p>Tammy looked at her, tears in her eyes, anger on her face and somewhat happy.</p>
<p>"You are in love with my wife!"</p>
<p>"What? What the fuck are you saying? I am not in love with anyone... No"</p>
<p>"You are. I always wanted you to realise that life is more than just lusting behind every woman. You realised that now. But unfortunately, it is for my wife. I didn't expect that"</p>
<p>"I... I am sorry Tams. I... I don't know. I don't know what is going on. I..."</p>
<p>"Shh. Don't say anything. Go. I won't stop you. And if possible, try to love someone else this way. I want you to be happy Lou. Please... take care"</p>
<p>Lou hugged her. Tammy wiped her tears and then pat her back.</p>
<p>"Bye hon. If you need anything, I am here. Ask me. Love you Lou"</p>
<p>"Love you Tammy"</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>Lou was gone. It was almost a week now. Debbie was missing her as a friend and advisor in business matters. Tammy could see Debbie being restless.</p>
<p>"What's with you? Why you are so restless?"</p>
<p>"I miss your friend. She was really good at advising. Because of her, we got all big deals; now she is not here and I am bit restless without her"</p>
<p>"Hmm... she had to go. She couldn't stay here"</p>
<p>"Why? What important work she got, that she went? She told she will stay here for at least 3 months, right? In only two months she went back"</p>
<p>"Honey, she had to go. You don't worry. When she will be able to come back here, she will come"</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>Tammy and Debbie's life was going fine. Every time Debbie spoke about Lou, Tammy was worried. Worried about Lou. But didn't show. She had tried contacting her but she failed. Days passed. One day Tammy, who was in some conference, met her old friend Jessica who was also her ex. They spoke for hours. She asked her to visit someday. She agreed.</p>
<p>They met soon. They went out for lunches, dinners and even had long drives. Debbie didn't ask anything. She trusts her wife. But then, Tammy started staying out whole night outside with Jessica. Debbie was angry. She was not able to spend more time with her wife. She expressed her disappointment. Tammy just said not to worry and there is nothing going on between them. Debbie however wasn't happy.</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>Tammy was in LA regarding some business deal. She was staying in hotel. She heard the knock and opened the door. It was Lou. She didn't have the same spark in her eyes, the commanding attitude is missing. She looked weak and hurt.</p>
<p>"Honey... you okay? What happened? Why you looking weak?", Tammy said pulling Lou closer and hugging her.</p>
<p>Lou cried. LOU MILLER CRIED. That was the first time Tammy saw Lou crying.</p>
<p>"What happened hon? Why you crying?"</p>
<p>"I am doomed Tammy. I am doomed. My dad... he got to know I gave some ideas for your company. We too have a software company you see... So, he thought I betrayed the company and kicked me out. I couldn't go anywhere there for jobs. Either they rejected because of my dad's pressure or they didn't want to help someone who had insulted them many times. None of the women I had been with helped me now, when I was no more than a normal person. They all were there only because of money, now that there was no money, they didn't feel like being with me. I didn't have any other choice. So, I came here, LA thinking I might get something here. This is my mother’s birthland. I hoped it will take me under its protective wing. I had just enough money for one-way plane ticket. I am here for last two months now, working as a cashier. Today, I saw you while I was walking. I didn't know where exactly you were. I enquired in three different hotels. I used my charm so that they will tell me and finally, found you here", Lou said chuckling sadly.</p>
<p>"Oh honey! Shh... no worries. Come here. Sit", she guided her to her bed. She comforted her. Lou was so depressed, Tammy felt someone stabbed her. Lou was her first love, though never were together. She cannot see her like this. After some hours Lou left to her shitty apartment she rented.</p>
<p>After her conference, Tammy rushed to Lou's apartment. She could not believe Lou Miller staying in such apartment. She told her to pack the bags. Lou was not sure.</p>
<p>"Tammy no... I can't. I... I might get back to my old habit. I..."</p>
<p>"Lou, I can't see you like this. I want to help"</p>
<p>"But Debbie..."</p>
<p>"Are you still...?"</p>
<p>"Nope. I don't"</p>
<p>"Then you will be fine. Come home honey"</p>
<p>And so, Lou packed her bags and flew to NY with Tammy. Debbie was happy to see Lou. She was also worried about Lou's condition. Tammy and Debbie took care of her. They also offered a job in their company which Lou accepted after declining many times. Lou slowly started getting better. Debbie again was close to her and Lou's genius business tactics for Debbie's plans worked so well, they had good profit. Lou doesn't know to build a software but she knows what requirements are to be needed in the software. So, her skills and ideas were implemented in software by the engineers. She quickly became one of the favourite people in office.</p>
<p>Lou reconciled with Daphne. Debbie was first not fully sure, but then she accepted it.</p>
<p>Thanks to Lou's out-of-the-box ideas, many clients approached them. The business was going really well. Debbie got busy and most of her time was spent with Lou in office than with Tammy. Tammy, at first, didn't mind. She was busy too. But then, when Debbie got the work home, she was unhappy. She expressed it. But Debbie was so deep into work, she neglected.</p>
<p>Lou and Daphne were going steady, or that's what everyone thought. But they too had their rough patch. Lou was not able to give her time. Daphne would see her more in office than at her apartment. Lou was always thinking, when she was free. She was always busy with her phone and laptop. Always calculating something in her mind. They both realised this is not going to work. So, they parted ways with a good note. They decided to remain friends.</p>
<p>Lou moved out of Daphne's house and Debbie told her to stay with them again. Lou reluctantly agreed. Now, both Debbie and Lou discussed about work at home. Tammy was getting irritated hearing about projects, clients, meetings and conferences.</p>
<p>One day, Jessica called Tammy to join her for dinner at her apartment. Tammy went. Lou and Debbie were invited too but they were as usual busy with some project. They were in office. Lou got Debbie tea and coffee for herself. They were drinking and working, talking in between.</p>
<p>"So, why did you leave last time?"</p>
<p>Lou looked up from what she was doing.</p>
<p>"I... Didn't Tammy tell you?"</p>
<p>"Nope"</p>
<p>"Then, I don't think I should..."</p>
<p>"Lou, c'mon you can tell me anything. We are friends, right?"</p>
<p>"I don't think we will remain friends if I tell you the reason"</p>
<p>"I promise you; nothing will happen. Past is past"</p>
<p>"I... kind of fell in love with you that time. I didn't want to break you and Tammy so, I decided to go away to some therapy"</p>
<p>"What? You fell in love with me?"</p>
<p>"Yeah I am sorry. I know I shouldn't have said that to you. I am sorry. I promise you; I don't have those feelings for you now. I went to therapy and I..."</p>
<p>"You went to therapy to get rid of your feelings? That's stupid!"</p>
<p>"Yeah well, it did work. I am no longer in love with you. I mean I love you... as a friend but nothing more. I... I am sorry"</p>
<p>"Hey it's fine. I am not angry. Don't worry", Debbie consoled her and assured her. However, she wasn't happy with Tammy hiding this fact.</p>
<p>They worked for few more minutes.</p>
<p>"What are you thinking, Ocean?"</p>
<p>"Hmm nothing..."</p>
<p>"Are you tired?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Somewhat"</p>
<p>"Let's go to Jessica's place. She invited both of us, you see"</p>
<p>"Hmm... you sure? Isn't it late?"</p>
<p>"Oh, that bitch won't sleep. She was one of those night owls in our College, always partying"</p>
<p>"Was she one of your...", Debbie asked smirking.</p>
<p>"Oh, no. She was straight. I never go for straight women. I respect their preference. Also, she was in relationship. Don't know with whom, but she was committed for most of her college life"</p>
<p>"Oh. So, she is straight?"</p>
<p>"As far as I know, she is"</p>
<p>"Hmm... let's go to her place then. Will surprise Tammy"</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>They reached Jessica's apartment. Before they could ring the bell, they saw the door was already half open. They both thought they will scare them by suddenly entering the apartment. When they entered the living room, there was no one. The TV was still on, some random show going on and was too loud. The wine bottles were on the floor and the table. Lou and Debbie looked around. They couldn't see Tammy and Jessica. Debbie turned down the TV volume and that's when they heard someone panting. Lou and Debbie looked at each other and then went to the room where the sound was coming from. They opened the door and they saw... Tammy and Jessica on bed, almost naked. Tammy was kissing Jessica roughly.</p>
<p>"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"</p>
<p>Tammy looked up. She was drunk. Lou immediately rushed to her and pulled her away from Jessica.</p>
<p>"What the fuck Tammy! You... with this lady. You..."</p>
<p>Debbie couldn't get any words out of her mouth. She never thought Tammy would cheat on her. Lou started confronting Jessica and then dragged Tammy out of the room. Debbie glared at Jessica. She would have definitely killed her if Lou had not stopped her and dragged her out to. Tammy was not at all bothered. When Lou held her, she just hugged her and started kissing Lou's cheeks. Lou pushed her head away.</p>
<p>"Tammy, stop! What the hell are you doing? Stop this", Lou said signalling Debbie to hold her. Debbie was angry but she held her.</p>
<p>"I always loved you Lou... You... you never looked at me... You never... I want you Lou..."</p>
<p>"What the fuck are you saying, Tammy! You are drunk. You need to rest"</p>
<p>Lou drove Tammy's car while Debbie drove hers with Tammy in passenger seat. Once they reached home, Lou helped her in taking Tammy inside.</p>
<p>After that, Debbie cried. She cried without any control and Lou held her and gave moral support.</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>The next day after Tammy woke up, Debbie and Tammy had a fight. Tammy cannot remember anything. Lou tried to pacify them but didn't work.</p>
<p>"You said Jessica was straight", Debbie angrily said to Lou.</p>
<p>"I didn't know. I thought she was straight. Well, I thought Tammy was straight too, back then"</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>The next few days, Debbie and Tammy were not on speaking terms. Lou tried her best to make them speak; she got flowers to both of them, saying it was given by the other; arranged a date night for them but all went in vain. Debbie even told her not to do these for she is in no mood to forgive Tammy.</p>
<p>Days passed. Tammy, though she didn't remember, asked sorry again and again. She also confessed that Jessica was her ex, and this took both Debbie and Lou by surprise. Finally, Debbie forgave her, decided to give her another chance. Lou told they should celebrate this. Debbie said her to join. Lou, after much forcing by Debbie, agreed.</p>
<p>They decided for trekking. They went to the hill station and camped. They enjoyed the nature. Lou was enthusiastic and was acting like a child. She was running everywhere chasing the butterflies, pep talking the birds and jumping across small streams. Debbie and Tammy were laughing at her antics.</p>
<p>Then, on their second day there, Debbie was inside the tent. Lou was fishing in the nearby river. The water current was too strong. Tammy stood next to Lou.</p>
<p>After few minutes, Debbie heard Lou and Tammy yelling her name. She rushed outside to see Lou and Tammy both in water, the current taking them away. Both are trying their best to stay above the water level. The current was strong and they were going away.</p>
<p>Tammy doesn't know to swim. She was struggling. Lou was holding her up. Lou then held onto a rock, the other hand still holding Tammy. It was difficult to hold on. Debbie by now, was worried and called for help. Many people who came for camping were gathered there. The water level was increasing, they could hardly see Lou and Tammy. It was difficult for Lou to hold on to the rock anymore. She left it. Both Lou and Tammy headed towards the waterfall ahead. The onlookers came there and threw ropes at them. Thankfully, Lou caught hold of one rope. She however, didn't leave Tammy. Without using two hands, she cannot go against the current with both their weights, but she didn't listen to leave Tammy. Tammy was so scared; she was begging people to help. Debbie was crying. She wanted to jump in and help but the people didn't allow her. It was dangerous to jump in. No one could exactly jump in and help. Then, after few minutes of struggling, Tammy lost her grip and her hand slid from Lou's and the current took her away. Lou was yelling, trying to reach her but the people holding her by ropes, pulled her forcefully. Tammy went down and fell from the waterfall. Debbie couldn't believe what just happened. She fainted.</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>Two months since the tragic incident. Debbie was depressed. She couldn’t get back to normal. Lou was looking after her. She also had to look after the projects. She tried her best to cheer Debbie. Slowly, Debbie regained her older self. She started focusing more on work. Days passed; she saw how dedicated Lou was. Lou was self-loathing though. She held herself responsible for Tammy's death. She is not able to digest the fact that her best friend was dead.</p>
<p>Lou and Debbie became each other's support system. Months passed. Probably because of the situation they were in, Debbie started feeling for Lou. Also, she knew Lou was in love with her once upon a time. The feelings were reignited in Lou's heart too. Debbie's friends Nineball and Rose told her to move on from Tammy and lead a happy life with Lou. Even Daphne encouraged her.</p>
<p>One fine day, she asked Lou. Lou, though was in love with Debbie, took her time to accept. However, they didn't rush. Lou gave her time. Debbie had to first adjust. As days passed, their hugs became longer, they slowly started kissing each other's cheeks. Lou didn't force Debbie for anything. She was patient. Debbie knew she was not doing right by making Lou wait but Lou would just ignore her apologies saying it doesn't matter.</p>
<p>One day, Debbie finally decided to have a step further in their relationship. She came home early that day. Lou was still working. Debbie arranged for dinner date. She tried her best to make it look romantic. When Lou came home, she saw candles lit, flowers everywhere and the table decorated with rose petals, wine bottle in between. She was surprised. She looked everywhere. She didn't find Debbie anywhere. She walked towards the table and she felt someone hugging her from behind. It was Debbie, obviously. Lou smiled and turned to face her.</p>
<p>"Hey"</p>
<p>"Hello"</p>
<p>"So, what's all this about?"</p>
<p>"Thought of doing something nice", Debbie said wrapping her arms behind Lou's neck. Lou tightened her grip.</p>
<p>"It's nice"</p>
<p>"You liked it?"</p>
<p>"Hmm kind of loved it"</p>
<p>"Lou..."</p>
<p>"uhm"</p>
<p>"Can I kiss you?"</p>
<p>"If you really want to"</p>
<p>"Yeah I want to"</p>
<p>Debbie held Lou's cheeks and then kissed her softly with full of love. Lou kissed her back. Finally, they kissed.</p>
<p>"Dinner?"</p>
<p>"Sure"</p>
<p>"Lou, Thanks for waiting and understanding me"</p>
<p>"I can wait forever if you want me to"</p>
<p>"Not anymore"</p>
<p>They had their dinner. In between, Lou went to get ice-cream because she wanted to do something for Debbie, if not in the luxurious way. She came back. They had the ice-cream. They both were sitting on the couch watching some movie. Lou was kissing her in between. Slowly Lou began kissing her neck, Debbie's breath hitched. Lou kissed her, occasionally bit her and left the mark. When her hand went to remove Debbie's top, Debbie caught her hand. Lou looked at her. Debbie was uncertain.</p>
<p>"I... I... thought I could, but I am not able to... I need time for this"</p>
<p>Lou was disappointed but she agreed. She said it was fine and that she would wait till Debbie was able to get herself ready.</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>A week passed. Lou was really being nice to Debbie. She didn't bring up the conversation. Then that weekend, Debbie said they need to go camping again. Lou was little surprised.</p>
<p>"Camping? I don't think we should. The last time we went..."</p>
<p>"I want to go, Lou. I need this to clear my mind. I want to have a closure"</p>
<p>"Closure?"</p>
<p>"I need to move on, so"</p>
<p>"Hmm fine"</p>
<p>The next day they went to the same camping site. Lou was looking at the river that had taken her best friend away from her. Debbie stood next to her. She was holding a bag.</p>
<p>"Lou, let's go a little closer to the water", Debbie said kissing Lou fiercely.</p>
<p>"I... I am not... I am scared"</p>
<p>"I am with you. C’mon", again, she kissed her.</p>
<p>Lou followed Debbie. Debbie opened the bag. It was full of greeting cards and gifts that Tammy had given her.</p>
<p>"What are you doing? Why did you get them here?"</p>
<p>"I need a closure. So, I want these to go away in this water"</p>
<p>"What? But... those are the memories; Tammy is still alive in them"</p>
<p>"Tammy?", Debbie laughed loudly. Lou didn't understand what was going on.</p>
<p>"Deb?"</p>
<p>Debbie kissed Lou, again. Lou was not able to decode her expression.</p>
<p>"Tammy? Why would I want her memory? I never wanted her. Why will I want these fucking memories?"</p>
<p>"WHAT?"</p>
<p>Debbie now pushed Lou on ground and straddled her. Lou was in shock. Debbie caught her face and started kissing her fiercely and spoke in between.</p>
<p>"Shocked? Listen. I never loved her. I never wanted her. All I wanted was my business. So, I married her"</p>
<p>"What the..."</p>
<p>Debbie moved down, to kiss Lou's neck. Still she had upper hand, she was holding Lou down while Lou was trying to escape.</p>
<p>"But then I saw you! I... just was completely taken by your beauty. I wanted you. But you were going out with others, even flirting with Tammy. You know how difficult it was for me to see you with Daphne that day in hotel"</p>
<p>"But... You and Tam..."</p>
<p>Debbie shushed her with another kiss.</p>
<p>"Tammy was never my love. I myself wanted to get rid of her. That was why I never bothered when she was going out with Jessica. I spent more and more time with you in office. That day, when you confessed you fell in love with me, I was so happy”, Debbie kissed Lou again. “I felt like I am finally getting you. But you... you went to therapy instead. If you loved me, you should've come for me. But you didn't. <em>*Debbie kissed down Lou’s neck</em>*, “Since the day you confessed, I wanted Tammy to go out of my life, by any means. I myself was planning to kill her..."</p>
<p>"What? You... fuck! You are..."</p>
<p>"I didn't kill her though. The nature itself did. And I was so happy you didn't die. And then, we grew closer, well, I wanted us to grow closer. But I had to act like I am mourning for Tammy. That dinner night... *<em>Debbie kissed down Lou’s sternum while her hands were working on her breasts </em>*, “I stopped you only because I wanted to see how much you would love me. Would you listen to me if you were denied at the last moment? *<em>Debbie bit her just above her right breast which was still covered in shirt. Lou moaned and Debbie smirked and continued her monologue.</em></p>
<p>“You did listen. See, I loved you so much that I had to do many things to have you now. But what did you do to have my love? You ran away earlier. And now, you are getting me so easily. That's not fair. You too should do some hard work. So, now I want to know, what will you do? Will you run away from me, again? Even after knowing, that I loved you from the beginning and betrayed your friend, will you love me? If you love me, then I will be yours forever. *<em>Debbie’s hand travelled south</em>*, “If you don't, then..."</p>
<p>Debbie withdrew her hand to Lou’s whining, took out a gun from her pocket and aimed at Lou's head.</p>
<p>"... you will be dead here. I was hoping for my wife's death earlier. So, I don't mind killing you, though I love you so very much. Will you love me? Are you ready to be with me knowing everything? And you have the genius business brain. So, will you help me get complete share of the business which otherwise will go to Tammy's sister? Maybe kill her? At least that will be something you did for me if you truly loved me. I can be proud that you will do anything for me. Only if you do something, then I will be yours"</p>
<p>"I...", Lou opened her mouth.</p>
<p>Debbie trailed the gun from Lou’s forehead down to her neck and pressed it against Lou's throat.</p>
<p>"Why are you saying this to me? I...", Lou said, her voice uncertain.</p>
<p>"Because I love you and I want you... at any cost. And I want you to be my partner in crime, literally. I won't get such genius like you again"</p>
<p>"Debbie... you don't know whom you are speaking to. You are playing with fire"</p>
<p>"I know whom I am speaking with. A coward who can't do a simple thing for her lover”, Debbie huffed in annoyance. “You are a coward, Lou. I don't think you should be living. If you can't be my partner, then you don't have any right to live in this world"</p>
<p>Debbie almost pressed the trigger when Lou wrapped her leg around Debbie and rolled them over. Now, Lou on top. She smiled wickedly.</p>
<p>"You really don't know whom you are speaking to. Have you ever killed anyone?"</p>
<p>"No. But I will kill you if you don't agree"</p>
<p>"Don't agree for what?"</p>
<p>"If you don't agree to my words. If you don’t kill Tammy’s sister. If you can't do such small thing for my sake..."</p>
<p>"Small thing? You don't know what I have done these two years to have you. If you get to know, then you have to make it up for whole two years"</p>
<p>"What? Looked after me when I was fake mourning for Tammy? Or helped me get some legal projects? You are weak Lou, if you think that is the best you can do for your love", Debbie said, sarcastically.</p>
<p>Lou laughed loudly. Her eyes turned dangerously blue; Debbie was taken aback for a second.</p>
<p>"I am weak? Yeah, I am weak. I am weak for you. I am so weak; I killed my best friend Tammy just to have you", Lou said, and kissed Debbie hard.</p>
<p>"What? You killed Tammy? Don't lie Lou. Stop taking credits for something the nature did. You were her protector", Debbie said, gripping Lou’s jaw in her hand. Lou caught her hand, released herself and then pressed Debbie’s hand down on the ground.</p>
<p>"Nature my foot. You know... I lusted for you, the day I saw you. That was the day, I first envied Tammy"</p>
<p>"You envied her?", Debbie asked pulling her closer to kiss.</p>
<p>"Yes. I envied her. I wanted you. I wanted to have you in my bed. But she was the obstacle. Also, you were the ice queen"</p>
<p>"I pretended to be the ice queen", Debbie chuckled.</p>
<p>"Yeah well, I didn't know that. I was so much into you; I didn't realise when it turned from lust to love. At any cost, I wanted you", Lou said. Debbie smirked and they kissed for a while.</p>
<p>"So, you ran away?"</p>
<p>"Who said I ran away? I loved you. I realised that you were hard to get. So, I first had to get sympathy from you and Tammy; specially Tammy so that she will never suspect me for the events that would take place later. So, I confessed in front of her. She believed me that I would go to therapy. I went to Europe, enjoyed a month. Then I went back to Australia to meet my dad. I somewhere had a regret that I am about to betray my best friend whom I love a lot"</p>
<p>"And he kicked out?"</p>
<p>"Nope. He was happy to know that I was in love. He encouraged me to have you at any cost. He always told me to get whatever I want at any cost. So, I made a plan and as per that, my dad faked my banishment from the company. I came here to New York, observed you both, 24*7"</p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p>"The building opposite your apartment, I stayed there. I stalked you. I also got the entire floor in the building opposite your office"</p>
<p>"That's why I used to feel someone was observing me. It was you", Debbie said kissing Lou while her hands travelled onto the hem of Lou’s shirt. Then she rolled them so that she was on top. She straddled Lou and then leaned down and began kissing Lou's neck, unbuttoning the third button of her shirt (first two were already unbuttoned).</p>
<p>"Yup. Not only that, I knew Jessica was Tammy's ex. I mean I didn't know in college, but I got to know when I met her during my first two days of meeting old friends. She was angry that Tammy left her for someone else. So, she agreed to help me. I told her to get back to Tammy and slowly develop a relationship. Even after 3 months, Tammy didn't budge in. She was faithful to you"</p>
<p>"I wasn't expecting that. You really are a mastermind", Debbie said biting Lou's ear.</p>
<p>"well, you haven't listened everything", Lou said somewhat breathlessly. Debbie sucked the skin right below her ear, Lou moaned.</p>
<p>"Tell me. I wanna know what my Lou did to have me", Debbie said seductively and traced her tongue over Lou’s jaw.</p>
<p>"After Jessica failed, I myself decided to enter the picture. I began a special diet to reduce myself. The one those movie stars do to fit into some skinny person role. I did that. Then, when Tammy left for LA, I too went in the same plane. I rented a shitty apartment, met her and made her believe in my false story. She believed. Then, you know what happened, right? I became your staff and worked for you. To keep my name clean, I dated Daphne. Well, faked it. She still thinks I had feelings for her. I have feelings only for you. I am obsessed with you. I refined my plan. Jessica tried her best but Tammy was not easy. So, that day, I made Jessica invite Tammy to her place; along with that I told to invite us too. Then I made Jessica drug Tammy; the drug which would make her horny. It worked. And at right moment, I took you there. I thought you were in love with her and so did all these. If you had told me earlier that you wanted me, I would have easily had you without all these troubles"</p>
<p>"Well, you could have confessed too. Idiot", Debbie said biting Lou's chin.</p>
<p>"Well, never late"</p>
<p>"What happened then?"</p>
<p>"You both had your fights. I tried to be a good friend by uniting you, you both did. Fuckers, I was faking. I didn't know you both would actually reconcile"</p>
<p>"It's your mistake again. I reconciled only to get into your good books"</p>
<p>"Well. We both are idiots then"</p>
<p>"Yeah we are. So, what did you do next?"</p>
<p>"Planned that camp. I knew you both would invite me. The way you reconciled with uncertainty; I was sure you would need someone for support. I however got restless. I asked my dad. He told, if I want something, then get it. Even if that means to take someone's life. He told me everything is fair in love and war"</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>"So, while you were inside the tent, I called Tammy near me. She didn't know to swim, I knew that. I myself pushed her into the water. But to make it look like an accident, I too jumped. The current was too strong, it was dangerous. Before she could hold my hand and get a grip, I held her hand in such a way that if I released, she would just float along with the current. Then I yelled your name. She yelled too in order to say that I am trying to kill her, but I didn't allow her. Then you called for help and people came there. I had to do something. She had to die. Luckily, the water level was raising faster, so, none could see I was holding her. Then, the people got the ropes. I am good at physical hard work. I was confident of holding the ropes. So, I left the rock and then held onto the room. And when the time was right, I left her hand. She fell down the waterfall and died"</p>
<p>"Fuck! You are genius. I know I have told that before too but you are fucking genius", Debbie said kissing Lou hard. They tried for domination and finally Debbie gave in.</p>
<p>"Yup. That I am. Then as usual, I got closer to you. I faked everything except my love for you. My love for you is completely genuine"</p>
<p>"I am so proud of you. So, the love... is it real?"</p>
<p>"You doubt even after I killed your wife to get you?"</p>
<p>"I want to have the confirmation"</p>
<p>"Yup. I love you so very much. I don't want anyone else. I want only you"</p>
<p>“You won’t live if not for me?”, Debbie traced the gun on Lou’s cheekbones”</p>
<p>‘Yup. I will die if I don’t get you”, Lou said and tried to kiss Debbie, but she got up. She then walked towards the river, picked the discarded bag and threw into the water. Lou smiled and stood next to her.</p>
<p>"Good job, baby. I am so proud of you", saying so she went to kiss Debbie when... Debbie slapped her hard.</p>
<p>"YOU KILLED MY WIFE!"</p>
<p>"Baby... what? Why are you angry? Or is it your type of foreplay?", Lou said hugging Debbie. Debbie pushed her back.</p>
<p>"YOU ARE A MURDERER, LOU. I WANTED YOU TO CONFESS, SO I GOT YOU HERE, SEDUCED YOU TO TELL THE TRUTH. WHAT YOU THINK, I HATED TAMMY? I LOVED HER. I STILL LOVE HER. BUT SHE IS DEAD. I DIDN'T KNOW YOU KILLED HER. I TRUSTED YOU AND SO STARTED FEELING FOR YOU. BUT YOU..."</p>
<p>Lou saw Debbie. She now was angry. Lou looked around.</p>
<p>"What? You gonna kill me too? Your bad, Lou. The whole place is under surveillance. My friends and some colleagues already have placed cameras here. You know Daphne, she helped me."</p>
<p>Suddenly, all her friends Daphne, Nineball, Amita, Rose and Constance appeared and stood around her.</p>
<p>Debbie now pointed the gun to Lou. Lou didn't have any choice but to surrender. She raised her hand.</p>
<p>"You must be wondering how come I understood everything, right? Well, your father texted that day during our dinner date. You had left your phone when you went out to get icecream. I saw the notification. I couldn't open the message for your phone had the password but I did read whatever was displayed in the notification. It was written <em>Did you succeed in getting Debbie?</em> That was the shocking thing. You said you weren't in touch with your father, but your father was asking about me! I wanted to know the truth. That's why I declined your advances that day. I called Nine. You know she is the hacker, right? She hacked your phone, but found nothing other than that one message. So, she hacked your father's phone. Poor Mr. Miller. He had deleted the messages he had sent to you all these years but forgot to delete the backup of his messages. Nine sent me the whole message list. I read and came to know many things, but not all. I behaved as if nothing happened. I wanted you to trust me blindly, so I was faking my love for you. Then I got you here. Constance, Amita and Nine set everything up here. I wanted you to confess everything. So, I acted now too saying I hate Tammy and to make you believe me, I kissed you and made you horny enough to confess everything just so as to get laid. You believed and did confess"</p>
<p>"I can't believe you did this Lou. I trusted you so much", Daphne said. She was hurt.</p>
<p>"You will be punished, Lou. Rose, my lawyer already prepared the papers and called the police. You cannot escape"</p>
<p>"I love you, Debbie. Whatever I did, it was because I love you. That is real", Lou said and began walking towards Debbie, but Debbie fired a warning shot just close to Lou's feet, Lou didn't flinch.</p>
<p>"I don't mind dying in your hands baby. I love you so much. If I don't get you, I am ready to die"</p>
<p>"Oh, no. You won't be dying. I want you to suffer your whole life. I want you to have this failure. The failure named Debbie in your playboy life. I want you to suffer daily, thinking you were this close to having me but failed"</p>
<p>"Baby, I still love you. I promise you I love you. Please love me back. Be mine"</p>
<p>"Never, Lou. I want you to agonize every single day that you couldn't get me"</p>
<p>"You kill me Debbie. I can't bear that. Please, either be mine or kill me from your hands"</p>
<p>"Nope you have to. You also have to suffer and regret your whole life that I died because of you", saying so, Debbie shot herself on her head. Lou fell on her knees.</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/n: Sorry if it was boring (which I guess it was), lengthy and bad. I just felt like writing. <br/>And I am angry on myself for turning my favourite character into a villain and I am not going to forgive myself for that (No, I don't have split personality). All Lou Miller fans (including me), sorry for whatever is written above in the story.<br/>I am also never going to write something like this again, I promise</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ugly Betty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AU where Debbie Ocean (32), former businesswoman, joins as secretary to a young budding businesswoman Lou Miller (28) through her friend Tammy's (26) recommendation. But... Debbie has a notion that her boss Lou is a pervert. In order to avoid her, she does something which she regrets within a week.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/n: I watched Love potion 9, and got this idea. <br/>It's a lengthy one shot so sorry for that</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Boss"</p>
<p>"Oh, look who's here. After a sensual week with her husband, our Tammy is back"</p>
<p>"Well boss, you don't take break. I'm taking on your behalf"</p>
<p>"Stop calling me boss. You're the only one in this office who is having the privilege of calling me by name. Use it", Lou said, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm touched. But yeah, I came here to ask how was my recommendation? Your new secretary fulfilled your expectation?"</p>
<p>"Tammy, she is God sent"</p>
<p>"So, I'm God"</p>
<p>Lou huffed in jest. Tammy laughed.</p>
<p>"Seriously though, how is she? I know my friend is awesome, but I wanna hear it from you"</p>
<p>"Yeah, she is awesome. She is the best. She's perfect. I love her! She is that good"</p>
<p>"Love her? I know she is hot as hell but really, you love her so soon? Just in a week?"</p>
<p>"Tammy, c’mon, you too? Okay, I agree she is not the one to give a fuck about glamour or make up. But that’s the best thing about her. She doesn’t hide her real self. She doesn’t feel low about it. She is awesome and I love her more for that reason. She is beautiful the way she is. Of all people, you shouldn't mock her. You are her best friend"</p>
<p>"Excuse me, what?", Tammy was confused by Lou’s words.</p>
<p>"You know what I mean. I'm already angry at our staff for making fun of her. You too now?"</p>
<p>"What are you talking about? Who is making fun of her? And why anyone will make fun of her at first place?"</p>
<p>That exact moment, Lou’s new secretary and Tammy’s best friend Debbie Ocean walked in. She didn't know Tammy had returned back to office. Tammy saw her and was shocked.</p>
<p>"WHAT THE FUCK, DEBBIE!"</p>
<p>Lou was confused. She didn't expect Tammy to react like that. That too on her best friend.</p>
<p>Debbie was feeling awkward and she was somewhat worried too.</p>
<p>"What happened, Tammy? Why you…" Lou asked.</p>
<p>Tammy was shocked seeing Debbie Ocean's appearance. Her glamorous, hot and sexy Debbie Ocean was looking like ugly Betty, not matching the traditional definition of beauty. Debbie’s hair looked like she never brushed in last one month; she had odd teeth, the incisors having gap in between  and braces; face looked like she never ever took care of her skin; eyebrows thick and jointed; big glasses with black frame; outfit not at all belonging to the standards of Miller’s office.</p>
<p>After few minutes of awkward silence and staring, Tammy burst into laughter. She was not able to control herself. Debbie just prayed Tammy wouldn't blow her cover. Lou was confused and somewhat irritated.</p>
<p>"Tammy, will you say what happened? And why are you laughing? Why did you curse?"</p>
<p>Tammy looked at Debbie. Debbie signed her not to say anything.</p>
<p>"Actually, it's been a long time I met her in person. So, I was shocked when she suddenly walked in. And... looking at your shocked face, I couldn't control my laughter"</p>
<p>Lou wasn't fully convinced. But for now, she let it go.</p>
<p>"So, Debbie, do you like our office and my boss?"</p>
<p>"I like this place. And I'm learning too"</p>
<p>Lou just smiled. Tammy was desperate to know why Debbie dressed up like that.</p>
<p>"Hmm that's good. So, hey Lou, can I uhm catch up with my friend here for a while? I mean... If you're not in need of your secretary now"</p>
<p>"Sure. But not more than 30 minutes. I need her"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, sure. Thanks"</p>
<p>Tammy practically dragged Debbie outside the office and to a nearby coffee shop.</p>
<p>"What the fuck is this Debbie? Why are you...", Tammy was still laughing.</p>
<p>"Well, I had to protect myself from your pervert boss. So, I dressed up like this"</p>
<p>"Protect? Pervert boss? Who?"</p>
<p>"Louise Miller"</p>
<p>"What the... She is not pervert. Who told you that?"</p>
<p>"You told me. Last to last week, when I called you"</p>
<p>"What? Me? I never said that. And also, you think Lou is pervert? I mean, sure she's a flirt but not a creepy pervert. She is sophisticated and never crosses her line or make others uncomfortable"</p>
<p>"What do I know. I took your words seriously. Also, I saw some news regarding her. All those tabloids…"</p>
<p>"I never said anything bad about her to you. And those tabloids lied. They messed with her because she refused to say things their way. Contrary to the tabloids, she never cheated anyone till now. She isn't a relationship person Debbie, but never cheated any of her girlfriends. She broke up with a good note. Also, those girls never loved her and she knew that. You’ve mistaken. She is not the one to force herself on other women and definitely not the person to take advantage of her employees"</p>
<p>"But you did say her pervert. I heard it clearly"</p>
<p>"When?"</p>
<p>"When you told I need not present any documents because your boss is kind of pervert and will hire me"</p>
<p>"I didn't... When? I never said that”</p>
<p>“You said that. I have the call record. Stupid phone is recording everything without my knowledge. Listen”</p>
<p>Debbie played the record and it was clear that Tammy did use the word pervert.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck... It's a misunderstanding. I didn’t call Lou pervert! FUCK!"</p>
<p>-*--*--*-</p>
<p>Tammy and Debbie are childhood friends. They were always together; a sense of sisterhood between them. As years passed by, their friendship grew stronger. They always were there for each other.</p>
<p>They had to move separate way when their college life began. Tammy then got married and settled in NYC while Debbie was still in Florida. After Debbie's boyfriend, who was also her business partner cheated on her and took hold of the company which she started and developed, she no longer wanted to be there. So, she decided to go to NYC. Tammy recommended a job, position of personal secretary to Tammy's boss.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Last to last week Friday</strong>
</p>
<p>"You need not produce any records or documents. I've managed everything. You're already hired. You just have to show up on Monday morning 9am sharp. My boss hates tardiness"</p>
<p>"You sure? I mean, my documents are all burnt by my ex. I don't know... what if your company needs it? I mean, they need employee details and proofs, right?"</p>
<p>"Don't worry. I am the living proof about everything related to you. And also, my boss won't ask that.  my boss is kinda..."</p>
<p>"Hey honey. Steven, our next-door neighbour was looking at me weirdly. Is he a...?", Tammy's husband interrupted her while she was on phone.</p>
<p>" Pervert. Always stares at me too", Tammy replied to her husband.</p>
<p>Debbie, who was still on line, thought Tammy was speaking about her boss.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the...! I'm about to work for a pervert? But...</em>
</p>
<p>"Hey Debbie, you there? Listen my boss won't reject you. I've told your achievements and all your professional views. You've created a good impression on my boss. So, no worries. Just join on Monday"</p>
<p>"But Tammy, you just said..."</p>
<p>"No buts, Deb. You won't get a better job than this. So, attend. I'm getting late. I need to pack my bags for our vacation. And then, Tom and I planned for dinner date. So, bye. I'll call you on Monday"</p>
<p>Tammy cut the call. Debbie was worried. She didn't want to work for a pervert. And also, how come Tammy was working under him?</p>
<p>
  <em>What do I do? I know how men look at me. I've successfully faced them and stood strong. But now, I'll be working under him. So, I won’t have complete control on the environment. How will I stand for myself? What do I do?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Idea. Tammy told I need not produce any documents. That means there is no chance of him knowing me. I better change my look. I'll look ugly. Then, I don't think he'll even look at me.</em>
</p>
<p>Debbie got herself prepared for Monday morning. She got some big glasses, fake front teeth, braces, and old roughened hair extensions, fake eyebrows and she decided to use makeup to look dull for a change instead of enhancing her beauty.</p>
<p>-*--*--*-</p>
<p>
  <strong>Monday morning</strong>
</p>
<p>"Hey Debbie. All the best for your first day at work. Sorry, I won't be there in office to welcome you. But don't worry. I'll be back soon"</p>
<p>"Thanks Tammy. Happy journey. Enjoy your vacation"</p>
<p>Debbie walked out of her apartment which was given by the company on Tammy's request even before she joined. Her boss immediately had arranged for it. Tammy had given her the keys. The apartment was well furnished and perfect for her to continue her lifestyle similar to Florida days. Now she knows why her boss gave that flat. Definitely he needs something more.</p>
<p>****--****</p>
<p>She reached the office. From her subway ride to office, people were either laughing at her or ignoring. She now understood what it actually feels like when humiliated for not being beautiful.</p>
<p>She was 5 minutes early to meet her new boss. She was waiting outside a luxurious office room in Miller’s building. The employees were gossiping and laughing at her. They didn't know who she was.</p>
<p>She was waiting, when a beautiful blonde walked in, wearing a black three-piece suit without a shirt. She looked stunningly beautiful and she had the ability to command the gathering just by her attitude and style. Debbie, for once, just felt she was unreal and this was a dream. The moment the blonde walked in, employees went silent and started working.</p>
<p>The blonde didn't look at anyone and just walked into that luxurious office room. Few minutes later, the receptionist came to Debbie and told Ms Miller wants to see her.</p>
<p>Debbie opened the door to Ms Miller's office. There she saw a medium sized yet luxurious cabin followed by the bigger one where Ms Miller was sitting. The two cabins were separated by a glass wall and glass door. Miller was busy talking to someone on phone. Debbie walked inside where she was sitting.</p>
<p>Ms Miller didn't even look at her, she was busy talking. Debbie didn't go to sit. She stood and looked around, taking in every detail.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess she will interview me first and then I'll meet my pervert boss</em>
</p>
<p>After almost 15 minutes, she ended her phone call and looked up. She saw Debbie.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry I made you wait. Please sit down"</p>
<p>Every single person who saw her today either laughed at her or mocked. But Ms Miller didn't do any of that. She didn't laugh, there was no shock or resentment. Debbie first thought she might be masking her expressions but when she saw her eyes, she didn't find any such. Being a former businesswoman, Debbie had learnt how to read a person just by his face and expressions. She realised that Ms Miller didn't have any conclusions on her at all.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's strange</em>
</p>
<p>"You must be Deborah Ocean. Tammy spoke a lot about you. Told how dedicated you are and how you are professionally farsighted. What made you seek this job? I mean, why you want to be my secretary. The skills and intelligence Tammy mentioned actually is equivalent to a CEO of a company; as in like me. Why you want to be my assistant?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Her assistant? As in, she's my boss? She's the pervert whom I'm supposed to work with? A woman-pervert? God save me!</em>
</p>
<p>"I was having my own company. Was doing great. Then extended it in partnership with my boyfriend, well ex now. He... He cheated on me both personally and professionally, took control of the business and kicked me out. Burnt all my documents and took my money. I couldn't stay there. Also, without my documents I won't get any job. I was planning to move back to my parents’ house, when Tammy came to my rescue. I'll tell you; honestly, I didn't wanna have this job. I never worked under anyone till date. But I don't have any other choice. I have to do something for my living. And I'm not the one to lose my sanity and character for that", she purposely told the last line so as to warn Ms Miller indirectly that not to approach her. Well the way she dressed, no one will approach her.</p>
<p>She actually was not ready to speak about her past life. Also, she thought, based on her look, no one will believe if she tells that she was a CEO. But Ms Miller believed and that made Debbie confused.</p>
<p>"If you never worked under someone, what makes you think that you can work under me? I've fired six of them in last one year"</p>
<p>"They all came here to work as your secretary but didn't know what a you, a boss expects. I was a boss once; so, I know what you expect from me. I'm pretty sure I can manage"</p>
<p>"I like your confidence. You're already hired. I just wanted to know you and speak to you personally before you officially started working here. You know, I believe that a boss and secretary relationship is crucial. If we don’t have good understanding, then we both won’t be happy. So, all the best. You'll be in that cabin *<em>Lou pointed to the medium sized cabin</em>*, "I hope you will prove your words right. My schedule for today is already planned; so, you won't be having much to work. Take time to get settled here. From tomorrow, you will handle everything"</p>
<p>Lou extended her hand and Debbie shook it. Lou then continued her work.</p>
<p>In an hour, Debbie took note of the things present in her cabin, the emergency contacts, the phone numbers of different offices with whom they had dealings, the intercom extensions of every floor in that building, the employee information and she even went through two three latest files. Though she was not the one to prepare those files, she did study it to keep herself up-to-date. She found the file to be poorly done. Well, she cannot comment on them, so she left it. She then collected information about her boss who was busy working.</p>
<p>She got to know that Catherine Louise Miller aka Lou Miller is the only child of Mr. Leonard Miller and his ex-wife Elizabeth Miller. She is Australian, who lived with her mother and moved here just an year ago, after her mother died and her father decided to handover the company to her. Her father had seen betrayal from his closed ones including his second wife, and so, he decided it was better to have his daughter to look after his business empire instead of someone else. He had declared it to whole world, through series of press conferences as though to warn others. Many laughed at him for trusting this blonde who didn’t know anything about business other than graduating in management studies. Lou actually had been jobless (voluntarily) and was using her mother’s luxury all these years.</p>
<p>But, in a year of her taking charge, she had improved the company profit and statistics to next level, and even was awarded the young businessman (woman) of the year just two weeks ago. Debbie was impressed by that. She thought, maybe Lou was always talented but didn’t get any opportunity and so, was just enjoying her life spending her parents’ money.</p>
<p>Debbie also saw some colourful news about her boss, both published while in Australia and States. In Australia, she was referred as Elizabeth Miller’s daughter. In States, at first, she was referred as Leonard Miller’s useless heir and after her success projects, she was termed as young business magnet. The photos of her with different women in different events, how she always found replacement to her ex-girlfriends were the hot topic.</p>
<p>
  <em>She definitely is a pervert womanizer </em>
</p>
<p>Debbie was about to search more when the intercom rang. It's her boss.</p>
<p>"Come in"</p>
<p>Debbie went in. Lou gave her a letter.</p>
<p>"Put it in an envelope. Tell Mark to collect it and post it before afternoon. I want him to do it personally. It is very important and I don’t want anything to go wrong, so I’m giving it to him. And give me the files that are supposed to be checked"</p>
<p>"Yes boss"</p>
<p>She took the letter, put it in envelope and called Mark. He told he will be there in few minutes. Debbie went to Lou and gave those files she asked. She was almost near the door when the file came flying and fell just an inch from her feet, the papers all spread out.</p>
<p>"Jesus! I don't know why I pay these dimwits. These are the files they prepared"</p>
<p>Lou was clearly angry. Debbie knew how it feels when a poor file is seen. She just smiled sadly and collected the papers and put it in the file. She went back to Lou and placed it on the table.</p>
<p>"I gave whole week for them to prepare and this is what I get. This file is to be done today. How will I get it done today with all other remaining files and these incompetent workers? Without Tammy, this office won't run peacefully"</p>
<p>Debbie hesitated first but then said “I can go through it and correct them if you allow. I've gone through them just few minutes ago and I did see the mistakes"</p>
<p>Lou looked at her. Something in her heart told her to give Debbie a chance. Also, she ran a company before so she could definitely check her capability.</p>
<p>"You sure? If you can, then do it by today evening. I'll go through other files"</p>
<p>"Actually, those files too are faulty. Wrong quotations and figures that'll haunt you during yearend tax checks"</p>
<p>Lou looked at her without giving out any expressions. She now definitely wanted to check Debbie's work.</p>
<p>"Well, I'll just go through it and then give it to you. I want to know what exactly are you correcting. Till then you can complete that file"</p>
<p>Debbie took the file and started working on it. She was deeply involved. Lou observed her through the glass wall.</p>
<p>Then Lou checked the other files. Debbie was right. There were too many mistakes.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's good at finding faults. But is she good at solving them?</em>
</p>
<p>Mark came to collect the letter. He saw Debbie and gave her a disgusted look.</p>
<p>"Ma'am told to post it today afternoon itself without any delay. And you are…"</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah I know. I need not be advised by some Ugly Betty", he arrogantly took the letter and walked out. Lou saw this. She didn't feel good. She walked to Debbie, took her hand and almost dragged her outside. Debbie felt her boss was trying to intimidate her.</p>
<p>Lou called all her staff. They all stood from their respective cubicles.</p>
<p>"She is Debbie Ocean. My new personal secretary. Debbie these are my staff. I want you all to welcome her to our company and make her feel comfortable. Give same respect you all give to me", Lou said with a commanding voice.</p>
<p>There were questionable looks by few, while few others were trying to hide their laughter, few disgusted by Debbie's looks. Debbie actually was the odd one out among the well-dressed highly sophisticated people.</p>
<p>Debbie on the other hand didn't expect this. Her boss introducing her to the staff in such a manner and almost ordering and threatening them to respect.</p>
<p>Lou took her to every floor and introduced her. She saw the same reaction but she wanted her entire staff to respect her, even if it is due to her warning. She even went to top floor where her Dad was present and ordered the board to respect her the same way. While the other members of board found her behaviour as obstinate and rude, Leonard was happy. He was happy that his daughter has values in life and is not just a party loving brat.</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>The work continued. Lou saw Debbie working with deep concentration.</p>
<p>"I'm going to have my lunch. What about you? Are you coming?"</p>
<p>"No, boss. I'll complete this file and then have my lunch"</p>
<p>Lou nodded and went out. Around 1:30pm, the file was done, far earlier than the deadline Lou had given. Debbie kept the file on Lou's table and walked out. She saw the envelope on Mark's table. She asked the receptionist about him. They told he has taken leave for afternoon and next two days. Debbie was worried. She had seen the seriousness Lou had while giving that letter to her. She took the envelope from his table, checked the address that was supposed to be delivered to, filled and then went to post office personally and posted it. She didn't have much time left for food; so, she just took a pretzel and a can of energy drink. She definitely will need to be energetic to complete rest of the files. She didn't notice Lou standing on the other side of the street and seeing her eating just a pretzel.</p>
<p>After her so called <em>lunch,</em> she went to her office. She saw Lou going through the file she just finished. Lou's expressions were blank. Debbie didn't go to think much. He knew she did her work perfectly. She started to mentally prepare for next two files. That's when Lou called her in.</p>
<p>"I'm impressed. You've prepared this file just the way I wanted and that too in just 3 hours. I'm very happy. I wish I could fire those few lazy employees and hire you in their place. But I'm helpless. They were working here even before I did. And my father considers them as family. I only consider Tammy as my friend and family. But you can be too, I'm sure you can impress me with your work. And I can trust you with these two files. I literally worked day and night here to lift the company to higher level. You can imagine how hard it might have been for me to reach this position with those employees. Well many are good. Only few are incapable. But they cause too many problems. So, come sit next to me. We'll go through the files together. I'm increasing your pay. From now on, you'll go through all the files along with me"</p>
<p>Debbie liked this compliment. She nodded in acceptance. Lou then told her to drag the chair towards her side and sit next to her. Debbie did but was also worried.</p>
<p>
  <em>What if she's trying to get close and... </em>
</p>
<p>They both worked through the files. Their dynamic was unbelievable. They knew exactly what was needed in that project and what not. Also, their planning and strategies were similar. Well, Lou was still raw and approached every matter in risky way. Tt was only a year since she was handling a company, so was amateur; whereas Debbie's same strategies were highly refined and was less risky due to her backup planning and management. She had 7 years of experience running a company. She felt like her older days of being a boss was back. Around 8pm, they completed those files as well as new files of that day.</p>
<p>"Finally, we're done. I would've not done this if not for you", Lou stretched her arms and then hugged Debbie sideways.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no! she's being touchy. Really even with this looks, she's getting touchy? What a nasty pervert. She might even try on lamppost if it's covered with feminine clothing</em>
</p>
<p>In reality, Lou was just friendly with people she liked or was impressed. She was impressed by Debbie and also, she liked her working skills. She thought she needed to learn from Debbie regarding the business management. Lou just was appreciating her work. Her this behaviour was actually the reason for all false tabloid news. People mistake her friendly gestures as something more.</p>
<p>Lou then took her phone and keys. She got a call. It was from Mark.</p>
<p>"Boss, I actually needed few more days leave. Maybe 4 more days. I've done all the work you said"</p>
<p>"Argh. Fine. But did you post the letter?"</p>
<p>Mark started sweating. He started blabbering.</p>
<p>"You didn't. Did you? Was that letter too heavy to lift? Didn't my secretary say you that it should be posted today itself? Oh, you were busy showing your attitude to her. No more holidays. You'll be back once done with the leave you applied earlier"</p>
<p>Lou sat on her chair. She was worried. That letter was very important.</p>
<p>"Boss..."</p>
<p>"No, just leave. My reputation is gone. That letter was…"</p>
<p>"I posted it"</p>
<p>"You what?"</p>
<p>"I saw that letter in his table this afternoon. He was already gone. So, I posted it"</p>
<p>Lou literally jumped from her seat and hugged Debbie.</p>
<p>"Thank you so very much. You saved my ass"</p>
<p>Lou didn't leave her. Debbie was uncomfortable. She slowly nudged Lou back. Lou released her.</p>
<p>"Let's go home now. Tomorrow, need to work again. Just because you're there here to look after the files doesn't mean those lazy people should be left easily. Will take action on them soon"</p>
<p>Debbie only nodded. She collected her purse and phone.</p>
<p>"You’re going home right? Let me drop you"</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, she wants to drop me! She's slowly making her move. I should be careful</em>
</p>
<p>"No, it's fine"</p>
<p>"Oh, don't hesitate. Just come with me. I'll drop you. My car has empty seats unlike the subway you're going to catch"</p>
<p>Debbie couldn't deny. The drive to her home was silent, except for two phone calls for Lou. One was regarding business and other was from a lady whom Lou was going meet tonight. Debbie felt a bit awkward. Lou dropped her in front of her apartment.</p>
<p>"See you tomorrow. Bye, and eat something soon and also healthy. Pretzels aren't enough for whole day", and she was gone.</p>
<p>The next whole week, they worked together, Debbie trying her best to look uglier in order to keep Lou away. However, Lou would congratulate her for her work and obviously there were hugging and accidental touches which Debbie thought as deliberate. Lou was more impressed by Debbie and she wanted to learn more from her. She wanted to learn how to refine an idea, how to stay calm when something goes wrong, how to work with all focus. For some reason, she felt Debbie was the right teacher for her. Also, she had never seen someone who could handle stuffs like Debbie. Not even her dad was cool mannered and patient.</p>
<p>Debbie on the other hand was fed up of keeping numerous notes about Lou's potential dates who would call during office hours and Lou would ignore it or say Debbie to dodge their plans. The only thing she liked about Lou was how daring she was to take risk and how she owned the room whenever there was meetings or conference. She wanted to learn that skill. She knows how to manage, but sometimes, she analyses too much and gets tangled with risk management. Whereas Lou just jumps in, taking the risk. Debbie wanted that skill. It is handy in some situations according to her. A week passed by and all was fine until Tammy returned.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Back to present</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Tammy and Debbie walked back to the office. They decided to tell truth to Lou. But when they went to Lou's room, they saw her fuming in anger. Apparently, someone again did a major mistake in quotations and it has to be sent before afternoon.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck! Not the right time, Debbie. Not now. She is angry. She might fire both of us if we say anything"</p>
<p>They were about to walk outside when Lou saw them</p>
<p>"Wait. Where are you two going? And Debbie lock the door"</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh fuck! What is she gonna do now? Why does she want to lock the door? Well Tammy is here so I can be relaxed. Or…</em>
</p>
<p>Debbie locked the door. Tammy was bit confused. She never saw Lou suddenly get down from her anger phase.</p>
<p>Lou told both of them to sit and started discussing about the quotation.</p>
<p>"Tammy, I seriously want to fire those four to five employees. Because of them, I'm restless. They are in a position which needs careful observation. How will they guide their team members if they are so dumb? They might lockdown my company, one day"</p>
<p>"You can't do that. Your dad won't approve. They are not uncompetitive. They just… aren't able to cope up with enormous amount of work. Earlier, when your dad was handling, though the business was huge, he would give them more time to work. But you on the other hand, want to do things on fast track. And also, you’ve started new methods which they are not able to follow. You've raised the working standards too high in a year. They need time to cope up. Also, they need rest to be fair. You should plan for a weekend retreat for them"</p>
<p>"Growth is also a problem. Fuck!"</p>
<p>"Don't be tensed. Will see what we can do. Let's hire more workers and interns too. We can easily afford more employees"</p>
<p>Lou nodded while Debbie realised Lou is too raw and needs high supervision herself.</p>
<p>They discussed and finally settled on quotations. Tammy observed the way they both worked, the way Debbie's '<em>boss</em>' version was functioning and most importantly, the way Lou was keenly listening to Debbie. That was new. Lou never depended on others. This was interesting.</p>
<p>That evening, while logging out, Tammy met Lou.</p>
<p>“You know, I saw something new today”</p>
<p>“What? Did some worker tried to flash again to you? You have to let me fire them. I don’t understand how I, the boss, listen to you in these matters”</p>
<p>“No, idiot. I am not speaking about that. And no one flashed. It was accidental”</p>
<p>“So, what new did you see?”</p>
<p>“In you”</p>
<p>“Me?”</p>
<p>“Yup. Usually, you are an unstable form of energy and dispersed. But today, someone contained you, focused you and guided you in right way; thereby making you stable?”</p>
<p>“Jesus! Why are you speaking like me? Also, who is that someone?”, Lou said, chuckling.</p>
<p>“I am kind of influenced by you, so I am speaking like you. And that someone is Debbie. She is guiding you. What I saw today, I felt she was the boss”</p>
<p>Lou raised her eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I mean to say, you are boss, but she is your boss. Well, she is Debbie Ocean, she never works under others and she definitely established her reign here”</p>
<p>“She is really good and right. Our strategies and plans always match. We both think of same things needed for projects. Except, mine is chaotic, hers is refined. So, I let her take lead”</p>
<p>“And you need that. I always told you that because of your chaotic way, though we got huge success, employees were pressurised. And no one was capable of guiding you. Your father is busy with other things, obviously. But Debbie succeeded in controlling you. And I feel you should follow her words. Her refined way will actually reduce burden on employees. Until you gain complete knowledge, you should listen to her”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I am actually learning from her. I don’t know how; I consider her words seriously. If anyone else try to take reins, then I would fire or oppose. But with her, I feel it is right. And she is too smart”</p>
<p>“She is. Don’t lose her”</p>
<p>“No chance. I am not going to lose her. To be fair, she actually deserves position higher than me”</p>
<p>“Well, that won’t be happening. Your father no longer trusts outsiders”</p>
<p>“I am sure he too will appreciate Debbie once he sees her work”</p>
<p>-*--*--*-</p>
<p>From that day onwards, Debbie's view on her boss Lou Miller changed. Now she started seeing real Lou. The one who cares for everyone in her office though doesn't show it openly. The way she speaks to her, the way she hugs her when she's happy, it made Debbie happy.</p>
<p>Lou followed Debbie’s instructions. She consulted her before making any decisions. Because of Debbie’s refined ideas, the workload actually reduced. The employees worked efficiently. Lou saw the changes with three months. She was happy. It also gave her time to focus on herself. Earlier, she would hardly sleep. Also, she would miss her past life of fun and carelessness. But now, she was focused. She always was a genius and had ideas, but never had a guide who could show her the way. But now, she had one. She and Debbie would always end up getting some productive outcome in their normal conversation. Debbie usually would spend more time in Lou’s cabin than her own.</p>
<p>Debbie became close to Lou personally too. Lou started sharing anything and everything with her. Lou saw a true friend in Debbie. Besides Tammy, now Debbie too was allowed to call her by her name.</p>
<p>The only thing that bothered Lou was how people would make fun of Debbie. Debbie never cared because in reality she's not ugly. So, it didn't affect much. But every time someone made fun of Debbie, Lou would jump in her defence. Debbie tried to control her but no use in this matter. Lou, in fact, dumped three to four girls who made fun of Debbie.</p>
<p>Debbie and Lou also opened up to each other emotionally. Whenever Lou was low Debbie would cheer her up and Lou would do the same to Debbie. Lou found everything Debbie did as adorable.</p>
<p>Debbie was guilty of one thing though. Her fake appearance. She wanted to tell Lou about this but it never happened. Every time something or the other would come up and she would have to stop. Debbie also started having feelings for Lou. But she didn't expect that to reciprocate. Who will develop feelings for her with such appearance? She sometimes thought of approaching Lou in some bar in her real look but then she didn't proceed. She didn't want to create bigger mess. She would stay unloved in that fake form instead. None will love her in that look, she realised.</p>
<p>Well she was wrong. Lou did. Lou started having feelings for her too. Lou never gave a fuck about external beauty. She always craved for pure heart and true love. She saw pure heart in Debbie. She started avoiding all other women, didn't even look at them. In parties and events, when women approached her, she ignored them or took excuse of some work and walked out. Debbie found it unnatural. Lou Miller avoiding women isn't something expected.</p>
<p>Lou realised she was in love with Debbie when one day Debbie failed to show up early morning. Lou was worried. Normally, when an employee was late, she would be furious. This is the first time she was worried. She waited for Debbie without doing a single work till she walked in after three days. She had cancelled all her meetings or sent Tammy to attend.</p>
<p>"Where were you?", she asked with full of concern when, after three days Debbie came to office.</p>
<p>Debbie didn't answer. But her face was sad, eyes red. Lou immediately went to her side and wrapped her hand around her shoulders.</p>
<p>"Honey what happened?"</p>
<p>"My... My... Brother... He died because of heart failure"</p>
<p>"Oh. I'm sorry"</p>
<p>Debbie didn't say anything. She just leaned on Lou and Lou hugged her tighter, and kissed her forehead. Lou knew from their conversations how much Debbie loved her brother.</p>
<p>"Honey, if you want, take few more days to rest and calm. Need not worry here. I'll manage"</p>
<p>"No... I can't... I can't be alone. My mind... It just replays all the moments I spent with him"</p>
<p>"But you won't be able to work and I can't see you sad"</p>
<p>"I can work. I can"</p>
<p>"Uhm... C’mon", Lou took her car keys, phone and then pulled Debbie along with her.</p>
<p>"Where? Where are we going?", Debbie asked as she steadied herself and walked behind Lou. Lou didn't answer. They walked out and sat in Lou's car. Lou then drove to Hamptons. She booked a beach house while driving.</p>
<p>"What the! it's too hot to be out here. Why would you...?"</p>
<p>"You need to relax"</p>
<p>"But I can't be in water enjoying when my brother died just three days ago"</p>
<p>"I am not asking you to swim. You know, beaches have other uses too. Just sit there and listen to the calm waves. It'll help you. Trust me"</p>
<p>Debbie didn't argue further but she felt this insane. They reached the destination. Lou and Debbie collected the key to their beach house.</p>
<p>"I'm telling you again, this is a bad idea"</p>
<p>"Just follow me. You are following my orders. Being my assistant, you are supposed to be with me when I need you"</p>
<p>Debbie huffed in annoyance. Lou took out a bag from her car and went inside. Debbie didn't see that bag earlier.</p>
<p>Lou unpacked. It had her beach wears, well long-sleeved t-shirt and shorts, a pair of crocs and a hat.</p>
<p>"Did you plan this all along?"</p>
<p>"Nope. I always have this in my car. Whenever I feel like visiting the beach or I'm low, I just drive here"</p>
<p>"Oh"</p>
<p>Lou then called someone and that someone arrived in 10 minutes holding a bag. The lady gave it to Lou and went. Lou handed it to Debbie.</p>
<p>"Here. I don't know what exactly she got but it definitely will fit you"</p>
<p>"What the?"</p>
<p>Lou just walked to her room. Debbie went to her room that was booked, with the bag. She opened to see a yellow bikini.</p>
<p>"Fuck"</p>
<p>It was really beautiful but Debbie can't wear it. She can't show her toned muscles with that fake face. But no other option. She wore it and put on a bathrobe over it that was provided by the house and flipflops got by that lady.</p>
<p>She walked out to see Lou ready and waiting for her in t-shirt and shorts.</p>
<p>"Why do I get to wear a bikini and you get to wear that?", Debbie asked in displeasure. That's when Lou turned and looked at Debbie.</p>
<p>"I'll get burnt if I don't cover myself. My skin doesn't help"</p>
<p>"You're an Aussie. Aren’t you used to hot sun?"</p>
<p>"I wore the similar ones there too. My skin hates hot sun"</p>
<p>Debbie nodded and was about to walk out</p>
<p>"You will wear that robe outside?"</p>
<p>"Yeah"</p>
<p>"It's too hot. Remove it", Lou pulled the knot, and pushed the robe away from Debbie’s body. The robe fell and Lou bent to pick it up.</p>
<p>Her eyes immediately went to Debbie's toned legs and then on her flat tummy. No, Lou was not the one to resist that. She stood and immediately turned away.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck. Lou, stop</em>
</p>
<p>Debbie saw how Lou was uncomfortable. She found it really strange and funny. How can anyone get distracted when her face is ugly? But yeah, she too will agree that her legs can make anyone go crazy. However, she didn't go to press that subject. They both went to shore, found the loungers in a shady place to sit. The place wasn't full of people. Hardly ten people were there in the beach swimming and doing whatever they were doing.</p>
<p>Lou, within five minutes was asleep hearing the waves. She had not slept for three days anyways because she was worried about Debbie. Debbie was calming down. The waves did help her. She listened to the waves, but most importantly she listened to Lou's even breathing. She looked at Lou who was content and sleeping peacefully. Debbie lightly brushed her hand on Lou's face. Time passed by, the sun right above them. No more shade. She thought of waking up Lou but Lou was still asleep, the hot sunlight on her face. Debbie adjusted Lou's hat to hide her from the rays. Then she slowly nudged her to wake her up. Nope. Lou was a heavy sleeper. Debbie shook her, this time a little hard and Lou groaned. She was still half asleep.</p>
<p>"Mom, two more minutes"</p>
<p>A smile formed on Debbie's lips.</p>
<p>"Lou, wake up. It's me Debbie. Come on. Let's go back to the resort. Wake up"</p>
<p>The name <em>Debbie</em> was enough for Lou to wake up. She looked at Debbie and then the surroundings.</p>
<p><em>Oh, I'm in Hamptons</em>.</p>
<p>They walked inside. Ordered the food.</p>
<p>"So, you calmed now?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Really it worked. Thank you so much, Lou"</p>
<p>Lou just waved.</p>
<p>"So, you come here often?"</p>
<p>"The beach... It reminds me of my home. I used to spend most of my time in beach when I was in Australia. We lived in our beach house there. I would swim, surf and then fall asleep whole night on sand. There were not much people so no worries or fear. My mom would wake me up and scold me whenever I fell asleep. She would be frustrated because whole day she would be busy in office tolerating her employees, while at home, I was troubling her. But I would do the same again. And though she would be angry, she would let me go to shore again. And sometimes she too would join me"</p>
<p>Debbie gave her a sweet smile.</p>
<p>"What you wanna do after lunch?"</p>
<p>"I want to sleep more. You woke me up"</p>
<p>"How the hell you can fall asleep after sleeping literally for two hours during day?"</p>
<p>"I didn't sleep for last three days"</p>
<p>"Why? Oh, was there too much of work?"</p>
<p>"Nope. I was worried"</p>
<p>"About?"</p>
<p>"You"</p>
<p>"Oh", Debbie didn't know what to reply. Someone worrying about her and losing their sleep was not expected.</p>
<p>Lou finished her food, went to her room and slept. Debbie sat on the couch, alone for few minutes. She was bored. She decided to wake Lou up.</p>
<p>***--***</p>
<p>"Hey, wake up sleepyhead. I'm bored"</p>
<p>"Ugh... I want to sleep..."</p>
<p>"C’mon. You can sleep at home too. You got me here and now you're sleeping. Get up"</p>
<p>"I sometimes doubt who is the Boss"</p>
<p>"You're boss only at office. So, get up"</p>
<p>Lou woke up, trying her best to keep her eyes open. Debbie found it cute.</p>
<p>"What you want to do?"</p>
<p>"Jet ski?"</p>
<p>"Now?"</p>
<p>"Yup. I never did. So"</p>
<p>"Fine"</p>
<p>Lou rode the jet ski while Debbie sat behind her and held her tightly. Well, this was something good, Lou felt. It was clear that Debbie was scared and was trying her best to mask it. Lou just smiled. Debbie also took precautions so that her cover wouldn't blow up. Her hat took care of her hair.</p>
<p>Debbie's face was so close to Lou's neck, her breath gave goosebumps to her. They spent their time jet skiing and then Lou swam in the ocean while Debbie watched her. Lou was a good swimmer. She then played with few kids who were present there. Debbie was watching all these and fell more for Lou. In the evening they drove back home. Lou dropped Debbie outside her apartment. Before Debbie went in, Lou pulled in for a hug. She then whispered</p>
<p>"Don't forget. You have me, always"</p>
<p>Debbie nodded and then walked inside her apartment. Her heart was fluttering. She was feeling extremely happy.</p>
<p>-*--*--*-</p>
<p>Few days later, while Debbie was working, a lady walked in. She was wearing short skirt, tight top that exposed her cleavage and high heels. Face, full of makeup. She asked for Lou.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh. She came to see Lou</em>
</p>
<p>Debbie felt jealous and sad. Lou was having some new girl.</p>
<p>Lou and Tammy had gone out for some work and Lou told Debbie to manage her work till then. Debbie told the lady to wait. The lady didn't listen; she started calling out Lou's name loudly. All employees were disturbed and they looked at her. Debbie told her to not raise her voice. The lady began insulting. She used mean words for Debbie. But then started insulting Lou too. She remarked that because of Debbie, Lou's standards were reducing. Lou was not being pictured now a days because she was avoiding getting pictured with some ugly face. This hurt Debbie the most.</p>
<p>Lou and Tammy who had returned, saw everything. Lou was fuming in anger and she barged inside and slapped that lady.</p>
<p>"Get the fuck out of here. NOW!"</p>
<p>The lady walked out in shame. She didn't dare to speak against Lou Miller.</p>
<p>Lou looked at her employees. They immediately started working. Tammy went to Debbie.</p>
<p>"You alright?"</p>
<p>"Yeah I'm fine. It's fine"</p>
<p>"It's not fine", Lou growled. She then went inside her office. Tammy and Debbie followed her. They saw Lou yelling at someone on phone. Debbie looked at Tammy.</p>
<p>"She's yelling at Selena's dad. Selena, the lady who did all that drama. That bitch was trying to impress Lou for long time. Lou never paid any heed"</p>
<p>They heard Lou saying that she'll no longer continue business deals with him. Cancelling the deal won't affect their company much but it was a huge blow to his company.</p>
<p>Both Tammy and Debbie cooled her down. Later, Tammy went to her office. Lou spoke to Debbie.</p>
<p>"Listen, whatever she said... It's not true. I don't think that way. I'm just reformed and so am not going behind women or getting clicked by any paparazzi. It has nothing to do with your appearance. In fact, I don't even consider appearance as an important factor. I believe in pure heart. And you have one. I love that. You are pure, your intentions are pure and I don't know how but I have feelings for you. I never got this secure, clear and loving feel with others. But with you, I can speak anything and everything. You understand me so well and mainly, you never hesitate in pointing my mistakes. You don't do unnecessary praising; you consider me as a normal human being. Not some celebrity. You know, you're the reason I stopped going out with other girls. I… I felt I'm betraying you by going out with others. I just... I want you Debbie. I like you. I love you Debbie..."</p>
<p>Saying so, Lou kissed Debbie softly and slowly. Debbie was completely taken aback. Her brain stopped working for a minute and she suddenly was hit by guilt. Lou thinks so high of her and she's cheating her with this fake appearance. Lou loves her the way she is, it shows how great Lou is, but she's cheating and disrespecting Lou's love and trust.</p>
<p>She couldn’t stand there anymore. She felt Lou's tongue urging for entrance. Debbie now was in shame. She didn't want to do this but she had to. She pushed Lou away. Also, if she had allowed Lou, then there were chances of her fake teeth getting in between.</p>
<p>Lou got back to reality.</p>
<p>
  <em>I kissed her without her consent. I hurt her. I misbehaved with her</em>
</p>
<p>"Oh shit, sorry Debbie. I didn't... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to hurt you or... I should've known what you feel. I... Listen I'm sorry. I won't do that again. Please forgive me. I..."</p>
<p>"I should leave"</p>
<p>Debbie immediately took her phone and purse, and walked out. Her eyes red and dangerously filled with tears. Lou ran behind her. She didn't care about her reputation right now. She literally begged for forgiveness. Debbie on the other hand, didn't want to cheat her anymore.</p>
<p>"Please Debbie, if you're angry then just hit me, slap me but don't leave me please. I... I know I'm wrong and don't deserve..."</p>
<p>"Stop it, Lou. It's me, not you. I don't deserve any of your love. I don't deserve the respect you give me"</p>
<p>"But Debbie, why would you say that? You deserve everything. And I truly love you. I might've hurt you, but what I told was true. I didn't lie anything"</p>
<p>"BUT I LIED TO YOU", saying so, Debbie removed her glasses and fake teeth, pulled Lou's hand and placed it on her palm. Then she removed the hair band and left her silky hair free, removed the roughened extensions. Wiped her depressing makeup. Lou was looking at her, in shock. She felt betrayed. She loved someone who betrayed her in the way she never imagined. The staff were in shock too. They were shocked to see their boss begging. And even more shocked to see Debbie Ocean, the ugly Betty is, in reality, was a glamorous hot lady.</p>
<p>Tammy, who was downstairs while all this happened came there and saw Debbie in her real appearance, crying; Lou on floor holding the glasses and fake teeth.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck! Debbie's cover is blown</em>
</p>
<p>"I cheated you. I don't deserve your love. I..."</p>
<p>"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE", Lou yelled. Lou was very angry but she didn't have the heart to say anything mean to Debbie. She can't do that. She loves her too much to even confront her. So, she told her to get out. Debbie listened and walked out. She saw Tammy on her way and just nodded and walked out.</p>
<p>Tammy ran to Lou's side. She tried to make Lou stand and walk to her office but couldn't.</p>
<p>"Tammy... She.... She betrayed me. She faked everything... She... You knew it, isn't it?", Lou looked at Tammy with anger but also with tear filled eyes.</p>
<p>Tammy nodded as to say yes.</p>
<p>"You hid it from me? I... I never expected. Two of the most important people in my life lied to me. I..."</p>
<p>"It's not like what you think, Lou. It wasn't deliberate. I myself was shocked to see her that way when I returned from vacation. I didn't know she would appear that way..."</p>
<p>Lou didn't listen. She started fidgeting. Tammy steadied her.</p>
<p>"Lou, she did it for a reason"</p>
<p>"What fucking reason she had?"</p>
<p>"She... She was scared of you. I mean, she misunderstood you as a pervert. And so... She thought, probably looking ugly will repel your advances..."</p>
<p>"What! What the fuck! Why would she...?"</p>
<p>"It was a miscommunication between me and her, and she took the word pervert directed to my neighbour, as you. So, she did that. But other than her appearance, whatever she told it's all true. Her boyfriend cheating her, betraying her in business, her intentions, her behaviour... It was all real. She was what she was. Didn't project herself as a good person. She didn't need to, because she was a good person. She didn't fake it Lou"</p>
<p>"But why didn't you both say the truth? Why would... Wait you too consider me as pervert?"</p>
<p>"Jesus! No Lou. The day I saw her, I immediately confronted her and then told about you. She felt bad and we came to you to confess. But you were fuming with anger because of the quotation. And believe me, confessing anything to you at that moment was impossible. You aren't the pleasant person when you're angry. Later whenever she tried to say, there was some or the other work interfering. Only today, when you... What did you do that she confessed?"</p>
<p>"I... I kissed her Tammy I... I'm in love with her and so I confessed and kissed her without her consent. That's... that's when she pushed me away. And gave these fake teeth and glasses"</p>
<p>"You see, she didn't wanna take advantage of your love. She could've gone with the flow and then one fine day could've walked up here in her real look and say she had a makeover, but she didn't. I know my friend, Lou. She cannot betray anyone"</p>
<p>"What she did wasn't betrayal?"</p>
<p>"It was more likely a stupid protective instinct. Honey, she faked appearance, not her personality. Even Cinderella faked her appearance when she went to gala. Well, she pretended to be a princess, here in Debbie's case, she pretended to be ugly Betty. But like Cinderella, Debbie too showed her real personality. I don't exactly consider it as betrayal. I would say she... "</p>
<p>"Fooled me?"</p>
<p>"Your words, not mine"</p>
<p>"But whatever it is, she doesn't love me. And now, she left me... I..."</p>
<p>"C’mon, Lou Miller. You know how to attract girls. Go, use your tricks"</p>
<p>"No. I left all those tricks. I reformed myself for her. I..."</p>
<p>"Fuck! You and reforming? Damn! my friend really is God sent. Now get up. You've created a bigger drama here. You just surpassed Selena in creating a scene. Get up and do your work now. And also, get Debbie back"</p>
<p>"I didn't send her. She herself left me. She should come back to me"</p>
<p>"Yeah whatever, you solve it. But this is office and I don't like all these dramas. So, get up and go to your seat"</p>
<p>"Yes boss"</p>
<p>Lou got up and Tammy took her inside her room but not before giving a warning look at staff on Lou's behalf. They got back to work. Well, half the staff were thinking about Debbie Ocean.</p>
<p>Lou, for the first time, decided to Google Debbie Ocean. She should've done it long back. She saw Debbie's pictures, her boyfriend and how the media portrayed her as the cheater and villain. Lou felt bad. She went through all of the important articles. Also saved some of Debbie's pictures. She got every single information of Debbie's company, well now it's Claude's company. Lou Miller planned. She called her friend Leslie, a computer genius, Daphne, FBI agent and Rose, her lawyer.</p>
<p>Debbie reached home and cried her heart out. She loves Lou Miller but she's hesitant. Debbie doesn't want to have her relationship with a lie. Also, Lou showed her pure heart by falling in love with her ugly self. But what did she do?</p>
<p>Debbie decided to go far away from everything. She typed her resignation letter. She would give it tomorrow.</p>
<p>-*--*--*-</p>
<p>This time Debbie entered the office in her real look. The staff were all staring at her in awe. She was looking hot in her white shirt and black trousers. She straight away walked inside Lou's office.</p>
<p>Lou was busy on her phone. This was just like the first day. Debbie went in. Lou saw and immediately cut the call. She had so much to say but couldn't speak at all. Debbie didn't know this; she thought her boss was angry. Well, it's justified too.</p>
<p>"My resignation. I know I cannot be forgiven. But I had a reason to do that. I will not say anything more. I'll leave this company and this city in two days. I'll hand over the apartment key in two days"</p>
<p>Lou was heartbroken. She wanted Debbie and now Debbie was leaving forever from her life. Debbie walked out of the office. She had tears in her eyes. She didn't see Lou Miller hurriedly following her. Debbie took a cab and returned to her apartment. Lou followed her. Debbie went inside. Lou saw how Debbie was devastated. Lou too went inside. Debbie got into the lift; Lou took the other lift.</p>
<p>When Lou reached outside Debbie's apartment, she saw Debbie trying to open the door. Her hands shaking and not able to steady herself. Somehow, she opened and went inside. The door closed with a loud thud. After five minutes of thinking period, Lou tried to open the door, the door was unlocked so she easily walked inside. She saw the whole apartment being a mess. Debbie had packed most of her luggage and kept in her living room. She also saw whiskey and few beer bottles, empty. Definitely Debbie was drinking last night. She then went inside the bedroom and saw Debbie on her bed, face pressed against the pillow and sobbing. Lou knelt down in front of her. Debbie thought it's just a hallucination.</p>
<p>"Great. I'm dreaming of her again. JUST GO AWAY", Debbie threw a pillow at Lou which Lou caught. Debbie realised it's not a dream.</p>
<p>"Why… why are you here? I told you, I'll hand over the keys in two days. I'll... I need time"</p>
<p>"Look, I know the reason why you faked your appearance. And I'm not angry. I understand. I... I want you back. I can't live without you. I'm... Shit! You know I'm not good at talking", saying so Lou kissed her again.</p>
<p>
  <em>She loves me even after everything.</em>
</p>
<p>Debbie was really happy. She didn't think after the betrayal, Lou would even look at her.</p>
<p>
  <em>I should ask sorry. I should apologise.</em>
</p>
<p>Debbie broke the kiss. Lou looked at her, somewhat tensed. She cannot take rejection again.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Lou. I…"</p>
<p>Lou took it the wrong way. She thought Debbie said sorry as to say she doesn't love her and cannot reciprocate her feelings.</p>
<p>"Fuck! I did it again. I… without knowing your wish, I kissed you again. I'm sorry. I understand. You don't have feelings for me. You... It's fine. But please, don't leave. I want you still, as my friend. I..."</p>
<p>Lou couldn’t continue as Debbie silenced her with a passionate kiss.</p>
<p>"You need to be patient and listen to others. Else, you won't be able to keep your young businessman award longer. And also, I love you too, Lou"</p>
<p>Lou was happy and excited. They kissed again.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for that fake appearance. I thought you were..."</p>
<p>"A pervert?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. About that, I'm sorry"</p>
<p>"Don't be. Because of you, I've learnt a lot. I've changed myself. I've..."</p>
<p>"Don't change for me"</p>
<p>"You want me to be a playboy again?"</p>
<p>"Except that. You don't change anything else, except that", Debbie said and lightly bit Lou's lips.</p>
<p>It was not clear whether Lou pushed her onto the bed or Debbie pulled her with her, but they ended up in bed, engaged in their sensual and passionate love making, pleasing each other and taking each other to heaven and back.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>They were in bed, relaxed. Debbie on top of Lou.</p>
<p>"By the way, your resignation is accepted"</p>
<p>"Fuck", Debbie muttered.</p>
<p>"I don't want you in my office. I don't think I'll be able to control myself in my own office. I've confronted people who engaged in sexual activities in office. So, it's fair if I live by my rules"</p>
<p>"And so, you want me to be jobless", Debbie said mockingly.</p>
<p>"Well you resigned. So, it's all on you. I'm bored now. Turn on your TV"</p>
<p>"TV? I have a better idea", Debbie said, kissing her neck.</p>
<p>"Ah... I… I am ready for your idea. But just turn the TV on. I think we'll see something we like"</p>
<p>Debbie turned the TV on. The breaking news of the day flashed. Claude Becker was arrested for his fraudulent cases, Debbie Ocean cleared of all accusations and legally the company was hers and company workers and managers want Debbie to be back and lead the company.</p>
<p>"That’s…", Debbie wasn't able to say anything. She was so happy.</p>
<p>"Oh, look your boyfriend's arrested"</p>
<p>Debbie kissed Lou deeply. "Ex-boyfriend. No one expect you will be in my life hereafter. Is it safe to assume that you had <em>nothing</em> to do with his arrest?"</p>
<p>"Probably"</p>
<p>Debbie thanked her. First verbally, and then in the way Lou liked the most.</p>
<p>"Now, I need to be the responsible CEO and ask you; are you willing to have deals with Millers group of Company, Miss Debbie Ocean?"</p>
<p>"I don't mix business with pleasure", Debbie said, smirking.</p>
<p>"Fuck you"</p>
<p>"Gladly"</p>
<p>And Debbie kissed her again. "Ask me nicely and I might deal with you"</p>
<p>"Wasn't that nice enough?"</p>
<p>"I know you can do better. Ask, with more innocence and…"</p>
<p>"You want me to beg? Because, that's not gonna happen"</p>
<p>"You really don't know what I can do. I'm more experienced than you... In everything", Debbie's hand wandered downwards.</p>
<p>"Oh, honey you don't know what I'm capable of. I can make you beg instead"</p>
<p>"Will see. But I don't wanna go back to Florida. I wanna stay with you"</p>
<p>"Shift your business here. Now that it's legally yours, you can do anything you want"</p>
<p>"Still, I will have to stay away from you till I settle all things there and shift here"</p>
<p>"I'll visit you every weekend till your work is settled"</p>
<p>"Really? You'll do that for me?"</p>
<p>"Just say and I'll even die for you"</p>
<p>"Don't say about dying, ever", Debbie shut Lou's mouth with a tender kiss.</p>
<p>*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are most welcome</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Crazy Stupid Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lou always was in love with Debbie. She had confessed during their early days. But Debbie never considered her love to be anything more than just crush. She always friendzoned Lou. But when Debbie finally falls for Lou, will Lou accept her?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ages ago, Lou was just baby Lou, 19-year-old, who arrived to this magnificent country with all hopes and ambition but ended up being a bartender. Debbie, 23-year-old was freshly estranged by her infamous Oceans family. They found each other in a club where Lou was pretending to be older and experienced in bartending. They began their life together as business partners - partners in crime literally.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Two months after their first meet</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It's the third day in row where Lou woke up to the dream of marrying Debbie. She met Debbie just two months ago. In that two months, Lou had fallen in love with Debbie. Her day starts with Debbie and ends with Debbie. She doesn't even know what is happening to her. All she wants is to be with Debbie, speak to her about anything and everything, curl up against her, kiss her, spend time with her. Just the both of us and nothing else. Till date, she only checked two of the things in that list. Being with Debbie, because they share an apartment, and curled up against her once when she had a nightmare and Debbie was generous enough to allow her to sleep in her room.</p>
<p>
  <em>I married her, again, today. And we cannot marry a person of same gender. Or can we? But... I am for sure in love with her</em>
</p>
<p>Lou realised it. She smiled. She loved this dream. She hugged the pillow and went back to sleep in a hope of continuing her dream.</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>Few days passed. Lou revelled in her dreams and in Debbie's company. She had her stupid smile all the day. She was thinking about Debbie every single instant of time. Debbie noticed this. She decided to ask.</p>
<p>Lou was getting ready for her shift. She was wearing her uniform – white shirt with black vest coat, black pants and a bowtie.</p>
<p>"Hey kid. I am seeing for few days now, you are always smiling, lost in your own dreamland. What's up? Are you fine? Are you... Wait, you are not even listening to me? You are having that stupid smile again. What happened to you, kid?", Debbie said and stood close to her. Debbie calls her kid in affection. Also, Lou would behave like a kid sometimes, well most of the times.</p>
<p>"Lou, I am speaking to you", Debbie said and shook her shoulder a bit when Lou didn't reply. Debbie tried again.</p>
<p>"Uhm what? De... Debbie... You told something?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I am worried about you, now. What's going on? Why are you behaving like this? Wait, are you doing any drugs? Are you high? I know you drink, though you are not supposed to. I doubt Australia allows drinking after 18. You probably are making up things. I can't stop you from drinking, but I definitely will stop you from having drugs. So, are you…?"</p>
<p>"What? No! I'm not high. I'm just... Happy"</p>
<p>"Happy for what?"</p>
<p>"I... Debbie, I love you"</p>
<p>"Oh, I love you too kiddo", Debbie smiled. She meant it in a friendly way.</p>
<p>"Debbie, I mean I really love you. You know that <em>love</em>. Romantic one. I love you"</p>
<p>"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?"</p>
<p>"I truly love you, Debbie. I don't know, I just love you. I see you everywhere, every time. I always want to be with you. Just me and you. I dream about you. I fucking dreamt of marrying you. I..."</p>
<p>"Lou, stop. You are nuts. You see me everywhere because we are always inside this house during day. And during night, we will be in that club you work. It isn't love, Lou. Also, how old are you to realise what fucking love is supposed to be? You are speaking about love, romance and other things, something that doesn’t exist. You probably are confused with crush and love. You are still a child, Lou. This is just an infatuation"</p>
<p>"No Debbie. I am not infatuated. I know what infatuation means. I love you. I want to be with you, forever. I want to spend every second of my life by your side. I want to have a life with you, a family with you. I... We both can together rob the world. We both can… have a happy life"</p>
<p>"Lou, honey, you are not understanding what I am saying. Kid, there is nothing called love. There is no <em>forever</em>. There is no family or life or whatever you just mentioned. They are all false. There's only one reality. The present"</p>
<p>"But I really love you. I can't live without you"</p>
<p>"Lou, let me tell you one thing. There is no romantic love. I don't love you. And you too don't love me. It is the infatuation. You are just having teenage crush on me. This is not real. Just forget"</p>
<p>"I love you. It's not nothing. There is romantic love which is unconditional, and I love you. I..."</p>
<p>"Listen kid, say all you want. But nothing's gonna happen between us. Now, go to your work. I'll be there soon"</p>
<p>Debbie went to her own room. She found it stupid. She expected Lou to be better than other teenage kids.</p>
<p>After getting ready, she went to club to earn her money from others pocket. She didn't find Lou behind the counter. She asked other bartenders who told her Lou didn't come here. She was worried.</p>
<p>
  <em>Where did she go?</em>
</p>
<p>She returned back to their apartment to see if Lou was back but no luck. All her things were in her room. Debbie searched all the nearby streets, bars and clubs but Lou was nowhere to be found. Debbie was worried as hell. She called her brother, who immediately came to her along with Rusty. They searched all possible places around. But there was no sign of Lou. Debbie was devastated. In last two months she had finally found a friend and now she is not here. Her brother took her back to the apartment and made her sleep. But the moment Danny and Rusty were gone, Debbie got up. She cried. She felt it's all her fault. She rejected Lou's proposal and Lou left her. But she also felt it as stubbornness from Lou's side. She felt Lou was confused between love and crush. She considers Lou as her friend, partner-in-crime and a kid under her guardianship for God's sake. She cannot entertain Lou's immature behaviour.</p>
<p>She cried for whole night and finally dozed off at around 6 in the morning.</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>Debbie is a light sleeper. Being a con, she always has to be alert. So, when the door unlocked, she immediately woke up. She saw Lou walking in, still in her bartending uniform which now was having a lipstick mark on it. Debbie ran to her and hugged.</p>
<p>"Lou, you are back! Where the hell did you go? I searched whole of New York"</p>
<p>"First of all, you didn't search entire New York; and second of all, you don't care about me, why should I say anything?"</p>
<p>"Lou! Don't act stupid. Look, I care about you very much. You are my close friend, in fact, my only true friend. And you are also my responsibility. I cannot just leave a teenage child out there in this dangerous city"</p>
<p>"But you don't love me"</p>
<p>"Lou, try to understand. I love you as a friend. That's it. I don't have any other feelings for you. I do not believe in any other form of love than friendship. And also, I don't fuck my close friends. I want them forever and sex and relationship will ruin it. And you are misunderstanding your crush on me as love. Please honey"</p>
<p>"I am not misunderstanding. I love you, Debbie"</p>
<p>"And that is why you have this lipstick mark?", Debbie pointed at the mark.</p>
<p>"Are you jealous and angry?", Lou gave a victorious smirk.</p>
<p>"No, I'm giving you reality check. You don't love me, Lou. You only have infatuation. It isn't love. You didn't bother sleeping with someone within hours of rejection. That is enough to burst your bubble regarding this love. And this is the main reason, why I don't believe in love. You too need to understand that. What you feel for me is just a crush which will soon vanish. Soon, you yourself will be laughing at your stupidity. So, don't be a fool and never ever run away again"</p>
<p>"I love you and that’s what made me sleep with other woman. I was drunk and that woman looked like you and so I slept with her. I imagined you..."</p>
<p>"Stop. Lou, wake up from your stupid illusion. You have crush on me, nothing more. So, stop"</p>
<p>"I love you"</p>
<p>"You don't. Also, where the fuck did you go last night? I searched you everywhere"</p>
<p>"Again, you didn't search everywhere. I went to bar. I decided to go away from you and this country. That's when that woman..."</p>
<p>"Wait, woman. You told woman again. How old was she?"</p>
<p>"Maybe 35 to 40"</p>
<p>"What? You slept with some older woman? You are teen for fucks sake. Are you fucking nuts? Or wait! Did she force you? Are you alright? Did she..."</p>
<p>"I went with her willingly. She was a brunette, brown eyes and same height as you"</p>
<p>"Lou, this is wrong. You... You are a child. You need to be careful. And for God's sake, stop telling she looked like me and so you went with her. And please stop this crush"</p>
<p>"It's not a crush. It's love and so I returned back. I love you. And I am going to wait till you love me back"</p>
<p>"Lou, don't be an idiot"</p>
<p>"You want me to go?"</p>
<p>"No. I want you to be my friend and partner but you need to stop this stupidity"</p>
<p>"It's not stupidity. It's my love"</p>
<p>Debbie shook her head in defeat.</p>
<p>"You know what, do whatever you wanna do. Just don't run away from me"</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>From that day, Lou told <em>I love you</em> to Debbie every single day without a miss. She still was flirty, slept with different women, had her fun. Debbie was amused by Lou's behaviour. According to her, if there is this so-called love, then Lou shouldn't be sleeping with others. And obviously, that’s what world thinks too. She decided to confront again.</p>
<p>"Lou, you say you love me and you sleep with different women"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I love you and that's the only truth"</p>
<p>"If you love me, then why are you sleeping with them?"</p>
<p>"I love you but my body does have some needs. That has to be satisfied. I am not a saint, Debbie. And, until you love me back, I won't be satisfying myself with your thoughts. So, I find these people who don't give a damn about relationships and all they want is a good fuck"</p>
<p>"That's stupid. You know this is not love. If it was, then your heart wouldn’t let you do this. This is what I am saying. You are not in love. The feelings you have, is not love"</p>
<p>"It is. I love you. And if you tell me to stop going out with them, I'll stop. I mean, even without any feelings from your side, if you tell me to stop because you feel disgusted, I will stop. I will follow your word. I will be celibate until you want me to"</p>
<p>"I... I can't do that"</p>
<p>"Well, as long as you don't tell me to stop, I will continue"</p>
<p>"This is absolutely ridiculous. Imagine I accept your proposal and we enter a relationship..."</p>
<p>"Are you telling you love me?", Lou asked, fully excited.</p>
<p>"No. I am telling you to imagine, if we are in relationship, how can I trust you? You tell your body has needs. How can I trust you? You can cheat me anytime"</p>
<p>"You just say you love me and I'll be only yours. I won't see a single person"</p>
<p>"I don't believe. If you can go out with others now, at the early stage of your so-called love, then how can I trust you in long run if, hypothetically speaking, I fall in love?"</p>
<p>"I love you and will be loving you forever. All you have to do is say. Just tell me and I'll stop all these"</p>
<p>"You are blackmailing"</p>
<p>"Nope. I am telling you that when you fall in love with me, all you have to do is ask. And I'll be yours forever"</p>
<p>"Well, though you might call it love, I am calling it madness. Stupidity, Lou. Absolute bullshit. Enjoy these people. Sleep around with whomever you want. Your silly dream of our love will never come true"</p>
<p>"It will be. One day. I have faith in my love. I love you, Debbie"</p>
<p>"How long will you be planning to say that stupid words? If you think I'll fall for that three words, you are wrong"</p>
<p>"I will say that every day, till the end of my life. And I am not forcing or manipulating you to say back. I don't even expect you to say that until you really love me. I only tell you just for your knowledge that I love you today, tomorrow and every day. I am expressing my feelings for you. That's all. I don't want you to repeat the same or say it back for my happiness"</p>
<p>Debbie dropped this subject. She felt Lou was still not over her infatuation. Also, she thought Lou was just finding this as a game. Maybe Lou is playing a game where Debbie is the prize, whether she wants to be or not.</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>Days passed. Lou's flirtatious behaviour was still on. She would flirt with Debbie and unlike other girls, Debbie wouldn't giggle and blush. Instead, she would retort with equally witty reply or flirt back if she was in good mood. Just harmless flirt, which Oceans are famous for. But every time Debbie flirted back, Lou would raise her expectations but at the end, nothing would happen. Sometimes, Debbie purposely would flirt and pretend to show interest in Lou and then would laugh seeing Lou's state. She would do this only when Lou becomes intolerably cheesy and sappy. Lou would laugh back at her though inside, she would be sad.</p>
<p>Their life changed a lot. They became best friends who loved and cared for each other, a lot. Well, Lou loves her more than as a friend. Debbie loved Lou for who she is, and for her sweet kind nature. Their bond was so strong, Debbie would do anything for Lou and Lou would do anything for Debbie. They had their movie nights, drunken confession nights, karaoke nights and even dance nights inside their little apartment. Now, they also found comfort with each other's touch. They would hug, cuddle and even kiss on forehead and cheeks. Lou obviously would want more but Debbie knew where to draw lines. Sometimes Debbie would tease Lou by pretending to kiss her on her lips and then deviate and kiss her cheeks. All these times, Lou would curse her in funny way and would even show mock anger. But one icecream was enough for Debbie to cool cheer up Lou. Lou's behaviour was always childish and that is why Debbie never considered her proposal seriously.</p>
<p>Lou would give her gifts, mostly roses and chocolates and wine. And though Debbie didn't have any such feelings, she spent Valentine's day with Lou, dancing and watching movies. She knew Lou wouldn't like to spend that day with others until she is out of her <em>crush or whatever it was</em> mode.</p>
<p>All this happiness and fun aside, Lou was sad inside. Lou, though was being a fun loving, cheerful girl to the outside world, she actually was suffering every day. She couldn't see Debbie with others. But she never tried to separate Debbie with whoever she would be with. She only felt sad that she wasn't worthy enough for Debbie. This is the reason she slept with others. It's not the need of her body. It was her way of coping up. She needed something to hold on to. Alcohol was not an option because Debbie would kill her. Same goes for drugs. So, she would fuck others who showed interest. One relief was that Debbie never entered any relationships. She only had fun. So, Lou always was optimistic.</p>
<p>That was until Tammy entered their life. It was almost three years now since Lou and Debbie first met. They were little bored of pickpocketing. So, they decided to sell Xanax, Vicodin and other opioid based painkillers to college students. That's where they met Tammy.</p>
<p>Tammy observed these two ladies and threatened them of informing the police. But Lou and Debbie were too clever. They knew, if she actually intended to call the police, she would do it anonymously. They asked her whether she was interested in joining them and Tammy nodded her head to say yes. That's how the duo turned trio.</p>
<p>Tammy moved to Debbie and Lou's apartment. They had their cons, silly drug dealings and then after a year, they started targeting casinos. Debbie had heard from Lou that she wants to try those pills. That was enough for Debbie to stop the dealings.</p>
<p>Lou was a master in card games. Also, she had the charm that would make anyone go weak. Debbie was good at cards too. Casinos were perfect targets. They also would smuggle goods, sell in Black market, even sell black tickets to movies and theatre.</p>
<p>Tammy wondered about Lou and Debbie's relationship. She didn't dare to ask Lou as she had little crush on the Australian blonde. So, she asked Debbie. Debbie told there is no relationship, it's only pure and real friendship.</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>One day, after her shift, Lou returned. The moment she opened the door, she saw Debbie and Tammy making out. Lou was shocked. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She couldn't see Debbie with anyone. She just went outside and to a nearby bar to get wasted.</p>
<p>She got drunk beyond her limits: which according to Debbie was too high, she might die of alcohol poisoning if she ever drank like Lou. The bartender knew Lou and Debbie. So, he called Debbie. Debbie, who was in post-coital bliss, hurriedly went to bar and got Lou back to their apartment. Lou wasn't in any condition to even stand. Debbie supported her. Even in this condition, she didn't forget to say <em>I love you</em> to Debbie. Through her mumblings, Debbie understood Lou saw her and Tammy together and this is the reaction to that incident.</p>
<p>After reaching the apartment, Lou passed out. Debbie and Tammy had to literally lift her and make her sleep. Lou's dress was wet because of vodka that spilled earlier. Debbie decided to change. This isn't the first time she is seeing Lou naked. In last few years they grew close and trusted each other to shower together when there was limited hot water supply.</p>
<p>Debbie removed her jacket and then unbuttoned the shirt while Tammy got a small tub filled with warm water which she boiled in the kitchen. Tammy kept it down on floor and went to help Debbie. Debbie however told her to sit behind Lou. She didn't know whether Lou would appreciate if Tammy saw her half-naked. Tammy sat to support Lou from behind. When Debbie removed the shirt, Tammy saw Lou's back. It had a tattoo. Tattoo of Debbie's face. Tammy was shocked.</p>
<p>"What the fuck!"</p>
<p>"What happened Tams?"</p>
<p>"Look here. She... She's got... In her back"</p>
<p>"What? Is there any wound? Oh no! Did she get into any fight?", Debbie was scared and pulled Lou's body closer to her and hugged, and tried to see what is in her back, placing her head on Lou’s shoulder. When she saw the tattoo, she was dumbfounded. She got up and sat next to Tammy, facing Lou’s back. Her one arm around Lou’s waist, steadying her.</p>
<p>Lou had tattooed her face! This wasn't something to neglect. She lightly touched the tattoo. The flaky scabs made her realise that the tattoo was new, may be some 10-20 days. Now she understood why Lou was wearing loose shirts and jackets and was sleeping most of the time on her tummy. She traced back the events. Yes! It was exactly 15 days, because that day Lou was in bed whole day and she told Debbie that she is having migraine and she will be fine. It wasn't migraine, it was the pain of this tattoo. Debbie wondered how much pain Lou might have had for all these days. And how the fuck did she managed the aftercare!</p>
<p>"Debbie... She..."</p>
<p>"She is fine"</p>
<p>"Did you know about this tattoo? Are you two...?"</p>
<p>"She has a crush on me"</p>
<p>"You know that? And crush? I don't think this is just a crush. This..."</p>
<p>"It is a silly crush. She is still a child. So, she impulsively took this decision of having this tattoo. That's all"</p>
<p>"But she..."</p>
<p>"Tammy, dip the clean cloth in warm water and give me"</p>
<p>Tammy did what Debbie said. Debbie cleaned the tattoo with very light touch. The scabs fell.</p>
<p>"Is her tattoo fake? Why is that layer coming off?"</p>
<p>"Tams, you never had a tattoo before? It's a real tattoo. These are scabs. The skin is repairing itself and during that time, these scabs will be formed. It will peel off naturally. We should be careful not to scratch or peel by ourselves. The skin is still tender"</p>
<p>Debbie continued to clean Lou gently. Once she was done with her back, she dabbed the cloth on Lou's front. Debbie was strong enough to control her tears. She never expected this. She now knew that Lou's crush or infatuation has taken dangerous road. But still, she cannot get into relationship just because Lou wants her. Such emotions should be from both the sides.</p>
<p>She dressed Lou with a loose t-shirt and shorts, made her sleep on her tummy. She then went and got Advil which she placed on the nightstand. She lightly kissed her forehead</p>
<p>"Good night baby"</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>Debbie never spoke about the tattoo. Lou knew Debbie now knows about the tattoo but she too didn't speak. But she didn't fail to say <em>I love you</em>. And she did flirt with Debbie.</p>
<p>One day, Debbie walked into Lou's room when Lou was writing letter to her parents. Though they had phone, she still liked to write.</p>
<p>"Hey got some time?"</p>
<p>"Hmm... Yeah five minutes. I'll be done"</p>
<p>Debbie waited patiently. Once Lou was done and sealed the envelope, she looked at Debbie.</p>
<p>"So, Lou. I wanted to speak to you about..."</p>
<p>"How long have you been with Tammy?"</p>
<p>"Lou... I... It's... Lou..."</p>
<p>"How long?"</p>
<p>"6 months"</p>
<p>"6 months and I didn't even get a slightest hint?"</p>
<p>"I didn't want it to be known to anyone. I..."</p>
<p>"You are in a relationship!"</p>
<p>"No, Lou. I am not in any relationship. It's all just for fun"</p>
<p>"Fun for 6 months?"</p>
<p>"C'mon Lou. I really am not into any relationship. It's just, I am sleeping with her for fun. She is not serious too"</p>
<p>"She is your friend. And you are with her. You told you won't do friends when I asked you"</p>
<p>"Lou, this is different. You wanted a relationship which I can't give. Also, I never got any such feelings for you. I still see you as a child honey. I..."</p>
<p>"I am not angry that you are with her. But I am sad that you hid this from me"</p>
<p>"Lou, I am sorry. I didn't want to make you sad. So, I didn't tell you. Please Lou... I'm sorry"</p>
<p>Lou just nodded. She loved Debbie so much; she just agreed to what she said. Debbie hugged her. Her hands were on Lou's back</p>
<p>"Lou, the tattoo"</p>
<p>"I... I wanted to. But didn't think you would ever see"</p>
<p>"You need to get out of this stupidity, Lou. Your crush is getting crazy"</p>
<p>"It's not crush. It's love. I love you, Debbie"</p>
<p>Debbie just kissed her forehead. She knew Lou won't hear anything. Better to ignore like she did always.</p>
<p>"Baby, tonight we'll go, drink. No job. Just me and you"</p>
<p>"Why? And what about Tammy?"</p>
<p>"I'll manage something. I want to spend time with you"</p>
<p>"Debbie, will you ever consider me in your life as more than a friend?"</p>
<p>Debbie saw sadness and pain in Lou's eyes. She couldn't give any negative answer. She decided to pacify her, for now.</p>
<p>"Let’s have a pact. If I am still single at 40, then I'll marry you in my 40s"</p>
<p>Lou's face brightened.</p>
<p>"I'm all fine with it. Thank you so much", Lou hugged Debbie tightly and Debbie didn't really understand the excitement. The kid as she always called was really a kid. Otherwise which 22-year-old girl will accept this offer. Debbie thought Lou is yet to mature.</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>Years passed. Debbie and Tammy broke up. This gave more strength to Debbie's view of not doing her friends. Also, she still thought Lou wasn't really in love and was just impulsive. She never got any such feelings for Lou and she still was in surprise as to how Lou can be in love. She also never understood Lou's sex life. According to Debbie, if Lou truly was in love with her then she wouldn't sleep with others. A person cannot just sleep with someone random when in love with another person.</p>
<p>On the other hand, Lou's love for Debbie increased. She was revelling the fact that after some 15-20 years, Debbie will marry her. She continued her fun filled lifestyle with Debbie. Continued to say <em>I love you</em>. Debbie didn't stop her. It was all harmless. Debbie made sure to spend her valentine's evening with Lou like every year. The only time they didn't was when she was with Tammy. Lou didn't bother her that time though. It was all fine. The only problem was every time Lou saw Debbie with someone, she would self-loath and then go get drunk and sleep with someone who is a brunette with brown eyes.</p>
<p>Then Claude entered Debbie's life. Lou never was mean with any of Debbie's partners. But with Claude, she was getting negative energy and so she warned Debbie. Debbie thought Lou was just jealous. Lou didn't expect Debbie would disbelieve her. Every time Lou said something, she listened and investigated based on Lou's instinct. But this time, she didn't.</p>
<p>Lou understood that this time Debbie was keen in the relationship. Lou broke from inside. Debbie will be 38 in two months. She was getting serious about this relationship with Claude. There was no chance for Lou. After waiting so long, all Lou was going to get was heartbreak. Still she hoped somewhere that Debbie is only having fun.</p>
<p>Then, Debbie moved to his apartment. Another major shocker to Lou. But Lou still loved her. Not in a creepy way but in real way. The first morning after Debbie left, Lou climbed the building, reached Claude and Debbie's apartment floor and she broke into their bedroom where Debbie was sleeping.</p>
<p>"Hey, Debbie", Lou woke her up.</p>
<p>Debbie woke. She thought it was Claude.</p>
<p>"Not now, Claude. I am sleeping"</p>
<p>"Debbie, it's me, Lou"</p>
<p>Debbie suddenly opened her eyes.</p>
<p>"Lou, what you are doing here?"</p>
<p>"I love you"</p>
<p>"Lou..."</p>
<p>"I love you and I came here to say that. Bye hon. Sleep now", Lou kissed her forehead and then went out from the window, climbed down. Debbie was dumbstruck.</p>
<p>Later that day, she met Lou and told not to risk the way she did today and that she will be meeting her every day. And Debbie did keep her words.</p>
<p>Lou was however right about Claude. But it was too late. Debbie got arrested. The first thing she did was to call her brother to control Lou. Danny and Rusty had to stop Lou from murdering Claude in his apartment. Lou had sneaked in and before Claude got any clue, Rusty came there and took Lou away.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Jail life wasn't easy. Debbie missed being free; missed the cons but most importantly she missed Lou. In last 14 years, they never were away from each other. They would speak to each other every single day. But because of prison sentence, they were separate. Debbie strictly told her not to contact or expect her call from prison because their calls will be monitored and she doesn't want Lou to be linked. Lou agreed but she told she will send stuffs inside.</p>
<p>Debbie missed Lou's voice, Lou's closeness and Lou's constant '<em>I love you</em>'. She yearned to listen those words from Lou. She started imagining Lou's life outside. She prayed for Lou’s safety. She started dreaming of Lou. Her heist plan anyways involved Lou. So, she was thinking of Lou 24*7. She also analysed Lou’s constant love confession and her behaviour.</p>
<p>Slowly, Debbie's heart started beating for Lou. Lou would smuggle required stuffs for Debbie. She would send gifts on her birthday. But Debbie missed her presence.</p>
<p>Years passed. Debbie's feelings became stronger and stronger. She also started cursing herself for not getting those feelings earlier. She now realised that love does exist. Otherwise, why would Lou do all these things for her?</p>
<p>She got released. She took her time to get ready, to meet Lou. She stole some stuffs which Lou would love. Then, next day, she met Lou. Even before she sat comfortably in the car seat, Lou hugged her and kissed her head. They fell back to their normal comfort. But Debbie noticed that Lou didn't say <em>I love you</em>. Debbie was a little taken back by this. 5 years, 8 months and 13 days, and Lou didn't say those words for her, once.</p>
<p>She also observed that Lou wasn't as mischievous as before. Her childish behaviour reduced. She was matured. She was no longer baby Lou.</p>
<p>Lou did change in last 6 years. She had to. She was alone. She was emotionally weak but hid it well behind her tough facade. She was broken. She missed Debbie a lot. This isolation made her mature. She had to be mature. Debbie wasn't with her, she had to manage everything. She couldn't con anyone as she missed Debbie. Everything that was linked to Debbie would cause pain in her heart.</p>
<p>Since her imprisonment, Lou didn't go for any other people. She also stayed sober. Didn't try to smoke. She decided to reform herself. And this reformation made her understand what Debbie meant by <em>friends and not getting into relationship</em>. She also understood that her coping mechanism never helped her. It always made Debbie take her and her love lightly. It's not Debbie's fault. It's her fault.</p>
<p>But when Debbie returned, Lou's mischievous behaviour returned back slowly. She pranked her with the rabbit mask, on the day of her return.</p>
<p>Debbie however noticed that Lou had changed. How can she not? She knew Lou like the back of her hand. When she returned back after threatening Claude, she had seen a girl walking out of the loft. And Lou was standing wearing only her robe. Debbie couldn't take it.</p>
<p>The truth was, the girl who walked out of the loft was April, Lou's staff. Lou called her to explain that she won't be able to look after the club and so, the staff should manage by themselves. And she strictly told them they should call only if it was emergency.</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>Next day when Debbie explained the heist plan, they flirted. When Debbie said about Lou being with her every step of the way, Lou couldn't control her heart and blurted whether it was a proposal. But Debbie's jokingly negative response made her sad. But she was expert in covering her feelings.</p>
<p>The heist plan was running smoothly. They arranged a team. The teammates were good. Then Debbie's plan of trapping Claude came into picture. Lou didn't want that. She tried to stop Debbie. She even told that if Debbie framed him, then she will walk away. Debbie was shocked. Her Lou, who was about to kill him when she was jailed, was now not even ready to trap him. This was strange. She somehow convinced her partner.</p>
<p>Lou didn't want to do anything with Claude. She didn't want to be separated by Debbie again. 6 years had taught her many things. She just wanted to live a life without any complications. She already has emotional complications; she didn't want anything else.</p>
<p>The heist went as planned. When the necklace was distributed to all 8 by Constance, Debbie was eager to see which one Lou got and how she will look in it. Lou was late. Debbie was worried and so, she stood outside waiting for her. There, she saw her Lou in bluish green sparkling jumpsuit with plunging neckline, the piece of Toussaint between the cleavage. Lou rocked her look. She walked towards Debbie with her usual sway and swagger. Debbie smiled.</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>The heist was over. Everything was successfully fenced. They told others about other jewellery from exhibition that they stole. Debbie was proud of Lou's improvisation. They had planned that particular upgrade after they first visited met and hacked the system. It was Lou's idea to use toy submarine, which Debbie was very proud of.</p>
<p>With respect to their profession they were successful. But both had their own grief going on. Lou had grown up enough to realise that love cannot be induced in anyone's heart and she lost hope. Whereas Debbie thought Lou doesn't want her anymore because Lou had not spoken about it. Didn't say her usual <em>I love you</em> for last 6 years. Also, she went to California alone. That hurt the most. Debbie came back after almost 6 years and Lou, instead of spending time, went for her trip; didn't even ask Debbie whether she will join. It's not that Debbie would be able to join because of her parole. But she would do something. Some arrangements could have been done. But Lou didn't ask at all. She missed Lou more. In prison, at least they were bound to rules and didn't meet. But now, they are not bound to any rules. They can meet, be together. Yet Lou isn't trying at all.</p>
<p>While Lou was riding her bike in Cali, Debbie spent time in loft, learning what new things did Lou get adapted to. She saw that Lou kept every single photo of them. She looked at each of them. She remembered the moment behind it, how Lou would make everything happier. She looked at Lou's collection of books. Various genre, various languages. She scrutinized the place. Though there were hundreds of things, the one Lou would frequently use came in pair. She saw that there was only a small table serving as dining table, with only two chairs. Even at the poker table it was two chairs. One particular couch which Lou loves is also a two-seater. The mugs were also a pair, identical ones. Numerous types of glasses, all in pair. It was as if Lou built this own world to have just her and her loved one, whoever she is.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is she having someone in her life? Did I miss my chance?</em>
</p>
<p>Debbie had not seen that girl (April) after the first day.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did she break up? Or is Lou trying to hide her relationship from me?</em>
</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>It was Debbie's birthday eve. Lou however had not returned. Others had planned for surprise party at Tammy's house. Tom was on his business trip and kids were with her parents. So, she could easily arrange. The biggest task was to get Debbie there.</p>
<p>Debbie was sad on her birthday eve. She wanted her first birthday after prison to be memorable with Lou. But Lou wasn't there. She didn't even call or message her saying she will be there tomorrow on her birthday. So, she decided to spend her time inside the loft, isolating from everyone else. But Constance and Amita dragged her out and got to Tammy's place. She smiled, well faked; tried to enjoy for her teammates' sake. But the absence of Lou was killing her.</p>
<p>"You miss her, don't you?"</p>
<p>Tammy stood next to Debbie near the pool</p>
<p>"It's been almost two months. She's not back yet"</p>
<p>"Do you still think what she had for you was crush and nothing else?"</p>
<p>"Maybe it was more than just crush. But now, she has moved on"</p>
<p>"I don't think so"</p>
<p>"She has"</p>
<p>"How do you know?"</p>
<p>"Remember she would always say she loves me?"</p>
<p>"Yeah I used to find it somewhat offensive"</p>
<p>"Well, it's been 6 years 1 month and 14 days, she has not said those words"</p>
<p>"What? That's unlike of her"</p>
<p>"Well, I guess it was just a crush. Nothing else"</p>
<p>"And what you feel for her is?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. I don't want to know now that I am sure she has no interest in me"</p>
<p>"I guess you need to talk to her"</p>
<p>"No. It won't be right. She always asked me out and I refused. Now, if I ask her out, it will sound needy and selfish. After the prison, after the humiliation, I don't think I can just go, have her. I rejected every single approach from her and now, I can’t go when she has moved on"</p>
<p>"That's because you didn't feel anything back then. Now you do"</p>
<p>"Doesn't matter. She might think because I don't have any other choice, I am going for her"</p>
<p>"Debbie, you are thinking too much"</p>
<p>"No Tammy. I am right. She doesn't want me anymore. She stopped everything since my prison sentence. She doesn't behave like before"</p>
<p>"Debbie, you both need to talk. Just tell her how you feel. I'm sure she still loves you"</p>
<p>"She had a girl, the first day when I came back"</p>
<p>"She always had one or the other girl"</p>
<p>"Yeah but never at home. She never got anyone to our apartment back then"</p>
<p>"People change. She probably thought her loft has more space. Until and unless you speak, you won't know what she is feeling for you. I hope you got my point. Don't ruin your life because of your own incorrect calculations about life"</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>Debbie reached the loft after leaving her own birthday party. She had told her friends that she needs to work on something. They allowed her to go only after she cut the cake at midnight and had some champagne. They also told her about the special party next day on her birthday. She had to agree for their sake.</p>
<p>It's 2 hours since midnight. Normally Lou would wish her at sharp 12. This time, nothing. She just went to bed and slept.</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>Lou returned after a week. She was tired and didn't come out of her room for next one week. Debbie didn't go to bother her except for making her eat something. During that tiny window of time, Debbie noticed that Lou was in her thinking mode. She would be thinking even while having her food. She didn't speak much. She was silent. Their friends visited them constantly. Even with such loud friends, Lou was silent. It was odd.</p>
<p>Only after a week, Lou came out of her isolation. She saw her friends having some stupid conversation about who is stronger: Thor or Hulk. Debbie was silent and looking at them.</p>
<p>Lou walked down the stairs wearing her grey suit. She already had her glasses on, a bag in her hand. Debbie looked at her and then the bag. She was worried that Lou was about to leave her again.</p>
<p>"If you all are done with your internationally important discussion, then I want to say something"</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't tell me you are leaving again, Lou. I won't be able to live with that</em>
</p>
<p>"What? Are you planning for another trip?", Tammy voiced Debbie's concern.</p>
<p>"Oh, no. I want to go swimming. So, anyone interested? I've booked the beach house and the private beach for two whole days. If we hurry up, there will be less traffic and more productive time at beach". Lou said and sat next to Debbie, removing her glasses and placing it on the table. Her blue eyes were crystal clear and Debbie was mesmerised.</p>
<p>The team got excited about the beach and swimming, and so, all went to get ready with their swim suits, goggles and other things. Debbie was relieved hearing that Lou wasn’t leaving. When she got up to pack her stuffs, Lou pulled her back. She fell back on the couch.</p>
<p>"Where are you going?"</p>
<p>"Am I not invited to this swimming party of yours?", Debbie asked, jokingly.</p>
<p>"Wasn't that obvious?", Lou replied with a serious tone.</p>
<p>Debbie looked at her, shocked and hurt.</p>
<p>"Kidding. I already packed your swimsuit and Mr. Donald Duck in my bag", Lou said and curled up against Debbie, hands wrapping around her, head resting on her chest. Debbie smiled and ran her fingers through Lou's blonde hair.</p>
<p>"Mr. Donald Duck too? Why?"</p>
<p>"Because you love him, and I love to see you getting teased and laughed at by Constance and Nine"</p>
<p>"I hate you", Debbie said and pushed Lou away with mock anger.</p>
<p>"Hating won't help you. You are 44 as of last week"</p>
<p>"Not last week. The week before that. You haven't wished me yet. And what does my age have to do with anything besides getting new health insurance and driving license?"</p>
<p>"Don't tell me you forgot"</p>
<p>"Forgot what?"</p>
<p>"You told you will marry me if you were single at 40. Well, you are 44 now, and you are single."</p>
<p>Debbie looked at Lou. She cannot believe this. Lou still was counting on that false hope. Also, Lou wants to marry her? Or is it their regular joke they usually do.</p>
<p>"And if you have forgotten then let me remind you, I love you. Probably I haven't said that in few years. But you know my feelings anyways. So, when is our marriage? I am in my 40s too, so I guess we should hurry up"</p>
<p>"EXCUSE ME? YOU BOTH ARE GETTING MARRIED?"</p>
<p>Daphne, who surprisingly packed her bag quicker than others heard them speaking.</p>
<p>"Jesus! Deal with her now", Debbie said and started going through her phone.</p>
<p>"WHO IS GETTING MARRIED?", Tammy asked from her room.</p>
<p>"DEBBIE AND LOU"</p>
<p>"WHAT! AND YOU GOT TO KNOW BEFORE ME? THAT’S NOT FAIR!", Tammy immediately ran out of her room to living room, still holding the half-zipped bag in her hand.</p>
<p>"There you go. Tammy is more excited than the electrons in LASER", Lou said laughing.</p>
<p>"LASER what?", Debbie asked.</p>
<p>"Okay, you never went to school, I get it. You know the LASER, it works on the principle of exciting the electrons to higher energy levels, which are unstable and jumps down to..."</p>
<p>“Shut up, Nerd”</p>
<p>“…listen. They jump to…”</p>
<p>"YOU FINALLY TOLD HER YOUR FEELINGS? WOW! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH", Tammy said, looking at Debbie.</p>
<p>Debbie looked at Tammy, trying her best to stop her before she speaks something. But Tammy was so excited, she couldn't read Debbie’s signs.</p>
<p>Tammy hugged Debbie and then Lou. Lou was also shocked. She was not able to understand what Tammy was speaking about.</p>
<p>Debbie decided to control the situation.</p>
<p>"Tammy, we are joking. No one is getting married. And why you both so excited? Are you, like Lou said, energy in some unstably levelled electricity something?", Debbie said diverting the topic.</p>
<p>"Who told what feelings and to whom?". Lou asked.</p>
<p>Tammy by now understood what Debbie was trying to say. She cursed herself for slipping her tongue.</p>
<p>"What unstably levelled electricity energy?", Tammy asked, just to help Debbie in diverting the topic.</p>
<p>"Levelled electricity energy? Who told you that term?", Nine asked walking down the stairs.</p>
<p>"Debbie told something energy and unstably levelled electricity energy. She too is speaking like Lou"</p>
<p>"Not me. Lou said that"</p>
<p>Lou wasn't understanding what was going on. She just looked at Debbie. She was sure Tammy spoke something about feelings.</p>
<p>"Lou? I don't think she will use wrong terms"</p>
<p>"No, she told that. Ask her"</p>
<p>"Lou"</p>
<p>"Uhm what?"</p>
<p>"You told something about levelled electricity energy?"</p>
<p>"What? I didn't say that"</p>
<p>"Liar. You called Tammy levelled electricity"</p>
<p>"No wonder you and Tammy couldn't figure out how to use that scanning machine. I told electrons in the higher energy level"</p>
<p>"That's what. Lou is better than you guys. She cannot do that mistake", Nine said.</p>
<p>"Well, I am the team leader so you people better watch your words. Now, if you all are ready, then let's go. Lou booked for two days; we are wasting our time here"</p>
<p>Debbie picked their shared bag and guided everyone out. Lou was looking at her.</p>
<p>"Are you really wearing this three-piece suit for swimming?"</p>
<p>"You like it"</p>
<p>"Well, I won't deny that. Let's go"</p>
<p>Debbie was about to go out when Lou pulled her closer and kissed her. Debbie was shocked. She didn't exactly understand what was happening but definitely reciprocated.</p>
<p>"I heard what Tammy said. Is that true?", Lou kissed her again.</p>
<p>"Lou... it is true"</p>
<p>"Then why didn't you say anything?"</p>
<p>"Because you were distant. You weren't the same like earlier since prison", Debbie had tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Baby... I am sorry if you felt that way. I didn't mean to. I actually thought I was being stupid like you always said, and I thought I lost my chance. So, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I tried to change myself. Didn't want to be a constant pain in your ass. I knew I will love you forever but I decided I will not bother you by telling it again and again to you. It was hard for me. But I tried. Once you came back, my mind was a conflict. I couldn't control myself. But I didn't want to put you in trouble. So, I... I went to California. Thought if I go away, you probably will live peacefully. But... I couldn't. When I knew that you were here, I couldn't stay there. I was involuntarily pulled towards you. So, I returned. And... I isolated myself here in the room, trying to follow my resolution. But at last... I decided I am better as your crazy lover than a grumpy asshole. I ignored everything I built up in last 6 years. Decided to be that love sick puppy who will never be loved back by you. But well, Tammy unknowingly solved my puzzle"</p>
<p>"You became distant so as to keep me happy?"</p>
<p>"I..."</p>
<p>"I am sorry Lou. I... I never realised your love. I..."</p>
<p>"Shh... Don't cry baby. It was not your mistake"</p>
<p>"But I..."</p>
<p>"Debbie, past is past. You never were wrong. You never are wrong baby. All I know is that I love you and now you love me too. You do, right?"</p>
<p>"I do, baby. I love you. I love you"</p>
<p>And Debbie kissed her with all love and passion.</p>
<p>*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tattoo idea is inspired by the tattoo of Cate's face on Andrew's hand.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Not a regular Fairy tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lou Miller, friend of Debbie OCean, is not human. And Debbie knows this. But their friendship never faltered because of this. Instead it grew stronger. Debbie even fell in love with Lou and Lou too developed feelings. But both were ignorant and idiots. Then Claude entered their life, Debbie went to Jail. But what happened in jail that changed Debbie and Lou's dynamics? And what was their dynamic during Met heist?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>*****************************************</b>
</p>
<p>
          <b>1998, New Jersey.</b>
        </p>
<p>"You are attracted to Lou", Tammy said, looking at her childhood friend and ex, Debbie.</p>
<p>Debbie didn't reply. She just looked at her crush Lou Miller who was in her own world, reading a book while listening to soft music. She had no idea what Debbie and Tammy were speaking.</p>
<p>"Debbie, am I right?"</p>
<p>"I am not just attracted; I am in love with her Tammy"</p>
<p>"It's hardly two months since you two met"</p>
<p>"It took only two hours for me to fall in love with her"</p>
<p>Tammy looked at Debbie. She thought maybe this is just a crush. But she saw sincerity in Debbie's eyes which is rare. She knew Debbie was serious.</p>
<p>"Why don't you tell her?"</p>
<p>"Because she doesn't think of me that way"</p>
<p>"Did she tell that to you?"</p>
<p>"Nope"</p>
<p>"Then how do you know?"</p>
<p>"Well, if she was having any feelings for me, then she would tell me. You know very well; she is not subtle in expressing her likings to people. Also, if she did have any feelings, she would have not gone out with different girls in last two months"</p>
<p>"Well, she too might be thinking the same way. You know... She might be thinking you don't have any feelings and so not approaching you"</p>
<p>"No Tammy. She doesn't have any feelings for me"</p>
<p>"What will you do now?"</p>
<p>"I don't think I can ever get together with her romantically. But I will keep loving her, forever"</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>
          <em>
            <b>August 23, 2003</b>
          </em>
        </p>
<p>Debbie was right. Lou didn't have any feelings when Debbie spoke to Tammy. But now, it is 5 years since they met. And Debbie's kindness and love towards Lou made Lou feel for her. However, Lou didn't express it. She had a reason. She didn't know how exactly Debbie will react when she gets to know about Lou's reality.</p>
<p>But Lou wanted to tell. She wanted to share the secret she never told to anyone here. One day, she decided it is now or never. So, when Debbie was back from her daily errands in the afternoon, Lou asked her to sit next to her, on the couch.</p>
<p>"What's it, baby?"</p>
<p>"Debbie, I am about to tell something. I want you to hear"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I haven't told this to anyone. But now, I want to tell you. The secret of my life"</p>
<p>"Well, you being gay is not a secret baby"</p>
<p>"Debbie, my sexuality is the least of my secret. Listen to me"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I am not what you think I am"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You know... I am not what you think"</p>
<p>"Don't tell me you are a puppy murderer"</p>
<p>"What? NOOO"</p>
<p>"Then? Wait, are you a secret agent? If so, nice meeting you. I am out of here"</p>
<p>"No, listen, let me finish"</p>
<p>"Fine, tell me"</p>
<p>"Debbie, I am not human"</p>
<p>"Uff, Lou. This is why I didn't want you to watch that movie. Baby, Cate Blanchett was an elf in that movie. Not in real life, no matter how ethereal and elvish she looks. And you being her look alike, have same quality, but you are not an Elf"</p>
<p>"Debbie, I am not an elf, I know that. Though I doubt about Cate. But what I am saying is not related to her or elves"</p>
<p>"You are saying you are not human? I don't think it is fool's day yet"</p>
<p>"Debbie, I am serious. I am not human"</p>
<p>"Then what are you, God?"</p>
<p>"No, I am a dark fairy"</p>
<p>"You are a what? Dark? There is nothing dark about you. You are only few lighter tones away from being albino"</p>
<p>"Debbie, I am not speaking about my appearance. I am speaking about my clan, my origin. I am a dark fairy, a magical creature. Not a human"</p>
<p>Debbie looked at Lou for one whole minute and then laughed loudly. She found it funny. She thought Lou is just messing with her.</p>
<p>"Oh, I must say. I am a white fairy", Debbie said and laughed again. Lou sighed.</p>
<p>"Debbie, I am serious. I am a dark fairy"</p>
<p>"You think you can bluff anything and I believe? You need to be more creative in bluffing if you wanna be in this field"</p>
<p>"Debbie I really am..."</p>
<p>"Oh, cut the crap baby. Next time, find something better to fool me"</p>
<p>"I am not fooling"</p>
<p>"Yeah, you are actually making a fool of yourself"</p>
<p>"Debbie... I... you have not left any choice"</p>
<p>And as Debbie looked at Lou, Lou closed her eyes for a second and opened her eyes, while her clothing changed to white tight breeches, white shining shirt-like top which was covered by a white robe, a long knee length coat. The boots were knee length, which mostly looked like a warrior type boots. There was a sword hanging from the belt fastened around her waist, two more small knives were placed inside the spacing of her shoes, a sharp axe with silver handle was on the left hip. There was a quiver on the back, filled with arrows. There was a cylindrical shaped object right next to the axe. Her hair was the same, with a platinum band around her head, which was mostly covered by the bangs. Her eyes still blue, high cheekbones attractive as always. As if that wasn't enough of a shocker, she had white wings on her back that actually was stretched and covered the length of the room.</p>
<p>"WHAT THE FUCK!"</p>
<p>That's all Debbie said, staring at her friend. Lou got her wings together, no longer stretched. "Debbie..."</p>
<p>"The fuck! I am friends with a fairy!", Debbie said. "Damn, you look so hot!"</p>
<p>Lou expected Debbie to be angry, to shout at her, to literally try to kill her. But she didn't expect this reaction. She was stunned. Debbie walked to her and ran her hand over lapels of Lou's coat. She noticed that Lou's sword shaped pendant was no longer in her neck. Two of her chains were actually missing. One was sword chain, other was the lightning bolt chain. But the choker was still present. It was the gift Debbie had given to her. She quickly looked at Lou's right hand. Yup, even the bracelet she gave was still intact. Debbie smiled. "You look too ethereal right now. And also like a warrior"</p>
<p>"Debbie... are you... angry on me?"</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"I am... I... am a dark fairy"</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>"I am not human"</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>"Aren't you bit angry on me or disgusted on me? Or even afraid of me?"</p>
<p>"Why will I be angry or disgusted? You are a regal creature, superior one. And afraid? Of You? You are my Lou. There is no way I am afraid of you. More than myself, I trust you. You will never hurt me. I don't know what dark fairies are like, but I know you. You can never hurt me. You are my sweet innocent and somewhat stupid Lou"</p>
<p>Lou had tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Debbie and buried her face in her neck. Debbie smiled and wrapped her arms around Lou, but well, the wings were bit problem.</p>
<p>"Hey, these wings are not letting me hug you properly"</p>
<p>Lou smiled and then guided Debbie's hands to wrap around her waist. She then made her wings to wrap both of them. They stood there for a while.</p>
<p>"So, why are you here? Where are you actually from?"</p>
<p>"Australia"</p>
<p>"Idiot, tell me the truth. Tell me everything"</p>
<p>"Well, I am from Australia. I mean, the portal to my world in everywhere. But I first came here through the portal present in Australia. Actually, there are many like me in this world. Our natural habitat is being destroyed by humans and so, we are disguised as humans and living among them"</p>
<p>"Natural habitat? Don't tell me you live in the woods and sleep up in the tree"</p>
<p>Lou laughed. "No, we don't. We have palaces. The woods here actually act as the barrier and the portal between our world and yours. But because of deforestation, we no longer can have the barrier"</p>
<p>"Oh. So, tell me about yourself? What actually is a dark fairy?"</p>
<p>"Uhm... We belong to fairy clan, but slightly different from them. You know, white fairies or in general the fairies whom you believe in fairy tales are pure, good and innocent and peace loving. You know... like fairy god mother in Cinderella. But we dark fairies... we are bit different. We have different ways. We love power. Our main motto is power and establishment of control. We aren't innocent like white fairies, we fight, expand our territories, perform rituals that will increase our powers... we are not bad, but we are power-hungry and control freaks"</p>
<p>"So, dark fairies are humans with wings and power?"</p>
<p>"You can say that", Lou chuckled.</p>
<p>"So, why are you here?"</p>
<p>"Actually, there was some misunderstanding between me and my father and he banished me from the clan"</p>
<p>"Father?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, he is the king of all the dark fairies. I am his first born"</p>
<p>"Oh, so you are the heir?"</p>
<p>"Not anymore. I am banished. I am not supposed to use my stronger superpowers, nor am I supposed to return back"</p>
<p>"Why? And what happens if you do?"</p>
<p>"Dark fairies are too prompt in following the punishment rules, Debbie. Our punishments are such that it affects the heart and starts killing us from inside. The grief and guilt resulting from that punishment will kill us from inside. That's one way of our death"</p>
<p>"Oh... that is... scary"</p>
<p>"Yeah, the only way we can be dead is either by dying in war or any other weapons, punishments or heart break, sadness and grief"</p>
<p>"Oh... I pray that you will never be punished. Also, from now on, you won't fight with anyone. And I pray there is no heart-breaking events or sadness in your life"</p>
<p>Lou smiled at Debbie. The words touched her heart and it enhanced the feelings she had for Debbie.</p>
<p>"So, these weapons... they all look stylish"</p>
<p>"Well, they are given to me the minute I reached 5-year-old"</p>
<p>"5? That's too early"</p>
<p>"Not for us. Though I was a baby, I had to have these weapons"</p>
<p>"They definitely were bigger than you at that time"</p>
<p>"They were. But they were assigned to me. Until I was old enough to handle, I was only playing with these knives", Lou pulled out one knife from her boots.</p>
<p>"They shine"</p>
<p>"Yup. The blade is made up of strong iron. Handle is of gold"</p>
<p>"That's awesome. And this sword?"</p>
<p>"Well, it is my identity. Look", Lou took the sword out and held in her hand. There was a writing running right in the middle of the blade.</p>
<p>"What is written in that?"</p>
<p>"Enchanted words saying this sword only belongs to me and other than me, it can be held only by King, you know... my father"</p>
<p>"Oh..."</p>
<p>Lou kept the sword back. "And that sword is always with me, in the form of my pendant"</p>
<p>"OHHH! THAT'S WHY I AM NOT SEEING THAT CHAIN ON YOUR NECK RIGHT NOW"</p>
<p>"Yes", Lou chuckled. "Also, rest of my weapons are represented by the thunderbolt pendant which is also not present around my neck right now"</p>
<p>"Oh, that's amazing. But hey, you have arrows, but where is the bow? Don't tell me you throw arrows with your hand"</p>
<p>Lou laughed loudly. "No, the bow is here", Lou removed the cylindrical object from her belt.</p>
<p>"Ugh... That looks like the canister I was about to steal yesterday... but this is thinner than that canister. Or wait, is this your clan's version of a cylindrical dildo?"</p>
<p>Lou chuckled. "Nah, see here", Lou held it in her arms and closed her eyes for a second. The cylindrical object suddenly turned into a bow, the cylinder being the centre of the bow, which could be held firm with her hand.</p>
<p>"WOW!"</p>
<p>Lou smiled. "Yup"</p>
<p>"Can I touch your wings?"</p>
<p>"Sure", and Lou turned. Debbie ran her hand on the wing's length.</p>
<p>"Where is it joined?"</p>
<p>"Well, you see the edge... the clothing has the hole. When I retract the wings, the clothing closes the hole"</p>
<p>Lou demonstrated.</p>
<p>"That's awesome"</p>
<p>Lou smiled. Then she got back to her human form. The chains were back. Debbie looked at her. Lou smiled and unbuttoned her vest.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?", Debbie asked, her heart beat slightly elevated.</p>
<p>"Wait", Lou unbuttoned completely and then removed it. Now standing only in her bra, she turned. "You can see the wings being tattooed on my back.</p>
<p>Debbie looked. There was a tattoo of two wings, each starting from her scapulae. Debbie ran her fingers over the tattoo. Lou squirmed.</p>
<p>"It looks so cool. You are so cool", Debbie said and made Lou turn. Then she hugged her. "You are my friend Lou. I love you for who you are, and not for what you are. So, don't feel anything is changed between us"</p>
<p>Lou nodded and hugged her back.</p>
<p>**********<br/>
Life doesn't always go the way one thinks. Debbie's love for Lou increased every passing day. So, was Lou's love for Debbie. But lack of communication between them regarding this issue resulted in zero confessions. Lou went out with different people every now and then. Debbie got into not so serious relationships with bad boys which only resulted in wastage of time.</p>
<p>After few years, when Lou wanted to keep everything low, including their profession, there came the fight between the two. Debbie felt Lou should use her tricks more. Lou didn't think it was worthy. Also, Debbie's request to use any of her simple powers were declined. Debbie felt that rude. She knows Lou cannot use bigger powers but small tricks won't cause problem, right? But Lou refused. Debbie in anger, went away.</p>
<p>In reality, though the trick might be smaller, Lou didn't want to take chance. She knew that her folks know how much she loves Debbie. So, punishing Lou will involve torturing Debbie. So, she didn't want to take even the slightest risk.</p>
<p>But Debbie was gone, to some shady guy. Lou was sad, broken. It did affect her in many ways. She became rude with people; her attitude was borderline arrogant. She used her attitude and bottle of vodka as her coping mechanism. But soon, she got a call from her father to return back to the kingdom. She was crowned as the heir because the misunderstanding had been cleared. Lou was also in-charge of all the fairies living in human world. She got a loft in NY, big enough to have an underground portal to her kingdom. She also got to know Debbie got caught by police. She rushed to her help, but it was late. She however couldn't let Debbie go to jail without any protection. She smuggled stuffs. She even got a letter from Debbie asking for forgiveness. Lou, being a kind soul and hopelessly in love with Debbie, forgave.</p>
<p>*************</p>
<p>
          <em>
            <b>October 2012</b>
          </em>
        </p>
<p>Jail wasn't good. But Debbie had Lou to her support. However, she missed Lou. Her love she had for Lou only grew since she got to know Lou's reality. When she was with Claude or other people, all she imagined was Lou. She imagined Lou in their place, taking her for dates, enjoying movies as a couple, and enjoying in bed. But well, none were Lou. But it doesn't cost much for imagination. Like every other day since last 20 years, Debbie continued dreaming about Lou. Even in jail she couldn't resist touching herself thinking of Lou. Well, she did it for past 20 years, why will she leave that habit now.</p>
<p>It was a year since Debbie was in jail. She was in solitary. She was alone and after thinking and planning for heist, which involved her Lou, she began thinking about Lou. She saw the solitary door being shut. Also, no one will visit her there. Her lunch hour was done. So, she decided to have her personal time thinking of Lou. She was all hot and began touching herself. She closed her eyes, bit her lips so as to not moan. All of the sudden she felt someone on top of her. She opened her eyes to see her Lou, on top of her.</p>
<p>"This is a dream"</p>
<p>"This is not a dream", Lou said in her irresistible husky voice, smirking.</p>
<p>Debbie didn't believe. She pinched herself and expected it to be dream. But nope. Lou was still there.</p>
<p>"You are really here. How?"</p>
<p>"Dark fairy", that's all Lou said, before she bent down to kiss Debbie. The kiss was rough, even Lou's touch was not soft. The touch wasn't the same as she experienced back then when Lou was her friend.</p>
<p>
          <em>Maybe I forgot Lou's touch. Maybe it was always like this? Or... wait! That was friendly touch. This is sexual. She is passionate. I know her reputation. I have heard those girls who slept with Lou saying about her talent and passion in bed. This is her passionate way.</em>
        </p>
<p>Debbie pulled Lou closer. Lou didn't bother removing Debbie's prison suit completely. Her hand travelled and halted where Debbie wanted it to be. Her touch was enough for Debbie to go crazy and she moaned loudly. Her voice echoed. Lou continued her ministrations. She was kissing, biting and sucking every inch of Debbie's skin which was bit painful but equally pleasurable, while her fingers were pleasuring the way Debbie was never pleasured by others. And in just three minutes, Debbie was trembling, having her first orgasm from Lou.</p>
<p>Debbie got down from the high, and looked at Lou, who was wiping her hand on Debbie's jumpsuit. Debbie tried to pull Lou closer so as to cuddle but Lou pushed her hand away, smirked at her which was bit devilish, and in a second, she disappeared, leaving a golden dust behind. Debbie found it weird.</p>
<p>
          <em>Why did Lou behave that way? Wait! We just had sex! LOU AND I HAD SEX! We... OH MY GOD! DOES SHE FEEL THE SAME WAY AS I DO FOR HER? OH MY GOD! SHE LOVES ME?</em>
        </p>
<p>She got up and quickly adjusted her jumpsuit. She was feeling flushed and sore. She knew she is having numerous marks on her body. Well, not a problem. It will go in a day.</p>
<p>**********<br/>
Next day, while she was taking her shower, she felt someone present. She turned. Again, it was Lou. Debbie smiled and Lou didn't waste any time. She launched herself on Debbie.</p>
<p>"Hey, easy there. We... we are in... there are people..."</p>
<p>"Doesn't matter", saying so, Lou pushed her against the wall, and drove her to mind-blowing orgasm of the day. This time too, when Debbie wanted to speak, Lou just smirked and vanished. Debbie was standing there, under the shower, confused.</p>
<p>She quickly had her shower and dressed up. When she walked outside, she saw other people frozen at the place where they were. She didn't exactly understand.</p>
<p>
          <em>Did Lou do this? What is she up to? Am I supposed to escape now?</em>
        </p>
<p>But before Debbie ended her thought, they were all unfrozen and continued their movement as if nothing happened. She was back to the solitary.</p>
<p>**********<br/>
A week passed. Lou appeared every day at random times, fucked Debbie, and then vanished. One day, Debbie held her hand and asked:</p>
<p>"Do you love me, Lou?"</p>
<p>Lou looked at her, blue eyes staring at the brown orbs. She then smirked and vanished. No answer was given.</p>
<p>
          <em>Am I just another girl in Lou's life?</em>
        </p>
<p>Debbie decided that next time when Lou arrives, she will not let her fuck until she answers.</p>
<p>Next day, Lou was back, and Debbie told her if she doesn't give any answers, then they cannot continue whatever that was happening between them.</p>
<p>Lou didn't answer. She only smirked. That signature smirk with devilish expression. She then pressed herself against Debbie. Debbie tried to stop, but within ten seconds she melted in Lou's hands. She was too weak to resist Lou's charms. And again, Lou fucked her, this time more aggressive than all other days, left many marks on Debbie's skin. Debbie actually felt Lou as a vampire when she bit her hard on her neck. Well, all Lou did was smirk.</p>
<p>********</p>
<p>Two more days passed, with Lou fucking her without any answer. Debbie now wanted to have Lou. All these days, it was Lou who pleasured her. Debbie caught Lou's suit and tried unbuttoning her vest. But Lou grabbed her hands, pinned her against the wall and pleasured Debbie. Debbie had to obey.</p>
<p>Next day, Debbie got the monthly package sent by Lou. As usual chocolates, cookies, dry fruits, other items like sanitary products with a funny note <em>you may not be needing them as you are almost 50</em>, poems and a heartfelt letter saying how much she misses her. There was no reply to Debbie's question though. The letter was too soft, like it always was. Debbie kissed the letter, safely kept it in her secret space. She then closed her eyes and recalled the poems Lou wrote for her. All were friendship related, borderline romantic. She smiled. That was her Lou, always soft. But Debbie was however surprised by the rough and aggressive behaviour Lou displayed during sex.</p>
<p>She was thinking about this when she felt weight on her, and lips on hers. She opened her eyes to see Lou. Debbie smiled against Lou's lips. Lou began undressing her.</p>
<p>"I was recalling the poems you wrote for me. The package delivered just few minutes ago"</p>
<p>"Uhm... Well, after this hour, you will be recalling what I did to you", Lou smirked. That smirk was irresistible. Debbie always had a thing for Lou's smirks.</p>
<p>"What are you gonna do?", Debbie whispered against Lou's lips.</p>
<p>"You'll see"</p>
<p>Saying so, Lou descended down, kissing Debbie's exposed skin, leaving marks, eliciting moans from Debbie. She didn't leave even an inch of Debbie's upper body. She kissed, nipped, bit her. Debbie's hands were holding Lou's head, fingers tangled in Lou's blonde hair.</p>
<p>"I want you, always... like this", Lou growled against Debbie's lower belly.</p>
<p>"I am yours", Debbie said, breathing heavily.</p>
<p>Lou descended further down, her fingers working on Debbie's underwear. "You are mine", Lou said and then she didn't let Debbie talk. All Debbie did was moan and enjoy next whole hour with multiple climaxes.</p>
<p>Years passed. The routine was same. If anything changed, was Debbie's age and weight. She was thinner than before, and lack of sleep because of Lou was evident under her eyes. Also, other time, she was busy with the plan. </p>
<p>********<br/>
<em><b>March 29, 2018</b></em></p>
<p>A total of 5 years, 8 months and 12 days passed and she was finally released on parole. She was free. All she wanted was Lou. But not so soon. She will have to wait. She wanted herself to be presentable outside the prison. It is the first time in 6 years Lou will be seeing her in something other than orange. She decided to go shop, bath and have a good night's sleep.</p>
<p>She however couldn't resist and texted Lou to meet at the cemetery next day. And the texting continued whole night, Lou was sweet and asked Debbie to be careful and not get kicked back to the prison for stealing something stupid on the way. Debbie missed this loving yet sarcastic words from Lou. They texted until Debbie fell asleep.</p>
<p>Next day, Debbie met Lou at Cemetery and the minute she was inside the car, Lou hugged her kissed her head, with all love. It was different from all the touches she experienced in last 5 years. This was gentle, caring and Lou's lips on her head felt soft and soothing.</p>
<p>"Easy there, been in the slammer"</p>
<p>"Oh, I just thought you changed your number"</p>
<p>Lou was quick with her comebacks. Debbie smiled. They discussed about credit lines, the upcoming plan etc. Finally, they reached Lou's loft. Debbie liked the place. It was so Lou. But one thing she was disappointed. She expected Lou to pin her against the wall and fuck her brains out. She expected it in car but it didn't happen. Now too it didn't happen. Instead Lou was busy taking care of Debbie. She told about her clothes upstairs. Debbie went and saw Lou kept all her clothing neatly and with care. She smiled and chose one. She then went to the art gallery. She had not informed Lou about that before. But she will once she threatens him.</p>
<p>And she did threaten him. When she was back, with too many Chinese take-outs, she was met with childish Lou, wearing a rabbit mask. She missed this too. Lou acting childish was too fun. Debbie hugged her. Lou hugged her back. "I missed you, jailbird", Lou said, with all love.</p>
<p>They had their food. Then when Debbie was expecting mind-blowing sex, Lou said her to sleep as she has to go to club and will be late. Debbie was bit disappointed. It looked like Lou was ignoring her. But maybe Lou is giving her time to settle down, and so, she agreed.</p>
<p>Lou quickly got dressed in black leather pants, black turtle neck top and black leather jacket. Then she was off to the club. Debbie went to her room which Lou had arranged and slept. She was also not very happy about having separate room. Earlier, even when they were just friends, they shared the room. Now, they are clearly more than friends, but still, Lou arranged new room.</p>
<p>She was in her thoughts, she didn't realise Lou walking in. Only when Lou's hand was on Debbie's waist, Debbie looked at her.</p>
<p>"Lou"</p>
<p>Lou smirked and in one swift motion, she removed both the pants and underwear Debbie was wearing. Before she could continue though, Debbie stopped.</p>
<p>"Lou, I wanna speak first"</p>
<p>"Uhm...", Lou hummed against Debbie's skin, clearly not happy with the talking part. She began removing the t-shirt Debbie was wearing but Debbie stopped her.</p>
<p>"Lou, listen. I feel like you are ignoring me"</p>
<p>"No, you are ignoring my feelings right now by stopping me"</p>
<p>"Lou, listen. Are you serious about us? Am I just another girl in your life? You didn't kiss me or even brought up our... whatever this is in whole day"</p>
<p>"I am very serious about us. And you are not just another girl. You are very, very important. And I didn't speak about us because I love spontaneity, unexpectedness. I don't believe in announcing the world about whom I fuck. Nor am I interested in public display. Does this satisfy your question?", Lou asked. But even before Debbie answered, Lou distracted her by tracing her finger from Debbie's hips to down between her legs. Distraction worked. Debbie caught Lou's jacket and pulled her closer. Debbie thought maybe now, as they were alone in this loft, she can make Lou equally happy as Lou does to her.</p>
<p>She tried removing Lou's jacket but Lou didn't allow. Instead, Lou removed the belt she was wearing and tied Debbie's hands together.</p>
<p>"If you don't obey me, you will be punished", she whispered in Debbie's ear in her sexy voice which aroused Debbie even more.</p>
<p>"Lou, I want to make you..."</p>
<p>Debbie couldn't continue her words as Lou kissed her hard. Her hands began their magic. Debbie was still wearing the t-shirt. Lou blinked and the t-shirt was gone. Now stark naked, and under the mercy of Lou, Debbie wanted nothing but Lou.</p>
<p>"Lou please..."</p>
<p>Lou looked at Debbie, the devilish smirk on her face. She ducked her head down, and her tongue, along with her fingers set to pleasure Debbie.</p>
<p>After three orgasms, Debbie was completely tired and spent. She didn't remember being this tired in earlier years. Since sex with Lou, every day she was tired and spent.</p>
<p>Lou, still fully dressed, left Debbie and went out of the room. Debbie didn't have enough strength to stop her and ask to cuddle.</p>
<p>*********<br/>
Next day, she got ready quickly and walked outside. She saw Lou sleeping in her room, like a starfish. Debbie smiled and walked inside the room, sat on the bed.</p>
<p>"Hey baby", Debbie said, lightly brushing Lou's bangs.</p>
<p>"hmm", Lou hummed. Debbie smiled and slept on top of Lou, chin resting on her shoulder. Lou woke up and saw Debbie. She was confused. Debbie could see that.</p>
<p>"Hey honey, why are you in my room so early?", Lou asked, trying to shift Debbie away from her but Debbie didn't let her. Instead Debbie held Lou more firmly. Lou didn't have any other option. She wrapped her arms around Debbie.</p>
<p>"You have reduced"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You have reduced. Baby, didn't you eat the things I sent to you in prison? Also, I made sure Dina give you vitamin and calcium pills"</p>
<p>"I had all that"</p>
<p>"Then why are you... also, you look tired. Baby, are you alright?"</p>
<p>"I am. Now, let us not focus on me, let's focus on us"</p>
<p>"Us? Okay, tell"</p>
<p>"It's morning"</p>
<p>"Uhm...? But I want to sleep"</p>
<p>"Are all dark fairies as lazy as you?"</p>
<p>"I am an exception"</p>
<p>"Wake up. I am hungry", Debbie said, burying her face in Lou's crook of the neck. Lou gasped. Debbie smirked. "And maybe then I will share the plan"</p>
<p>"Or I will sleep a little more while you eat all the fruits that are in fridge"</p>
<p>"I don't want fruits"</p>
<p>"You have to eat fruits. I am not letting you take decisions about your body"</p>
<p>"Bossy"</p>
<p>"If this is the way I can make you eat healthy food, then so be it"</p>
<p>Debbie chuckled. "C'mon, wake up. I am desperately waiting to share our plan"</p>
<p>"Our plan?", Lou raised her eyebrow, smirking. Oh, that smirk, which drives Debbie crazy.</p>
<p>"My plan for our future"</p>
<p>"uh ha... Okay... and?"</p>
<p>"And we will be millionaires"</p>
<p>"And?"</p>
<p>"And we will be living together, happily forever, just like fairy tales"</p>
<p>"Happily, forever"</p>
<p>********<br/>
Lou and Debbie went to the restaurant, where Debbie explained the plan. After their flirting and bickering, they began working on the plan. Firstly, Lou told her staff she won't be attending the club for next whole month and so they should work on their own. Then she and Debbie got busy with the work.</p>
<p>In between Debbie tried seducing Lou, but no use. Lou didn't even speak about their relationship. None of Debbie's seduction plans had any effect on Lou, more like Lou didn't understand Debbie was seducing her.</p>
<p>Nights were cold. Lou didn't come to Debbie's room. No sex. Debbie was now fed up. One day, while their newly recruited team was sleeping in respective rooms, Debbie went to Lou's room. Lou was reading some magazine.</p>
<p>"Baby?"</p>
<p>Lou looked up from the book to see Debbie, in sexy black satin nightdress which barely covered her ass to be frank. Lou just looked at her. Debbie walked forward and stood in front of Lou.</p>
<p>"Hey honey, what are you doing here?", Lou asked, looking back at her magazine.</p>
<p>"I am bored"</p>
<p>"Uhm"</p>
<p>"And you are not sleeping with me"</p>
<p>"Ugh?"</p>
<p>"Why did you arrange new room for me? We always slept together"</p>
<p>"Oh, I thought maybe you'll be happy to have your own room. Also, the loft is too big with so many rooms..."</p>
<p>"But I wanna sleep with you"</p>
<p>"Uhm, okay then. Hop on", Lou said and moved to the other side of bed. Debbie sat on the bed, her legs stretched, back pressed against the headboard. Lou slept next to her and turned off the night light of her side.</p>
<p>"Are you not sleepy?", she asked, looking at Debbie, or to be precise, looking at Debbie's toned legs.</p>
<p>"Hmm... So soon?"</p>
<p>"Baby, it's 12"</p>
<p>"I am not sleepy"</p>
<p>"Uhm, wait here", Lou got down from the bed, grabbed her guitar and then was back in the bed. "I'll play until you sleep"</p>
<p>Debbie was expecting sex, but Lou was here all soft and singing and playing guitar. Her melodious voice pleasant to her ears. After the song, Lou looked at Debbie, who was now half asleep. Lou smiled and kept the guitar back. Then she slept next to Debbie. In two minutes, Debbie shifted, sleeping almost on Lou. Lou smiled and held her in her arms.</p>
<p>Few more days passed. There was no mention of their relationship to anyone. Forget anyone, Lou didn't even speak with Debbie regarding that. Neither was there any sex.</p>
<p>Then one day, Debbie and Lou had their confrontation regarding Claude. Though Debbie said he will not send anyone to jail, Lou wasn't convinced. She was angry. She rode her bike in full speed to her club. Debbie's calls were ignored.</p>
<p>Debbie was sad. She was in her room. It was 12 in the night. Lou wasn't back home. Debbie was worried. That's when someone opened the door. Debbie looked. It was Lou. Debbie jumped from the bed and ran towards her, hugging tightly. Lou didn't hug her back, instead pushed her back on the bed.</p>
<p>"Lou... I am sorry. I... I should've told everything. I..."</p>
<p>"Shh", Lou shushed her. Debbie could see Lou wasn't fully convinced and also was still angry.</p>
<p>"Baby..."</p>
<p>Before Debbie could say anything, Lou pressed herself on Debbie, and kissed right below her ears. Debbie moaned loudly. Lou was more aggressive than usual. She didn't give any chance for Debbie to adjust. She just kissed her, bit her hard. This time, however, Lou guided Debbie's hands to her pant. Debbie looked at her.</p>
<p>"Unbutton", Lou commanded. Debbie followed her words and then gasped. Lou was packed.</p>
<p>"Lou..."</p>
<p>"See what you like?"</p>
<p>Before Debbie could answer, Lou tore Debbie's pants and the lace underwear. Debbie moaned just by that action. Then Lou fucked Debbie, using her finger, mouth and the strap.</p>
<p>Debbie was exhausted by the end of fourth orgasm. But Lou didn't let her go easily. She wanted more. And she got more. Two more orgasms later, Lou left a completely tired Debbie in the bed and walked away.</p>
<p>***********<br/>
Next day, Debbie was sore. She couldn't get up from bed in one go. She took her time getting ready. She walked out and checked Lou's room. Lou wasn't there. She walked downstairs. Her team was already up and doing their respective duties assigned. She saw Tammy ready and about to go to her temp job.</p>
<p>"Debbie, honey you look horrible"</p>
<p>"Ugh... yeah... just... not feeling well"</p>
<p>"Oh, you want me to stay here?"</p>
<p>"No, go to work. Lou is here"</p>
<p>"Uhm... okay. But do have your breakfast"</p>
<p>Debbie nodded. Tammy left. In few minutes, Lou walked in from the front door. She was still in yesterday's outfit, the leather pants, black vest and bomber jacket. She straight away went to Debbie who was in the kitchen and then hugged her.</p>
<p>"I am sorry for yesterday", she said. The apology was sincere.</p>
<p>"Shh, baby, it's fine. You had to let your anger out"</p>
<p>'But it was too much"</p>
<p>"It's fine baby. And I am strong. Don't worry"</p>
<p>"uhm", Lou kissed her forehead. "I am trusting you in this plan Debbie. Just... be careful. Don't leave me again"</p>
<p>"I won't. I promise"</p>
<p>"Thanks", and Lou hugged her. Debbie winced. "Oh baby, did I hurt you? I am sorry, I am really sorry", Lou held her very delicately. Debbie wrapped her arms around Lou. They stood there for a while until Nine told them to get a room.</p>
<p>*********<br/>
The following days, again Lou was just being the best friend and nothing more. Her soft and concerned side was displayed. Debbie loved Lou like this. She also wanted Lou as her lover. She actually wanted soft Lou as lover in bed. Her body actually wasn't able to take the aggressive approach. She thought probably dark fairies do that way and so Lou is aggressive.</p>
<p>But for last few days, nothing happened between them. They did sleep in the same bed, and Lou would curl up against her, and would kiss her head, but nothing more.</p>
<p>The heist was successful. Daphne entered the team. Claude was arrested. They all celebrated. Lou told she is going to West coast. Debbie didn't want her to go. But she couldn't tell that to Lou.</p>
<p>Though Lou was away from Debbie during the trip, every night she would magically visit Debbie and they would have sex. This continued for 2 months. Every single day. And the wildness and aggressions at peak. During daytime, Lou wouldn't be present. She however would contact Debbie through facetime or calls and would speak really sweetly and would ask about her health. She also pointed out that Debbie is extremely thin and looks lifeless.</p>
<p>One night, Debbie was sitting on the couch. She was feeling weak. Every day she would ruin her sleep because of Lou. She wanted Lou to be gentle, and loving, the way she speaks to her when she is not having sex. Debbie was feeling that Lou probably is just satisfying her sexual need and nothing else. Debbie's body was sore and she couldn't even move her hands without any pain.</p>
<p>She was alone in the loft like every day. And then Lou appeared. The magical dust present everywhere. Lou smirked at Debbie.</p>
<p>"Lou... I... can we not do today? I really feel sick. I... my body is sore and..."</p>
<p>"I know how to treat", Lou smirked, the same devilish smirk. She then straddled Debbie and even though Debbie protested, Lou ripped off Debbie's clothes. Debbie tried pushing Lou, but no use. She didn't have enough strength. Lou was successful in getting Debbie naked and began her wild ministrations on Debbie. Her hands busy pleasuring, or to be fair, causing more pain, while her teeth causing angry marks on Debbie's body.</p>
<p>That's when Debbie heard the bike sound. She was surprised. And in a minute, the front door opened and a leather clad person in a bike entered. The person immediately got down and removed the helmet. Debbie was shocked. Standing there near the bike, holding the helmet in hand was LOU!</p>
<p>"Lou?", Debbie whispered and then looked at both Lous in front of her. One who was startled and other one who was worried.</p>
<p>"Elina", Lou near the bike growled.</p>
<p>Lou who was near Debbie smirked and turned towards biker Lou. "Hello Louanne", she said.</p>
<p>Debbie just looked at both of them. She was horribly confused.</p>
<p>"What are you doing to my Debbie?", biker Lou said and rushed towards Debbie but other Lou stopped her.</p>
<p>"Nah, you step closer and she will die", Lou or to be precise, Elina said.</p>
<p>"What's happening here?", Debbie asked.</p>
<p>"Baby, she is Elina, my twin sister. Elina, don't do this. What did Debbie do to you?"</p>
<p>"She didn't do anything but you did. You took my chance of being the heir. And so, I am here to ruin your life, destroy you and kill you by killing your lover here. You love her more than anyone else right? How will you feel when I say I fucked her every day in prison, by pretending to be you and every time I fucked, I sucked her life force bit by bit? Yes. I FUCKED THE GIRL WHOM YOU LOVE FOR LAST 6 YEARS! I VISITED HER HERE TOO WHENEVER YOU WERE OUT!How will you feel when I say that she is just two fucks away from dying? How will you feel when I say that she too is madly in love with you like you are with her but you can't have her ever? I want this to kill you from inside. I want to be the heir. I tried so much to keep you away from kingdom. I tried killing our little brother and blamed on you. Father banished you. But someone snitched and told the truth to him. For 21 years I managed to keep you away but you came back. Father crowned you as his heir and even gave all the responsibilities of fairies in the human world. He banished me. I wanted revenge. And this one over here, was perfect to trouble you. You are in pain now, isn't it, Lou?"</p>
<p>Lou's face was filled with horror. Her evil twin fucked Debbie for years and sucked all the life force from her! Debbie is about to die! And Debbie loved her! Debbie cooperated with Elina thinking it was her!</p>
<p>"Elina, you..."</p>
<p>Lou was about to launch herself to attack when Elina quickly shielded herself with Debbie. She held Debbie in front of her.</p>
<p>"Dare you fight with me and she will be killed", Elina said and her hands were on Debbie's nether region. Debbie, now naked and in front of Elina was pleading Lou. Lou was helpless. Elina smirked at Lou and then her fingers entered Debbie. Debbie, who already was weak, lost her balance. Elina held her forcefully and continued her cruel ministrations.</p>
<p>Lou couldn't see anymore. She had to save Debbie. She decided to use the new power which her father granted during her coronation as the heir. He granted it as an apology for keeping her away from the kingdom. The power of having multiple copies of herself. She used it and immediately a copy was present behind Elina and caught both her hands, stopping her from doing whatever she was doing to Debbie. Elina was shocked. She had no idea about this power. Lou's copy released Debbie from Elina's clutch and pushed her towards Lou. Lou caught Debbie immediately and held her closer. She could feel that Debbie will die in an hour or so.</p>
<p>"You cheated!", Elina shouted and got freed from Lou's copy. The copy immediately merged with Lou. With a flick of her hand, Lou covered Debbie with new outfit and also created a protective shield against her. Then she fought Elina. The fight was fierce and terrible. Elina began using her higher powers even in banishment. That alerted the kingdom and the king. Lou realised it. She immediately teleported herself, Debbie and Elina to fairy kingdom and the fight continued in the stadium ground. In a minute, thousands of dark fairies assembled. Lou's father too appeared along with her brother Leo (Chris Hemsworth ❤️). Her father ordered them to stop. They didn't listen. He used his powers and held both Lou and Elina in two extreme ends of the stadium.</p>
<p>He then enquired and Lou said everything that happened. She also showed Debbie, who was now unconscious. Lou's father believed her and decided to punish Elina. He released both Lou and Elina to announce the decision. He told that Elina's powers will be taken from her and she will no longer be the fairy royal and will be in prison for the rest of her life.</p>
<p>Elina was angry. Before their father could take all the powers, she attacked Debbie who was now unconscious. She did that to cause Lou pain. But Lou was quick. She chopped Elina's head before Elina's sword touched Debbie. The gathering gasped. Dark fairies of same kingdom killing each other was rare. That too siblings killing was rarer. Lou fell on her knees. Though Elina was cruel, Lou loved her. She was after all her twin sister. She cried. Every drop from Lou's eyes fell on the ground and a small sapling grew. Lou's father stepped down from the throne and walked towards Lou. Leo joined.</p>
<p>Her father placed his hand on Lou's shoulder and told her to stand. Lou looked at him, teary eyed.</p>
<p>"If you had not killed her, I would have", he said. "However, you had no right to kill any dark fairy until you are on throne. And so, you will have to accept punishment for that"</p>
<p>"I am ready"</p>
<p>"You will have to take 1000 whip lashes"</p>
<p>Lou agreed. "Father, I agree to that. But before that, my Debbie is about to die"</p>
<p>"Dear, she cannot be brought back through magic. She is beyond our limits now. Only two more minutes left and her soul will leave her body"</p>
<p>"WHAT!", Lou collapsed.</p>
<p>"Father, but if she got the life force she can be saved, right?", Leo suggested.</p>
<p>"Yes son. But who will give the life force? Who here is ready to share their life force with a human?"</p>
<p>"I will do", Lou said. "She is my life, father. And if she is gone, then I will die. I cannot live without her. I love her"</p>
<p>"Are you sure Lou? If you don't love her or if you have even slightest doubt about your love for her, then even if you give her your life force, she won't be saved. You will waste your life force and also, you will lose your powers. This is the test of true love, Lou"</p>
<p>"Father, I have been loving her for last two decades. She is my everything. And that is the reason Elina decided to torture her. I am confident"</p>
<p>"Then fine. Give her your life force. Follow the orders of our ministers", her father said. "And then, Leo, complete the punishment given to Lou"</p>
<p>Lou nodded. She went to Debbie. The ministers said Lou to chant so as to share the life force. Lou did. But Debbie's body was too weak to accept without contact.</p>
<p>"You have to kiss her, and share the life force"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Yes, you have to kiss her. Hurry up Lou, only 30 seconds remaining"</p>
<p>Lou looked at Debbie. "Forgive me for kissing you without your consent", she whispered and then kissed Debbie. While kissing, Lou had tears in her eyes, brain chanting to share the life force. She kissed until she felt Debbie coming back to consciousness. Debbie also regained all the strength she had lost. She was now looking the way she looked before Elina fucked her the first time. Lou pulled herself away from Debbie. Debbie opened her eyes. All the fairies were happy. They actually witnessed the act of true love.</p>
<p>Debbie looked at Lou. Lou smiled at her. Debbie blinked for few more times and then spoke.</p>
<p>"Lou?"</p>
<p>"Baby, later. You need to rest. I will be back soon", saying so, Lou ordered few fairies to take Debbie to her chamber. She then went with Leo for punishment.</p>
<p>*******</p>
<p>"You love her a lot", Leo said.</p>
<p>Lou smiled. "I do"</p>
<p>"She is beautiful too. Nice choice sister"</p>
<p>"She is"</p>
<p>"Find someone for me"</p>
<p>"Darling, I need not find. You will know when you meet your true love"</p>
<p>They reached the punishment area. Lou removed her armour and stood in a thin shirt and pant. Leo sighed, hands shaking.</p>
<p>"Leo, don't falter. You are a warrior, do your duties", Lou ordered.</p>
<p>"But... you are my sister. I love you"</p>
<p>"And you are also the prince. You have to follow the orders of king. C'mon, don't think much. Punish me. And don't be biased. Use your full strength"</p>
<p>Leo had to listen. He was crying throughout the punishment period. Lou swallowed the pain. The whiplash isn't the one like that of human version. This was million times more painful than human's punishment of whipping. For her, Debbie's recovery was giving enough happiness that these painful whipping was negligible.</p>
<p>After the punishment, Lou almost passed out but Leo was quick enough to hold her. He lifted her up and took her to chamber where Debbie was resting. Debbie had been given a drink that would make her sleep for a day. Lou had secretly ordered that to the fairies who were assigned to take care of her. She knew if Debbie sees whip lash marks on her body when returned, she won't forgive herself.</p>
<p>***********<br/>
When Debbie opened her eyes, she saw Lou, sleeping next to her. Debbie immediately looked around. She remembered Lou and Elina fighting. She didn't remember anything more. But the fairies who entered to check on Debbie told her everything that happened, including the whiplashing. She was shocked. Lou had to kill her twin, get punished, all for her sake. She cried.</p>
<p>"Don't cry. Lou won't be happy", one fairy said.</p>
<p>"But she..."</p>
<p>"She loves you so much, she won't be happy to see tears in your eyes. You two are the living evidence of true love"</p>
<p>*******<br/>
When Lou woke up, Debbie was sitting on the bed, waiting for her. Lou smiled.</p>
<p>"Hey bab..."</p>
<p>Before she could complete, Debbie kissed her. Lou smiled into the kiss and responded back. They kissed until Debbie needed air.</p>
<p>"So, you love me?", Lou asked with a mischievous grin.</p>
<p>"You love me too"</p>
<p>"I have always been"</p>
<p>"I have been loving you since day one"</p>
<p>"Okay, you won", Lou said and chuckled. Debbie shook her head and kissed her again.</p>
<p>"You shared your life force with me"</p>
<p>"Your dream of being forever youthful has come true. Well, not exactly youthful. You will be forever 50"</p>
<p>Debbie laughed and then kissed her expressing the gratitude. "I love you, Lou"</p>
<p>"I love you too", Lou said and wrapped her arms around Debbie. "Although you haven't followed the instruction of resting"</p>
<p>"I don't need rest. I need you"</p>
<p>"Baby, as much as you say you are fine, you need rest. So, rest for a while. Then we will return back home"</p>
<p>"Uhm"</p>
<p>"I will kiss you if you listen"</p>
<p>"Kiss me"</p>
<p>Lou kissed her gently. Debbie knew the difference between Elina and Lou now. Lou, even though was passionate, was equally gentle.</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>After bidding goodbyes to the fairies, Lou and Debbie returned back to the loft. Lou had told everything about creating the portal under the loft, and being in-charge of all fairies. Debbie was proud of her.</p>
<p>The minute they were in Lou's bedroom, Lou kissed her and guided her to bed. Debbie gladly let her. With Lou, it's give and take. No one is superior and no one is inferior. Both have equal control in bed. Lou was gentle and passionate, her every ministration representing love. The soft hands putting right pressure at right places, lips worshipping her body, and their heart beating in sync. And with this gentle ministration, Debbie reached the climax which was more powerful than all that Elina had given her. And Lou was there to get her down from high, pamper her, whisper sweet nothings in her ear. And Debbie didn't fall back. She equally returned the favour to Lou. They were perfect. Their hearts were meant to be together, so were their bodies. As if they were moulded to be the perfect pieces of jigsaw, they perfectly fit together. They cuddled after many rounds of passionate love making, kissing each other and falling in love with each other more and more. </p>
<p>************************************************</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. I need only and only you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Debbie is in love with Lou. But Lou is on her road trip. What will happen when Debbie angrily accuses Lou of leaving her alone?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a week since Lou left for California trip. Debbie is missing her a lot. She is not able to cope up with her departure. In jail, she missed Lou so much that she fell in love with her. She thought, maybe after her release and the heist, they both will be together. She had decided to slowly confess to Lou and she expected Lou to love her back. It's Lou. She will love her back. She is sure of it. According to her, Lou will do anything for her, so she can definitely reciprocate the feelings. She knows it is stupid and also wrong to expect that way and it is a sin to bind Lou that way, but still she wants Lou, she wants Lou to love her, she wants Lou to be with her forever as more than just best friend.</p><p>But well, nothing that sort happened. After the heist, Lou got a new bike and went to California. Debbie cannot go, she is on parole. She didn't expect Lou to leave her and go. If not as a lover, at least she should have stayed there being her best friend.</p><p>First two days, she spent being angry on Lou for leaving her alone. Third day, she slowly started speaking to herself, justifying her need of why Lou should have been there, fourth day she spent justifying why Lou left, fifth day she spent time assuring herself that Lou will return soon, sixth day she spent time assuring her heart that Lou won't be having anyone else in her life and on seventh day, that is today, she decided to call her, finally.</p><p>She called. The phone is ringing. But it wasn't received. She called again. Nope. No answer. Lou avoiding her call was not something she expected. She threw her phone away and buried her face to her pillow.</p><p>After a minute, her phone rang. She didn't feel like receiving. But what if it is from her parole officer? What if it is from Danny? They can wait. But... wait! What if it is from... Lou? Yup, the thought of it being Lou's call made her pick her phone and receive. She saw the ID. Yes, it was Lou. She received.</p><p>"Hello"</p><p>"Hey honey, sorry I'm still on road. I'll call once I reach a motel. Maybe in an hour"</p><p>"You are still on road? It's 9 pm"</p><p>"Not in LA hon. I'll call you later. Or better, I'll videocall"</p><p>Debbie's heart beat was erratic listening to this. Video call, means she will be able to see Lou, her Lou.</p><p>"B... But I don't know how to do videocall"</p><p>"Don't worry Jailbird, I've installed the app in your phone before I came here. You just have to click the receiving icon when I call you, okay? Now, let me ride. I hope there is some good motel"</p><p>"Take care baby"</p><p>"You too. And it is 9 there as you said, so I like to hope that you had your food. If not, then have it soon"</p><p>"Sure. Bye"</p><p>Lou cut the call. Debbie was still holding the phone to her ears. She was blank. After a minute or so, she kept her phone down and then she began panicking.</p><p>
  <em>Oh Jesus! She will call me. Videocall. She can see me. And right now, I look pathetic. How long have I been wearing this t-shirt? Also, my hair. Oh god! And I haven't cleaned the room. What do I do? Let me take a quick shower. Let my hair be wet. And hmm let me wear my night dress or should I wear just a t-shirt? If I wear night dress, she will think I am sleeping and so she won't look at me much to find out I haven't slept for last few days. Hmm should I put makeup? But who does while going to sleep? But how will I mask these dark circles? Hmm wait, I also need to have food. She has that special sense that quickly tells her that I didn't have food just by looking at my face. Oh god! So many things to do. What do I do? Shower first, then food, and finally sit here on this bed. Yeah that will be good</em>
</p><p>And so, Debbie got up and hurried to shower. She showered, wore an expensive red satin night dress which Lou had stolen for her few years ago. She then ordered food. She decided she will have it with Lou, when Lou calls her. That way, they can spend more time with each other. She then quickly cleaned her room, or to be precise, just dumped everything in Lou's room so that her room would look neat and clean.</p><p>After almost an hour, she got the call. The videocall obviously and she shivered. She noticed her hand shaking when she was about to touch the green icon. She took deep breath, put on her indifference mask and received. Her first sight was Lou in her hideous bunny cap.</p><p><br/>"Jesus! Where the fuck did you get that?"</p><p>
  <em>Great! You see her after a week, expect to greet her and this is what you say? Great, Ocean</em>
</p><p>"Why? Don't you like it?", Lou said holding the bunny ears</p><p>"Just... It's so..."</p><p>"Cool?"</p><p>"No, ridiculous. Remove it"</p><p>"C'mon, it's cute"</p><p>"No, it's stupid. Remove it or don't talk to me"</p><p>"Oh, baby c'mon. I am wearing it for past two minutes. I just checked into the motel wearing it"</p><p>"What? What the fuck? You didn't"</p><p>"I did"</p><p>"Don't talk to me, ever"</p><p>"Baby, that's not fair"</p><p>"Tell me you didn't, and then continue"</p><p>"Fine, I didn't. I just wore it now to see you get mad on it. And I am removing it now"</p><p>Lou removed the hat from her head.</p><p>"So, what are you doing?", Debbie asked, looking at Lou intently, taking in her features which she knew very well.</p><p>"Just checked in. Now, should fresh up"</p><p>"Oh, I guess we should speak later. You do your work"</p><p>"Why? We can speak throughout. What's big deal in that?"</p><p>"But you need to shower and..."</p><p>"As if you never saw me showering? Remember we used to shower together baby"</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"So, let me chat while doing my work. But first, let me show you the room"</p><p>Lou turned the phone to show the room. "How is it?", she asked, though wasn't visible to Debbie in the camera frame.</p><p>"Hmm, cute and neat. Not luxurious but neat"</p><p>"Yeah, and the best part, the bathroom is also clean. Look", Lou said opening the bathroom. She then turned on the music player, loud.</p><p>"Why is that music so loud?"</p><p>"So that you won't hear me peeing", Lou said and Debbie rolled her eyes.</p><p>Lou kept the phone near the tub and then went to the toilet to pee, all the while Debbie looking at the screen that was showing her the view of window.</p><p>"And I am back", Lou said and picked up the phone. She was now naked. Debbie, for a second was lost. Lou didn't notice. She was busy adjusting the phone on the window sill So that her face will be visible to Debbie when she sits inside the tub. She filled the tub all while speaking about her day. Debbie could only see a little of Lou, but that was too much to take in for her heart.</p><p>Finally, Lou sat inside the tub.</p><p>"I thought, if we are speaking, I better take bath so that I can rest and also concentrate on you. I also can see that you haven't eaten food, nor slept well these many days. What's going on baby?"</p><p>"I got food. See", Debbie said, showing her the Chinese food boxes. "I am waiting for you. I will eat while you eat your food"</p><p>"Hmm okay. But why are you wearing that nightdress? If I am not wrong, it's cold there and I fucking didn't install heaters"</p><p>"Well..."</p><p>"Did you run out of clean clothes and you haven't done laundry?"</p><p>"Kind of"</p><p>"Well, that's not good behaviour"</p><p>"Really? You will only advice me even when you are miles away?"</p><p>"Hmm, nope. I am gonna speak to you, whole night. But first, need to ask an important question. So, how come you remembered me today? I was convinced that you forgot me"</p><p>"What the... I can never forget you"</p><p>"But you didn't call"</p><p>"You could call too"</p><p>"I didn't want to disturb you. I know you had tough time inside, so you will need the required rest. But I expected you to call", Lou said, gently wiping the soap lather away from her shoulders.</p><p>"Sorry", Debbie said sincerely.</p><p>Lou, who was expecting some sarcastic or witty comeback from Debbie, was shocked.</p><p>"Wait, did you just ask sorry?"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"But... that's..."</p><p>"That's what?"</p><p>"Unlike of you"</p><p>"Well, jail makes you behave well"</p><p>"I don't want a well-behaved friend. I want my reckless Debbie"</p><p>"Reckless cost me this"</p><p>"What? You are all fine now. One mistake, and you decide to change who you are? You were the one who yelled at me when I refused to be spontaneous, years ago"</p><p>"Well, that one mistake sent me to jail"</p><p>"Debbie, honey, that's... you need to forget that. Sweetie you should be happy from now on"</p><p>"Happy? How can I be happy, Lou? I've been in jail and I lost 6 years. And now, when I am out, I am trapped in this jail"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I am in this fucking loft, alone. You left me here. You didn't even care what will I do here"</p><p>"Debbie, what are you saying? And why are you angry on me?"</p><p>"Because you left me here. You are so much into that fucking trip of yours that you left me. You selfish bastard"</p><p>"Debbie, what the fuck! Are you drunk? Why are you blaming me? "</p><p>"Because I am alone here, suffering. You left me here. Didn't I suffer enough in jail that you want me to suffer here now?"</p><p>"But you knew I always wanted this trip"</p><p>"Couldn't you take me with you?"</p><p>"Debbie, are you nuts? You cannot leave New York"</p><p>"Well, then you should've planned when I was free of restrictions. Or you should've planned to go somewhere where I am allowed"</p><p>'Debbie, I am sure you are drunk. Honey, go rest"</p><p>"No, I can't. I am fucking lonely. You left me here"</p><p>"Debbie, stop it now"</p><p>"No, I won't. You fucking left me. You didn't listen to me. You didn't listen to me six years back too"</p><p>"What? What the fuck, Debbie?"</p><p>"You didn't listen to me. If you had not been lazy and listened to my plans, I would have never gone to that motherfucker Claude. I would never be in jail and we would be together"</p><p>"And that is my fault? Really? I was happy to be with you, rigging bingo. It was you who wanted more. You left me Debbie. You were selfish. Do you have any idea how I felt when you left me?"</p><p>"You are being selfish. You left me now to suffer. I need you here and you are there, enjoying, fucking some random people and drinking. I am the one suffering"</p><p>"Don't you dare side line my sufferings all these days. Also, don't you dare conclude my actions. You have no fucking idea about me and my state"</p><p>"Yes, I don't have any idea what you went through. I don't have any idea what I am going through. I fucking don't have any idea why I am being like this. This is all because of you"</p><p>"What the... are you listening to what you are saying? Why are you blaming me for your faults?"</p><p>"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND NOW, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO AND HOW TO BE HERE ALONE WITHOUT YOU. I SEE YOU EVERYWHERE AND ALL I WANT IS TO BE WITH YOU, TO LOVE YOU, TO MARRY YOU, HAVE A LIFE WITH YOU"</p><p>"What did you just say? You love me?"</p><p>"YES! I LOVE... Oh fuck! Lou, I... look I didn't mean to say that out loud. I'm sorry Lou. I..."</p><p>Before Debbie could say anything, Lou cut the call, and turned the phone off.</p><p>**********</p><p>Debbie did her best to contact Lou, but she failed. Next day, she called Nine to contact Lou somehow, but Lou's phone was off. So, she too couldn't. Also, there was no usage of credit cards by Lou, neither did she call them through burner phones or local phones. Tracking her was impossible.</p><p>Debbie was now worried. Everyone else too. They asked Debbie why they fought but she didn't tell anything. She was now sure that Lou will never come back. She was also scared Lou might do something stupid.</p><p>Five days and still no news. Debbie decided to search her, she packed her bags early morning. She didn't inform others. If they knew, they would stop her. She got her small luggage downstairs. Then she looked at the loft one last time. She was about to pick the bag when she heard the bike sound, too loud to be true. She was shocked for a second and then suddenly, the bike entered the room, smashing the front door. The door was wide open and then it rattled against the threshold while Lou was already in, and parked it, angrily. Debbie was just standing there, scared, worried and mostly, confused.</p><p>Lou got down, threw her helmet aside. Debbie could see she was angry. Lou reached Debbie in just two steps and slapped her.</p><p>"You cannot just blame me and then confess, you love me when I am miles away from you, fucking asshole"</p><p>Debbie looked at her. She was not sure what to do but before she could do anything, Lou held her face and kissed her fiercely. Debbie, for a second was confused but then she reciprocated. She wrapped her arms around Lou and they both kissed, tried for dominance and finally Debbie gave in. They parted for a few seconds and then again kissed.</p><p>Finally, after series of mind-blowing kisses, they settled down. They both were holding each other, their foreheads touching.</p><p>"So, you love me too?"</p><p>"If I didn't, I wouldn't be rushing here instead of enjoying my trip"</p><p>Debbie smiled and then kissed again and lightly bit Lou's lower lip and released slowly while Lou moaned with pain and pleasure. Lou leaned forward to kiss again but Debbie slapped her.</p><p>"That's for slapping me"</p><p>Lou shook her head while smiling at Debbie's stubborn and headstrong nature.</p><p>"So, why didn't you call me? Why did you end our video call? Why did you switch off your phone?"</p><p>"I was shocked hearing your words. I thought I was dreaming, probably high. But then I realised I didn't drink or had any drugs. I realised, you did confess to me. So, I rushed here as soon as possible. And I didn't call because I forgot to turn the phone on after I had switched it OFF to think clearly; also wanted to surprise you probably. My only goal was to reach here and get back to you. I am sorry for leaving you alone"</p><p>Debbie smiled and kissed her. "I am sorry for leaving you back then"</p><p>"Can I ask you something? When did you... you know love...?"</p><p>"I fell in love with you when I was in jail. I missed you so much. I know I ordered you to not visit but..."</p><p>"You blamed me of not seeing you", Lou said laughing.</p><p>"Well, I... I didn't know what to do. I know everything was my mistake, but... I just... I just wanted you, and I needed, well need only and only you... so... I confessed"</p><p>"Good you confessed"</p><p>"So, when did you start loving me?"</p><p>"Some years back"</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"Hmm, couple of years"</p><p>"Lou"</p><p>"The day we met"</p><p>"WHAT?"</p><p>"Well, I mean, you know, love at first sight... I..."</p><p>"I couldn't imagine you being far from me, or enjoying some Cali girls. How did you... for 20 years... How the fuck!"</p><p>"Well, it was hard. I just... it just... you know I got used to that pain. I..."</p><p>"I am sorry Lou. I... I am so sorry, I hurt you all these years. I... Fuck! I should not be forgiven at all. I...", Debbie was crying.</p><p>Lou silenced her with a kiss. "It's me who should decide whether to forgive you or not. Also, I am not angry on you at all, why will there be a need of forgiveness? You are my best friend. And now, probably girlfriend too", she said, lightly kissing Debbie's cheeks, wiping off the tears.</p><p>"Not probably. I am your girlfriend"</p><p>"Well, yeah, so, you know, I never felt you did anything wrong, well except the Claude drama... And then the jail... I know it was kind of your fault but you were answerable to yourself more than me, so... I just...", Lou said, tracing her thumb on Debbie's cheekbones.</p><p>"I am so sorry Lou. I am sorry", she again had tears. She also saw Lou was having tears too.</p><p>Debbie wiped Lou's tears. Lou, though is tougher, is weak when it comes to Debbie and her love for Debbie.</p><p>Lou wiped Debbie's tears. "Hey, why are we crying? We are together now. We should be happy. We should enjoy the rest of our life, together"</p><p>Debbie smiled and hugged her tightly. Lou hugged her back.</p><p>"By the way, that door probably needs some maintenance"</p><p>"Well, I think right now I need some maintenance. Did you cook anything? Breakfast?"</p><p>"Nope. I was getting ready to search you"</p><p>"Oh, that's why you packed the bag?"</p><p>"Yeah, but fortunately, you came here, and you even confessed"</p><p>"You confessed first and so I confessed"</p><p>"Well, that was few days ago. Today, it was you who confessed"</p><p>"You confessed first"</p><p>"Nope, today, you confessed and..."</p><p>Lou didn't let her continue; she kissed her hard. Debbie caught Lou's jaws and kissed her back. Lou slowly guided her backwards and Debbie's legs touched the couch and Lou pushed her down to it. She then laid on top of her, and Debbie kissed her again, their hands exploring each other's body. </p><p>"I love you, Lou", Debbie said before she removed Lou's leather jacket. Lou buried her face on the crook of Debbie's neck and kissed her, lightly bit her and gave her the mark.</p><p>"I love you too, honey"<br/></p><p>**********************************************************************</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. I'll keep loving you, way past sixty-five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is inspired by Sofi-Tukker's "Best Friend", which also happens to be our Lou Miller's intro song.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>†††††</p>
<p>🎶<b><em>I think that I'll keep loving you, way past sixty-five</em></b><br/><b><em>We made a language for us two, we don't need to describe</em></b><br/><b><em>Every time you call on me, I drop what I do</em></b><br/><b><em>You are my best friend and we've got some shit to shoot</em></b>🎶</p>
<p>†††††</p>
<p>The song was playing on loop by Debbie. She was alone in the loft. Her best friend and love of the life (according to her) was out there in California for last 35 days. Debbie was missing her really badly and wanted her here right now.</p>
<p>Lou, before going, clearly told Debbie to abide by the parole rules. Lou even threw all the alcohol bottles because she didn't want Debbie to be drunk during visits. Debbie had asked why can't she stay instead of going to California, to which Lou answered that she wants Debbie to show the officer that she is being trusted by Lou to leave everything under her control and that Debbie need not be supervised or suspected by them. Debbie found the reasoning valid but also knew that somewhere, Lou was hiding something.</p>
<p>
  <em>She'll tell if it is serious</em>
</p>
<p>And now, after 35 days of missing her, Debbie decided to listen to all those songs Lou loves. Among all the 80s and 90s hit collections, she found this particular song, which she was very sure of being a modern song. First time she listened, her concentration was on the beats and she smiled at Lou's choice. It was so Lou. The second time, she listened to the lyrics. Now she knew why Lou has that song in her special collection. Every line in the song was relatable for both of them. And so, she started recalling all those incidents that happened between them, while listening on loop.</p>
<p>†††††</p>
<p>🎶<b><em>Yo, you wanna meet me at the bar? </em></b><b><em>Yawp</em></b><b><em>!</em></b><br/><b><em>Yo, you wanna meet me at the lounge? </em></b><b><em>Yawp</em></b><b><em>!</em></b><br/><b><em>Yo, you wanna meet me at the club? </em></b><b><em>Yawp</em></b><b><em>! </em></b><br/><b><em>Yo, you wanna meet me downtown? Okay!</em></b><br/><b><em>Yo, you wanna meet me in the east? </em></b><b><em>Yawp</em></b><b><em>!</em></b><br/><b><em>Yo, you wanna meet me in the west? </em></b><b><em>Yawp</em></b><b><em>!</em></b><br/><b><em>Yo, you wanna meet me on the block? </em></b><b><em>Yawp</em></b><b><em>!</em></b><br/><b><em>Yo, you wanna meet me at the spot? Okay!</em></b> 🎶</p>
<p>1997. Debbie, after being estranged by her family for a month now, and after having nearly caught stealing, went to a nearby bar. She was low on cash. So, decided to flirt her way to drinks. There was a man, in his 60s maybe. But he was looking at her. Debbie gave an innocent smile. He was her mark. He stared at her with a dirty look.</p>
<p>Pervert, she thought. Obviously, that 60+ year old man is looking at a 23-year-old with hungry eyes. Debbie immediately regretted looking at him and smiling. She wanted to abort this mission but was late. He came and sat next to her.</p>
<p>"Smith"</p>
<p>"Oh, uhm Angela", Debbie shook his hand.</p>
<p>She felt him holding the hand little bit longer and his finger even started travelling up till her elbow. She pulled her hand back with fake innocence.</p>
<p>He began boasting about his business, money etc. and was also being touchy. That's when their bartender changed. A young blonde, looked like a teen, replaced the older bartender. Debbie felt the girl was carrying off her uniform consisting of a white shirt, black vest coat and black pant, with black bowtie, better than all those branded suit-clad men present. Debbie, though was looking at the girl with attention, was confused as to how a teen was allowed. But she didn't ask. She had a bigger problem here.</p>
<p>The man too looked at the blonde. He was giving hungry looks at her too, but she was ignoring it. He ordered few more drinks. All he wanted to see was how the girl's young body will shake while mixing the drink and so, he ordered cocktail instead of the regular whiskey he had been ordering. Debbie understood his intension. She wanted to protect that kid. Also, now she was determined to give him tough time.</p>
<p>The blonde just went and wore her oversized suit jacket and returned. She then began mixing the drink. Debbie almost laughed at this. She understood that the kid was aware.</p>
<p>Then the girl poured the drinks in two glasses. He took one glass and Debbie took another. He clinked the glasses and drank in one shot. Debbie, however had to stop because when she was about to, she saw the girl signalling not to drink.</p>
<p>"Don't like it?", he asked, placing his hand on Debbie's thigh.</p>
<p>She shrugged as to remove his hand and said, she will need some time because the whiskey taste is still dominating her taste buds. He nodded. He began closing the distance between them. His both hands, around her waist, or to be honest, little bit higher, almost touching her breasts. Debbie was highly uncomfortable. She was cursing herself for getting into this situation. That's when he suddenly pulled back. Looking at his face, she realised there was something wrong.</p>
<p>"I'll be right back"</p>
<p>"Sir, the bill please", the blonde stopped him.</p>
<p>"I'll be back"</p>
<p>"Please sir. Manager will scold me. Please, I request you"</p>
<p>He didn't have any choice. There were people looking at him. If he didn't listen then there would be a bad image. So, he took out his wallet and gave money to that blonde.</p>
<p>He was in so much hurry, he failed to notice that his wallet was stolen by Debbie while he was keeping it back in his pocket and his watch was stolen by the blonde when he was paying. He ran to the direction of the toilet.</p>
<p>Debbie turned to the bartender girl.</p>
<p>"Thanks"</p>
<p>"Next time, don't get trapped with such perverts. Also, now that you have his purse, tip me more", she spoke in her Australian accent.</p>
<p>Debbie was surprised. She thought no one watched her.</p>
<p>"Well, you've got that Rolex"</p>
<p>They both looked at each other. They were impressed. They never had the slightest idea anyone could see their trick because they were so good at it. But apparently, they saw each other's quick trick while being busy robbing that man.</p>
<p>They both smirked.</p>
<p>"For a child, you're amazing", Debbie said, pushing back the glass towards the girl. "Now, are you amazing with margarita or are you only able to do diarrhoea inducing cocktails?"</p>
<p>The girl laughed and took the glass, disposed the drink. Then she began preparing Debbie's order.</p>
<p>There was a comfortable silence between the two while the girl prepared drinks. Once the drink was served, the girl spoke.</p>
<p>"You're brave to drink something I prepared, after seeing what I did to him"</p>
<p>"Actually, I am brave to drink something you prepared, knowing you are still a teenager. Can't trust the quality and the mixing"</p>
<p>"I'm not a teenager"</p>
<p>"You have magical hands. But that pretty lips aren't trained much"</p>
<p>"Allow me, and I'll show what these lips can do, especially against that pretty lips of yours"</p>
<p>"Are you flirting with me?"</p>
<p>"You started"</p>
<p>"I didn't mean anything. I was saying, you aren't a convincing liar. You took my words in wrong way"</p>
<p>"Well, your words had double meaning to it"</p>
<p>"Well, it is all in the mind. So, what's your deal here? Why are you not in school? Also, you're not from this country. British?"</p>
<p>"Too many questions for first meet. And the enquiry is one-sided. Meet me here, tomorrow. Will tell you"</p>
<p>"Well, fine", Debbie smiled and paid 10 times more than the actual bill.</p>
<p>The girl raised her eyebrow. Debbie winked. "Keep it. And I'll be here tomorrow. Will have a re-enactment of today's episode. After a week of re-enacting and getting 10 times more money, you'll have enough to get out of this bar and go join some community college"</p>
<p>The blonde smiled back and this time, Debbie saw thankfulness.</p>
<p>Debbie walked. But then stood and turned back. "Name?"</p>
<p>"You'll find out tomorrow", the girl winked back or at least tried to. The failed wink was really cute and Debbie smiled. "Hope you'll perfect your wink by then"</p>
<p>The girl smiled back sheepishly while Debbie waved and went outside.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Whole night, she thought about that girl. She felt kind of happy and content just by thinking about her. Also, was impressed by how skillful and attentive she was, at the same time. She finally met someone of her calibre. It was rare to find. Also, they had hit that playful familiarity even before sharing anything about each other. Debbie knew what to do.</p>
<p>The next day, she went to the bar again. This time, she made sure her mark wasn't as perverted as yesterday's Mr. Smith. But well, this guy was perverted enough to make her uncomfortable. However, she knew what to do. She sat near the counter with this new guy, again listening to the <em>business</em> and <em>money</em> and <em>richness</em>. He was younger than Smith but still was 20+ years older to Debbie. She really was disgusted as to how these men just drool over young girls.</p>
<p>And as expected, when they were three shots down, the bartender was changed. The blonde girl, again rocking her uniform, stood on the opposite side of the counter. Debbie smiled, to which the girl again tried to wink and failed. Debbie shook her head, still smiling.</p>
<p>"Same as before?", The girl asked, raising her eyebrow. None would understand that she was not speaking about drinks but about robbing. Debbie however understood.</p>
<p>"Yup. Exactly same way", Debbie said, winking.</p>
<p>"In a minute"</p>
<p>The girl prepared the drinks. This time, it was whiskey for both. So, she mixed the pill in one glass which she gave to that man who was running his hand on Debbie's thigh. The girl could see the anger in Debbie's face.</p>
<p>Like yesterday, this man too had an emergency. This time, it was vomiting pill. The girl knew that she should ask for the bill sooner. She looked at Debbie and signalled as vomiting. Debbie immediately understood. She told him she is done and that she should go. He wanted to persuade her. She stood. He too stood. That's when the girl asked for bill. And well, the two girls robbed him. Then when he was about to take Debbie with him, the pill showed its magic. He ran to the washroom.</p>
<p>Debbie looked at her young bartender.</p>
<p>"When will your shift ends?"</p>
<p>"In three hours"</p>
<p>"Well that's long. How about I go out and meet you after your shift? Will meet outside"</p>
<p>"Okay, be on time"</p>
<p>"Sure, baby"</p>
<p>And Debbie went outside. She was surprised as to how she called the blonde by endearing term even before knowing her name. She decided to go to nearby mall and buy some stuffs so as to gift her as their token of friendship. She still was not able to believe that she had befriended someone just like that. Somewhere, she even was attracted to that blonde. But she suppressed it. The blonde was a teen for heaven's sake. Not that she herself was old; she was hardly 23, but she felt it's like robbing the cradle.</p>
<p>After three hours, she stood outside the bar. The drunk customers were walking or more likely wobbling all around. Debbie made sure she was safe. Then she saw her blonde bartender. The girl was wearing a heavy coat on her uniform. It was chilly and so, the coat was required.</p>
<p>She walked towards Debbie. When she reached, Debbie started walking and the girl walked beside her.</p>
<p>"So, what's your name? And where are you from? Where do you live now? How old are you?"</p>
<p>Debbie looked at the girl who was smirking at her. Debbie raised her eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Well, yesterday's Angela and today's Miley, you've got some information about me already that I am a teen, I do certain illegal activities and I am a foreigner. But all I know is you are a con. So, tell me about yourself, at least two more facts so that we'll be equal"</p>
<p>Debbie smiled at her. "I like you. You are my equal"</p>
<p>"That's not the fact. That's your admiration for me"</p>
<p>"I didn't mean them as a fact. I mean, they are true facts, but not the two facts I was supposed to tell you"</p>
<p>"Oh, then what are the two facts you want to tell me about yourself?"</p>
<p>"My name is Tammy"</p>
<p>"And your real name?"</p>
<p>"Tammy", Debbie said with full confidence and a mischievous smile.</p>
<p>"Oh, and the real name?"</p>
<p>"Tammy"</p>
<p>"I'm Julia Roberts"</p>
<p>"What the..."</p>
<p>The blonde girl laughed. "Until you tell me your real name, I will not tell mine"</p>
<p>"Fine. It's Catherine"</p>
<p>"Really? Can't you just tell your real name?"</p>
<p>"Oh my! How can you... How did you...?"</p>
<p>"I've seen you conning for last two days. I noticed that subtle tell on your face when you lie"</p>
<p>"What? What is it? No one ever caught me lying"</p>
<p>"Well I did, apparently, just like I observed you stealing from those bastards"</p>
<p>"You are smart and attentive. Fine, I'll tell my real name. Debbie Ocean"</p>
<p>"And I'm Catherine"</p>
<p>"Now, you are lying. Couldn't you choose some other name? I just used that name"</p>
<p>"Well, when I was actually lying, I got caught by you yesterday and you told I'm not good at lying. But now, when I am speaking the truth you are calling me a lair"</p>
<p>"Because I just used that name as proxy"</p>
<p>"Can't my name be Catherine?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. What is your name?"</p>
<p>"Catherine Louise Miller. People call me Cate. But I don't feel like using that name. It sounds too innocent"</p>
<p>"So, what do you like me to call?"</p>
<p>"Your choice. Call me whatever you want to. I did like <em>baby</em> though", she said, smirking.</p>
<p>"That, I'll call you for sure. But I need a name when I am mad at you and want to yell at you. Also, you are cute baby for me. Not for others. So, I can't introduce you as baby to my friends or connections. So, how about Mills?"</p>
<p>"You cut short my last name? Really? And it doesn't sound good"</p>
<p>"Louise? Your middle name? How about that?"</p>
<p>"Louise sounds boring", Cate made a face.</p>
<p>"Lou"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Lou. Short for Louise. But is not boring. It is cute and also rare"</p>
<p>"Rare? Really?"</p>
<p>"I never met anyone named Lou. So, it is rare"</p>
<p>"Actually, Ocean is rare, honey"</p>
<p>"My family get that a lot"</p>
<p>"So, you are a rare species", Lou smirked.</p>
<p>"That I am. So, you are Lou. And I am Debbie"</p>
<p>"I am Miller and you are Ocean"</p>
<p>Debbie rolled her eyes but was smiling throughout.</p>
<p>"So, friends?", Debbie asked, offering her hand to Lou.</p>
<p>Lou looked at Debbie and then smiled with gratitude. "Friends"</p>
<p>*************</p>
<p>🎶<b><em>I think that I'll keep loving you, way past sixty-five</em></b>🎶</p>
<p>Debbie began thinking about last twenty years while these lines played. So relatable, she thought. It was obvious they both love each other a lot. Though Debbie had more than platonic feelings for Lou since the beginning. But she never addressed them. She didn't want to ruin their friendship over her one-sided romantic love for Lou.</p>
<p>🎶<b><em>We made a language for us two, we don't need to describe</em></b>🎶</p>
<p>They had their own language, that developed so quickly during their first meet. Just subtle gestures, blink of an eye, or the degree at which their head tilted, the movements of their fingers, these were not readable for others. This was regarding their professional matter. Even in their private, personal life too, the language continued it role with some add-ons. The touch, the kiss on head, forehead, cheeks, hug, pinch, resting their head on each other's shoulders, patting each other's back, involuntarily linking their fingers while walking, Debbie's protective hold on Lou when she feels Lou is about to get into any danger, even the light painless slaps on Lou's cheeks whenever Lou did something stupid... Everything had its own meaning. Everything said something. And everything had love and concern behind them. But no one other than those two understood.</p>
<p>🎶 <b><em>Every time you call on me, I drop what I do</em></b><br/><b><em>You are my best friend and we've got some shit to shoot</em></b> 🎶</p>
<p>True. They were always there for each other. They were and are each other's priority. No matter what, they always chose each other. Even during the whole Claude saga, Debbie would choose Lou if she was asked to select between the two. Lou never asked. She just let Debbie go. And when Debbie returned from the prison, they fell back to their normalcy. And yup, they were best friends who would do anything for each other, no matter how stupid or risky it was. Together they built a reputation among the cons, together they won, together they failed, together they laughed, together they cried. Together, they robbed the MET. Together, they even sent Claude to jail. No matter whether they were not so pleased by the reason for messing up with someone, they did, just for each other's sake. And they knocked sense in each other too after the mess was cleaned.</p>
<p>🎶<b><em>That's the way it is</em></b><br/><b><em>That's the way it goes</em></b><br/><b><em>It's just us two, it's deja-vu, it's what we know</em></b><br/><b><em>That's the way we like it, don't complicate</em></b><br/><b><em>No need to fight it, just invite it</em></b><br/><b><em>Yeah-a-ah</em></b>🎶</p>
<p>Yup, it was always that way. They just go on with the flow, together. It was always the two against entire world. Every experience was a new one and yet they felt they did it already, together and succeeded. And that gave them confidence and drove them to do more. They never bothered what they were, why there were that way. Never discussed about what more could they be other than best friends. Well, Debbie thought. But never dared to discuss.</p>
<p>🎶<b><em>"</em></b><b><em>Datte</em></b><b><em> bare-bare" we're in love</em></b><br/><b><em>Ain't nobody loved me like you've done</em></b><br/><b><em>I might have first "dai </em></b><b><em>ren'ai</em></b><b><em>kitto</em></b><b><em>saisho</em></b><b><em>de</em></b><b><em>saigo</em></b><b><em>" in my life</em></b><br/><b><em>Alisa from Tokyo</em></b><br/><b><em>I'm so addictive like some </em></b><b><em>Pokémon</em></b><br/><b><em>"</em></b><b><em>Aimai</em></b><b><em>nante</em></b><b><em>iranai</em></b><b><em>nai</em></b><b><em>"</em></b><br/><b><em>Like "ichi ni san </em></b><b><em>de</em></b><b><em>" bye bye bye</em></b>🎶</p>
<p>Debbie for all the intelligence she had, didn't understand the Japanese words in the song. But she liked how it sounded. She did understand the English lines in between. And that made her think of Lou. It was obvious, no one loves Debbie as much as Lou. Though platonic (that's what Debbie thinks), Lou loved her the most. And she loves Lou too. With more than what Lou feels. Debbie had no idea how much Lou loved her and how she wanted her to be more than just a friend. L</p>
<p>🎶<b><em>Wanna be my new friend? We got a lot in common</em></b>🎶</p>
<p>That's what Debbie felt when she first met Lou. She wanted Lou to be in her life. And it was obvious they had so many things in common. They say first impression is the best impression. And Lou was the best. So much so that Debbie was mesmerised by her talent and beauty.</p>
<p>🎶<b><em>We can talk 'bout </em></b><b><em>nothin</em></b><b><em>', shoot the shit, we got shit to shoot</em></b>🎶</p>
<p>Debbie and Lou had spoken about anything and everything in their long journey of 20 years. Lou would share facts about animals, or some architecture, literature etc. which she read from the new books Debbie got for her. Also, Debbie would listen to all the art and photography related facts Lou would give. Debbie knew Lou loves art and photography. Whether it was useful or not, Debbie would always listen. She would listen to everything Lou said. Many times, she pretended to be bored or not interested, but both Lou and Debbie knew that Debbie attentively listened to it. Lou never teased her about this. She was all happy with the fact that Debbie would listen to her silly ideas or facts or stories.</p>
<p>Similarly, Lou would listen to what Debbie had to share. She would listen to Debbie's plans, would understand it. And when others would disbelieve in her plans, Lou always believed. She always stood by Debbie. She also would listen to Debbie's angry stories regarding her family, her numerous breakups and her school life stories where she was suspended many times for some or other petty thefts.</p>
<p>They would listen to each other's grief they faced in their life. Debbie had listened to Lou's story of how she ended up in US. She cried when she got to know that Lou lost her parents, got financially weak and didn't feel like staying there anymore. She also cried for Lou when she told about her failed love story. Lou listened to Debbie's stories of being an Ocean. How Debbie would always try to prove herself to her family but failed. But from the day they got together, Debbie needed no approval or support from her family. She had a strong pillar of support in the form of Lou Miller.</p>
<p>🎶 <b><em>Yo, you wanna meet me at the bar? </em></b><b><em>Yawp</em></b><b><em>!</em></b><br/><b><em>Yo, you wanna meet me at the lounge? </em></b><b><em>Yawp</em></b><b><em>!</em></b><br/><b><em>Yo, you wanna meet me at the club? </em></b><b><em>Yawp</em></b><b><em>!</em></b><br/><b><em>Yo, you wanna meet me downtown? Okay!</em></b><br/><b><em>Yo, you wanna meet me in the east? </em></b><b><em>Yawp</em></b><b><em>!</em></b><br/><b><em>Yo, you wanna meet me in the west? </em></b><b><em>Yawp</em></b><b><em>!</em></b><br/><b><em>Yo, you wanna meet me on the block? </em></b><b><em>Yawp</em></b><b><em>!</em></b><br/><b><em>Yo, you wanna meet me at the spot? Okay!</em></b></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I think that I'll keep loving you, way past sixty-five</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>We made a language for us two, we don't need to describe</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Every time you call on me, I drop what I do</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>You are my best friend and we've got some shit to shoot</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p><b><em>Yo, you wanna</em></b><br/><b><em>Yo, you wanna</em></b><br/><b><em>Yo, you wanna meet?</em></b><br/><b><em>Yo, you wanna</em></b><br/><b><em>Yo, you wanna</em></b><br/><b><em>Yo, you wanna meet?</em></b><br/><b><em>Yo, you wanna</em></b><br/><b><em>Yo, you wanna</em></b><br/><b><em>Yo, you wanna meet?</em></b><br/><b><em>Yo, you wanna</em></b><br/><b><em>Yo, you wanna</em></b><br/><b><em>Yo, you wanna meet?</em></b> 🎶</p>
<p>†††††</p>
<p>Listening to the song again and again, recalling the memories again and again made Debbie restless. She wanted to see Lou. It had been days since Lou called. Lou would spend time at every place she visited and sometimes, the network wasn't helping. Also, the time difference would cause trouble. And obviously Lou would be tired by the end of the day and so Debbie always waited for Lou's call. She knew Lou will reach LA in three days. So, she was waiting for Lou to reach safely. But now, all she wanted was to be with Lou.</p>
<p>She dialled Tammy's number and told her to take care of parole restrictions. Tammy was surprised. But when she got to know that Debbie was planning to meet Lou she agreed. She did some settings and got a fake identity card and other stuff for Debbie.</p>
<p>Everything happened quickly. Tammy surprisingly didn't ask much questions and arranged everything. Debbie was now on plane. In less than 6 hours, she will meet Lou.</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>Thanks to Tammy, who in turn took help from Nine, Debbie knew where Lou stayed. It was a neat and good hotel. Not very fancy but also not bad. It was decent with good facilities. Debbie stood in front of the reception. She told she was there to surprise Lou. But the receptionist wasn't convinced. She cannot just let anyone enter a room without informing the guest. Debbie expected it. She told the receptionist to call through intercom. Little did the girl know that Debbie had been in touch with Tammy who was with Nine and successfully diverted the intercom call to Tammy. Tammy spoke with a really mediocre Australian accent and told her to send Debbie to the room.</p>
<p>The receptionist allowed. Debbie asked for an access and was given the card. Debbie thanked with the best ever fake smile and went upstairs to 5th floor where Lou was staying.</p>
<p>She unlocked, ever so slightly opened the door. She expected Lou to be asleep and she was right. Lou was sleeping. She fully opened the door and went in an locked. She was about to climb the bed when she heard a low deep Australian voice.</p>
<p>"Before you join me here, go fresh up"</p>
<p>Debbie wasn't surprised at all. It was obvious. Lou could tell Debbie's presence even without opening her eyes. Debbie smiled.</p>
<p>"Fine, I'll be back in 10. Gimme something to wear though. I got anything"</p>
<p>"Bag", Lou said, still her head covered with thick comforter.</p>
<p>Debbie looked at the bag that was on the floor. She opened and took a white t-shirt and shorts.</p>
<p>"I also need your innerwear. I didn't get them too"</p>
<p>"What? Jesus! Fine. I only packed 8 sets. But well, take whatever you want"</p>
<p>Debbie laughed and took a black bra and boxer briefs. She always made fun when Lou wore boxer briefs.</p>
<p>Debbie went to bathroom and had a quick shower. When she back, she saw Lou's head peeking out of the comforter, eyes still closed. The bangs too covering her eyes like a curtain. Debbie smiled looking at her adorable dork. She then looked outside the window. It was bright day. Morning around 11. She smiled and joined Lou in bed. Lou immediately pulled her closer and covered her with comforter. Only their heads were visible.</p>
<p>Debbie and Lou were both facing each other, their faces mere inches apart and bodies pressed together.</p>
<p>"Hey", Lou said.</p>
<p>"Hi"</p>
<p>"Missed you a lot"</p>
<p>"Same here. And so, I came to see you"</p>
<p>"Parole officer?"</p>
<p>"Tammy is managing everything"</p>
<p>"Good you came here. I missed you a lot. Every day I spent thinking about you", Lou said and moved closer if possible and buried her face in the crook of Debbie's neck. Debbie smiled and kissed Lou's head. She held Lou in her arms.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I've been thinking about you too"</p>
<p>"Hmm", Lou turned her head slightly and kissed Debbie's neck. That was enough for Debbie to go crazy for Lou.</p>
<p>"I was going through your music collection"</p>
<p>"Uhm", Lou hummed against Debbie's skin and the vibration sent shivers in Debbie's body.</p>
<p>"Among all the 80s and 90s hits, you had one modern song"</p>
<p>Debbie could feel Lou smiling.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's the new song. Sofi Tukker. My favourite"</p>
<p>"I know why it is your favourite"</p>
<p>"Oh really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, it is our song. Seems like it is written for us. Did you take the artists hostage and made them write?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, had to give a blockbuster song as your prison release gift"</p>
<p>Debbie chuckled. "Really though, it is written for us"</p>
<p>"It definitely is. So, I love that song. I make sure it is played every day in my club"</p>
<p>"Oh, nice"</p>
<p>"Yeah"</p>
<p>"So, what did you do all these days?", Debbie said. Lou shifted to face Debbie.</p>
<p>"Uhm, clicked some pics of this beautiful nature. Rode my bike at its max speed..."</p>
<p>"What the fuck! Lou, you shouldn't do that. It is dangerous"</p>
<p>"Well mummy, sorry"</p>
<p>Debbie rolled her eyes. "Idiot"</p>
<p>"Ah, missed that from your mouth. Now my heart is getting to normal beat"</p>
<p>"Sap"</p>
<p>"So, well, then I had some adventure"</p>
<p>"What kind of?"</p>
<p>"Played poker for money with some gangs"</p>
<p>"What the..."</p>
<p>"I won"</p>
<p>"Are they looking for you?"</p>
<p>"Nah, I managed them. They actually are happy because I hooked up their leader with a hot girl who was also interested in him"</p>
<p>"Oh, that's strange. Someone interested in a man when you are standing in front? Are you losing your touch?"</p>
<p>"Nah, just didn't feel like having anyone"</p>
<p>"Oh, that's strange too. Didn't like anyone here?"</p>
<p>"Want to invest on something long lasting. So, didn't flirt with anyone"</p>
<p>"Wow! That must be so hard for you"</p>
<p>"Not really. I don't flirt much, according to me"</p>
<p>"Oh, shut up. You were flirting with me the day we met. And you were still a tiny teenager"</p>
<p>"Did I flirt? I don't remember"</p>
<p>"You definitely did. I was recalling our past, listening to that song. And I clearly remembered your flirtatious behaviour"</p>
<p>"I remember you trying your best to kick that bastard grandpa away"</p>
<p>"Well, I remember you flirting with me"</p>
<p>"Really? What did I do or say that you felt like I was flirting?"</p>
<p>"When you lied about not being a teen... I said your lips aren't trained enough"</p>
<p>"And?"</p>
<p>"And you said..."</p>
<p>"I said?", Lou's voice was now one pitch lower, deep and husky.</p>
<p>"You said I should allow you to show what your pretty lips can do, especially on my pretty lips"</p>
<p>"Did I say that, now?"</p>
<p>"You definitely did"</p>
<p>"I'm sure it was your double meaning statement that made me flirt with you"</p>
<p>"I didn't tell anything with double meaning. I was being straight"</p>
<p>"There is nothing straight about you", Lou chuckled.</p>
<p>"Well, okay I agree that. But that day, it was you who started flirting"</p>
<p>"Well, I spoke the truth though"</p>
<p>"What truth?"</p>
<p>"That my lips can do miracle"</p>
<p>Debbie rolled her eyes though her heart beat raised further more.</p>
<p>"You think so high of yourself"</p>
<p>"I speak truth. My lips hold 1st rank in kissing. I am certified by University of Love, Romance and Feelings"</p>
<p>Debbie laughed at Lou's funny statement.</p>
<p>"Oh, really now?"</p>
<p>"You can test if you want"</p>
<p>Debbie looked at Lou. Lou's blue eyes staring right back at her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Debbie, c'mon, you can do it. Kiss her</em>
</p>
<p>And Debbie closed the distance between their lips. She kissed Lou. Lou kissed her back with equal passion. They made out for a minute or so and then parted just to look at each other.</p>
<p>"This feels right and perfect", Debbie murmured.</p>
<p>"Yeah, have to be. After all, my lips hold 1st rank"</p>
<p>Debbie laughed and pulled Lou closer, kissed her again.</p>
<p>"Your lips are highly talented in kissing"</p>
<p>"Well, it has PhD in some other thing too", Lou said, smirking. Debbie's cheeks couldn't hide the growing red colour.</p>
<p>"Really now?", Debbie asked, her hands running down Lou's body.</p>
<p>"Yeah. What makes you think that it was your talent that constituted our team?"</p>
<p>"What?", Debbie knew her Lou was dork idiot. But she really didn't understand what she was speaking about.</p>
<p>"You think Rose, Constance, Nine and Daphne would join us if you spoke to them? It was my hypnotic words from my talented tongue, lips and mouth that conveyed and manipulated their minds"</p>
<p>Debbie looked at Lou, like a complete fool. "Oh, you meant speaking?"</p>
<p>"Yeah what did you think?", Lou asked, completely clueless.</p>
<p>"Ugh, nothing. I too meant speaking. Now, quit talking and tell me, what we are doing now is right or wrong?"</p>
<p>"What are we doing?"</p>
<p>"The kiss..."</p>
<p>"What do you think?"</p>
<p>"I... Fuck it. I am gonna say the truth. I actually love you. I mean, I loved you since the day we met. Just... Didn't tell out loud. But I wanna know your view. Wanna know if this is just another fling for you or..."</p>
<p>"You fell for me since the first day?"</p>
<p>"Kind of yeah"</p>
<p>"You fucking fell for me since day one?"</p>
<p>"Yeah...", Debbie clearly was baffled.</p>
<p>"Oh my god!", Lou said, facepalming. Debbie didn't understand but was scared to accept that Lou wasn't serious and wanted only a fling.</p>
<p>"Lou... I... Look if you don't want..."</p>
<p>"Why didn't you say anything that time?"</p>
<p>"I... Wait what?"</p>
<p>"Why didn't you say anything that time?"</p>
<p>"Because... You were just a kid"</p>
<p>"And what were you? 125?"</p>
<p>"What? C'mon, you were a teen"</p>
<p>"I was 19. And you were hardly 23"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I was older. And so, being a responsible adult, I felt I shouldn't rob the cradle"</p>
<p>"What the... We wasted 20 years just because your stupid self thought it was wrong to date someone 4 years younger to you?"</p>
<p>"Hey, not just that. You never had such feelings for me. So, I didn't approach you"</p>
<p>"Who the fuck told you I didn't have any feelings for you?"</p>
<p>"You never were serious about any relationship. You..."</p>
<p>"That's because my heart and mind was only filled with you and your thoughts. Why will I be serious with others when I want only you?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, idiot. You unnecessarily wasted 20 years"</p>
<p>"Whhaaaat! Shit! But wait you could have told me"</p>
<p>"I did. I always told I love you. You never took it seriously"</p>
<p>"You would say that without any romantic hint"</p>
<p>"You know I don't like to explain everything. You should've understood. Also, how many people did I say I love you?"</p>
<p>"What do I know?"</p>
<p>"Only to you, idiot"</p>
<p>"So, we both loved each other for 20 long years and didn't dare confessing?"</p>
<p>"Looks like that's the case"</p>
<p>"Fuck! We wasted so much time. We could've been together long back"</p>
<p>"Yeah, well... Never late though. We probably can make up for all the lost time"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, definitely. You are no longer a kid now"</p>
<p>Lou laughed and Debbie kissed her again.</p>
<p>"So, Miller, wanna be my girlfriend?"</p>
<p>"Uh... I guess I will. I don't think I can get anyone hotter and sexier and dominating than you. Also equally bitchy and extremely witty"</p>
<p>Debbie chuckled and straddled Lou. "Well, let's officiate our commitment"</p>
<p>And Debbie ducked down to kiss Lou while her hands began unbuttoning Lou's thin cotton shirt.</p>
<p>****************************</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are most welcome</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>